Gravity
by CHANBAEXO
Summary: Just like the earth, you have a gravity. You attract me, pulling me closer to you while you revolve around the sun. Your sun. -Byun Baekhyun [CHANBAEK/GENDERSWITCH]
1. Chapter 1

**GRAVITY**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sejak kapan kehidupan mulai terasa begitu melelahkan bagi Byun Baekhyun.

Oh, ia tidak bermaksud mengeluh dan membuatnya terdengar semenyedihkan itu. Karena hidupnya bukanlah serangkaian kisah pilu yang mampu membuat setiap orang terenyuh lantas meneteskan air mata. Bahkan sukar dipungkiri bahwa ia memiliki kehidupan yang kerap kali didam-idamkan oleh mereka semua.

Berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan memiliki segalanya membuat wanita itu tidak mengenal kata 'kekurangan'.

Anehnya, hidup terlampau sempurna itu tidak benar-benar ia nikmati.

Ada beberapa hal tentangnya yang terasa begitu menggelitik. Dia sosok yang lebih banyak diam, bukan Byun Baekhyun yang kerap kali menebar sapa saat tengah berada di suatu pesta kolega penting kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih suka menyendiri daripada ikut berbaur dengan sekumpulan anak-anak konglomerat dalam ajang pamer persentase saham yang mereka milikki di perusahaan masing-masing. Baekhyun tidak mengenal dunia malam, dia bukanlah mereka yang akan menghilangkan stress dengan meliuk-liukkan tubuh di tengah _Dancefloor_ dalam pengaruh alkohol, sebagai tambahan Baekhyun memang sangat menghindari minuman beralkohol jika bukan karena terpaksa seperti meminum _Wine_ saat tengah makan malam dengan putra dari rekan bisnis ayahnya.  
Baekhyun akan lebih memilih duduk nyaman di atas _Hanging Chair_ dengan sebuah novel romansa di saat wanita-wanita sebayanya tengah sibuk menghamburkan uang demi sebuah _Branded Stuff_ keluaran terbaru. Dia tidak serumit mereka yang menganut paham penampilan adalah segalanya, tidak ada yang sesederhana wanita itu dalam balutan dress rumahan bermotif floral, dengan hanya dibubuhi sedikit perona di wajahnya, serta rambut tergerai tanpa hiasan. Terang saja, Baekhyun hanya tidak suka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di salon demi sebuah visual berkelas jika bukan untuk kepentingan menghadiri sebuah acara penting yang tak lain akan selalu berhubungan dengan bisnis orang tuanya.

Baekhyun selalu menekankan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan semua itu, tidak masalah jika ia harus melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai selama itu membuat orang tuanya menarik sudut bibir.

Sebentuk senyuman yang jarang mereka perlihatkan kepadanya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah bertanya mengapa ia diperlakukan begitu asing oleh keluarganya. Oh jangan salah paham, Baekhyun tidak seacuh itu, ia bukanlah wanita berhati beku yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, justru ia adalah sosok hangat saat ayahnya melempar tatapan dingin, yang selalu tersenyum lembut saat sang ibu tak menganggap dirinya ada.

Baekhyun hanya mencoba.

Ia mencoba untuk baik-baik saja.

Namun perlahan mulai terasa melelahkan.

Hidupnya tidak seperti yang semua orang perbincangkan, bahwa ia serupa puteri dari negeri dongeng yang tinggal di istana megah dan kelak akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran tampan pujaan.

Ahh, mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia bersama pangeran tampan tersebut.

Karena ia adalah bidak yang dikendalikan penuh oleh keluarganya, maka ketika mereka mengatakan akan menjodohkannya dengan pria pilihan, Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun selain mengangguk patuh.

Ya, bertunangan lalu—

—menikah.

Bukan lagi hal sederhana seperti kencan buta di sebuah restoran ternama yang biasa diatur oleh mereka demi tujuan yang selalu sama, mempererat hubungan kerjasama. Yang Baekhyun ketahui persis berapa banyak keuntungan yang diperoleh perusahaan ayahnya setiap setelah makan malamnya berakhir.

Lantas, kali ini apa yang mereka peroleh dengan menjodohkannya?

Ahh, Baekhyun tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal itu. Karena tugasnya hanyalah meng-IYA-kan perintah orang tuanya.

Wanita itu mengamati penampilannya di depan cermin setelah beberapa karyawan salon membantunya merias diri. Ia menelisik dengan teliti sebelum kemudian menghela lesu.

Padahal ia sering melakukan ini, namun tidak pernah terbiasa. _Backless Dress_ berwarna _Champagn_ e yang panjangnya mencapai lutut serta _Stiletto_ berwarna senada, riasan wajah tegas dan bibir merah terlihat penuh, kilauan berlian berkualitas terbaik menghiasi kedua telinganya, rambut yang ditata asal namun terlihat elegan hingga beberapa helaiannya terjuntai bebas.

Sebuah penampilan yang selalu mendukung perannya sebagai putri dari keluarga kaya, terhormat, dan terpandang.

Demi Tuhan. Ini bukanlah dirinya.

Seorang wanita menampakkan wujudnya di belakang Baekhyun, meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dengan binar kagum. " _Totally pretty. Like always, my flawless B."_ Lanjutnya kemudian, membantu merapikan dress di bagian bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak perlu menoleh, karena refleksi wanita itu terpampang jelas di cermin. Dia adalah Luhan, pemilik salon yang dikunjunginya saat ini, dan Baekhyun mengenal wanita itu dengan baik. Bahkan bisa dibilang Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang begitu dekat dengannya selain daripada keluargnya.

Ahh, atau mungkin memang satu-satunya.

Karena Baekhyun dan keluarganya tidak sedekat itu. Seolah mereka hanya terikat dalam hubungan darah yang anehnya terasa begitu asing.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau malah sebaliknya atas pujian Luhan. Namun kemudian senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Aku sangat gugup, Lu."

Ya, pertemuan pertama dengan seseorang yang mungkin saja akan menjadi suaminya kelak mungkin akan sedikit mendebarkan, namun ia berusaha untuk melaluinya dengan baik, tanpa kesalahan, dengan begitu ayah dan ibunya akan bangga.

Semoga saja.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian."Relax, B. Ini tidak akan lama, kau pasti bisa."

Ucapan Luhan sedikit membantu menenangkan Baekhyun. "Sejujurnya aku sangat penarasan seperti apa orang itu? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku apa dia bisa menerima perjodohan ini dengan lapang dada?" Katanya kemudian.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Hei, ini bukan waktunya untuk mencemaskan orang lain, ada kalanya kau harus memikirkan dirimu terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya sambil terheran-heran, terkadang ia merasa Beakhyun mempunyai hati yang terlalu begitu luas. Membuat Luhan kerap kali bertanya-tanya apakah bahkan wanita itu mengenal sifat egois?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, membenarkan ucapan Luhan sementara pada saat yang bersamaan ia merasa tidak seharusnya dirinya mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Maka wanita itu memilih untuk bungkam.

"Do your best!" Luhan kembali bertutur. "Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan penampilanmu saat ini, tapi aku sengaja meminta karyawanku untuk membuatmu terlihat mengagumkan. Kau tahu? Aku dengar dia bukanlah pria biasa, maka setidaknya kau harus tampil dan terlihat maksimal, kesan pertama itu penting, B."Lanjutnya memberi pengertian.

Baekhyun menatap lurus, lalu tersenyum pahit. "Jika dia pria yang biasa-biasa saja, mereka tidak akan menjodohkanku dengannya, Lu." Katanya sebelum kemudian menunduk, mendadak ulu hatinya dipenuhi rasa sesak, perlahan namun pasti merambat ke sekujur tubuh membuat pasokan oksigen seolah menipis dan sulit untuk ia hirup. "I'm really tired. _"_ Gumamnya pelan seperti sebuah bisikan. Lalu mendongak dan menatap refleksi Luhan dengan mata yang sedikit memerah, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menahan untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Luhan melempar ekspresi iba, lalu mengangguk paham. "I know right." Mengelus bahu Baekhyun. "Setidaknya kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik selama ini. Aku tahu." Ia berputar dan menghadap Baekhyun sebelum kemudian memeluk temannya itu. Sebentuk sikap yang hanya mampu ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun disaat wanita itu bahkan lebih membutuhkan hal lain dari sekedar pelukan. Baekhyun jarang sekali menunjukan apa yang sebenarnya tengah dirasakannya seperti saat ini. Namun Luhan tahu sedikit banyak tentang wanita itu. Ia tahu persis bagaimana Baekhyun menjalani kehidupannya.

Hidup di bawah kendali orang tuanya, melakukan apapun yang mereka perintahkan meskipun terkadang Baekhyun merasa keberatan namun ia hanya akan memendamnya seorang diri. Maka, tidak ada satu pun hal yang ia bantah saat itu keluar dari mulut orang tuanya.

Anak sebaik dan selembut itu, bagaimana bisa mereka memperlakukannya dengan sangat asing?

Baekhyun menghela, lalu terkekeh ringan saat Luhan melepas pelukannya. "Ahh aku tidak tahu bisa sesensitif ini saat akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganku." Tuturnya kemudian.

Dan Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun, ketika ia merasa sisi lemahnya terekspos maka wanita itu akan segera menutupnya kembali dengan sangat rapat. Meskipun Luhan sering memberitahunya bahwa tidak apa-apa jika sesekali membagi beban kepada orang lain, namun bagi Baekhyun itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Setelah pamit kepada Luhan, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari salon, bisik-bisik samar kontan menyapa indera pendengarannya, beberapa tatapan penuh dengki pun mendominasi dan sebagian lainnya memandang dengan cara terkagum-kagum.

Mereka tentu tahu siapa itu Byun Baekhyun.

Putri dari konglomerat ternama yang kerap kali dikawal supir pribadinya kemanapun.

Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun tidak pernah nyaman dan terbiasa dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu, menjadi pusat perhatian, ditatap layakanya seorang anak manja yang hobi menghamburkan uang untuk mempercantik diri.

Baekhyun disambut oleh supir pribadi yang sedari tadi setia menunggunya di depan salon, lantas ia masuk ke dalam mobil setelah sang supir membukakan pintu.

"Taehyung-a.. perhatikan jalanmu." Baekhyun berujar lembut tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari pemandangan luar.

Kim Taehyung yang juga adalah supir pribadi Baekhyun terlihat meringis saat ketahuan memperhatikan majikannya. "Maaf, itu karena Agasshi terlihat sangat cantik." Sahutnya kemudian dan kembali membagi fokusnya ke jalanan.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengernyit. "Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu." Katanya dengan nada protes, "Panggil aku Noona. Dan aku lebih suka disebut aneh saat ini" lalu mendengus pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum maklum. Tidak terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, karena ia tahu majikannya tersebut adalah sosok yang begitu hangat apa adanya.

Seolah menegaskan bahwa dia adalah dia. Semua tentang Byun Baekhyun adalah hal yang mudah dipahami meskipun pada sebenarnya wanita itu sangat sulit untuk diselami.

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan netranya pada pemandangan luar, mengagumi kuasa Tuhan dalam sebentuk musim gugur, warna jingga dedaunan pohon yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan berhasil menarik perhatian.

Adakah yang sesederhana itu?

Mereka terlihat kuat, mampu bertahan pada setiap ranting disaat yang lain sudah lebih dulu berguguran. Dan satu hal menjadi jelas, bahwa sebenarnya mereka begitu rapuh, hanya menunggu waktu sebelum sang angin datang dan kemudian menumbangkannya satu persatu.

Seperti sebuah refleksi yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Gravity-**

* * *

 **.**

Jas putih ber- _name tag_ Park Chanyeol diikuti beberapa huruf gelar itu membalut tubuh tegap dengan cara yang membuatnya terlihat begitu profesional, setiap orang menunduk hormat saat sosok tinggi tampan bergelar dokter spesialis bedah terbaik di seluruh penjuru negeri tersebut memasuki ruang ICU.

Langkahnya terseret mendekati ranjang pasien, salah satu perawat menyambut ramah dan menyerahkan rekam medis yang langsung ditelitinya dengan cermat, ia menengadah dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada _Bedside Monitor_ sejenak lalu beralih pada perawat yang tampak canggung karena kedapatan tengah memperhatikannya. "Pastikan untuk memeriksa tanda vitalnya setiap sepuluh menit sekali." memasang wajah _Stoic_ dan berucap dengan suara berat, membuat si perawat nyaris melupakan eksistensi oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Baik, dokter." Sahut perawat itu setelah susah payah menghirup udara yang telah terkontaminasi oleh aroma parfum sang dokter tampan yang berada di sampingnya tersebut.

Chanyeol menyerahkan kembali rekam medis dan berlalu dari sana, sesekali menunduk singkat saat berpapasan dengan beberapa dokter di koridor Rumah Sakit. Pria itu melirik jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan, lalu menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian mempercepat langkah menuju ruangannya.

Sesampainya di sana, ia melepas jubah kedokteran lantas menggantinya dengan jas berwarna biru gelap yang sebelumnya ia gantungkan pada _Coat Racks._ Pria itu meraih ponsel yang tergelatak di atas meja kerja, lalu menekan _Speed Dial._

"Oh maaf sayang, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat menjemputmu." Ucapnya setengah memohon saat suara seorang wanita yang sangat ia rindukan seharian ini terdengar.

" _Hei, tidak masalah. Apa jadwalmu padat hari ini?"_ Wanita itu terkekeh di seberang sana.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, tubuhnya terseret keluar dari ruangannya. Lantas berjalan dengan ponsel yang bertengger di telinga, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menenteng tas kerja. "Ya, ada sekitar lima operasi?" kemudian mengernyit, mengingat dengan pasti.

" _Whoa. Kerja bagus, dokter Park."_

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menunduk singkat saat dua orang perawat menyapanya dengan ramah, sebelum kemudian ia memasuki elevator.

"Dokter Park benar-benar sangat tampan, wajah tenangnya selalu membuatku merinding." Ujar salah satu perawat tadi dengan binar kagum yang berpendar di kedua bola matanya.

"Ya, siapapun akan tergila-gila pada pria tampan dan juga memiliki reputasi sebaik dirinya. Tapi berhentilah berharap terlalu tinggi. Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih." Perawat satunya lagi ikut menimpali.

"Benarkah? Oh sayang sekali." Temannya berjengit seraya menutup mulut.

"Ya, dan kudengar mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun. Tapi.." Ujarnya dengan melirik waspada ke sekitar, membuat temannya mengernyit.

"Tapi apa?"

"Wanita itu berasal dari keluarga sederhana, bisa dibilang tidak setara dengan dokter Park." Kembali ia berucap dengan nada pelan.

"Oh benarkah? Bukankah dia terdengar seperti _Cinderella_? Beruntung sekali bisa mengencani pria seperti dokter Park."

"Menurutku tidak. Bahkan _Cinderella_ sekalipun berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kekasih dokter Park yang berasal dari keluarga pas-pasan dan sama sekali tidak memiliki reputasi bisa disejajarkan dengan _Cinderella_? Nasibnya lebih buruk dari itu. Dan menurut informasi yang kudapat hubungan mereka sangat ditentang oleh keluarga Park." Tukasnya dengan nada mencela, membuat temannya ber-Oh-ria.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Gravity-**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun meneguk air putih dan itu adalah gelas ke lima. Netranya menyapu penjuru ruangan, restoran itu tampak seperti miliknya, karena hanya dirinya yang berada di sana.

Ia tahu, keluarganya sudah menyewa restoran itu khusus agar pertemuan dengan calon tunangannya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Ahh, Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman menyebut pria itu sebagai calon tunangannya, semuanya terasa begitu tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa pria itu, meskipun ada beberapa hal sudah ia pelajari tentang calon tunangannya tersebut.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana pria itu?

Kenapa dia belum datang juga?

Baekhyun mengetukkan jarinya pada meja, tiga jam berlalu dan ia masih menunggu kedatangan pria itu dengan sabar.

Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada kesulitan yang tak mampu Baekhyun hadapi.

Menunggu selama tiga jam bukanlah masalah, bahkan Baekhyun bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi dari itu. Ya, selama ia tidak melakukan kesalahan , Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Wanita itu berdiam diri sementara netranya bermain arah, hal sama yang ia lakukan selama tiga jam terakhir.

Apakah pria itu tidak akan datang?

Baekhyun menghela pelan, seharusnya ia memikirkan hal itu sejak tadi. Ya, mungkin saja pria itu tidak akan menemuinya dan mungkin saja sudah menolak perjodohan mereka.

Ah, Baekhyun merasa bodoh. Seharusnya ia sadar di jaman seperti sekarang ini perjodohan adalah hal yang begitu kuno, dan pasti tidak mudah untuk diterima oleh beberapa orang termasuk pria itu.

Sesaat Baekhyun berpikir demikian, namun sepersekian detik setelahnya asumsinya itu terbantahkan tatkala suara berat yang begitu asing menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membawa kendaraannya dengan kecepatan sedang, satu tangannya pada kemudi dan satu tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengisi kekosongan pada celah jemari wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum singkat pada Kyungsoo, kekasihnya. "Kau masih marah? Maafkan aku." Ujarnya sebelum kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan, "Mana ada seorang pria yang meminta maaf pada kekasihnya dengan tampang sedatar itu." Ujarnya dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh baiklah, maafkan aku sayang." Ia tersenyum singkat. Lagi. Kemudian membagi fokusnya pada jalanan.

Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan kekehannya. Oh ya, setidaknya dengan tampang yang minim ekspresi itu Kyungsoo tidak perlu cemas dengan beberapa wanita yang tak pernah absen mencuri-curi perhatian kekasihnya. Wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sebelum kemudian mengecup pipi Chanyeol singkat. "Aku tidak marah, Chan. Aku tahu kesibukanmu di Rumah Sakit, jadi berhenti merasa bersalah karena terlambat menjemputku." Tutur Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan kendaraannya tepat di depan bangunan apartment sederhana, pria itu menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya sebelum kemudian membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senang hati. "Tidak usah mengantarku ke dalam, pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah." Kata wanita itu sesaat sebelum melepas dekapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Hm." Sahutnya seraya tersenyum singkat.

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, tadi itu sangat romantis." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersipu.

Chanyeol kembali mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo sebelum membiarkan kekasihnya itu keluar dari mobil. Netranya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo hingga punggung wanita itu sepenuhnya menghilang.

Pria itu tak lantas pergi begitu saja, ia melonggarkan dasi sebelum kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Kepalanya menengadah sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti, Kyungsoo selalu berhasil mengalihkan semua rasa lelahnya.

Oh bagaimana bisa ia begitu mencintai Kyungsoo?

Wanita yang sudah dikencaninya selama lebih dari empat tahun. Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang luar biasa, mampu bertahan bersama Chanyeol selama itu. Tidak peduli berapa kali hubungan mereka mengalami fase kritis karena banyak pihak yang menentang, namun Kyungsoo tetap setia berada di sampingnya.

Banyak orang yang berpendapat bahwa perbedaan itu indah. Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol, perbedaan tidaklah semenyenangkan itu. Chanyeol tahu ini bukanlah hal yang baik, namun terkadang ia merasa benci karena terlahir dari keluarga yang mengatasnamakan status sosial di atas segalanya, hal yang kerap kali memicu keretakan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Tentang Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengannya hanya karena wanita itu berasal dari keluarga yang tidak memiliki reputasi sama sekali.

Apa yang salah dengan itu?

Mengapa mereka semua tidak pernah berhenti menganggu hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo?

Mengapa mereka tidak pernah puas dan menggunakan berbagai cara untuk memisahkannya dengan Kyungsoo?

Dalam sekejap suasana hati Chanyeol berubah, pria itu nyaris mengepalkan tangan ketika mendadak ponselnya berbunyi singkat tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From: Omma**

 **Bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian?**

Butuh waktu beberapa jenak untuk mencerna isi pesan tersebut, raut wajah yang semula tampak datar perlahan menunjukan ekspresi lain. Pria itu melirik jam tangan lalu menutup mata seraya membuang napasnya dengan kasar.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa?

Oh ralat, Chanyeol tidak lupa. Awalnya ia ingat mempunyai janji setelah _Shift_ kerjanya berakhir, namun menurutnya itu bukanlah suatu perkara yang harus ia prioritaskan. Maka Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum menepati janjinya yang lain, namun seperti biasa tidak cukup waktu sebentar jika sudah bersama Kyungsoo, wanita itu selalu membuat Chanyeol candu dan nyaris melupakan segalanya.

Selalu. Untuk alasan yang sama, karena Chanyeol begitu menggilai Kyungsoo.

Pria itu melirik sejenak pada apartment Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobil dan berlalu dari sana.

Waktu berjalan dan beberapa menit berlalu, Chanyeol menghentikan kendaraannya di depan sebuah restoran mewah. Pria itu melirik dirinya pada cermin, lantas merapikan sedikit penampilannya.

Oh bukan karena ia bersemangat karena akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat heboh seluruh keluarga Park karena statusnya yang disebut-sebut sebagai calon tunangannya.

Tidak. Selain Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tidak akan bertunangan atau menikah dengan siapapun.

Pria itu hanya tidak ingin menanggalkan tatakrama yang orang tuanya ajarkan sedari ia kecil. Setidaknya ia harus berpenampilan rapi demi menjaga nama baik keluarga.

Karena tidak peduli seberapa terpaksanya Chanyeol menemui orang itu, ia tetap harus berperilaku baik dan menjauhi sikap kekanakkan.

Setelah cukup yakin dengan penampilannya, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan membawa langkahnya memasuki restoran tersebut. Pria itu disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang menunjukan wajah cerah, sebentuk lega terpatri pada ekspresi masing-masing, seolah mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menunggunggu kedatangannya begitu lama.

Oh well. Harus Chanyeol akui bahwa ia terlambat.

Ya. Tiga jam.

Dan Chanyeol akan merasa kagum jika ada yang bersedia menunggunya selama itu, di restoran semewah dan sebesar itu, seorang diri karena pria itu yakin restoran tersebut telah disewa khusus malam ini. Sejenak, Chanyeol merasa tidak percaya, namun sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat sosok wanita duduk di dalam restoran dengan suasana temaram tersebut.

" _Not bad_." Gumamnya pelan, sedikit kagum karena wanita itu cukup tangguh dan bertahan di sana selama tiga jam.

Chanyeol tidak yakin wanita lain sanggup melakukannya.

Untuk beberapa saat benak Chanyeol didominasi pikiran-pikiran yang kurang baik tentang wanita yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tersebut. Yang mungkin saja wanita itu terobsesi dengan perjodohan mereka, atau dia salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang begitu menggilai harta dan kedudukan hingga membuatnya sanggup menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol selama itu. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol sangat tahu maksud dan tujuan dari perjodohannya itu.

Semua selalu tentang bisnis, keuntungan, reputasi, hal-hal yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya menelan pahit.

Langkah Chanyeol semakin intens, jaraknya menipis, pria itu menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menyapa.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Chanyeol tidak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Ya, maksudnya adalah respon yang wanita itu berikan. Disaat Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa ia akan mendapati seorang wanita berwajah sinis lalu menyiramkan air sebagai bentuk kekesalan karena telah membuatnya menunggu selama itu, namun wanita di hadapannya saat ini justru mematahkan asumsinya tersebut secara telak.

Dia tersenyum.

"Ya. Park Chanyeol-ssi?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari kursinya, memastikan bahwa pria beraura tenang di hadapannya ialah orang yang sedari ia tunggu.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus sebelum kemudian duduk dikursi seberang Baekhyun saat wanita itu mempersilahkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti sangat sibuk. Aku bahkan berterimakasih karena kau mau menyempatkan diri untuk datang." Sahut Baekhyun.

Wanitu itu tidak marah, bahkan nada suaranya terdengar begitu halus. Raut wajahnya tidak sama sekali menunjukan kekesalan.

Dalam diam Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun . Wanitu itu cantik, anggun dan terlihat berkelas, tidak ada bedanya dengan beberapa wanita yang berlatar belakang keluarga kaya lainnya, namun ada beberapa hal kecil dari Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Tubuhnya memang menampakkan sosok yang begitu elegan dalam balutan gaun yang dikenakannya, namun Chanyeol tidak melewatkan bagaimana jemari mungil itu sesekali mencoba menyembunyikan kulit mulus di bagian dadanya saat kerap kali terekspos, jelas dia tidak nyaman dan canggung. Wajahnya yang terlihat diam serta tersapu _Make-up_ tegas akan membuat siapapun berasumsi bahwa ia adalah wanita yang dingin serta memiliki kadar keangkuhan yang tinggi, namun lagi-lagi terlihat lain saat Chanyeol mendapatinya tersenyum, saat mata jernih itu menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda, Chanyeol sering mendapati dirinya dilihat oleh para wanita dengan berbagai pandangan seperti melirik, mengerling, hingga memuja, tapi tidak dengan Byun Baekhyun. Sorot matanya tampak setenang permukaan telaga, ada begitu banyak tanda tanya tentang apa yang terkandung di dalamnya, membuat siapapun harus menyelaminya lebih dalam untuk tahu.

Termasuk Chanyeol.

Sebelumnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita semacam itu. Wanita yang begitu lihai menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik, membuatnya sulit untuk ditebak.

Byun Baekhyun.

Seperti semua tentangnya yang terlihat jelas oleh mata adalah hal yang begitu surealis.

Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan harus terjebak dalam situasi canggung hingga akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk memanggil pelayan. "Bisa tolong bawakan pesanannya sekarang?" Ujar wanita itu dengan nada halus diiringi senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baik." Si pelayan membungkuk hormat sebelum kemudian berlalu.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri melirik pada Chanyeol, dan tanpa disangka pria itu masih memandangnya seolah dirinya adalah seseorang yang memiliki keahlian khusus dalam bidang hipnoterapi. "Oh ya, aku pesankan beberapa menu dan kuharap kau menyukainya, Chanyeol-ssi." Ujarnya kemudian.

Chanyeol hendak menyahut ketika dua orang pelayan datang dengan membawa menu yang telah dipesan sebelumnya, pria itu mengernyit saat makanan kesukaannya tersaji di atas meja. Ia menengadah dan melirik kearah Baekhyun.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan, canggung. "Kau menyukai _Pork Cutlet_ , 'kan? Jadi aku memesannya untukmu." Ujarnya sembari merapikan letak garpu yang berada di sisi piring berisi makanan lezat tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol.

Oh bukan itu kalimat yang hendak ia lontarkan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah makan malam bersama Kyungsoo tadi, bersama kekasihnya.

Ya, Chanyeol berniat memberitahukan hal itu.

Meskipun gelagat Baekhyun didominasi oleh tingkah yang seolah bukan dirinya sama sekali, namun senyuman itu tak urung lenyap dari wajahnya, dan entah mengapa itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menelan kembali apa yang hendak ia katakan.

Mereka berdua menyantap hidangan dalam diam, hanya terdengar dentingan kecil saat garpu dan piring beradu.

Baekhyun bisa saja terlihat begitu tenang, namun sebenarnya ia tengah mati-matian mengontrol kegugupannya, ia tahu sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikannya, Baekhyun tidak tersanjung hanya saja ia takut kesalahan ada pada dirinya. Karena bagaimana pun Baekhyun tidak boleh melakukan itu, ia harus memberikan kesan pertama yang bagus. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada masalah yang berpotensi membuat kedua orang tuanya marah.

Oh, ia merasa seperti seorang pelakon seni peran.

Baekhyun menelan makanannya dengan susah payah, entah mengapa kepalanya mendadak berdenyut sakit. Wanita itu menunduk pelan, lalu mengeryitkan dahi seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

 _Kumohon jangan sekarang.._

Ia merapalkannya berulang kali dalam hati.

Rasa sakitnya perlahan mulai menjadi, Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada garpu hingga menghasilkan kepalan tangan yang mengeluarkan getaran kecil.

Dan hal itu tak luput dari pengawasan Chanyeol, lantas pria itu menautkan kedua alis. "Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun menegang di posisinya, sekuat tenaga meredam rasa sakit sebelum kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menengadah. Ia tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya heran,"Oh ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana makanannya?" Sahutnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _No. You're not._

Chanyeol membatin saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak pucat. Kini korneanya melebar saat cairan berwarna merah pekat keluar dari hidung Baekhyun. Kontan pria itu meletakkan garpu seraya bangkit dari kursinya sebelum kemudian berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. "Tetap seperti ini, jangan tutup mulutmu." Ucapnya terdengar tegas tak terbantahkan.

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya, terlebih lelaki itu memposisikan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit condong ke depan, meskipun Baekhyun tidak mengerti namun ia menurut dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun mulai merasakannya, lantas ia menyentuh hidungnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Aku bilang tetap seperti itu!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol berucap dengan nada meninggi. Kemudian ia menyentuh hidung Baekhyun dan menekan kedua sisi di bagian bawah tulangnya, satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyeka darah yang telah membasahi bibir Baekhyun. Matanya beralih pada _Champagne Buck_ , ia meraih ember logam kecil tersebut dan mengambil es yang ada di dalamnya, kemudian ia merogoh saku celana dan mengambil sapu tangan sebelum kemudian menggunakannya untuk membungkus es tersebut.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan jarak sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, pria itu justru menatap Baekhyun beberapa saat. Memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu mencoba mengontrol dirinya, menutupi apapun itu yang mungkin tengah dirasakannya. Sesaat Chanyeol seolah melihat sosok lain yang sangat berbeda dari Byun Baekhyun yang ia lihat dengan mata telanjang. Meski hanya sekilas namun sosok itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan terpendam jauh di dalam dirinya.

Mengapa seolah ada begitu banyak tentangnya yang mengundang tanda tanya?

Baekhyun diam saat Chanyeol dengan telaten menempelkan sapu tangan berisi es pada kedua sisi hidungnya, wanita itu mengambil alih menekan hidungnya dan pada saat yang sama kedua tangan dingin Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya.

Baekhyun berjengit.

"Jangan bergerak. Ini akan membantu mempersempit pembuluh darah." Kata pria itu dengan nada yang perlahan kembali tenang.

Oh ya, Baekhyun melupakan satu hal. Park Chanyeol adalah seorang dokter, jadi wajar saja jika pria itu terlihat begitu kalut saat melihatnya seperti itu.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulut Chanyeol, pria itu melempar ekspresi layaknya seorang ayah yang curiga bahwa anaknya telah berbuat salah.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, bahkan terkesan spontan. "Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya kelelahan." Sahutnya kemudian memberi jeda, berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang kian menjadi. Mencoba meloloskan diri dari kedua tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia menangkup wajahnya.

 _Tentu saja, kau menungguku selama tiga jam._

 _Ya, kau hanya kelelahan._

Chanyeol membatin meyakinkan diri, sementara pada saat yang sama perasaan bersalah menyusup masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Setelah memastikan pendarahan di hidung Baekhyun berhenti, Chanyeol bangkit lalu melepas jasnya sebelum kemudian menyampirkannya pada bahu Baekhyun. "Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat, aku akan mengantarmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, sebentuk reaksi akan tindakan Chanyeol yang tidak terduga tersebut. "Tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku bersama supirku." Tolak Baekhyun secara halus, ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol. Terlebih saat melihat raut lelah yang sedari tadi menggelayuti wajah tampan pria itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

Taehyung terlihat begitu cemas saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari restoran dengan wajah pucat pasi, pemuda itu hendak membantu Baekhyun berjalan namun kemudian ia mengangguk kecil saat Baekhyun memberinya isyarat penolakan. Lalu ia sadar bahwa ada pria yang berjalan di belakang Baekhyun, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa sosok itu. Taehyung tahu pria itu adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk waktunya, Chanyeol-ssi. Dan maaf atas kekacauan yang kubuat." Ucap Baekhyun tulus yang mendapati anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut pria itu kemudian.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, sepertinya ia harus terbiasa mengahadapi sikap Chanyeol yang terlampau tenang. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Baekhyun sebelum kemudian memasuki mobilnya setelah Taehyung membukakan pintu.

Chanyeol memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana, netranya tak melemah dari kendaraan Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia mengulang kalimat Baekhyun dengan gumaman pelan.

Pria itu berjalan menuju mobilnya, dan kemudian masuk. Chanyeol hendak memasang sabuk pengaman namun netranya menangkap beberapa noda darah di kemejanya, lalu menatap lurus ke depan seraya mengernyit dalam.

Dan setelah menit-menit berlalu, setelah ia menyadari satu hal, pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, dalam hati ia merapalkan nama Kyungsoo berulang kali diiringi sederetan kalimat maaf.

Chanyeol membuat kesalahan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan itu fatal.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya, meskipun hanya sejenak perhatian Chanyeol teralih sepenuhnya kepada wanita lain.

Wanita yang bahkan baru pertama kali ia temui.

Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:  
Nyeong-An~~**

 **Another Romance, Hurt/Comfort story dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa suatu saat akan berubah menjadi Drama dan angst hihihi**

 **Jadi ceritanya kemaren Raisa lagi suka lagu-lagu ballad karena masih baperin Heartless dan entah mengapa ide ini muncul, seenaknya banget kan? Bikin orang gak tahan buat gak menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah tulisan *cielah***

 **Dan judulnya Raisa terinspirasi dari lagu Gravity – Sara Bareilles. Lagunya bikin baper parah :'(**

 **Loh kok malah curhat -_-**

 **Duh pak dokternya flat amat ya haha, okay tenang masih awal. Belum tau aja dia sosok B yang sebenarnya kayak gimana hehehe**

 **T nya bisa berubah jadi M loh nanti, soalnya C dan B tanpa mature content itu tidaklah afdol. A** **staghfirullah, kukhilaf.**

 **Tapi emang bener.**

 **CB naena is nae style~**

 **ehh**

 **Raisa memang sesat! D:**

 **At last, saran dan kritik sangat diperbolehkan.**

 **C U next chapt**

 **Chu :***


	2. Chapter 2

**GRAVITY**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Warna putih mendominasi ruangan itu. Ada setangkai bunga segar dalam vas yang terletak di atas nakas, _Air humidifer_ yang mengepulkan uap di sudut ruangan, dua buah sofa berukuran sedang yang membelakangi jendela, serta beberapa alat-alat medis bertengger di samping ranjang yang menjadi tempat berbaring seorang wanita yang masih setia terpejam. Setengah dari tubuhnya tertutupi selimut, di pergelangan tangannya tertancap sebuah selang yang terhubung langsung pada _infuse stand._ Wanita itu masih saja terlelap, napasnya tampak beraturan meskipun kedua lubang hidungnya tersumpal alat bantu pernapasan.

Wanita itu tidak sendiri, ia berada dalam pengawasan seorang pria yang duduk di samping ranjang.

Sosok itu tampan dan mengenakan jas putih kedokteran, netranya memperhatikan si wanita dengan seksama, hingga beberapa saat ia melihat gerak samar dari jemari wanita tersebut, perlahan atensinya teralih pada kelopak mata yang bergetar pelan sebelum kemudian terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" si pria bangkit lalu dengan segera memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam, membuat suasana di ruangan itu nyaris diselimuti kalau saja suara ele _ktrokardiogram_ tidak mendominasi. Wanita itu mengerjap pelan, ia menatap sosok pria di sampingnya dengan mata sayu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu entah sejak kapan pria itu selalu menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika terbangun dari masa kritisnya.

Well, itu terdengar ironis, namun faktanya Baekhyun memang selalu terjebak dalam persimpangan antara hidup dan mati. Ia akan terbiasa mendapati dirinya terbangun dan berada dalam kamar inap Rumah Sakit serta mendapati adegan yang selalu nyaris serupa; Dokter tampan itu akan duduk di sampingnya seolah tengah menunggunya membuka mata.

Awalnya Baekhyun kerap kali dibuat terkejut dengan keberadaan pria itu, namun semakin lama ia mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa pria itu hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter, dan Baekhyun satu dari sekian banyak pasien yang beruntung karena mendapat perhatian sebesar itu dari dokternya tersebut.

Meskipun teknisnya sangat jarang ada seorang dokter yang begitu setia menunggu pasiennya hingga terjaga.

"Apa aku membuatmu bosan lagi, dokter Wu?" Suara parau itu terdengar pelan, namun sedikit banyak mengandung gurauan. Karena Baekhyun tahu pasti bahwa ia telah melewati beberapa hari tanpa sadarkan diri. Dan ia pun tahu dokter Wu tidak akan lelah hilir mudik ke kamarnya untuk mengontrol kondisinya.

Bagi Baekhyun, dokter Wu adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Pria itu, Wu Yifan atau lebih akrab dipanggil Kris. Dia tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun. "Tidak ada dokter yang bosan terhadap pasiennya. Lagipula kau hanya tertidur dua hari kali ini." Ia berujar dengan penuh perhatian.

See?

Kris memang orang yang baik. Ia selalu membuatnya terdengar semanis itu, meskipun sesuatu yang ia sebut dengan 'tertidur' itu ialah saat-saat di mana Baekhyun nyaris meregang nyawa.

"Jadi, apa kau melupakan obatmu?" Tanya Kris memecah kesunyian.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

Kris menautkan kedua alis, lantas mengantongi kedua tangannya pada saku celana. "Aku tahu betul kau bukan anak nakal yang akan merusak pola makan atau melupakan jam tidur. Jadi, beritahu aku bagaimana bisa kau berakhir lagi di sini?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada lembut serta raut wajah yang menunjukan perhatian layaknya seorang ayah yang menuntut penjelasan dari putrinya.

Okay, Kris tahu pertanyaan itu sedikit kurang tepat, mengingat Baekhyun akan dengan mudah keluar masuk masuk Rumah Sakit karena penyakit ganas yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Hanya saja bagi Kris, Baekhyun memiliki semangat hidup yang luar biasa. Pria itu mengenalnya dengan sangat baik karena Baekhyun adalah pasien tetapnya semenjak wanita itu divonis harus menggantungkan hidupnya pada obat-obatan dan serangkaian prosedur kesehatan yang kerap kali dijalaninya selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang lalai, wanita itu tidak akan membahayakan dirinya oleh hal-hal yang berpotensi membuat nyawanya terancam, Baekhyun memiliki harapan yang besar untuk tetap dapat menghirup oksigen selagi ia mampu melakukannya. Jadi, bukan tidak mungkin jika Kris merasa heran dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini seolah menurun.

"Baiklah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyudutkanmu." Ujar Kris saat Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, ia tahu ada batas yang tidak seharusnya ia lewati.

Luhan pernah bercerita bahwa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah berbagi, dalam artian wanita itu akan menyimpan semua hal yang dirasakannya seorang diri, mungkin hal itu yang saat ini mempengaruhinya. Sebenarnya itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi kondisi kesehatan Baekhyun, namun Kris tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan melewati batas yang seharusnya. Karena bagaimana pun seorang dokter tidak diharuskan mencampuri urusan pribadi pasiennya. Meskipun benak Kris selalu terganggu oleh beberapa hal. Selama ia merawat Baekhyun, pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun mendapati orang lain selain Luhan yang menemani serta melewati hari-harinya di Rumah Sakit. Bahkan Kris kerap kali bertanya, dimana yang lain? Dimana keluarganya?

Jika ditelaah lebih jauh, Byun Baekhyun memiliki begitu banyak hal yang mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi siapapun.

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan, dokter Wu. Maaf membuatmu cemas." Dan Baekhyun kembali berbicara, dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lemah. Wanita itu menerawang jauh ke depan, sekarang Baekhyun ingat, malam itu ia sempat mengalami pendarahan, dan Baekhyun tidak merasa aneh jika sekarang ia berada di tempat ini lagi, karena sudah pasti Taehyung yang melarikannya ke Rumah Sakit malam itu bahkan mungkin ketika ia belum sempat menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya

Untuk sesaat, pertemuannya dengan pria bernama Park Chanyeol di malam yang sama pun terngiang, Baekhyun bersyukur karena pria itu memberinya pertolongan pertama kala itu. Meskipun jelas saat ini ia sangat menyesal karena telah mengacaukan segalanya, pertemuan penting itu, kesan pertamanya.. Oh, Baekhyun menghela berat sebelum kemudian kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada Kris, lantas mengulas senyum.

Meskipun senyuman itu terkesan lirih dan bahkan tidak sampai pada kedua bola matanya, namun hal itu berhasil membuat Kris menerka-nerka untuk ke sekian kalinya bahwa mungkin saja di kehidupan sebelumnya Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita yang begitu dipuja karena memiliki paras serupa dewi kecantikan. Karena saat ini, meskipun wajah wanita itu telah kehilangan rona dan dirambati oleh pucat sempurna namun ia tetap terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan. Okay, jika itu menyangkut tentang bagaimana mendeskripsikan seorang Byun Baekhyun, Kris menyerah. Sudah cukup selama ini pikirannya kerap dibuat melanglangbuana jika rasa kagumnya terhadap wanita itu membuncah. Kris segera mengenyahkan segala macam pikiran yang berpotensi membuat kinerja otaknya bermasalah. "Istrirahatlah. Luhan bilang dia akan segera tiba."

"Terimakasih, dokter Wu." Tukas Baekhyun dengan tulus.

Setelah Kris pamit undur diri dan sepenuhnya menghilang dari ruangan itu, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Hal yang kerap kali dirasakan olehnya ketika ia terbangun adalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa, terutama pada bagian kepala, tempat di mana penyakit ganas itu bersarang.

Dan ia akan menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan bermandikan keringat hingga rasa sakit yang menjalar di balik batok kepalanya mereda dengan sendirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Gravity-**

* * *

 **.**

Kicauan merdu beberapa burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon yang telah kehilangan dedaunannya itu terdengar riang menyambut sang raja langit di ufuk timur. Perlahan cahayanya merambat, membawa satu garis terang mengintip melalui celah tirai dan menerpa wajah cantik yang mulai merasa terusik dalam tidurnya.

Satu kecupan singkat di kening membuat wanita itu tersenyum, kelopak matanya bergerak sebelum kemudian ia terjaga sepenuhnya. Sesosok pria tampan yang menguarkan aroma _white musk_ dari setiap jengkal tubuhnya itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyambut netra Kyungsoo pertama kali, wanita itu mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh si pria dengan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo mengernyit saat mendapati sang kekasih yang sudah bertranformasi menjadi sosok formal dalam balutan kemeja dilengkapi dasi yang bertengger rapi di kerahnya. "Bukankah hari ini kau libur?" Terdengar nada protes. Tentu saja, akhir pekan adalah saat di mana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol.

Well, sudah menjadi agenda rutin bagi Chanyeol yang memang kerap pulang ke apartment Kyungsoo setiap dua hari dalam sepekan.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan menyisipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga Kyungsoo. "Sayang, ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu pertolonganku di ruang operasi sekarang, dan ini benar-benar darurat." Ia berujar dengan penuh perhatian, mencoba membuat kekasihnya mengerti.

Kyungsoo menghela pelan, apa yang bisa ia perbuat jika Park Chanyeol sudah menjelma menjadi sosok malaikat seperti itu? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mempunyai daya untuk marah ataupun merengek agar Chanyeol tidak meninggalkannya dan membuat waktu kebersamaan mereka yang berharga terbuang. Wanita itu menatap Chanyeol untuk sesaat dengan kebisuan.

Chanyeol melempar ekspresi memohon yang begitu kentara saat mendapati kekasihnya hanya bungkam.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat. "Pastikan kau menyelamatkan pasienmu. Mengerti?" Tukasnya kemudian.

Dan wanita itu memang Do Kyungsoo. Sosok yang selalu bisa memahaminya, hal luar biasa yang tak pernah gagal membuat Chanyeol menegaskan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia amat mencintai wanita itu.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengangguk, "Sarapan sudah kusiapkan." Tukasnya sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, lalu netranya teralih pada arloji yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan. "Aku harus berangkat sekarang." Kemudian ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menyambar jas di sofa.

Kyungsoo mengekori Chanyeol menuju ruang tengah apartmentnya dengan langkah gontai.

Chanyeol berbalik ketika sampai di depan pintu, kemudian ia tersenyum maklum ketika mendapati Kyungsoo memberengut manja. Oh yang benar saja, Chanyeol tidak mungkin melupakan kebiasaannya. Pria itu mengikis jaras dan merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo, tangannya terulur membelai pipi kekasihnya sebelum kemudian memajukan kepalanya pelan lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat namun terkesan begitu lembut.

Kyungsoo tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang sebenarnya tidak merelakan pria itu untuk pergi. Karena satu hal yang selalu ia anggap berharga adalah setiap momen yang ia lewati bersama pria itu. Kyungsoo akan memanfaatkan kebersamaannya dengan pria itu sebaik mungkin. Karena wanita itu tahu, dari semua yang pernah dilaluinya, kehilangan Chanyeol adalah hal yang kerap nyaris terjadi. Dan kemungkinan terburuk itu selalu turut serta menemaninya dalam setiap hela napas, begitu menyesakkan.

"Hei, aku bisa terlambat." Chanyeol balas memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sayang dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu perlahan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, wanita itu menarik dirinya dari dekapan Chanyeol lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk sekedar merapikan dasi kekasihnya tersebut. "Jangan terlambat untuk makan makan."

Chanyeol mencium kening Kyungsoo. "Baik, tuan puteri." Kemudian menyahut sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari apartment kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, setidaknya hari ini tidak akan membosankan meskipun ia harus menghabiskan waktu sendirian di apartment, karena itu sama halnya dengan ia berperan sebagai seorang istri yang menanti kepulangan suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Gravity-**

* * *

 **.**

Dua hari pasca Baekhyun siuman, wanita itu masih berada di Rumah Sakit. Meskipun ia merasa sudah lebih baik, namun tatapan galak seorang Wu Yifan berhasil membungkam mulutnya yang terus menerus mengatakan ingin segera pulang.

Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa pria itu begitu protektif terhadap dirinya.

Baekhyun masih memanjakan atensinya pada pemandangan di luar jendela ketika suara derit pintu terdengar, wanita itu berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Luhan yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Baekhyun mengernyit saat netranya tertuju pada sebuah kursi roda yang Luhan bawa, lalu ia melirik kearah Luhan dengan melempar ekspresi tanda tanya.

Luhan menyentakkan kepalanya pelan. " _Let's go outside_.." Tukasnya sebelum kemudian mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

" _Is it okay?"_ Baekhyun bertanya ragu, karena tanpa ijin dari Kris, ia tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit jenuh berada di sana tanpa melakukan apapun.

Luhan yang tengah sibuk memakaikan sweater dan syal pada Baekhyun seketika terkekeh. "Aku sudah meminta ijin kepada Kris, tidak usah cemas." Katanya sesaat setelah berhasil membantu Baekhyun duduk di kursi roda.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah saat Luhan membawanya menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit yang tampak ramai oleh lalu lalang paramedik dan pasien . Sesaat senyumannya sedikit menyurut tatkala menyadari bahwa sebagian besar pasien di sana ditemani oleh keluarga dan mungkin sanak saudara. Baekhyun tidak iri, hanya saja akan terasa menyenangkan apabila ia seperti mereka.

Apa yang kau harapkan Byun Baekhyun?

Keluargamu saja tidak tahu atau bahkan tidak peduli kau ada di mana sekarang.

Baekhyun terhanyut dalam lamunannya sampai tak sadar bahwa Luhan mendorong kursi rodanya kian menjauh dan kini mereka sudah berada di taman Rumah Sakit.

"Ahh udaranya di sini memang segar." Ujar Luhan sesaat setelah ia duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Wanita itu memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara dengan rakus.

Sementara Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya memperhatikan dengan seksama lalu tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih, Lu." Ia memberi jeda saat Luhan membuka matanya. "Untuk selama ini." Lanjutnya dengan tulus.

"Oh jangan mulai lagi, aku sedang tidak ingin menangis sekarang." Luhan berujar jengah yang disambut oleh tawa Baekhyun.

"Malam itu dia menolongku." Tukas Baekhyun sesaat setelah tawanya mereda.

"Siapa?" Luhan menautkan kedua alis.

"Pria itu."

Luhan memasang wajah berpikir dan sepersekian detik setelahnya ia tahu siapa yang Baekhyun maksud. "Oh ya, dia. Sekarang ceritakan padaku, bagaimana pria itu?" Tanyanya, terdengar menuntut. Karena jujur saja, Luhan sangat penasaran dengan lelaki yang akan dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak buka mulut ketika dering ponsel terdengar nyaring.

Luhan merogoh saku celana dan kemudian tersenyum simpul saat melihat satu nama terpampang di layar ponselnya. "Sehunnie? Akh, kenapa baru menghubungiku? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan berucap setelah menggeser tombol hijau. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan meminta ijin kepada Baekhyun melalui sebuah isyarat.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, ia memperhatikan Luhan yang kini berjarak sedikit jauh darinya. Lalu senyumnya merekah saat ia melihat gerak-gerik Luhan, tampak sekali bahwa temannya itu sangat senang mendapati telepon dari kekasihnya yang tengah berada di Amerika.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi, matanya menelisik keseluruhan taman. Ada banyak kursi yang disediakan di sejumlah titik dan dihuni oleh beberapa pasien, bermacam tanaman hias berada di sepanjang jalan setapak, serta rumput kekuningan yang menguarkan aroma basah terasa begitu menggelitik indera penciuman.

Baekhyun menutup mata lantas menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Belum lagi ia menghela napas, suara mengaduh menyapa telinganya. Secara refleks ia membuka mata dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki tersungkur jatuh pada permukaan _paving block_ tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Baekhyun panik dan raut cemas terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Wanita itu mencoba bangkit dari kursi rodanya, dan tak membutuhkan usaha lebih ia segera berjalan menghampiri bocah itu. Langkahnya sedikit gontai karena kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. "Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Baekhyun berlutut di depan bocah laki-laki yang menatapnya bingung namun matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun membantu bocah itu berdiri sebelum kemudian memapahnya menuju salah satu kursi terdekat.

Setelah keduanya duduk, Baekhyun dengan sigap memeriksa keadaan bocah laki-laki itu, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun luka. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sembari menghapus air mata si bocah yang sempat lolos dari mata bulatnya.

Bocah itu mengangguk, netranya menatap lekat sosok wanita dewasa di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menghela lega sebelum kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Umm, boleh Noona tahu siapa namamu?"

"J-jackson.." Cicit bocah laki-laki itu terdengar ragu.

"Nah, Jackson. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, jangan sampai terjatuh lagi." Tukas Baekhyun sembari mengusap puncak kepala Jackson. "Memangnya kau mau kemana, hum?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak suka obat. Noona perawat itu terus saja memaksa untuk minum obat, jadi aku lari ke sini." Sahut bocah itu terdengar merengek.

"Hei, itu nakal." Baekhyun memperingati. "Kalau Jackson sakit, maka obatnya harus diminum."

"Habis rasanya tidak enak, pahit." Sahut Jackson sebelum kemudian memangku kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah merengut.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. "Mau Noona beritahu satu tips?" Ujarnya kemudian, membuat Jackson menatapnya dengan antsusias.

Bocah itu mengangguk lucu.

"Hmm.. Jackson hanya harus menghitung dalam hati dari satu sampai sepuluh, lalu bayangkan apapun itu yang membuatmu merasa senang. Maka obat yang kau minum tidak akan terasa pahit." Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan. "Noona sering melakukannya, dan itu benar-benar ampuh." Lanjutnya kemudian, wanita itu mengayunkan kedua kaki, lalu matanya teralih pada permukaan _paving block,_ memandangnya lekat seperti tengah menghitung partikel debu yang berada di sana.

"Apa Noona sakit?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar mulus dari mulut Jacskon yang masih memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Hn." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Noona sakit. " Tuturnya dengan suara serak. "Tapi ini rahasia, jangan beritahu siapapun, janji?" Lanjutnya dengan mengangkat jari kelingking.

"Kenapa sakit harus dirahasiakan?" Jackson bertanya karena tidak mengerti meskipun setelahnya ia melilitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Karena Noona bisa mengatasinya sendiri?" Sahutnya terdengar tidak yakin.

Jackson memasang wajah berpikir. "Bukankah sakit itu tidak enak, Noona? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri, biasanya aku tidak suka jika Omma menyuapiku makan tapi ketika sakit, aku bahkan membutuhkannya lebih dari sekedar untuk menyuapi makan." Bocah itu berceloteh dan memberi jeda. "Noona tahu? Yang paling memalukan adalah ketika Omma memandikanku ketika aku sakit, meskipun aku sudah cukup besar tapi aku tidak protes karena aku tidak mampu melakukannya sendiri. Jadi menurutku kita membutuhkan seseorang ketika sedang sakit, tapi Noona? Bagaimana bisa Noona mengatasinya sendiri?" Lanjutnya sembari terheran-heran sekaligus penasaran.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Sayang, maksud Noona bukan seperti itu." Tukasnya memberi pengertian.

Ya, semua tidak sesederhana seperti ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk sekedar menyuapinya makan atau membantunya membersihkan diri. Baekhyun masih sangat mampu mengatasi itu semua sendiri.

Jackson menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot yang menegaskan bahwa ia belum paham dengan apa yang Baekhyun maksud.

"Sederhananya, seperti kau memiliki sesuatu yang amat berharga sehingga kau enggan membaginya dengan orang lain." Jelas Baekhyun tersenyum untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Tapi tentu saja, itu hanya berlaku untuk Noona. Jackson tidak boleh menirunya, jadi ketika kau sakit maka katakanlah sakit. Dan ketika kau merasa tidak baik-baik saja, maka kau hanya harus mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahmu."

"Kenapa itu hanya berlaku untukmu?" Jackson terdengar protes.

"Karena Nonna.. Istimewa?" Sahut Baekhyun diiringi tawa renyah.

Jackson menganggukkan kepalanya berulang. Untuk yang satu itu sepertinya Jackson setuju, ia tidak mungkin menampik. Bahkan tanpa diberitahu pun Jackson sudah yakin bahwa wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik di sampingnya saat ini adalah orang yang begitu istimewa.

"Jackson-a.."

Suara itu memecah keheningan, seorang wanita yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dari Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dengan memasang raut wajah cemas.

"Omma!" Jackson bangkit dan berlari kearah ibunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul sembari memandang Jackson yang memeluk ibunya dengan erat, setelah mereka menjauh dari sana, ia menarik napas. "Cepat sembuh sayang, ada begitu banyak hal yang menantimu kelak ketika kau dewasa. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, Jackson akan mengerti apa yang Noona katakan." Gumamnya kepada sunyi yang menguar di udara.

Baekhyun memusatkan atensinya kepada Luhan yang masih terlihat berbicara dengan ponsel yang bertengger di telinganya, lalu mengangkat bahu sebelum kemudian kembali dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana kursi rodanya berada, tanpa tahu bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang begitu setia mendengar percakapannya dengan Jackson.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih duduk di sana, rasa penasaran yang membuncah karena suara yang begitu familiar akhirnya membuat pria itu berbalik namun yang ia dapati hanya punggung seorang wanita yang kian menjauh.

Ia tidak bermaksud menguping, namun percakapan wanita dan bocah laki-laki itu kontan terdengar oleh telinganya karena jarak kursi yang mereka duduki hanya berselisih beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

Dan Chanyeol beruntung karena posisinya membelakangi wanita dan bocah itu.

Pria itu kembali ke posisi duduknya sebelum kemudian mengangkat sudut bibir. " _Silly you!_ " Gumamnya pelan entah kepada siapa, karena yang pasti ia mengatakannya karena teringat akan celotehan wanita tadi.

Okay, itu sedikit membantu Chanyeol dan terbebas dari rasa bosan karena Kris telah membuatnya menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Gravity-**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah lima hari ia jalani dengan hanya berbaring di kamar inap, akhirnya Baekhyun mengantongi ijin pulang.

Awalnya senyuman cerah setia melekat di wajah cantik Byun Baekhyun ketika Taehyung menghentikan kendaraan di halaman kediamannya. Wanita itu masih menampilkan rona bahagia sesaat sebelum kakinya menginjak lantai dingin ruang keluarga. Ahh mungkin Baekhyun salah, bukan lantai di rumahnya yang membuat tubuh gadis itu dirambati oleh gigil kentara, melainkan sebentuk ekspresi yang selalu terasa familiar yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua orang tuanya saat ini.

Baekhyun berjalan ragu mendekati kedua orang tuanya yang tampak sedang menikmati _afternoon tea_ di ruang keluarga. "Aku pulang." Cicit wanita itu sembari membungkukan kepalanya dengan penuh hormat menghadap ibu dan ayahnya.

Tuan Byun hanya melirik sekenanya lalu berdeham sebelum kemudian kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada surat kabar.

"Sudah puas bermain-main?"

Telinga Baekhyun masih berfungsi dengan baik, karenanya ia mendengar decihan merendah yang keluar sesaat setelah ibunya bertanya demikian.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin menegang, kedua telapak tangan yang dibasahi keringat saling bertaut, kepala tertunduk sementara lidahnya seakan kelu.

Apa yang harus ia jawab ketika bahkan kedua orang tuanya hanya tahu kebiasaan Baekhyun yang kerap tidak pulang ke rumah selama berhari-hari adalah untuk bersenang-senang dan menikmati pergaulan liar ala ibukota.

Tuan dan nyonya Byun selalu beranggapan seperti itu meskipun Taehyung telah memberitahu mereka bahwa absennya kehadiran Baekhyun di rumah karena wanita itu menginap di apartement Luhan selama beberapa hari.

Mereka tidak pernah percaya dengan alasan itu, untuk apa Baekhyun pergi dari rumah selama beberapa hari jika bukan untuk bersenang-senang dan menikmati fasilitas mewah yang diberikan kepadanya?

Sebenarnya tuan dan nyonya Byun tidak peduli ada atau tidaknya Baekhyun di rumah, selama wanita itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan tanpa kesalahan dan yang paling penting tidak melakukan suatu tidakan yang berpotensi membuat mereka mengalami kerugian.

Lucunya mereka menganggap ini adalah sebuah bisnis. Karena Baekhyun tidak melakukan semua itu dengan cuma-cuma, entah itu tentang nilai saham miliknya yang melonjak sekian persen atau kepemilikan sebuah flat mewah, kendaraan elit, dan hal-hal lain yang Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa nilai dari aset bergharga yang ia milikki tersebut karena itu terus bertambah setiap ia meng-IYA-kan perintah kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau menjadi anak yang semakin tidak tahu diri. Tidak peduli kau tidur di mana atau melakukan apa selama itu tidak mencoreng nama baikku." Tuan Byun tidak melemahkan atensinya dari surat kabar namun suaranya yang berat dan terkesan dingin terdengar begitu menggelitik indera pendengaran Baekhyun, perlahan merambat jauh lebih dalam sebelum kemudian menghantam pada titik terlemah dalam diri Baekhyun.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya ulu hatinya dipenuhi rasa sesak.

Wanita itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian merangkai sebuah kekuatan untuk menyahut. "Ya. Aboeji."

"Aku sudah mengatur pertemuanmu dengan nyonya Park besok siang. Dia ingin kau menemaninya berkeliling di _department store._ Pastikan kau tidak membuat kesalahan karena ini langkah yang bagus untuk mengambil hati calon mertuamu." Tukas nyonya Byun tegas tak terbantahkan. Wanita paruh baya itu melirik sinis dengan wajah angkuh sebelum kemudian meraih cangkir dan menyesap isinya.

"Baik. Eomeoni." Sahut Baekhyun terdengar patuh.

Merasa kehadirannya tidak lagi berarti, wanita itu membungkukkan badan dan segera berlalu menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampai, Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup.

Baekhyun menengadah sembari menutup mata, ia memukul pelan dadanya berulang-ulang berharap rasa sesak yang seolah ditimbulkan oleh ratusan ton baja yang menghantam ulu hatinya sedikit berkurang.

Orang bilang, bisa karena terbiasa.

Namun menurut Baekhyun itu hanya mitos, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sedangkan ia tidak pernah terbiasa?

Menghadapi sikap kedua orang tuanya adalah hal yang paling sulit.

Begitu sulit sehingga udara saja tidak mampu ia hirup dengan benar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Gravity-**

* * *

 **.**

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama pada jam istirahat dengan berkeliaran di luar gedung tempatnya bekerja _._ Ia hanya akan mendatangi _food court_ terdekat untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa ia makan dan hal itu pun tidak sering ia lakukan.

Namun kerap kali ia lupa bahwa dirinya mempunyai seorang kekasih yang begitu siaga jika itu menyangkut masalah kesehatan.

Setelah terlibat perdebatan singkat di telepon dengan Park Chanyeol tentang makan siang yang mana Kyungsoo bersikukuh tidak merasa perlu mengisi perut karena ia tidak lapar dan Chanyeol dengan kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan dan memaksa Kyungsoo agar tidak membiarkan perutnya kosong, akhirnya Kyungsoo lah yang mengalah.

Wanita itu berjalan tergesa sesaat setelah ia meninggalkan gerai makanan ringan, sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Tidak kurang dari lima menit lagi jam istirahatnya berakhir, dan sebagai seorang _Beauty Advisor_ di salah di _department store_ ternama, ia dituntut untuk melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan bersiaga pada saat jam kerja.

Dan tentu saat ini ia tidak boleh terlambat.

Wanita itu masih menenteng sebuah kantung plastik berisi makanan dan minuman di tangan kanannya, langkahnya semakin intens saat menapaki satu persatu anak tangga berjalan, benaknya dikuasai panik karena ia tidak ingin terlambat satu detik pun. Hal itu pun memicu fokusnya melanglangbuana hingga ketika ia berbelok menuju counter tempatnya berjaga, tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menabrak seorang wanita.

"Astaga! Maafkan saya, nona." Kyungsoo semakin panik saat ia minuman yang ia bawa tidak sengaja membasahi pakaian orang yang ditabraknya.

"Apa kau buta?!" Bentak si wanita itu dengan marah. Ia bangkit dan melayangkan satu tamparan keras kepada Kyungsoo.

Sehingga mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung lain.

Kyungsoo mematung di posisinya, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar dan menyentuh pipi yang mulai memanas akibat tamparan yang ia terima.

"Apa kau tahu berapa harga bajuku yang sudah kau kotori ini, huh?" Wanita semakin menjadi, lalu menelisik Kyungsoo dengan cermat. Lalu mendecih remeh. "Gajimu selama satu tahun pun tidak akan sanggup untuk mengganti bajuku ini, sialan!" raungnya lagi sembari mengangkat wajah dengan angkuh.

"M-maafkan saya, nona. Sungguh, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang telah memerah, malu dan marah menguasai dirinya. "Saya.. saya akan menggantinya. Saya berjanji." Cicitnya kemudian.

"Apa kau bilang? Menggantinya? Bahkan jika kau menjual tubuhmu saja tidak akan cukup! Berani sekali kau bersikap arogan di hadapanku, huh!" Wanita iitu semakin tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, tangan hendak melayangkan kembali sebuah tamparan namun seseorang menahannya dari belakang.

Pekikan tertahan dari beberapa orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pun mendominasi.

Tangan yang semula memberontak keras seketika melemas tatkala si pemiliknya sadar siapa yang telah menahannya.

"B-byun Baekhyun.. ssi"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya pelan. "Soojung-ssi?" Tukas wanita itu sebelum kemudian melepas cengkaramannya. Lalu netranya melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah semakin memucat, terlihat sekali bahwa wanita itu takut setengah mati. "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu membuat keributan seperti ini." Ujar Baekhyun kepada Soojung yang perlahan mulai merasa segan.

Tentu saja ia mengenal Byun Baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka kerap kali bertemu pada beberapa pesta yang melibatkan kalangan pengusaha dan pembisnis kelas atas.

"Tapi dia membuat bajuku kotor." Cicit Soojung dengan hati-hati, meskipun jauh dalam hatinya ia begitu tidak menyukai keberadaan Byun Baekhyun.

Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa _department store_ yang dikunjunginya saat ini adalah salah satu aset yang dimilikki oleh Byun Corp dan sudah resmi berganti kepemilikan atas nama Byun Baekhyun.

"Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kyungsoo kembali bersuara pelan.

Soojung mendelik tajam kepada Kyungsoo untuk sesaat.

Sementara Baekhyun mengikis jarak dan mendekat kepada Kyungsoo, ia merangkul bahu wanita itu dan mengelusnya. "Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" Ujarnya memastikan setelah melihat _name tag_ yang tersemat di baju Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menengadah dan menatap Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi.."

"Aku mengenalnya, jadi biar aku yang urus." Tukas Baekhyun meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini dan ia tidak mengenal wanita yang membelanya, namun ia mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan setelah mengucapkan 'terimakasih' berkali-kali.

Setelah Kyungsoo berlalu, Baekhyun kembali menatap Soojung. "Biar aku yang mengganti kerugianmu." Ia memberi jeda sejenak. Mengikis jarak sedekat mungkin dengan Soojung. "Ahh, satu hal. Kau tidak harus menghina orang lain hanya karena dia berbuat salah, terlebih dia melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja. Dan perlu kuingatkan, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau memperlakukan pegawaiku seperti itu lagi." Lanjutnya dengan suara rendah, begitu tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

Soojung mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Fakta bahwa Byun Baekhyun selalu unggul darinya dalam semua hal membuat Soojung marah. Ia benci dibuat tak berdaya dan merasa rendah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun dengan segala otoritasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih cantik sudah menemani wanita tua ini berkeliling dan melihat-lihat."

Nyonya Park berujar diiringi tawa renyah, ia berjalan dengan menggandeng lengan Baekhyun. Sementara dua orang pengawal setia mengekorinya di belakang.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan untuk saya bisa menemani anda." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus dan berujar dengan nada tertata.

Nyonya Park kembali tertawa, wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan langkah dan menghadap kepada Baekhyun sesaat setelah menyerahkan tasnya kepada salah satu pengawal, lalu tangannya beralih pada bahu Baekhyun. "Oh sayang, sudah kukatakan panggil aku Ahjumma. Mengapa kau kaku sekali? biasakan untuk bersikap biasa saja, mengerti?" Wanita paruh baya itu menanti sebuah jawaban.

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. "Baik, A-ahjumma." Sahutnya sedikit terbata. "Ahh ya, Eomeoni menitipkan ini. Beliau juga menitip salam dan memohon maaf tidak bisa turut serta." Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna putih yang ia tidak ketahui apa isinya.

"Oh kenapa harus repot-repot? Sampaikan terimakasihku kepada beliau." Nyonya Park melempar ekspresi haru dan senang secara bersamaan, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah namun netranya menangkap sosok lain yang memicu ekspresinya berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan mengulas senyum yang seolah dipaksakan demi menutupi suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba memburuk. "Nah, sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini. Kau tidak keberatan sayang? Ahjumma mempunyai suatu urusan." Ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang begitu menyayangkan. Sukar dipungkiri bahwa ia menyukai Byun Baekhyun, selain karena Baekhyun pantas dan cukup setara untuk menjadi calon menantunya, wanita muda itu juga sangat sopan dan tahu bertatakrama.

"Tentu saja, Ahjumma." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Setelah berpelukaan sebagai bentuk perpisahan dengan calon mertuanya, Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Wanita itu merogoh tas dan bersyukur karena ia tidak melupakan obatnya. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja tatkala ada beberapa pegawai _department store_ yang mengenalinya, wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan menuju salah satu toilet wanita.

Sementara nyonya Park berjalan sembari mengangkat dagunya angkuh saat jaraknya dengan wanita muda yang saat ini menjadi tujuannya itu semakin dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Kyungsoo yang memucat, bersyukur karena rekan kerjanya mau menggantikan dirinya untuk berjaga selama beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo bermaksud menenangkan dirinya sejenak, entah mengapa kejadian-kejadian asing itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu apa, namun ia yakin serangkaian memori yang kerap terlintas dalam benaknya itu terjadi di masa lalu.

Wanita itu hendak berjalan menuju ruang khusus pegawai ketika atensinya menangkap sosok wanita paruh baya yang ia kenal.

Tentu saja, ia mengenal ibu dari kekasih yang amat dicintainya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat sosok itu semakin intens berjalan kearahnya.

Nyonya Park memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo mengerti sebelum kemudian mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu menuju lantai _basement_.

Begitu sampai, Kyungsoo dibuat terperangah saat satu tamparan lagi berhasil ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu berulang kali, jauhi putraku!" Ujar nyonya Park di balik gigi bergemertuk. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu putraku kerap pulang ke apartmentmu yang kumuh itu setiap akhir pekan." Lanjutnya terdengar dingin.

"S-saya.. Saya mencintai putra anda, nyonya." Kyungsoo menyahut dengan tegar. Meskipun matanya telah semerah saga, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya.

"Dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan sudi menjadikan orang miskin sepertimu sebagai menantuku. Kau ingat itu! Aku akan menikahkan putraku dengan wanita yang pantas. Sebaiknya kau menjauhinya mulai dari sekarang, selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar. Jangan sampai memancing amarahku untuk berbuat lebih kejam terhadapmu." Tegas nyonya Park sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari sana diikuti oleh kedua pengawalnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengontrol emosinya dengan baik, namun semakin lama rasa nyeri itu semakin menjalar di hatinya dan satu tetes air mata lolos dari pelupuknya.

Mengapa hari ini terasa begitu sulit?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Gravity-**

* * *

 **.**

Cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam di salah satu bilik toilet, ia tidak melakukan apapun selain berusaha meredam denyut di kepalanya. Ia merasa bahwa mungkin itu adalah efek yang ditimbulkan karena ia terlalu tegang dan waswas bertemu dengan calon mertuanya untuk pertama kali. Namun beruntung semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Baekhyun keluar dan berjalan menuju _wastafel._

Baekhyun masih mematut diri dan merapikan penampilannya ketika seorang wanita dengan langkah gontai memasuki toilet.

Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan ketika mereka bertemu pandang Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau baik?" Wanita itu bertanya sembari menyalakan air dan mencuci tangannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendapati dirinya bersama wanita yang sempat menolongnya beberapa waktu lalu berada dalam toilet yang sama. Awalnya Kyungsoo berniat menggunakan toilet khusus pegawai namun letaknya yang sedikit jauh dan kondisi Kyungsoo yang tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi memaksanya untuk meninggalkan opsi pertama.

Kyungsoo hanya butuh membasuh wajahnya, berharap rasa penat dan lelahnya lenyap. Dan akan lebih bagus jiak semua perasaan buruk yang ia rasakan ikut sirna. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, entah mengapa sosok wanita di sampingnya saat ini memiliki aura yang membuat siapapun segan. Dia begitu cantik dan terlihat sangat berkelas.

Kyungsoo tidak mudah percaya terhadap orang yang tidak atau belum ia kenal, namun ia yakin wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya saat ini adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan memiliki hati yang lembut.

Semua terbukti saat Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian tadi, saat di mana wanita itu menolongnya.

Kyungsoo masih menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip, mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah wanita itu. Baginya, Baekhyun benar-benar sangat cantik dan menawan.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya pelan di depan wajah Kyungsoo saat mendapati wanita itu hanya diam.

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Ahh ya, saya baik-baik saja." Sahutnya merasa canggung. "Terimakasih untuk yang tadi." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan suara parau, mendadak penglihatannya mengabur dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya kembali rapi, Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan menoleh kepada Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur mengelus bahu Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu aku permisi." Ujarnya kemudian.

Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak melangkah lebih jauh namun suara benturan keras terdengar, praktis ia kembali memutar tubuh dan korneanya melebar seketika saat melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak di lantai tanpa sadarkan diri.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun berseru dan berlutut. "Do Kyungsoo-ssi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Wanita itu menepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" Baekhyun semakin panik, wanita itu merogoh tas meraih ponselnya.

"Taehyung-a.. panggilkan bantuan. Ada yang pingsan di toilet lantai satu. Cepat!" Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon setelah Taehyung menyahut patuh.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Gravity-**

* * *

 **.**

Park Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi kerja setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya di ruang operasi ketika sebaris kalimat yang terpampang di layar ponsel harus membuatnya berlari menuju UGD dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

Pria itu bahkan mengabaikan tatapan heran dari beberapa rekan kerjanya.

Begitu sampai di sana, Chanyeol langsung berhambur mencari Kyungsoo yang dikabarkan pingsan di tempatnya bekerja.

Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi pada keadaan sekitar, maka ketika ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah terbaring dengan selang infus yang mencuat dari pergelangan tangannya, pria itu langsung menghambur mendekat. "Hei, sayang. Apa yang terjadi, hum?" Chanyeol jelas tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan menyahut, karena wanita itu masih belum terjaga, namun Chanyeol tetap bergumam dengan segala kalimat penuh kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara, pria itu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan terus menerus menciuminya.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar atau tidak peduli bahwa mungkin saja ia telah mematahkan hati sebagian perawat yang sedari tadi menatap tak percaya semenjak pria itu menginjakkan kaki di UGD hingga ia menjelma menjadi Romeo dengan sejuta cinta untuk sang Juliet yang masih setia menutup mata.

Chanyeol masih memusatkan netranya kepada Kyungsoo, menatapnya lekat seolah wanita itu adalah pusat dari dunianya. Raut cemas terus bergelayut pada wajah tampannya ketika jemari Kyungsoo bergerak dalam genggamannya, kontan membuat Chanyeol menegakkan punggung dengan siaga saat mata Kyungsoo perlahan mengerjap pelan.

" _Hei, you okay?"_ Tangan Chanyeol terulur dan mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut dan justru perlahan matanya memerah sebelum kemudian tangisnya pecah. "Aku.. memori itu muncul lagi. Bayangan itu, Chan aku takut." Katanya dengan terbata.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. "Hei, hei, tenangalah. Tidak apa-apa, ada aku. Aku di sini, sayang." Pria itu mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, mengusap lembut surainya sebelum kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Kendati demikian rasa khawatir semakin menjalar dalam dirinya, Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo kerap kali mengalami kejadian di mana ia bisa melihat bayangan masa lalu yang sudah pasti berhubungan dengan hilangnya ingatan wanita itu semasa kecil.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Ya, ia mempunyai Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang harus ia takutkan bukan?

Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya kepada sosok wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri tepatnya di belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit hingga rasa penasaran membuat pria menoleh ke belakang dan untuk sesaat Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya ketika sosok wanita itu menyapa netranya, pria itu seolah kehilangan jiwanya. Ia mematung di posisi dan berjuta skenario tertanam di benaknya.

 _Byun Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol membatin, netranya masih melekat pada sosok yang sama. Ahh tidak sama, wanita itu terlihat berbeda. Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama, apa salah jika ia menganggap bahwa Byun Baekhyun terlihat sangat..

Sangat cantik?

Selama sejenak, tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Entah terkejut atau karena hal lain namun yang pasti penyebabnya adalah pria yang saat ini menatapanya dengan cara yang sama. Seperti malam itu, seolah Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang handal dalam hal membuat kesadaran orang lain menguap.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana, sedari tadi. Semenjak pria itu memasuki UGD dan tak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali karena pria itu tampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Wanita itu tersenyum canggung dan berjalan mendekat, ia menyerahkan ponsel Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol yang mana pria itu masih diam seribu bahasa.

Kini, Baekhyun tahu situasi yang sesungguhnya. "Umm, maaf saya tidak bermaksud lancang. Saya hanya tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Dan kemudian menemukan nama 'Beloved' di panggilan teratas Kyungsoo-ssi. Syukurlah jika anda orang saya kirimi pesan tadi."

Apa pilihannya berpura-pura tidak mengenali Park Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang tepat?

Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa harus melakukannya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia mencoba menegaskan bahwa seharusnya ia senang Baekhyun bersikap asing, dengan demikian Kyungsoo tidak akan salah paham tentang apapun.

Namun entah mengapa ada sebagian lain dalam dirinya yang menahannya untuk merasa lega. Sebaliknya ia merasa begitu tertohok tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Terimakasih." Suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan, wanita itu tersenyum tulus kepada Baekhyun. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Baekhyun telah menolongnya dan melarikannya ke Rumah Sakit. "Sayang?" Lalu ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya, namun sang kekasih masih bungkam. "Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo memberengut, merasa diabaikan.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, lalu berusaha untuk tetap meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman apapun.

Tidak, sekalipun itu menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, Chanyeol tidak harus merisaukannya bukan?

Tidak. Tidak.

Sekeras apapun Chanyeol berpikir ini bukan tentang kemungkinan Baekhyun akan menimbulkan masalah dengan mengadu tentang apa yang diketahuinya kepada keluarga besar. Tidak. Bukan hal itu, anehnya Chanyeol merasa wanita itu tidak akan melakukannya.

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kau risaukan, Park Chanyeol?

Tunggu.

Apa kau benar-benar merasa risau saat ini, Park Chanyeol?

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Semoga Do Kyungsoo-ssi cepat sembuh." Baekhyun mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa jantungnya tidak harus berdetak di luar frekuensi, karena tidak ada yang salah, tidak dengan dirinya atau apapun.

 _Everything is okay, B._

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya tak biasa, ia tidak pernah tahu Rumah Sakit akan terasa begitu menyesakkan terlebih saat ini. Wanita itu menghirup udara dengan rakus begitu sampai di luar gedung, tangannya terulur pelan sebelum kemudian hinggap di dadanya, rasanya begitu jelas. Detak jantungnya berpacu tak terkendali. Apa yang ia saksikan beberapa saat yang lalu telah membuat nurani dan akal sehatnya terlibat pertikaian.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mana yang benar, akal sehatnya mengatakan bahwa ia hanya sedikit terkejut mengetahui Park Chanyeol telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang tampak sangat dicintainya. Namun nuraninya mengatakan— ahh tidak, hati terdalamnya meronta, di dalam sana berteriak, menyerukan kekecewaan yang teramat.

Sesuatu yang seolah menguatkan dugaannya tentang apa yang ia alami selama ia menghabiskan waktu di Rumah Sakit kemarin.

Ia tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Wajah tampan pria itu selalu terbayang dan mengganggunya setiap saat.

Semilir angin menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya, membuat tubuh wanita itu dikuasai gigil, namun sepersekian detik setelah itu netranya berubah binar, benda kecil dan putih itu berterbangan diiringi sejuknya udara.

" _Whoa, first snowfall."_ Wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

Telapak tangannya terulur hanya untuk mendapati butiran lembut salju hinggap di sana.

Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu. Karena wanita itu tahu ketika ia berharap, terluka adalah resikonya. Namun ketika netranya menangkap partikel es yang bertaburan di udara dengan begitu ringan, ada sebagian dalam dirinya yang seolah terketuk.

Bisakah ia seperti itu? Terbang bebas, membumbung tinggi di angkasa dan berharap jika ia tercipta tanpa kemampuan merasakan sakit sedikit pun.

Karena kini, ada denyut tak nyaman pada hatinya. Sensasi itu begitu familiar dan cukup menyesakkan.

Baekhyun bukan tipikal orang yang tahu segalanya tentang hati dan perasaan, namun jelas-jelas ia tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

Apakah seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta dan patah hati secara bersamaan?

 _Tuhan.. Bukankah ini tidak adil jika Engkau menempatkan namanya di dalam hatiku ketika bahkan tempat itu sudah lama Engkau biarkan retak?_

 _Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku menyimpannya di sana untukku sendiri sedangkan ia adalah milik yang lain?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia menolongku dua kali." Kyungsoo kembali buka suara.

"Dia?" Chanyeol mengernyit sesaat setelah selesai menyuapi Kyungsoo.

"Wanita tadi."

Chanyeol berdeham. "Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di tempat kerja." Kyungsoo memberengut. "Ahh aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Dia sangat cantik bukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa ada niat dan maksud apapun.

Namun pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menelaah dirinya lebih jauh, apakah jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali saat ini disebabkan oleh Kyungsoo atau oleh sebab lain?

Chanyeol yakin itu karena Kyungsoo.

Bukan karena senyuman itu, bukan karena pesonanya ataupun kecantikannya. Ya, bukan karena Byun Baekhyun.

Sejenak pikirannya kembali berputar pada peristiwa tadi, lucunya ia merasa seolah tertangkap basah oleh Byun Baekhyun. Semua masih ia ingat dengan jelas, saat di mana wanita itu menatapnya dengan sorot terkejut hingga berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

Apa wanita itu sengaja?

Chanyeol nyaris mendengus kasar.

 _Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadamu, jadi kumohon jangan membuatku merasa bersalah, Byun Baekhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
**

 **Pertama Raisa mau ngucapin Selamat Tahun Baru buat readers tercinta :* Harapannya tentu yang baik-baik ya :)**

 **Kedua Raisa mau bilang bahwa I love you guys.. soooo damn much! makasih buat keliyan yang udah antusias sama Gravity, buat yang gak pernah bosen bawelin, neror, nagih update :'v Unch KuSayang keliyan semua! Dan juga buat yang fav/follow/review pokoknya makasih sayangs :***

 **Terakhir sekedar info, Kyungsoo di sini gak sakit ya.. yang sakit itu hmmm udah tau lah ya keliyan juga :'( maapkeun atuh..**

 **Okay?**

 **C U next Chapt!**

 **Chu :***


	3. Chapter 3

**GRAVITY**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Kekuatan maha perkasa waktu memang bukanlah hal yang dapat dikalahkan. Ketika yang lain telah mulai menata apa yang semula luluh lantak, Baekhyun masih tetap di sana, dan ia sudah tertinggal jauh. Masa tidak memberinya satu detik pun untuk menunggu wanita itu pulih dari sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga akan ia rasakan, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan?

Mempertahankan keinginannya memiliki apa yang bahkan bukan miliknya jelas adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Karena menurutnya, keinginan manusia yang dipendam terlalu lama akan berubah menjadi sebuah malapetaka. Baekhyun tidak ingin berakhir dengan menggenggam sesuatu yang ia rampas dari orang lain.

Namun terkadang, cara takdir membuat semuanya seimbang tidak benar-benar adil, disaat Baekhyun mencoba mengenyahkah segala hal yang berpotensi membuatnya menjadi manusia paling egois, pada saat sama yang perasaan yang membawanya melambung tinggi justru kian merambat hangat, mengisi rongga terdalam di dasar hatinya.

Ia hanya jatuh cinta.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Apakah sefatal itu?

 **.**

 **.**

Jika ada suatu masa yang mampu mengalihkan kegundahan yang Baekhyun rasakan, maka itu adalah saat ini. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari membaca baris alenia yang mengandung sejuta romansa dalam rangkaian kisah fiksi sebuah novel, ditemani segelas coklat panas, dan duduk di sebuah kursi besar dengan menghadap perapian.

Sesekali ia memeluk tubuh mungil yang terbalut baju hangat _oversize_ nya ketika semilir angin musim dingin masuk melalui celah-celah kecil jendela kamar dan mengikis kehangatan dari bara api yang menyala.

Baekhyun hendak membuka halaman baru pada bacaannya ketika suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi. Ia menghela napas sedikit keras, seolah tidak rela _quality time_ nya terganggu.

Seorang wanita berbalut pakaian formal dengan aura profesionalitas yang melekat kuat pada dirinya masuk ke kamar Baekhyun sesaat setelah si empunya memberinya ijin.

"Agasshi." Wanita itu menunduk hormat kepada Baekhyun yang mulai menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Ya, sekretaris Kim." Sahut Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menutup novel kesayangannya. "Katakan saja, apa itu?" Lanjutnya tanpa mengenal basa-basi.

Kim Minseok adalah sekretaris keluarga Byun sekaligus orang yang mengatur segala agenda Baekhyun yang telah diatur oleh kedua orang tuanya. Wanita itu adalah sosok yang begitu ahli dan terampil dalam bidangnya, professional dan bertanggung jawab. Minseok adalah orang yang menomor satukan pekerjaan, sehingga tidak ada hubungan lebih antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun selain hanya sebatas pegawai dan majikan.

"Tanggal penggalangan dan dan bakti sosial di panti asuhan terpilih sudah ditentukan oleh tuan besar."

"Ya, ini memang sudah waktunya kita mengunjungi panti." Baekhyun menyahut tenang.

"Akan tetapi tuan dan nyonya tidak bisa ikut kali ini, tadi pagi mereka berdua terbang ke Tiongkok untuk menghadiri pembukaan cabang baru anak perusahaan Park Group."

Tidak ada respon berarti, Baekhyun hanya sedikit meremas ujung kursi sebagai bentuk kekecewaannya untuk ke sekian kali.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendapati fakta bahwa orang tuanya tidak berada di rumah, namun cara mereka pergi dan tak mengatakan apapun kepada Baekhyun adalah hal yang tak pernah membuat wanita itu terbiasa.

Apakah sebegitu tak berartinya Baekhyun bagi kedua orang tuanya?

"Tumben sekali mereka tidak mengikutsertakan aku." Gumam Baekhyun pelan, karena jujur saja hampir semua acara yang berkaitan dengan bisnis kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah luput dari kehadirannya.

"Karena tuan berpesan agar Agasshi mewakili mereka untuk acara penggalangan dana kali ini." Minseok mengingatkan.

"Ahh kau benar. Kali ini dimana?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

Minseok melirik pada dokumen kerja yang berada di tangannya, untuk memastikan. "Tepatnya di Jeonju, Agasshi." Wanita itu memberi jeda, sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan. "Dan kali ini pihak Park Group ikut berpartisipasi, mereka akan mengirim seseorang untuk menemani dan membantu Agasshi di sana."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. "Apa ada hal lain lagi?"

"Tidak, Agasshi."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh saat ia mengatakan sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, sedalam itu. Sehingga membuatnya kerap dikepung oleh perasaan cemas, takut kehilangan kekasihnya tersebut. Terbukti, dua hari pasca Kyungsoo mengantongi ijin untuk pulang dari Rumah Sakit, Chanyeol dengan setia merawat kekasihnya itu.

Bahkan selama dua hari itu pula, Chanyeol pulang ke apartment Kyungsoo hanya untuk menemani dan memastikan kondisi Kyungsoo berangsur membaik.

"Menurutmu kenapa direktur turun tangan sendiri dan memberiku cuti kerja?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan heran.

"Jelas saja, karena kau sakit. Sudah sewajarnya mereka memberimu cuti." Chanyeol menyahut tenang.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sudah membaik, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo berujar meyakinkan meskipun suaranya terdengar begitu manja dalam dekapan Chanyeol, gestur tubuhnya pun mengatakan sebaliknya, terbukti saat ia merapat dan memeluk kekasihnya itu semakin erat.

Chanyeol bungkam, lalu merendahkan posisi kepalanya pada bantal sebelum kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu." Sahutnya singkat.

Kyungsoo melipat dahi, lalu menengadah hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol tengah melempar ekspresi yang sukar ditebak. "Kau baik? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo selama beberapa jenak, lalu memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Merasa konyol karena ia menganggap perhatian yang ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo selama beberapa hari ini sebagai penebus kesalahan.

Ya, kesalahan besar karena Chanyeol telah membagi perhatiannya terhadap wanita lain akhir-akhir ini.

" _I'm sorry."_ Chanyeol berbisik parau, lalu mengeratkan dekapannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Hei, ada apa? Katakan padaku. Jangan membuatku cemas." Kyungsoo terheran-heran karena Chanyeol tidak pernah semurung ini.

"Aku hanya.. hanya saja maafkan aku, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol belum siap mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo bersedih saat mendapati fakta bahwa dirinya telah dijodohkan.

"Apa ini tentang orang tuamu lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tenang. "Apa mereka mencoba menjodohkanmu lagi?" Lalu terdengar getar samar pada nada suaranya.

Chanyeol menggeleng frustasi, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebaliknya ia memilih untuk mensejarkan posisi tidurnya dengan Kyungsoo lalu mencium kekasihnya itu dengan putus asa.

Kyungsoo berontak hingga membuat Chanyeol melepas pagutannya.

" _What the hell is going on, Park Chanyeol?!"_ Kyungsoo memebelalak tidak percaya, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekasar ini terhadapnya. Wanita itu bangkit dari ranjang dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Pria itu ikut bangkit. " _Kyungsoo, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it.."_ Tangannya terulur membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

Hanya ada sunyi untuk beberapa saat, begitu menyiksa Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung bersuara.

Kyungsoo membuang napas pelan, seharusnya ia tidak berlebihan seperti itu. Mungkin saja Chanyeol lelah dan stress dengan pekerjaannya. Wanita itu menyesal, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus lega.

"Aku tahu suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik, maafkan aku karena sudah berlebihan." Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Chanyeol penuh perhatian sebelum kemudian melepas dekapannya. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, ini sudah sedikit siang. Kau tidak boleh terlambat ke rumah sakit."

"Aku bisa sendiri, istirahatlah."

"Berlebihan sekali." Kyungsoo memberengut, sedikit jengah dengan sikap protektif yang Chanyeol tunjukan, padahal Kyungsoo yakin hanya menyiapkan air hangat saja tidak akan membuatnya berakhir di rumah sakit lagi.

Setelah mendapati kecupan di dahi, dan setelah tubuh Chanyeol sepenuh menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi Kyungsoo merebahkan kembali tubuhnya, lalu memusatkan netranya pada langit-langit dan mendadak pikirannya terfokus pada potongan-potongan kejadian mengerikan yang kerap terlintas dalam benaknya. Kyungsoo tidak mengingat dengan pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu, dalam bayangannya hanya ada teriakan-teriakan samar dan sebuah ledakan hebat.

Menit-menit berlalu.

Kyungsoo tersentak hebat saat suara ponsel Chanyeol terdengar, menariknya dari lamunan. Wanita itu bangkit lalu meraih ponsel tersebut di atas nakas samping ranjang.

 **From: Sekretaris Kang**

 **Tuan, saya sudah menunggu anda di depan gedung.**

Kyungsoo menoleh saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang terbalut _bathrobe_.

"Dari siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari membuka kemari dan meraih pakaiannya.

"Sekretaris Kang." Kyungsoo beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, untuk mencuci wajah. "Dia bilang sudah menunggumu di depan gedung. Kau mempunyai janji dengannya?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah menghubungiku beberapa kali sejak kemarin, dan aku tidak meresponnya." Sahut Chanyeol yang mulai sibuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup memberi waktu untuk Chanyeol berpakaian, Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar sebelum kemudian membantu kekasihhnya itu memasang dasi. "Kenapa? Mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tentu saja, jika sekretaris Kang menghubunginya sudah pasti itu akan berhubungan dengan kedua orang tuanya, atau bisnis mereka, keuntungan mereka dan hal-hal sejenis.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu." Chanyeol mengingatkan sesaat setelah penampilannya sudah sempurna.

"Jangan lupakan sarapanmu, sayang." Kyungsoo kembali mengingatkan.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat sebelum kemudian menyambar tas kerja dan beranjak dari apartment kekasihnya itu.

Setelah sosok Chanyeol sepenuhnya menghilang, Kyungsoo membuang napasnya pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Gumamnya pelan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, mungkin Chanyeol sedang terburu-buru sehingga pria itu lupa mengucapkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

"Apa kau bercanda? Bagaimana dengan kesibukanku di rumah sakit?" Chanyeol menekan kesabarannya saat berbicara dengan sekretaris Kang di dalam mobil.

Bagaimana tidak? Sekretaris Kang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak harus datang ke rumah sakit hari ini.

"Dua hari lalu nyonya secara langsung mendatangi direktur rumah sakit untuk mengantongi ijin cuti anda hari ini."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. "Apa yang diinginkannya kali ini?" Ia benar-benar pasrah jika ibunya sudah turun tangan, karena wanita itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang berperan penting dalam karirnya sebagai dokter.

Tentu saja, karena pada awalnya tuan Park tidak pernah setuju saat Chanyeol mengambil sekolah kedokteran, yang diinginkan pria tua itu ialah Chanyeol menggeluti bidang bisnis untuk bisa meneruskan posisinya kelak. Namun berkat bujukan nyonya Park, akhirnya Chanyeol mengantongi ijin untuk berkarir di bidang medis.

Dan tentu saja, ada harga yang harus Chanyeol bayar untuk itu. Termasuk menuruti apa perintah kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"Beliau ingin anda mewakili Park Group dalam penggalangan dana dan bakti sosial yang dilakukan bersama Byun Corp di panti asuhan Jeonju."

Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya kemana mereka?"

Sekretaris Kang tersenyum maklum, sikap acuh Chanyeol terhadap segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis orang tuanya memang luar biasa. Pria itu bahkan mungkin tidak tahu seberapa banyak anak perusahaan yang dimilkki oleh Park Group.

"Tuan dan nyonya sedang berada di Beijing untuk pembukaan cabang baru. Mereka berharap anda menggunakan keahlian medis untuk memeriksa kesehatan anak-anak di panti asuhan tersebut."

Chanyeol bungkam selama beberapa saat. "Baik, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan nada pasrah.

"Nona Byun Baekhyun mungkin sedang menunggu anda saat ini. Dan—

"Tunggu, siapa katamu?" Chanyeol melipat dahinya dalam-dalam.

"Nona Byun Baekhyun."

"Tidak.." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dengan gusar. "Maksudku, ada apa dengan dia?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Maksudku.." Pria itu terbata. Lalu melirik kepada sekretaris Kang. "Apa kau bercanda?"

 _Kenapa Byun Baekhyun?_

Sekretaris Kang dicekam kebingungan. "Tentu saja nona Baekhyun mewakili Byun Corp."

"Hanya dia?"

Sekretaris Kang mengangguk. "Hanya anda dan nona Baekhyun."

Dan Chanyeol tertawa keras di dalam hati, menertawakan kelicikan orang-orang tua itu. Mereka tidak bermain-main dengan perjodohohannya, bahkan menghalalkan segala cara termasuk mengatasnamakan kepedulian sosial agar keinginan mereka terwujud.

Ya, mendekatkannya dengan Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun seharusnya memikirkannya sejak awal saat Minseok menyeret nama Park Group yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan sosialnya kali ini. Karena tidak dipungkiri saat ia mendapati sosok Chanyeol keluar dari mobil yang diparkir di depan kediamannya, ia terkejut setengah mati.

Jika Baekhyun tahu Park Chanyeol orangnya, maka ia akan berpenampilan lebih pantas. Bukan malah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis remaja dalam balutan baju hangat bermotif kartun favorit anak-anak.

Niatnya untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan panti yang sudah pasti dipenuhi oleh anak-anak justru berakhir dengan sangat memalukan.

Tapi hari ini pria itu terlihat sangat tampan, dahi cemerlangnya tertutup sejumput rambut hitam legam yang tak sengaja berjatuhan.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu _passenger seat_ dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, pria itu tak lantas diam saja, ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya demi melindungi kepala Baekhyun yang bisa saja tidak sengaja terbentur saat wanita itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi samping pengemudi.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman, Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam mobil. Ia sempat menggesek kedua telapak tangan akibat hawa musim dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Pria itu melirik pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nyaris terpekik saat Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya sebelum kemudian memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

Astaga, Baekhyun bahkan bisa mencium aroma mint pasta gigi yang menguar dari napas pria itu.

Chanyeol masih enggan untuk menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Kini, kedua sejoli itu harus dihadapkan pada kesunyian yang menyiksa. Baekhyun mengunci mulutnya rapat, sementara Chanyeol tengah merangkai kata yang pas untuk memulai perbincangan.

"Saljunya/Jadi.."

Keduanya berbicara serempak, suatu hal yang fatal karena itu semakin membuat mereka terkurung dalam situasi canggung.

"Saljunya, kenapa dengan saljunya?" Chanyeol berinisiatif bertanya lebih dulu.

Baekhyun mengerjap seraya menelan salivanya pelan, entah sejak kapan suara _baritone_ itu mulai masuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang ia sukai. "Umm.." wanita itu menoleh sekilas kearah luar dan menunjuk dengan tangan. "Umm saljunya.." Lalu kembali melirik kepada Chanyeol. "Saljunya putih."

 _Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun! Pernyataan konyol macam apa itu?_

Baaekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merutuk dalam hati.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu melirik kearah jendela kaca di samping Baekhyun. Pria itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ya, saljunya putih."

Baekhyun nyaris meringis.

"Haruskah kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Oh ya, tentu saja." Sahut Baekhyun setelah memastikan nada suaranya terdengar normal dan jauh dari kata gugup.

Mobil Chanyeol bergerak meninggalkan kawasan perumahan elit yang menjadi tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak dingin? Haruskah aku menyalakan penghangat?" Chanyeol bertanya demi mengurangi situasi canggung yang menyiksa sementara tangannya dengan lihai memainkan kemudi dan membawa kendaraannya memasuki jalanan besar.

"Boleh, biar aku saj—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena ketika ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalakan penghangat, tangan Chanyeol ikut terulur. Keduanya bersentuhan tanpa disengaja.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Lalu menggesek kedua telapak tangannya sebelum kemudian menangkup wajah.

Chanyeol berdeham, ia tidak pernah mengira akan mengalami adegan yang banyak dipertontonkan di drama-drama Korea.

 _Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang._

Pria itu membatin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu merangkak lambat, menit demi menit yang mereka lewati dengan kebisuan berubah menjadi jam yang sama menyiksanya.

Chanyeol lah yang paling tersiksa, karena ia merasa Baekhyun lebih banyak diam dari pertama kali ia temui di restoran.

"Bagaimana keadaan Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"

 _Tidak, jangan itu._

Chanyeol membatin, sedikit menyanyangkan karena pertanyaan itu adalah hal yang ia hindari saat ini.

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu tersenyum samar. "Apa dia sudah membaik?" Lalu raut cemas terpatri di wajahnya.

Baekhyun mencemaskan Kyungsoo, karena wanita itu adalah satu pegawainya. Hal yang wajar, ia bahkan memberikan cuti beberapa hari kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dia sudah membaik." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, sementara netranya masih fokus pada jalanan.

"Ahh syukurlah." Baekhyun mendesah lega.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongnya waktu itu." Chanyeol berucap tulus.

"Tidak masalah" Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan atensi kearah sebaliknya.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dan begitu melelahkan karena di dominasi oleh kesunyian tanpa adanya perbincangan yang berarti, akhir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah pelataran luas sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di daerah terpencil dan jauh dari keramaian. Namun di dalam mobil Chanyeol melihat ada beberapa _food truck_ yang telah bersiaga, adapun beberapa beberapa mobil lain mungkin mengangkut beberapa kebutuhan yang diperlukan oleh pihak panti.

"Kau keluar terlebih dahulu, aku akan memarkirkan mobilku." Ujar Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum kemudian memakai syal dan keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

Si pria memperhatikannya dengan seksama, saat Baekhyun berjalan menuju seorang wanita paruh baya di halaman yang mungkin tengah menanti kehadirannya.

Senyum Chanyeol terpatri saat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dikepung oleh sejuta pelukan dari anak-anak panti.

Lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi kekeh pelan, Chanyeol membawa punggung tangannya menutup mulut, meredam tawa geli yang sejak awal ia tahan.

Sejak mendapati sosok Baekhyun berdiri di depan rumahnya, berwajah merah kedinginan, terbalut baju hangat kekanakkan sampai insiden 'salju putih'.

Astaga.

Apa benar dia Byun Baekhyun sosok elegan dan _high class_ yang ia temui di restoran malam itu?

Bagaimana bisa wanita itu berubah sangat drastis?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

Tuan dan nyonya Byun berjalan beriringan di lobi hotel kenamaan yang berada di pusat kota Beijing, mereka berdua hendak menghadiri undangan dari Park Group. Keduanya memasuki mobil yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan hotel.

"Park Yoochun, semakin lama otoritasnya bisa menyaingiku." Gumam tuan Byun sembari menajamkan atensinya pada pemandangan di luar mobil sementara nyonya Byun yang duduk di sampingnya masih sibuk memperbaiki riasan wajah.

"Bukankah untuk alasan itu kita sepakat melakukan perjodohan itu. Agar dia tidak mampu menyaingi kedudukanmu." Sahut nyonya Byun sambil memoles lipstick merah menyala.

Tuan Byun menoleh kepada istrinya. "Bagaimana anak itu? apa dia menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar?"

"Sekretaris Kim sudah menghubungiku, dan dia bilang anak itu sudah berangkat ke Jeonju." Kata nyonya Byun menjawab dengan nada malas. "Ya. Semoga saja dia tidak melakukan kesalahan dan segera melakukan pendekatan dengan Park Chanyeol." Timpalnya.

"Kita tidak memelihara dan membesarkan anak itu untuk membuat kesalahan dan mendatangkan kerugian, dia harus tahu bagaimana caranya berterimakasih karena kita telah membiarkannya hidup waktu itu."

Nyonya Byun bungkam, terlalu malas menanggapi pembicaraan yang mana akan berakhir pada pembahasan yang sama selama belasan tahun terakhir.

Tuan Byun membuang napasnya pelan, wajah yang telah digelayuti usia itu menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Nyonya Byun mengerti dan mengelus bahu sang suami. "Itu sudah lama terjadi, selain anak perempuan itu tidak ada yang tahu. Jangan dirisaukan, karena sampai saat ini anak peremuan itu tidak pernah ditemukan dan kemungkinan besar telah mati."

Tuan Byun menatap tajam istrinya, tidak suka jika nyonya Byun membahas hal itu di sembarang tempat. "Jaga ucapanmu!" Gumam tuan Byun dengan nada tegas sebelum kemudian berdeham demi kewibawaannya yang tersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

Serangakaian acara dari kegiatan sosial sudah nyaris semua dilakukan hingga memakan waktu yang tak sedikit.

Tak terasa langit gelap telah bertahta.

Sementara Chanyeol masih melakukan tugasnya sebagai dokter dengan memeriksa kesehatan setiap anak.

"Apa B Noona pacar dokter?" Tanya salah seorang bocah laki-laki bernama Taeoh yang tengah diperiksa detak jantungnya oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terssenyum singkat. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Lalu membenarkan baju bagian kerah Taeoh sesaat setelah memeriksa bocah itu.

"Karena kalian terlihat sangat serasi." Celetuk Taeoh sementara ia bangkit dan duduk menghadap sang dokter.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, lalu mengusak rambut Taeoh. "Kau anak pintar, kondisi kesehatanmu baik-baik saja. Pertahankan itu, karena sakit itu merugikan. Mengerti?"

Taeoh mengangguk lalu turun dari ranjang dibantu oleh Chanyeol, bocah itu membungkukkan badan. "Terimakasih, dokter." Lalu keluar dari kamar yang dijadikan Chanyeol untuk memeriksa pasien-pasien kecilnya.

Chanyeol meneliti daftar anak-anak panti lalu melakukan ceklis pada nama Taeoh dan ternyata bocah itu adalah pasien terakhirnya. Chanyeol melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya lalu menghela napas pelan.

Hari sudah semakin gelap.

Pria itu beranjak dan keluar hendak mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Kaki panjangnya menelusuri lorong panti sambil sesekali merapatkan tubuhnya karena udara dingin yang menjilati kulit.

"Kertas-gunting-batu!"

"Hahaha B Eonni kalah lagi.."

"B Noona harus menggendongku, hahaha.."

Suara gelak tawa itu menggelitik rasa penasaran Chanyeol, pria itu membawa langkahnya menuju salah satu pintu ruang rekreasi panti.

Tangannya terulur membuka pintu dan berharap mendapat sedikit celah untuk melihat aktifitas di dalam sana.

Lalu senyumnya merekah saat netranya mengangkap Baekhyun yang di kelilingi anak-anak kecil.

 _Apa dia sebagahia itu?_

Chanyeol membatin begitu raut bahagia itu tak urung hilang dari wajah Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol merasakan itu, tangannya terulur menyentuh dada. Ada denyut lain di dalam sana.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka akan melihat sosok ceria itu pada diri Baekhyun.

Yang ia tahu, Baekhyun hanyalah seorang wanita yang lebih banyak diam dan seolah tidak tahu cara mengekpresikan semua hal yang tengah dirasakannya. Namun malam ini wanita itu mengejutkannya, lagi.

Sebenarnya seperti apa sosok asli wanita itu?

"Bagaimana jika kita ganti hukumannya, aku lelah menggendong terus daritadi." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Seketika gelak tawa anak-anak panti pecah.

"Baik, aku punya ide. Jika Noona kalah lagi kali ini, maka Noona harus mendongeng." Kata salah satu bocah laki-laki yang berusia tujuh tahun.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, bocah itu berseru. "Kertas-gunting-batu!"

Baekhyun terkesiap dan tidak sempat melakukan persiapan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya begitu saja.

Semantara Chanyeol memicingkan matanya dengan waswas, tengah menunggu siapa yang kali ini kalah.

"Aku menang lagi! Yeay!"

Sorak gembira dari anak-anak lain ikut mendominasi sementara Baekhyun langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya mati-matian.

 _Silly you!_

Batinnya kemudian.

Baekhyun mengerjap dan menatap wajah anak-anak di hadapannya satu persatu.

Mereka begitu kompak melempar wajah antusias dan berharap Baekhyun akan bercerita tentang dunia antah berantah yang ada di negeri dongeng.

"Umm, kids.. aku tidak bisa mendongeng." Baekhyun bergumam dengan nada menyesal.

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka saat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang yang mendongeng?" Chanyeol menampakkan dirinya, praktis membuat anak-anak menoleh kearahnya.

Pria itu duduk bersila di hadapan anak-anak yang melempar berbagai reaksi. Namun antusias jelas tergambar saat Chanyeol mulai membuka mulut.

"Jadi ini berkisah tentang seorang penebang kayu dan seekor rusa. Dengarkan baik-baik, kids"

Baekhyun yang duduk di antara anak-anak kecil itu memasang wajah tak kalah antusias.

"Dahulu kala ada seekor rusa yang berlarian di tengah hutan, dia bertemu dengan seorang penebang kayu yang bertanya kenapa rusa itu berlari? Sang rusa pun menjawab dia tengah dikejar oleh seorang pemburu." Chanyeol mengigit bagian terdalam mulutnya, menahan tawa ketika mendapat reaksi Baekhyun yang menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan lucu, bahkan siapapun akan percaya jika wanita itu sebaya dengan anak-anak di sekelilingnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, Oppa?" Tanya salah seorang gadis kecil.

"Sang rusa meminta tolong kepada si penebang untuk menyembunyikannya, dan akhirnya si penebang tersebut menolong hingga si pemburu tadi meninggalkan hutan. "

"Whoa.." Sebagian dari mereka bersorak.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis dengan keheranan. "Lalu, sang rusa berniat membalas kebaikan si penebang, pada awalnya penebang itu ingin menolak akan tetapi dia teringat ibunya yang terus mengeluh karena dia belum memiliki pasangan. Lalu, si rusa mengerti dan memintanya untuk pergi ke kolam di dalam hutan tersebut pada malam hari."

"Apa yang ada di kolam itu?" Tanya bocah laki-laki tidak sabaran.

"Si rusa berkata bahwa di sana ada tujuh bidadari yang sedang mandi, rusa berpesan kepada si penebang untuk mengambil pakaian dari salah satu bidadari itu."

"Whoa.."

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum.

"Untuk apa mengambil pakaian bidadari itu?" Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot geli. "Karena jika salah satu bidadari kehilangan pakaiannya, mereka tidak bisa naik dan pulang ke langit. Dengan begitu si penebang bisa menikahinya."

"It's too cruel! Dia tidak boleh melakukan itu, itu egois namanya. _"_ Baehyun berseru tak terima, hal itu menuai berbagai reaksi dari anak-anak di sekelilingnya.

"Eonni, ini hanya dongeng." Celetuk gadis kecil dengan wajah datar yang sukses membuat Baekhyun memberengut lucu.

Chanyeol menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan, meredam kekehannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Hyung?" Anak lain bertanya.

"Nah, si penebang itu menghampiri sang bidadari yang tengah menangis karena tidak bisa pulang. Dan bertanya apa yang terjadi? Dan bidadari itu menjawab serta mengungkap siapa dirinya. Si penebang pun menawarkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan menjanjikan bahwa dia akan menemukan pakaian bidadari tersebut."

"Dia berbohong, pintar sekali." Baekhyun kembali menyuarakan protesnya seraya memangku kedua tangan yang dibalas dengan dengusan dari anak-anak lain.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menahan tawa.

"Lalu setelah sekian lama tinggal bersama, mereka pun akhirnya menikah dan memiliki dua orang anak. Akan tetapi bidadari itu terkadang merindukan langit sehingga suatu hari dia tahu bahwa pakaian bersayapnya disembunyikan oleh suaminya sendiri dan memohon kepada suaminya itu untuk mengijinkan dia memakai pakaian itu sekali lagi."

Baekhyun semakin tertarik dengan jalan cerita sehingga membuat wanita itu lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip.

"Dan suaminya itu mengijinkan, tapi ketika bidadari itu berhasil memakai pakaian bersayapnya dia pergi dan terbang keatas langit membawa kedua anaknya dan meninggalkan suaminya di bumi."

"Heunngg.." Seolah dikomando anak-anak panti bergumam lesu.

"Anak-anak ini sudah malam, sekarang waktunya tidur." Seorang pengurus panti masuk ke ruang rekreasi sebelum kemudian menggiring anak-anak tadi ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

Hanya ada keheningan sebelum kemudian seornag wanita paruh baya masuk ke sana.

"Saya benar-benar berterimakasih kepada nona Baekhyun dan tuan Chanyeol karena sudah menyempatkan waktu datang ke panti asuhan terpencil ini." Ujar wanita itu.

"Ahh, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk menolong sesama." Chanyeol menyahut dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Saya sudah siapkan dua kamar untuk nona dan tuan beristirahat."

"Oh maaf, kami tidak akan bermalam dan akan segera kembali ke Seoul."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Kita pulang?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan, hanya saja ia mencemaskan Chanyeol karena pria itu terlihat lelah.

Chanyeol menangguk. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku lebih dari satu hari." Sahutnya sembari mendekatkan mulut kepada telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Karena menurut perkiraan cuaca malam ini akan ada badai salju." Ibu panti mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja, kami bisa mengatasinya." Sahut Chanyeol dengan mantap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mulai melajukan kendaraannya sesaat setelah memasang sabuk pengaman. Hari ini memang melelahkan namun Chanyeol tidak bisa mengabaikan kesibukan di ibukota, meskipun tubuhnya meneriakkan protes karena kelelahan, namun pria itu tetap menjaga kesadarannya dan berkendara dengan hati-hati.

Pria itu melirik Baekhyun melalui ekor mata, merasa aneh karena Baekhyun kembali menjelam menjadi wanita pendiam.

"Kau baik, Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya pria itu karena rasa penasaran yang membuncah.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja." Terdengar meyakinkan.

Bagaimana bisa wanita itu melupakan obatnya?

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika jarak pandang jalanan menipis, kendaraannya masih melaju menelusuri pinggiran bukit di bawah kaki gunung. Panti asuhan yang ia dan Baekhyun kunjungi memang berada di daerah yang begitu terpencil.

"Gelap sekali." Gumam Bakehyun dengan suara parau saat matanya tertuju keluar, wanita itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman, mengalihkan rasa lelah yang bergelayut di tubuhnya setelah sehari bermain dengan anak-anak dan melakukan ini-itu di panti asuhan.

Menit demi menit terus berjalan, jarak pandang semakin menipis akibat badai salju yang perlahan mengemuka sehingga Chanyeol perlu menajamkan atensi untuk mendapatkan akses jalan yang benar.

Tidak ada satu pun kendaraan lain yang melintas di jalanan bukit yang gelap tersebut.

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alis saat mesin mobilnya tersendat beberapa kali, lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya pada ruas jalan yang sedikit luas sebelum kemudian mesin mobilnya mati total.

"A-ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sementara kepanikan mulai meradang di benaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau tunggu di sini aku akan memeriksanya." Chanyeol hendak meraih kenop namun Baekhyun menahannya.

" _It's cold outside."_ Tukas Baekhyun dengan raut cemas.

" _I will be fine."_ Sahut Chanyeol meyakinkan sebelum kemudian keluar dari mobil, seketika udara dingin yang begitu menusuk menyapa tengkuk, ia bahkan kesulitan bernapas karena badai salju yang menerbangkan partikel es itu begitu kuat.

Pria itu membuka kap mobil, lalu merogoh saku celana dan meraih ponsel. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol nyaris memaki karena ponselnya mati. Ia tidak kehilangan akal, lalu merogoh saku mantel dan mengambil senter yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memeriksa pasien.

Pria itu meneliti bagian-bagian mesin, sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan mesin mobilnya tersebut. Pria itu mulai menggigil, ketika sudah tak kuasa menahan hawa dingin, ia memutuskan untuk menutup kap dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol membuka mulut, menghirup oksigen semampunya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan mesinnya." Chanyeol menukas lesu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, fakta bahwa saat ini ia dengan Chanyeol terjebak badai salju di jalan berbukit cukup membuatnya dilanda panik.

"Ponselku mati, apa aku bisa menggunakan ponselmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak membawanya." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah setelahnya.

Rasa pusing mulai menjalar di kepalanya. Baekhyun menegaskan pada dirinya untuk tidak panik berlebihan karena jika itu terjadi bukan tidak mungkin denyut di kepalanya akan semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi sembari menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

Ia benar-benar panik dan takut saat ini. Yang paling menyiksa adalah hawa dingin menusuk yang menyerang tubuhnya.

" _Hei, are you okay?"_ Chanyeol memasang wajah panik, tangannya terulur memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bungkam.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan tersentak karena tingginya suhu tubuh wanita itu. Dengan segera Chanyeol melepas mantelnya, lalu merendahkan kursi Baekhyun dan menutupi tubuh mungil wanita itu.

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat, lalu meracau tidak jelas sementara tubuhnya semakin diserang gigil hebat.

Chanyeol semakin panik, pria itu lalu membuka kelopak mata Baekhyun dan melakukan pemeriksaan dengan senternya. Tak lupa ia menepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan, berharap wanita itu tetap terjaga.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, mata sayunya menatap Chanyeol dalam jarak dekat.

Terang saja lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun terserang panik sekaligus kedinginan, pemanas mobilnya tidak berfungsi karena mesin mati secara total, suasana di dalam mobil pun sama gelapnya seperti di luar sana.

Ya, sementara badai salju masih berlangsung dan malam kian pekat.

Keadaan Baekhyun tak kunjung membaik, jika dibiarkan wanita itu bisa terkena hipotermia. Merasa tidak ada pilihan, Chanyeol beralih ke kursi belakang, tubuh mungil Baekhyun memudahkannya untuk memindahkan wanita itu bersamanya.

Dengan segera Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya hingga bertelanjang dada, lalu beralih kepada Baekhyun dan melepas atasan wanita itu dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya dan menutup tubuh mereka dengan mantel seadanya.

Sejenak ada gelenyar asing yang merambat di dalam dadanya saat kulit yang membalut otot kekarnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Baekhyun yang selembut bayi, tentu saja ini adalah pertama kali ia melakukannya dengan atau terhadap seorang wanita.

Napas Baekhyun tersengal, tubuhnya merapat memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

Sementara tanpa sadar Chanyeol mulai mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Maaf, jika saja aku tidak memaksa untuk pulang." Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya. "Sungguh, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas karena ia telah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya.

"Bertahanlah, kumohon." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyuarakan penyesalannya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa lebih panik mengingat saat ini ia dan Baekhyun terjebak di tempat terpencil, gelap dan mungkin hanya pagi yang dapat mengakhiri penderitaan mereka. Namun entah mengapa melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini lebih membuat Chanyeol tidak tenang. Pria itu tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Dan Baekhyun berusara pelan.

Meskipun hanya dalam sebentuk racauan samar namun Chanyeol dapat menangkap apa yang wanita itu katakan. "Hm?"

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan si penebang kayu? D-dia p-pasti sangat mende..rita kehilangan istri dan anak-anaknya 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengubah posisi, pria itu membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun pada kursi yang ukuran panjangnya tidak seberepa, membiarkan lengannya menjadi bantal bagi wanita itu sementara ia merapatkan tubuh besarnya yang tertekuk memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. "Tentu saja dia menderita. "

Hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol hinggap di telinga Baekhyun. Wanita itu kembali bergumam sementara matanya masih terpejam.

"Karena dia melupakan pesan sang rusa untuk tidak mengembalikan pakaian itu kepada istrinya." Chanyeol mengelus, menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, berharap tidak ada sedikit pun bagian dari kulit wanita itu yang tersentuh oleh hawa dingin. "Dan suatu hari dia bertemu kembali dengan sang rusa. Dia mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya. Dan rusa itu paham dengan kondisinya, lalu menyuruh si penebang untuk kembali ke kolam dalam hutan itu sekali lagi. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya, namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena wanita itu tengah berada di ambang alam bawah sadar. Chanyeol semakin merapat, tubuh besarnya berhasil mengungkung tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memberikan kehangatan yang berarti.

Pria itu membuang napasnya pelan. "Setelah itu si penebang kembali ke kolam di dalam hutan dan menemukan sebuah ember raksasa, ia naik keatasnya dan secara ajaib ember itu membawanya ke langit. Dia berhasil dan bertemu kembali dengan istri dan anak-anaknya. Mereka hidup bahagia di atas langit."

Mata Baekhyun setengah terbuka, tubuhnya tak memiliki pasokan tenaga. Ia hanya mampu meracau tak jelas. Namun ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Kau benar-benar aneh karena tidak tahu tentang dongeng itu." Chanyeol kembali bersuara mengisi kesunyian di dalam sana. "Semua orang dewasa yang tinggal di negara ini tahu dongeng itu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan membenamkan sebagian wajahnya pada rambut Baekhyun. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan sewaktu kecil? Apa dulu ibumu tidak pernah menceritakan dongeng itu sebelum kau tidur?"

Chanyeol merasa konyol karena berbincang dengan kesunyian.

" _I can't remember_." Baekhyun menyahut dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol melipat dahi saat terdengar isak samar. Lalu pria itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun, menenangkan wanita itu.

Ya, tanpa sadar Baekhyun menangis pelan, namun wanita itu masih setia terpejam. "Dulu, aku sedikit mengingatnya. Tapi mereka terus mengatakan bahwa aku sakit dan perlu minum obat." Ia kembali terisak di sela-sela racauannya. "Aku meminumnya setiap saat, tapi semakin lama aku mulai melupakan semuanya." Lanjutnya kemudian masih setengah sadar.

Ada sesuatu yang mendorong Chanyeol untuk mendekap wanita itu lebih dalam, meskipun isak tangis Baekhyun tidak kentara namun Chanyeol merasakan pilu luar biasa yang dirasakan oleh wanita itu.

 _Jadi, apa ini sosok aslimu yang sesungguhnya?_

Chanyeol membatin, satu fakta tentang Byun Baekhyun ia ketahui sekarang.

 _Apa kau memang serapuh ini? Jika ya, maka sandiwaramu benar-benar luar biasa._

Namun hal itu tidak membuat Chanyeol merasa puas. Pria itu ingin lebih, ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Byun Baekhyun. Karena ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun menyembunyikan banyak hal menarik tentang dirinya.

Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun dan melakukannya berulang, memeluknya lebih dekat lagi, seolah tidak rela terhalang jarak walau sedikit pun, menyalurkan segala kenyamanan hingga tangis Baekhyun mereda, berganti napas teratur yang menggiring wanita itu ke alam mimpi.

Bolehkah untuk saat ini Chanyeol mengesampingkan segala hal dan mengalihkan semua perhatiannya hanya kepada Baekhyun?

Chanyeol tahu itu tidak benar.

Akan tetapi Byun Baekhyun, wanita itu secara perlahan mulai meluluhlantakkan apa yang semula tersusun rapi di dalam hati Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Yang satu tidak sengaja lupa, yang satu justru disengaja lupa(?) EEEAAKK :V **

**Plis jangan minta yang macam-macam seperti melakukan yang ena(?) di dalam mobil misalnya, itu masih diharamkan karena baru chapter tiga.**

 **Yakinlah saudara-saudariku, semua akan ena(?) seiring bertambahnya Chapter!**

 **Maapkeun khilaf berkepanjangan ini T.T**

 **Eh emang jamannya ya khilaf yang mendatangkan nikmat(?)**

 **Astaghfirullah -_-**

 **Ku mengena *Eh menyesal maksudnya -_-**

 **Pokoknya..**

 **C U next Chapt!**

 **Chu :***


	4. Chapter 4

**GRAVITY**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan atensinya dengan segenap hati pada Baekhyun yang sejak beberapa jam lalu tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah berhasil mendapat pertolongan dari seseorang pasca terjebak semalaman, Chanyeol segera melarikan Baekhyun –yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya semenjak Chanyeol terjaga dari tidurnya– ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Kondisi wanita itu semakin memburuk manakala pihak rumah sakit yang Chanyeol datangi tidak mampu memberikan pertolongan lebih akibat kurangnya peralatan medis yang memadai.

Dan karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Chanyeol akhirnya meminta pihak rumah sakit tersebut untuk mengantar Baekhyun dan juga dirinya ke Seoul, menuju rumah sakit tempatnya bertugas.

Tangan besar Chanyeol masih menggenggam jemari rapuh itu tanpa berkeinginan untuk melepaskannya, suara _ambulance_ yang begitu memekakkan telinga bahkan tidak mampu membuat fokus Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di atas _stretcher_ membuyar.

Kornea Chanyeol melebar manakala melihat kelopak mata Baekhyun bergelak pelan. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun. _"Hei, can you hear me?"_ Tanyanya. Namun tak mendapati jawaban. _"No, no, please. Stay with me, Byun Baekhyun."_ Chanyeol berseru panik saat kelopak mata Baekhyun kembali tertutup rapat.

Pria itu menghela napasnya dengan berat untuk ke sekian kali saat melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Baekhyun semakin melemah, kesabarannya sudah berada di ujung tanduk, ia hendak akan meneriaki supir _ambulance_ dan menyalahkan kehati-hatiannya dalam berkendara jika saja _ambulance_ tersebut tidak berhenti.

Chanyeol bergegas turun, dibantu oleh beberapa paramedik yang telah bersiaga di depan gedung rumah sakit, pria itu mendorong brankar dan menggiring Baekhyun menuju Intstalasi Gawat Darurat.

Chanyeol melepaskan _coat_ dan menyerahkannya kepada salah satu perawat, pria itu menggulung lengan kemeja sebelum kemudian memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun dan memberikan pertolongan yang diperlukan juga dibantu oleh para perawat yang dengan terampil memasang peralatan medis.

"Kumohon bertahanlah." Gumam Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, pria itu menilik _bedside monitor_ lalu berdecak frustasi manakala denyut jantung Baekhyun kembali melemah. "Siapkan _defibrillator_ , cepat!" Perintahnya kemudian.

Seorang perawat yang merasa terintimidasi oleh aura menakutkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham sebelum kemudian membawa apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Pria itu mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum akhirnya menempelkan alat kejut jantung di dada Baekhyun.

"Dokter, pasien semakin melemah." Salah seorang perawat berseru panik, menyebabkan atmosfir di sekelilingnya kian dirambati oleh ketegangan.

Usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, Chanyeol melempar asal kedua _paddle_ sebelum kemudian menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas tulang dada Baekhyun dan memompanya seirama.

Menit demi menit berlalu, keringat sudah mengucur deras di dahi Chanyeol namun usahanya seolah sia-sia.

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah.

Byun Baekhyun tidak boleh kemanapun.

Ya. Chanyeol berjanji akan menyelamatkannya.

"Dokt—

"Diam!" Chanyeol membungkam mulut perawat yang menegurnya.

Pria itu masih memompa dada Baekhyun, matanya tak lepas dari kelopak Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat hingga beberapa detik setelahnya salah seorang perawat berseru dengan suara lega.

Chanyeol melirik kearah _bedside monitor_ , dengan napas terengah-engah ia berhambur mencondongkan tubuh, menempelkan dahinya di atas dahi Baekhyun, lalu membawa tangannya mengelus puncak kepala wanita itu. Chanyeol memejamkan mata dengan napas yang masih tersengal hebat. " _Thank you._ " Ujarnya berbisik diiringi kelegaan yang luar biasa mengaliri dadanya.

Ketegangan yang sedari tadi mendominasi ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat perlahan mulai merenggang, beberapa pasang mata bahkan tidak lagi memusatkan pandangan mereka pada seorang dokter tampan yang tampak kalut beberapa saat lalu.

"Ambil sampel darahnya lalu lakukan serangkaian tes." Pria itu memberi jeda. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun. "Dan serahkan hasilnya ke ruanganku."

Ya. Chanyeol yakin ada yang salah. Tentu saja itu bukan hanya sekedar kedinginan hebat atau hipotermia, Chanyeol merasa wanita itu terlalu lemah untuk dikategorikan baik-baik saja.

Helaan napas pelan lolos dari hidungnya, pria itu membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk ketika mengingat kondisi Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu.

"Baik, dokter." Sahut si perawat dengan patuh.

Chanyeol kembali melirik Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya benar-benar beranjak dari sana dan berniat melepas penat di ruang kerjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, yang dilakukannya semalaman suntuk bukan tidur melainkan tetap terjaga dengan perasaan cemas saat ia tak mendapati kabar sama sekali dari kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo cemas tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak berhasil ia hubungi dan pria itu bahakan tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sedikit pun.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kyungsoo menepis segala pikiran buruk yang mustahil terjadi, meskipun ada sedikit perasaan tak nyaman yang membuat matanya enggan untuk terpejam tadi malam.

Wanita itu menyibak gorden kamar dan seketika mengernyit ketika sinar mentari menyentuh wajahnya.

Ya, tidak ada yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu mungkin memiliki segudang kesibukan di rumah sakit dan tanpa sadar melupakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Park Chanyeol jelas tidak seperti itu, karena sesibuk apapun pria itu, ia pasti akan menyempatkan diri menghubungi Kyungsoo hanya untuk melontarkan sejuta kata rindu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan mengakhiri kecemasannya yang berlebihan.

Wanita itu berganti pakaian santai, sepertinya ia membutuhkan udara segar.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar apartement, wanita itu mengantongi kedua tangannya pada saku _hoodie_ yang dikenanakan. Ia terus melangkah tanpa tujuan, hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengisi perut dan memasuki minimarket dan memilih sebuah _ramyun cup._

Sementara Kyungsoo tengah menunggu _ramyun_ nya matang sembari menghadap jendela besar minimarket tersebut, seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya mulai beranjak dan mendekatinya.

"Hei.."

Merasa suara itu tertuju padanya, Kyungsoo menoleh namun pada saat yang bersamaan sebuah jari telunjuk menusuk pipinya. Kyungsoo mengernyit saat mendapati seorang pria yang tak ia kenali tertawa kearahnya.

"Whoa, ternyata benar kau Kyungsoo!" Seru pria itu masih diselingi gelak tawa karena berhasil mengerjai Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenalku?" Kyungsoo masih melempar ekspresi bingung ketika tiba-tiba pria itu menangkup dan mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas.

"Apa-apaan ini?! bercandamu tidak lucu, Do Kyungsoo!" Sahut si pria itu dengan terkikik geli.

Kyungsoo yang telah pulih dari keterkejutannya langsung menepis tangan pria aneh itu. "Jangan kurang ajar! Aku tidak mengenalmu?"

 _Tapi dia tahu namaku.._

Kyungsoo membatin.

Pria itu mengernyit lalu menyentil dahi Kyungsoo dengan keras, membuat wanita itu meringis. "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku? Ini aku, Kim Jongin!" Pria itu berujar setengah kesal.

Okay, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengenalnya.

Merasa jengkel dengan Kyungsoo yang masih melemparkan wajah bingung meskipun Jongin sudah memberitahu namanya, akhirnya pria itu memilih menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawa wanita itu keluar sebelum kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan minimarket.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini pemaksaan namanya! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!" Kyungsoo berseru tidak terima.

Jongin yang duduk di seberangnya berdecak jengah. "Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku? Aku ini teman masa kecilmu dulu." Pria itu mulai memberitahu. "Bagaimana kau tidak ingat sementara aku hanya dengan melihat matamu saja langsung mengenalimu."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penjelasan dari pria berwajah mesum di hadapannya sontak menegakkan posisi duduk. "B-benarkah?!" Tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa dengan wajah terkejutmu itu? dan apa sekarang kau sudah mengingatku?" Tanyanya seraya melempar senyum menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tidak ingat." Ia berkata jujur, karena semua memori masa kecilnya telah lenyap tak tersisa sejak lama.

Jongin melempar ekspresi terluka. "Kau membuatku terluka, Kyungie-a.."

 _Kyungie-a.._

 _Ya! Do kyung!_

 _Kyungiiiee-aa.._

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat benaknya dijejali oleh panggilan-panggilan itu secara tiba-tiba. Wanita itu melirik Jongin, lalu mulai berpikir lebih jauh.

Jika benar pria itu adalah teman masa kecilnya, maka ia juga tahu betul bagaimana Kyungsoo sebelum wanita itu kehilangan semua ingatannya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak percaya begitu saja, kembali ia menatap Jongin, mencari setiap kebohongan dari sorot mata pria itu. Dan hasilnya nihil, meskipun pria itu tampak konyol karena wajahnya yang tak henti mengulas senyum aneh, namun ia terlihat jujur dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang masa laluku." Kyungsoo menjelasakan. "Karena aku mengalami amnesia." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Jongin melempar tatapan terkejut sekaligus iba. "Ahh, pantas saja." Cicitnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dulu kau menghilang begitu saja dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali."

"Apa dulu kita sangat dekat?"

Jongin tertawa. "Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja, kita tinggal di panti bersama, melakukan apapun bersama. Kita sangat dekat, Kyungie-a.." Jelas Jongin lalu terkikik. "Dulu kau sangat nakal dan sering mengganggu anak orang kaya itu." Pria itu mulai berceloteh diiringi kekehan pelan sebelum kemudian menghempas punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Ahh aku rindu saat-saat itu, ngomong-ngomong dimana anak itu sekarang?" Gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh pendengaran Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu menelan kering, mendapati satu fakta bahwa dulu ia tinggal di panti adalah hal yang cukup membuatnya terkejut luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata orang tua yang selama ini membesarkannya bukanlah orang tua kandungnya, dan lebih parah lagi mereka menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang.

Lalu, siapa mereka?

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo berakhir dengan menjadi putri mereka?

Dan seperti apa tepatnya masa lalunya?

Kyungsoo bertekad ia akan mencari lebih jauh seputar masa lalunya. Ya, ia yakin pria bernama Kim Jongin tersebut adalah orang yang tepat yang akan membantunya mengingat semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga puluh enam jam berlalu.

Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon setelah menghubungi Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Pria itu terlalu sibuk hingga tak sadar bahwa ia telah melupakan prioritasnya yang lain. Ya, Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berdalih dan memiliki segudang jadwal padat di rumah sakit, pria itu tahu bahwa ia telah berbohong. Namun ia berjanji akan menceritakan semua yang ia lalui akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol akan memberitahu Kyungsoo.

Pria itu hendak akan kembali meneliti arsip berupa data dari beberapa pasien ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Biar kutebak, kau berada di rumah sakit semalaman dan tidak pulang sama sekali." Ujar seorang dokter cantik seraya mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi seberang Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah mempunyai waktu senggang, Zitao."

"Ahh itu berarti kau ingin bilang bahwa kau sangat sibuk, benar begitu?"

" _Told you so_." Sahut Chanyeol dengan enteng.

Tao menumpukkan sikunya di atas meja kerja Chanyeol. "Sibuk keluar masuk kamar pasien yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu maksudmu?"

Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya terpaksa berhenti, ia menengadah dan melirik kearah Tao yang tengah melempar senyum jahil. " _What's with that creepy smile face?"_ Tanyanya dengan waspada.

" _Who is she?"_

Chanyeol menghelas napas pelan dan menggeleng samar. _"It's not like what you think, Tao."_

"Tentu saja, aku hanya bertanya. Siapa wanita yang telah menjadikanmu topik pembicaraan oleh seluruh penghuni rumah sakit? Like.. seriously, Park Chanyeol. Mereka semua membicarakanmu saat ini."

"Jadi, apa peduliku? Lupakan saja, kau tahu aku tidak mempunyai tujuan apapun, dia hanya pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongan."

Apa benar begitu, Park Chanyeol?

Tao memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, kalau begitu berhenti membuatku berasumsi bahwa kau telah berpaling dari Kyungsoo." Wanita itu tertawa pelan. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berkata seperti itu, ia mengenal betul sosok Park Chanyeol, pria itu tidak akan mengorbankan jam tidurnya hanya untuk menjaga seorang wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut tanpa alasan.

Chanyeol menegang di posisinya. Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena Park Chanyeol mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

Ya, Chanyeol yakin.

"Sebanarnya ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" Tanya pria itu kemudian.

"Ahh ya, tadi pagi aku meminjam Byun Baekhyun-Mu." Sahutnya tanpa ragu ataupun takut dengan aura menakutkan seorang Park Chanyeol yang seketika menguar.

"Bicara dengan benar, Huang Zitao." Chanyeol menekan suaranya.

Tao nyaris terkekeh. "Dokter kim menemukan ada kejanggalan dari hasil laboratorium, dan dia memintaku untuk melakukan CT scan terhadap Byun Baekhyun dan.."

"Dan?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Berhubung dokter yang menangani Byun Baekhyun adalah dirimu, lebih baik kau lihat sendiri. Aku sudah emailkan laporannya kepadamu."

Chanyeol menangkat sebelah alis sebelum kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada layar komputer, sesaat wajahnya tampak serius namun perlahan perubahan jelas terlihat dari mimiknya saat mencermati laporan hasil CT scan yang Tao kirimkan kepadanya. "Ini.." Chanyeol melebarkan atensi seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditampilkan oleh layar komputernya.

" _Yeah. It's definitely.. umm, Brain Cancer."_

Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. _"Are you sure you're not mistaken?"_

"Hei, kau meragukanku?"

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud meragukan temannya yang telah lama menjadi ahli radiologi tersebut. Hanya saja, entahlah. Ada sebagian dalam dirinya yang berharap bahwa kali ini Tao salah.

"Maaf." Cicit Chanyeol.

Tao mengangguk, merasa heran dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah kentara yang Chanyeol tunjukan. Pria itu terlihat syok dan Tao yakin ia melihat raut cemas terpampang jelas dari wajah temannya itu.

Sesaat setelah Tao undur diri, Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari ruangannya. Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa ia harus dan perlu melihat Byun Baekhyun saat ini.

Dan ketika Chanyeol telah sampai di depan kamar inap yang dihuni Baekhyun, pria itu melirik melalui kaca pintu dan mendapati ibu Baekhyun berada di dalam.

Well, Chanyeol memang telah menghubungi orang tua Baekhyun dan memberitahukan perihal keadaan wanita itu.

Oh ya, entah sejak kapan Baekhyun bangun karena saat ini ia terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan ibunya. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengganggu karena mereka terlihat serius, tak berapa lama kornea mata Chanyeol melebar tatkala sebuah tamparan dilayangkan oleh nyonya Byun kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih kenop pintu namun geraknya tertahan.

"Kau memang selalu membawa masalah! Sudah kuperingatkan jangan sampai membuat kesalahan! Apalagi sampai menyusahkan Park Chanyeol! Bagaimana jika dia jengah dan menolak perjodohan kalian mentah-mentah?!"

Chanyeol mendengarnya dan bahkan melihatnya, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dengan patuh, dan mengucapkan segala kalimat maaf dengan nada penyesalan yang begitu kentara.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku, Eomeoni."

Dan Chanyeol mulai jengah, sikap Baekhyun yang terlampau tegar membuat kesabaran pria itu menipis.

Chanyeol mendorong pintu dan praktis membuat kedua orang yang berada di dalam sana menoleh. Pria itu menundukan kepalanya sopan kepada nyonya Byun sementara wanita paruh baya itu berhambur menyambut Chanyeol dengan segala perbendaharaan kata yang terdengar begitu ramah.

"Ahjumma sangat berterimakasih karena kau telah menolong Baekhyun." Ujar wanita itu seraya mengelus rambut Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang palsu.

"Tidak masalah, Ahjumma." Chanyeol menyahut seadanya, matanya menatap kearah Baekhyun, namun wanita itu memilih membuang muka.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyaksikannya sedari tadi, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat malu. Ia tidak pernah ingin siapapun termasuk Chanyeol tahu keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

"Sayang, Omma tidak bisa berlama-lama." Ujar nyonya Byun semabri memeluk Baekhyun.

"T-tidak apa-apa, O-omma." Baekhyun menyahut dengan terbata, pasalnya ia tidak pernah memanggil ibunya seperti itu, dari dulu ia diajarkan untuk menghormati kedua orang tuanya. "Lagipula Omma pasti lelah karena baru pulang dari Beijing." Lanjutnya dengan berupaya menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar ingin menangis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya demam biasa dan akan segera sembuh."

"Baiklah." Nyonya Byun tersenyum lalu melirik kepada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-a.. tidak apa-apa 'kan jika Ahjumma menitipkan Baekhyun padamu?"

Chanyeol yang tengah menata kesabarannya mencoba untuk bersikap tenang."Ya. Tentu saja, Ahjumma."

Nyonya Byun berlalu dari sana, menciptakan sunyi yang begitu menyiksa selama beberapa saat.

"Kau yakin hanya demam?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan skeptis, tangannya terulur memeriksa selang infus.

"Apa itu berarti kau tahu bahwa aku tidak lebih dari seorang wanita penyakitan yang menyedihkan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka dengan ucapan Baekhyun, pria itu maju selangkah sesaat sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh bahu Baekhyun namun wanita itu dengan sigap menolaknya.

" _Where do you think you're touching!"_ Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dingin, tatapan penuh iba yang dilemparkan oleh pria itu mengalirkan pedih yang kian merambati dadanya.

" _Look, I just—_

" _Don't pity me!"_

" _I'm not pitying you!"_ Chanyeol nyaris berdecak jengah.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Baekhyun mulai menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Hei, tenang!" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

" _Just, leave! Right Now!"_ Baekhyun kembali menyuarakan penolakannya.

" _Okay, okay."_ Chanyeol menyerah. Ia bisa mengerti jika wanita itu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, maka ia bergegas keluar dari sana.

Meskipun hatinya merasa berat meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf membuatmu datang ke sini, Hyung. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit barang sejenak."

Chanyeol duduk di sofa tamu ruang kerjanya, menghadap Kris yang beberapa saat lalu sampai.

"No prob, dude. Lagipula hari ini aku sedang tidak tugas." Sahut Kris dengan enteng. "Jadi, ada apa kau menghubungiku?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu bangkit. "Bisa kau lihat ini, Hyung?" Pria itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Kris mengekorinya, lalu berdiri di belakang Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk pada layar komputer yang menampilkan laporan tafsiran ahli radiologi. Kris mengernyit. "Kau tidak mungkin tidak tahu ini artinya apa, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan keheranan, tidak mungkin Chanyeol menghubunginya untuk menanyakan apa yang terpampang di layar komputernya tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tahu ini kanker." Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada lesu. "Tapi aku butuh penjelasan lebih rinci soal ini."

Ya, karena Kris adalah ahli onkologi yang telah malang melintang di dunia medis khususnya spesialis kanker.

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mengamati layar komputer dengan seksama. "Aku mempunyai salah satu pasien penderita kanker otak dan hasil CT scan ini nyaris sama dengan pasienku. "Kris mengambil alih _mouse_ untuk memperbesar gambar. "Sel kanker yang menyebar ini.." Kris membuat gerakan melingkar pada layar komputer. "Kurang lebih akan atau sudah memasuki stadium tiga." Lanjutnya diakhiri helaan napas, mendadak Kris mencemaskan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meremas celana di bagian paha.

"Pada stadium ini, penderita setidaknya sudah harus terbiasa menjalani kemoterapi dan persiapan matang untuk melakukan operasi." Lagi-lagi Kris menghela berat, ia telah membujuk Baekhyun berjuta kali untuk melakukan kemoterapi namun wanita itu keras kepala dan bersikukuh bahwa ia tidak membutuhkannya. "Ini masih bisa dilakukan jika kau ingin meyelamatkan pasienmu, Chanyeol-a. Setidaknya ini masih belum sangat terlambat." Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah merosot tak bertenaga.

Dan satu hal menggerakkan hati Kris bahwa ia harus berusaha lebih untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar wanita itu bersedia melakukan kemoterapi. Ya, ini masih belum terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Kris berpisah di lobi, sementara Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung, Chanyeol berjalan menuju Instalasi Rawat Inap, dan tentu saja untuk mengontrol keadaan Baekhyun. Meskipun Chanyeol tahu bahwa wanita itu pasti akan menolaknya lagi, namun Chanyeol tidak akan ambil pusing. Ia akan tetap pada pendiriannya.

Ya, pria itu bertekad akan melakukan apapun agar Byun Baekhyun sembuh.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap sebelum kemudian suara bising menyapa indera pendengarannya. Pria itu memutar atensi guna mencari sumber kegaduhan.

Beberapa orang berkerubung dari kejauhan, merasa penasaran akhirnya Chanyeol memilih memutar balik badan dan berjalan menuju pusat keramaian tersebut. Pria itu mencoba mencari celah untuk melihat objek yang di kelilingi oleh beberapa orang, namun alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika netranya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah duduk lemah dengan selang infus yang tak lagi menempel di pergelangan tangan beserta _infuse stand_ yang sudah tergelatak tak elit di atas lantai. Wanita itu terlihat menepis beberapa paramedik yang berniat menolongnya, terlihat begitu keras kepala saat ini.

Baekhyun masih berusaha berdiri sendiri dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis, meskipun hasilnya nihil dan berakhir dengan jatuh terhuyung ke atas lantai dingin.

Kembali beberapa orang mencoba mengulurkan tangan namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menolak. Ia menunduk menumpukan kedua telapak tangan yang rapuh di atas lantai dan mencoba kembali untuk bangkit, namun pada saat yang sama Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya.

Pria itu hanya diam mengamati bagaimana keras kepalanya seorang Byun Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menolak bantuan mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah.

Baekhyun bungkam dan hanya menunduk, ia hanya tidak suka menjadi bahan tontonan saat ini.

"Berhenti berpikir bahwa kau sanggup melakukannya sendiri!" Chanyeol mendesis dengan geram. "Menerima bantuan dari orang lain tidak akan membuatmu semenyedihkan itu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memainkan bola matanya tak tentu arah, masih tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya saat ini. Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun benci melihat sorot iba pria itu.

Baekhyun tidak butuh dikasihani.

Beberapa pasang mata masih enggan melemahkan pandangan mereka dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai menengadah dengan hati-hati, ia melirik pelan ke berbagai arah dan mereka masih setia menontonnya. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat saat mereka semua dengan kompak melempar ekspresi iba kepadanya.

"Baik, jika kau masih bersikeras dengan pendirianmu." Chanyeol bangkit namun pada saat yang sama jemari mungil Baekhyun menahan kaki panjangnya, membuat pria itu kembali berlutut di hadapannya.

Baekhyun melirik dengan takut kepada semua orang. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia benci menjadi bahan tontontan, terlebih dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari sana, menghindari siapapun yang mengasihaninya.

"Jadi, kau membutuhkan pertolongan atau kau tidak membutuhkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara tegas.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan lirih, lalu mengangguk kaku.

"Dan apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, lebih menuntut. Seperti tengah memberi wanita itu pelajaran, bahwa bersikap keras kepala dan bertingkah seolah tidak membutuhkan pertolongan orang lain adalah hal yang tidak baik.

Baekhyun menahan tangis."T-tolong aku." Cicitnya dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol menghela seraya mengangguk pelan sebelum kemudian merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya dengan posesif.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria itu.

Dan kedua adegan tersebut cukup membuat setiap orang yang sedari tadi setia menonton menahan napas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun keatas _stretcher_ dengan hati-hati, seolah ia akan menyakiti tubuh mungil itu jika melakukannya dengan terburu-buru.

Sementara Baekhyun mengunci mulut dan matanya dengan rapat, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pria itu melihat lebih jauh penderitaannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan bagi siapapun.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menunduk dengan maksud memandang Baekhyun lebih dekat. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak tidur. Tangan Chanyeol dengan terampil menyampirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi keindahan dari lekuk wajah Baekhyun. _"Too difficult for you, is it?"_ Lalu ia bertanya dengan lembut.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol benar-benar menghantam Baekhyun hingga ke titik terlemah. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawah meskipun masih enggan untuk membuka matanya, tubuhnya bergetar kecil namun perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memerah dan basah.

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, seolah tengah mencari celah untuk dapat masuk lebih ke dalam iris basah itu. Seolah tengah menegaskan bahwa Chanyeol sanggup jika Baekhyun ingin berbagi kepedihan dengannya.

Mereka bersitatap dalam kesunyian.

Napas Baekhyun tercekat hebat, membuatnya tidak mampu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun ekspresinya jelas menjawab semuanya. Dapat Chanyeol lihat setiap ketenangan yang kerap ia jumpai pada wajah Baekhyun kini tercabik oleh ekspresi penuh luka.

Perlahan sosok rapuh itu mengemuka seiring dengan air mata yang semakin menggenang di pelupuknya, Baekhyun sudah mencoba sekuat diri untuk menahan namun hasilnya sia-sia, dan cairan bening itu pun lolos membasahi pipinya.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun yang melempar ekspresi seolah ia tengah mengadu, tengah memberitahu kepada Chanyeol bahwa semua yang dilaluinya terasa begitu sulit. Pria itu kembali mengulurkan tangan yang sontak membuat Baekhyun dengan sigap bangkit dan berhambur ke dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, lengannya mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dengan posesif namun sarat akan kehati-hatian. Karena satu hal semakin jelas, bahwa Byun Baekhyun memang serapuh itu.

Chanyeol membiarkannya, membiarkan wanita menangis sejadi-jadinya. Karena dengan begitu, Chanyeol bisa merasakan lebih dalam kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh wanita itu.

Awalnya, Chanyeol kira itu tidak akan berpengaruh. Namun isak tangis pilu dan air mata yang kian berderai mengalirkan nyeri samar yang menggerogoti sesuatu di balik tulang rusuknya.

"Apa mereka memperlakukanmu semena-mena?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan. Pertanyaan seputar orang tua Baekhyun adalah hal yang berputar di otaknya semenjak ia bertemu dengan nyonya Byun beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan terlepas dari semua itu, sebuah tamparan dan kalimat bernada perintah yang wanita paruh baya itu layangkan kepada Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling membuat Chanyeol geram.

Bagaimana bisa hal itu dilakukan oleh seorang ibu kepada putrinya?

Chanyeol bahkan tidak melihat ekspresi cemas dari nyonya Byun, malah wanita paruh baya itu terlihat biasa saja dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun. Seolah tidak peduli kepada putrinya yang secara teknis mungkin akan mengalami sekarat sewaktu-waktu.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Lebih dari itu, Byun Baekhyun membuatnya semakin tak mengerti karena sepertinya wanita itu menyembunyikan penyakit yang dideritanya dari siapapun.

Awalnya masih isak tangis yang mendominasi lalu sebuah anggukan samar namun terkesan ragu-ragu di dalam dekapannya membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun.

Sebuah kesalahan bagi Chanyeol, karena mendadak hatinya terhantam jutaan belati saat wajah pucat pasi yang dipenuhi jejak air mata menyapa atensinya. Demi Tuhan. Itu melukai Chanyeol dengan teramat sangat. "Jawab aku, apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik?"

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar sementara netranya terlalu lemah untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya mampu terisak.

Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. _"Just tell me! You have nothing to worry about."_ Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa terdapat nada memerintah pada setiap kata yang terlontar.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk dengan keras diiringi tangis yang semakin pecah. Selama ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh tentang apapun. Ia selalu percaya bahwa apa yang ia lalui meskipun itu terasa sangat sulit akan membawanya pada satu kebaikan. Namun hari ini, semua kesulitan itu seolah berada pada puncaknya. Masih terasa di wajah Baekhyun bagaimana tamparan dari sang ibu dilayangkan terhadapnya, saat bagaimana wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya tajam tanpa menampilkan ekspresi cemas sedikitpun dan menganggap kondisi Baekhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan. Hal itu membuat rasa sakit di hatinya membuncah hingga air mata tak dapat lagi ia bendung.

Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa Baekhyun sangat kesakitan? begitu sakit hingga membuatnya merasa sekarat di setiap kesempatan.

Melihat Baekhyun tersedu-sedu, Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk tidak membawa wanita itu kembali ke dalam dekapannya. _"Ssshh.. Don't you be afraid, because I'm here."_ Pria itu mengecup sisi kepala Baekhyun seraya menggumamkan sederetan kalimat menenangkan.

Selama hidupnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sekeliru ini.

Wanita yang awalnya ia anggap tidak lebih dari seorang puteri dengan sendok perak dimulutnya, yang hanya tahu bagaimana menghabiskan waktu dengan kemewahan, wanita yang terobsesi pada status sosial hanya karena menyanggupi sebuah perjodohan konyol dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya ternyata tidaklah lebih dari seorang wanita yang tidak tahu banyak, bersembunyi di balik kekuatan yang mungkin dirangkainya dengan susah payah, dengan rasa sakit, juga air mata yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui sudah berapa banyak yang jatuh menetes dari kelopak mata cantiknya.

Mengapa?

Mengapa Chanyeol dipertemukan dengan wanita itu?

Mengapa takdir membuatnya begitu ingin melindungi sosok rapuh itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Mudah saja, Chanyeol-a..**

 **Karena dia tercipta dari tulang rusukmu.**

 **Ciao Chu :***


	5. Chapter 5

**GRAVITY**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah.."

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga ketika suara nyaring Luhan beserta segala kalimat penuh petuahnya terdengar di seberang sana.

" _Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau masuk rumah sakit kemarin?"_

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sedari tadi tengah merawat tanaman hias di rumah kaca itu sontak menghentikan aktifitasnya , lalu mengaktifkan _speaker mode_ pada panggilan dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas samping vas bunga. "Itu bukan masalah besar, Luhan." Sahutnya dengan tenang sebelum kemudian berjalan mengitari gundukan tanah yang ditanami beberapa tanaman hias lainnya. Wanita itu berjongkok, tangannya terulur mencabuti rumput liar sebelum kemudian menyiram area yang terkena kekeringan.

" _Ya. Dan yang kau sebut 'bukan masalah besar' itu membuatku panik setengah mati."_

Terdengar decakan sebal di seberang sana, hal yang membuat Baekhyun menarik sebuah senyum. Ia suka jika Luhan mencemaskannya. _"I'm feeling much better."_

Helaan napas Luhan terdengar. _"Yeah, tapi kau harus bersiap menerima amukan Kris."_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir membayangkan tatapan galak seorang Wu Yifan. "Dia tahu?"

" _Tentu saja! Aku menanyakan keadaanmu padanya. Sebenarnya kau dirawat di mana kemarin?"_

Pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti, ia menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian bangkit seraya melepas sarung tangan dan meraih ponselnya. Namun sesaat setelah mematikan _speaker mode_ dan berniat menempelkan ponselnya di telinga untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, keberadaan seseorang lain di rumah kaca yang sejak satu jam terakhir ia huni nyaris membuat Baekhyun melompat karena terkejut.

 _Sedang apa dia di sini? Sejak kapan?_

"Oh? Oh ya halo, maaf Luhan bisa kita lanjutkan nanti?"

Setelah memutus panggilan telepon, fokus Baekhyun sepenuhnya teralih pada sosok yang kini berdiri sembari bersedekap kearahnya.

Oh, kerongkongan Baekhyun mendadak kering melihat ekspresi dingin yang terpancar dari wajah tampan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasi, sedang tangannya yang lain bertengger pada kemudi. Ia mencoba fokus pada jalanan meski dirinya diliputi oleh beragam perasaan yang bermuara pada satu titik.

Kesal.

Atau marah?

Entahlah.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa, hanya saja ia merasa geram ketika tak mendapati Baekhyun di kamar inapnya siang ini.

Jika biasanya akhir pekan kerap ia jadikan _quality time_ bersama Kyungsoo karena terbebas dari segala aktifitas kedokteran, namun kali ini Chanyeol harus merangkai satu alasan masuk akal kepada kekasihnya tersebut demi bisa menjejakkan kaki di rumah sakit.

Ya. Untuk sekedar mengetahui kondisi terbaru Byun Baekhyun.

Okay, itu memang membuatnya terdengar jahat.

Namun sia-sia saja, salah satu perawat memberitahunya bahwa Byun Baekhyun telah meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Oh yang benar saja!

Selama merawat wanita itu tiga hari ke belakang, Chanyeol memang kerap melihat gelagat tak nyaman yang Baekhyun perlihatkan. Seolah wanita itu tidak suka berlama-lama berada di rumah sakit. Namun Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun sekeras kepala itu.

Demi Tuhan. Kondisi wanita itu bahkan belum sepenuhnya stabil.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan pada kemudi, ia nyaris mengumpat pada pengguna jalan lain jika saja alasan kemarahannya saat ini terdengar masuk akal.

Suasana hatinya memburuk hanya karena Byun Baekhyun tidak berada di kamar inapnya memang terdengar konyol bukan?

Seolah ia mencemaskan wanita itu teramat sangat. Seperti takut jika ia tidak dapat lagi melihat sosok itu.

Chanyeol memutar kemudi, membawa kendaraannya memasuki kawasan perumahan. Pria itu masih dengan kewarasannya ketika memutuskan untuk datang ke kediaman Baekhyun.

Ya. Chanyeol masih waras karena ia datang sebagai seorang dokter yang hendak memastikan kondisi kesehatan pasiennya. Bukan sebagai seorang pria yang diliputi perasaan kalut dan nyaris membanting pintu kamar inap saat wanita yang ia jaga selama tiga hari tanpa memedulikan jam tidurnya tersebut lenyap dari pandangannya.

Setelah disambut oleh salah satu asisten rumah tangga dengan kadar keramahan yang sedikit banyak membuat dahi Chanyeol dihiasi kerut samar –karena tidak menyangka sosoknya dikenali— pria itu melangkahkan kaki, masuk ke kediaman milik salah satu konglomerat terpandang Korea Selatan tersebut.

"Agasshi sedang di rumah kaca, sebentar saya panggilkan." Ucap salah satu pelayan setelah mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk.

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol kian bertambah, meski tebakannya benar bahwa seluruh penghuni rumah itu tahu kedatangannya untuk Baekhyun, namun ia sedikit dibuat kagum oleh otoritas pemilik rumah yang tak lain adalah tuan Byun hingga membuat siapapun orang yang berkaitan dengan kuasanya tahu soal perjodohan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu. Biar saya yang pergi menemuinya." Chanyeol menyahuti seraya beranjak dari kursi. "Bisa tolong tunjukan jalannya?"

Kaki panjang pria itu semakin intens dengan langkahnya, sesekali Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan dengan decak kagum karena area belakang rumah Baekhyun ternyata memiliki lahan yang sangat luas.

Tepat ketika ia menginjak rerumputan yang diselimuti salju tipis di taman belakang rumah, sang pelayan menunjuk pada sebuah bangunan minimalis yang berdiri kokoh beberapa puluh meter dari posisinya saat ini.

Itu memang rumah kaca.

Namun apa yang tengah dilakukan Baekhyun di sana?

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan sesaat setelah pelayan undur diri. Pria itu mengantongi kedua tangan pada saku celana –mengalihkan hawa dingin— sementara kakinya kembali melangkah.

Awalnya, Chanyeol berniat akan langsung menegur Baekhyun akibat sikap keras kepalanya yang sedikit banyak membuat pria itu geram.

Namun atensi dan perhatiannya telah lebih dulu berkhianat.

Seperti ia lupa caranya berkedip saat dalam jarak beberapa meter dari ambang pintu sosok mungil yang tak menyadari kehadirannya karena tengah sibuk menyiram tanaman hias itu tersenyum. Chanyeol masih tidak tahu di mana dunianya akibat senyuman itu, ia masih fokus pada sosok yang lebih menyita perhatian meskipun saat ini dirinya dikelilingi oleh beragam jenis bunga yang sarat akan keindahan, pria itu lebih memilih memusatkan atensinya pada gerak serta gerik si wanita yang tampak selalu anggun dan tertata, serta pada ekspresi wajah yang jauh lebih lembut dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Atensi Chanyeol yang terkunci seolah menegaskan bahwa Byun Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar keindahan.

" _Yeah, tapi kau harus bersiap menerima amukan Kris."_

Dan satu nama familiar yang menyapa indera pendengarannya itu membuyarkan segala kekaguman Chanyeol. Lantas dahinya pun tak luput dari kernyitan.

Pria itu masih memutar tanya tentang Kris yang sesaat lalu dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun dengan entah siapa ketika akhirnya sepasang iris bening itu menangkap eksistensinya.

Mereka bertemu pandang untuk beberapa saat hingga Baekhyun lebih dulu memutus kontak mata.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi.. Umm, apa yang…?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bertanya apa, kehadiran pria itu di kediamannya jelas membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Anggap saja dia berlebihan, namun menilik dari apa yang Baekhyun pelajari tentang seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat tak berekspresi dan terkesan acuh –meskipun jelas tidak— pria itu tidak akan datang ke rumahnya tanpa maksud atau tujuan yang jelas bukan?

Chanyeol masih bungkam, yang ia lakukan justru menelisik dari ujung kaki hingga kepala Baekhyun. Memastikan bahwa wanita itu baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatin akhirnya memilih membalik setengah badan sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju _wastafel_ untuk mencuci tangan.

Okay, ia hanya mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupan yang sudah pasti terpatri di wajahnya saat ini.

Setelahnya Baekhyun kembali menghadap kearah Chanyeol dan melempar senyum kecil. "Apa ada hal penting yang—"

"Apa aku mengijinkanmu keluar dari rumah sakit?" Chanyeol menggeram rendah, hal yang membuat saliva Baekhyun tertelan dengan susah payah karena pria itu berjalan kearahnya dan melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut pada selisih jarak puluhan senti tepat di hadapannya.

Dan praktis aroma khas seorang Park Chanyeol yang telah Baekhyun kenali memenuhi indera penciumannya saat ini.

Demi Tuhan.

Jika terus seperti itu maka Baekhyun tidak yakin bahwa kakinya akan tetap berdiri kokoh, mengingat saat ini seluruh persendiannya nyaris luruh.

Setelah berhasil mengatur debaran jantungnya yang menggila, Baekhyun menengadah lalu kembali tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Park Euisa-nim."

Sorot Chanyeol melunak.

Apa wanita itu tengah bergurau?

Dan anehnya Chanyeol tidak bisa marah dan justru mengulurkan telapak tangan sebelum kemudian meletakkannya di dahi Baekhyun dengan maksud memastikan suhu tubuh wanita itu. Bahkan tidak sampai di situ, Chanyeol tanpa ragu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangannya.

" _See? I told you. I'm fine."_ Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara tenang di balik kegugupannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak yakin sebelum kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun, dengan sedikit mencondongkan kepala, pria itu meneliti wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Namun Chanyeol tidak mendapatinya baik-baik saja, karena keseluruhan wajah Baekhyun digelayuti oleh pucat pasi. Tidak ada rona di sana.

" _No. You're not."_ Gumam Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian.

Baekhyun mengerjap terbata. Ia tidak boleh berlama-lama bersitatap dengan Park Chanyeol jika tidak ingin jantungnya meledak, maka dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi ke sembarang arah, namun sesaat pandangannya terkunci pada seekor kucing gembul berbulu lebat yang terlihat kebingungan di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan binar berlebih, perhatiannya teralih lantas tanpa sadar ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Wanita itu berjongkok di depan si kucing lalu mengelus bulunya. _"Hei, what are you doing here?"_ Baekhyun berujar dengan suara lucu, lalu mengangkat tubuh kucing itu dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan. _"Oh you're so sweet.."_ Seru wanita itu saat kucingnya bersuara. _"What's your name, hum?"_

Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Atau mungkin tengah bertanya-tanya apakah kucing gembul itu akan tega mengabaikan pertanyaan dari seorang wanita cantik yang menggendongnya dengan penuh kasih sayang itu?

"Apa kau lapar? Noona punya makanan untukmu. Kau mau?" Baekhyun kembali berceloteh seorang diri, dilupakannya sosok Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Noona? Apa kau yakin kucing itu laki-laki?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan fokusnya terbagi hingga membuat si kucing lepas dari dekapannya dan berlari keluar. "Tunggu!" Serunya seraya bangkit dan mengejar.

Chanyeol membeo, namun terlepas dari keheranannya akan sikap serupa bocah kecil yang Baekhyun perlihatkan, ia ikut melangkah keluar menyusul wanita itu.

"Hei, comeback! It's cold out there." Baekhyun berlari kecil pada hamparan salju di taman belakang rumahnya. "Noona punya makanan untukmu." Ia berseru lagi seolah kucing gembul yang sudah jauh dari jangkauannya itu mampu memahami ucapannya.

Yang tak Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol tengah mengulas senyum samar.

Byun Baekhyun benar-benar tidak terduga.

Namun sepertinya wanita itu terlalu asik dengan dunianya, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa segala tingkah lakunya saat ini tak sedikit pun lolos dari atensi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih mengejar kucing itu dengan berlari kesana kemari tanpa lelah ataupun menyerah.

" _Hei, watch your step!"_ Chanyeol memperingati dari kejauhan, dengan nada penuh perhatian layaknya seorang ayah yang memperingati putrinya agar tidak menginjak benda tajam atau tersandung oleh sesuatu.

Pria itu masih setia mengekorinya mengelilingi taman, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk berlari-lari kecil dan bahkan mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menusuk, Chanyeol lebih bisa mengatur langkahnya dengan tenang.

Seperti tengah bernegosiasi dengan waktu, berharap masa sedikit memperlambat laju geraknya. Karena Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol tahu tawa kecil serta ekspresi riang itu akan lenyap jika ia mengikis jarak. Ya, karena Chanyeol tidak memerlukan kemampuan khusus untuk tahu seberapa gugupnya wanita itu jika sedang bersamanya.

Maka untuk saat ini, biarkan sisi tersembunyi itu mengemuka lebih jauh walaupun Chanyeol membutuhkan selisih jarak untuk dapat melihatnya.

"I got you!" Baekhyun berlutut lalu meraih si kucing yang tersudut di sela pohon, ia tertawa lagi saat kucingnya meronta. "Kau tahu? Membuat orang dewasa kelelahan karena mengejarmu itu nakal." Celotehnya lagi dengan nasehat yang seolah dapat dipahami oleh si kucing.

Chanyeol kembali mengulum senyum, masih mengantongi kedua tangan di saku, bertahan pada posisi yang terhalang beberapa meter dari jarak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal di sini? Noona akan membuatkanmu rumah, memberimu makan dan selimut. Kau tahu? Dunia itu berbahaya, di luar sana terlalu banyak kesulitan yang tidak semua orang bisa hadapi."

Setelah puas mendengarkan celotehan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan maksud mendekat. Lalu berlutut di hadapan si wanita dan menatapnya sesaat. "Lelah?" Tanyanya dengan refleks menyeka sebulir keringat yang meluncur di pelipis Baekhyun.

Wanita itu menghelas napas pelan, lalu mengangguk lemah. Mendadak seluruh tubuhnya melemas seolah kehilangan tenaga. Namun ia merasa tidak harus menunjukannya secara terang-terangan kepada Chanyeol.

"Di sini dingin. Sebaiknya kita masuk." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri, hingga keduanya melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju rumah kaca.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa rumah kaca milik Baekhyun memiliki beberapa bagian ruangan dengan fungsi berbeda. Termasuk salah satu ruang santai yang berada di sebelah timur dekat pintu masuk.

"Ahjumma, bisa bawakan beberapa makanan ringan dan dua gelas coklat hangat?"

Baekhyun berbicara melalui sambungan telepon. Setelahnya ia melepas mantel dan menggantungkannya pada _coat racks_.

Chanyeol menelisik ruangan yang ia tebak berada beberapa meter di bawah tanah tersebut mengingat tidak ada satu pun jendela hingga membuat suasana temaram memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, meskipun begitu tidak ada sedikitpun kesan menyeramkan pada ruangan yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar tersebut. Ada sebuah sofa menghadap perapian, atensi Chanyeol beralih pada deretan buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Pria itu melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya terulur meraih beberapa piringan hitam, senyumnya terulas seraya mengamati Gramofon kuno yang terletak di atas nakas dekat perapian.

Pria itu tertarik untuk memutar satu lagu dari beberapa piringan hitam yang berada di tangannya.

Bunyi nyanyian mendayu yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan sontak membuat Baekhyun melirik pada pria itu.

" _One of my favorite songs."_ Chanyeol bergumam, lalu duduk di sofa. Pria itu menggesek kedua telapak tangan yang terulur di depan perapian.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengambil alih sebuah nampan yang dibawa oleh salah satu pelayannya.

"Agasshi.. Tuan dan nyonya tadi menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa mereka masih harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat."

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia hanya mengangguk paham lantas bergerak dan meletakkan nampan di atas meja. "Bisa titip kucing ini sebentar?"Wanita itu menyerahkan kucingnya pada si pelayan yang mengangguk patuh sebelum kemudian membiarkan pelayannya tersebut berlalu dari sana.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan lalu duduk di sofa yang sama, di samping Park Chanyeol. _"Romance, hum?"_ Wanita itu mengulum senyum.

Siapa sangka Park Chanyeol menyukai sesuatu berbau romansa?

"Ada apa dengan senyum mengejek itu?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis, bertanya dengan curiga.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil di balik gelas coklat hangatnya sebelum kemudian menggeleng pelan. "I also love it." Sahut wanita itu setelah meletakkan minumannya.

Dan kemudian tidak ada lagi satu pun suara yang mengemuka, hanya ada suara api yang tengah sibuk melahap kayu bakar di perapian.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih memusatkan atensi masing-masing ke depan, mereka terlalu pasif dan canggung untuk sekedar berbincang.

Si pria berdeham. "About your parents." Lalu mencoba memulai obrolan meski atensinya masih tertuju pada si jago merah di hadapannya. "Apa mereka memang sering meninggalkanmu sendiri seperti itu?" Tanyanya tanpa bisa menahan rasa penasaran atas apa yang disampaikan oleh pelayan Baekhyun sesaat yang lalu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk. "Yeah. You name it business."Ia tertawa hambar ketika mendapati sorot iba yang Chanyeol lemparkan. "Itu bukan masalah besar. Lagipula akan sangat memalukan jika aku yang sudah cukup dewasa mengeluh tentang hal itu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya cukup erat, lalu di detik berikutnya mencoba mengatur helaan napas yang sedikit banyak membuatnya semakin merasa lelah. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan penat luar biasa sedari tadi.

Si pria mengernyit, ia mulai dikepung perasaan waswas melihat ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun saat ini. "Hei, ada apa? Kau merasa tidak baik?" Tanpa sadar pria itu menggeser posisi duduknya untuk merapat kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia menyahut dengan lemas sebelum kemudian menengadah saat kedua tangan Chanyeol memegangi bahunya.

Dan mereka harus kembali dibuat bersitatap, dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun memang baik-baik saja. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengan posisinya saat merasa helaan napas Baekhyun yang hinggap di wajahnya. Itu sangat dekat.

"Ya. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah." Mata sayu Baekhyun masih terkunci oleh tatapan Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berlarian tadi." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara parau.

Lalu di detik berikutnya, entah iblis mana yang membisikkan pada kedua insan itu untuk merapat, mengikis jarak dengan memajukan kepala satu sama lain.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak menangkup sisi wajah Baekhyun, ia memiringkan kepala pelan dan sebenarnya hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk membuat kedua bibir itu menyatu jika saja Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

Awalnya si pria mengerjap bingung, lalu ketika suara helaan napas teratur memecah kesunyian, ia terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol kembali memegang bahu Baekhyun, dengan gerakan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian pria itu menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun pada sandaran sofa. Chanyeol melepas coat yang lalu digunakannya untuk menutupi sebagian tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar lelah, hum?" Gumam pria itu sembari memperhatikan wajah tertidur di hadapannya dengan seksama.

Tubuh Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap menahan kepala wanita itu di bahunya. Si pria menoleh ke samping, aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar dari rambut Baekhyun praktis menyapa indera penciumannya. "Kau yakin kau sudah dewasa?" Tanyanya pada kesunyian, lalu terkekeh lagi. "Orang dewasa sudah tidak bermanja-manja dengan coklat hangat, Baekhyun." Pria itu menarik napas hanya untuk mendapati aroma _strawberry_ yang semakin kuat menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. "Nah, aku bahkan baru tahu ada orang dewasa beraroma strawberry kekanakkan seperti ini." Bisiknya diiringi senyum tipis.

Chanyeol mengunci mulutnya seketika kala Baekhyun bergerak dalam tidurnya, lantas ketika kepala Baekhyun mulai meluncur pelan menuju dada bidangnya, Chanyeol dengan sigap melingkarkan lengan. Merengkuhnya dengan cara yang amat posesif.

Dan satu helaan napas kembali lolos dari hidung mancung pria itu seiring dengan netranya yang menerawang jauh ke depan.

 _I never look at the others before._

 _Because of her. She's already caught my attention. Just like a sun, captivating my eyes._

 _I loved her and I thought it's enough._

 _Until one day, I met someone.. someone's different from her._

 _I don't know what we've been through, but now we're here.._

 _She's here.. Sleep on my chest and make my heart beat faster._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tidak pernah pergi kemana pun tanpa mengantongi ijin dari Chanyeol.

Namun hari ini, wanita itu melakukannya. Sesaat setelah kekasihnya meninggalkan apartemen, Kyungsoo dihubungi oleh Jongin.

Di pertemuan awal mereka, Jongin bilang dia akan akan membantu Kyungsoo mengingat masa lalunya. Maka ketika pria itu mengatakan akan mengajak Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat sebagai permulaan hari ini, Kyungsoo langsung menyambar tas serta mantel sebelum kemudian berlalu dari apartemennya.

Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud apapun dengan tidak menghubungi Chanyeol, dilihat dari seberapa serius ekspresi kekasihnya tersebut ketika mengatakan ada kepentingan darurat di rumah sakit, maka untuk sekedar meminta ijin ketika ia yakin bahwa pria itu tengah disibukkan dengan pisau bedah di ruang operasi bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

Meskipun diam-diam Kyungsoo merasa heran, mengingat Chanyeol jarang mempunyai jadwal di akhir pekan.

"Oh ya, aku sudah di depan halte."

Tepat setelah beberapa menit memutus sambungan telepon, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Kyungsoo.

"Masuk." Jongin berseru dari dalam.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" Kyungsoo memulai percakapan sesaat setelah memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Tempat tinggal kita dulu." Jongin menyahut seraya menginjak pedal gas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Tapi, apa kau yakin aku bisa mengingat semuanya?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu. Kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, lalu melempar ekspresi ragu. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah Jongin bisa dipercaya?

Mengingat pria itu adalah orang asing. Namun Kyungsoo sudah terlalu putus asa, ia lelah terus menerus dihantui potongan-potongan kejadian masa lalu yang terurai secara acak.

Untuk kali ini, Kyungsoo akan mencoba untuk membuka diri dengan menerima uluran tangan dari orang asing.

Ya. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja Jongin benar-benar orang yang bisa membantunya.

"Apa dulu kita sedekat itu?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, memecah keheningan yang beberapa saat lalu mengudara.

Jongin membagi fokus pada jalanan dan juga Kyungsoo. "Ya. Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa?" Sahutnya seraya menaikkan kedua alis.

"Hanya merasa aneh, sejak awal kau bebicara tidak formal kepadaku." Kyungsoo melempar ekspresi menilai pada Jongin. "Jika dilihat-lihat, aku tebak usiamu di bawahku. Jadi, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya jika dulu kita memang benar-benar dekat."

Jongin menoleh sejenak pada Kyungsoo, lalu tertawa pelan. Sebelah tangannya terulur sebelum kemudian mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas tanpa menyahuti sedikit pun ucapan wanita itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit membola, sedari awal ia yakin pria di sampingnya itu tidak memiliki satu pun hal yang dapat dibanggakan, namun pengecualian datang sesaat yang lalu. Jika diteliti lebih jauh, Kim Jongin mempunyai suara tawa yang menyenangkan, lebih dari itu ternyata Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa Kim Jongin sangatlah tampan.

Wanita itu mengalihkan atensinya pada pemandangan di luar jendela seraya menggeleng pelan.

Kim Jongin memang tampan namun tidak ada yang mampu melebihi ketampanan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam yang mana diselingi oleh perbincangan yang lebih banyak didominasi oleh ocehan tidak penting Kim Jongin, akhirnya pria itu memperlambat laju kendaran ketika tiba di sebuah pelataran luas, sepeti area taman bermain yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil, yang pertama menarik atensinya ialah sebuah bangunan usang di seberang taman yang ia tebak tidak berpenghuni. "Kita di mana?" Tanyanya, sementara netranya telah menyapu ke sekeliling.

Jongin mengekori Kyungsoo yang tampak berkeliling, melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. "Ini tempat tinggal kita dulu."

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti sebelum kemudian berbalik. "I-ini? Di sini?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi ragu.

Jongin mengangguk. "Dulu bangunan itu adalah panti asuhan." Ia menunjuk pada bangunan tua yang sejak awal menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin menghela napasnya dengan keras, hatinya sedikit tercubit mendapati fakta bahwa Kyungsoo memang tidak mengingat apapun. "Kau lihat rumah besar itu?" Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo lalu menunjuk pada sebuah rumah besar di seberang panti, bangunan yang sama usangnya itu terhalang oleh pagar pembatas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk terbata, sementara matanya sudah melekat pada objek yang Jongin tunjuk.

"Dulu, pemilik rumah itu adalah orang yang sangat kaya dan menjadi satu-satunya donatur panti asuhan ini. Tapi sesuatu terjadi dan berbuntut pada penutupan panti." Jongin mulai bercerita setelah mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi berkarat yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi lalu ikut duduk di samping Jongin. "Apa? Apa lagi yang terjadi?" Tanyanya tanpa bisa menutup rasa penasaran.

"Umm.. suatu hari mereka menghilang entah kemana dan hingga saat ini masih menjadi misteri." Jongin kembali memusatkan atensinya pada rumah besar tak berpenghuni yang berdiri kokoh di seberang sana. Benaknya kerap dililit beberapa pertanyaan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan pemilik rumah itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarga bahagia yang dulu kerap membuat Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo iri?

Jongin tidak pernah tahu.

Tidak. Bahkan semua orang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Karena dulu, meskipun keluarga itu kerap mengunjungi panti dengan memboyong beberap truk makanan, mereka sebenarnya sedikit tertutup dengan dunia luar.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang Jongin ceritakan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan seksama, lalu ia menghela sekali lagi saat mendapati ekspresi penuh tanda tanya yang terpatri di wajah Kyungsoo. "Oh tentu saja, meskipun ingatanmu masih utuh kau tidak akan tahu tentang berita menghilangnya pemilik rumah itu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, semakin tidak mengerti. "Kenapa? Kau bilang kita tinggal di sini bersama."

"Karena kau menghilang juga, di hari yang sama." Jongin sedikit geram dibuatnya. "Seluruh penghuni panti dibuat kalut dengan menghilangnya dirimu. Ibu panti bahkan harus dirawat beberapa minggu karena tim kepolisian tak kunjung menemukan dirimu."

Kyungsoo membatu tidak percaya, apa semua yang dikatakan Jongin itu benar?

"Ya. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Jongin kembali bersuara seolah dapat membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. "Dulu aku sempat bertanya-tanya apa kau sebegitu sukanya pada gadis kecil itu sehingga ketika dia dan keluarganya menghilang kau pun ikut-ikutan menghilang."

"Maaf, apa katamu? Gadis kecil? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Jongin berdecak sebal. Menghadapi orang amnesia memang butuh kesabaran. "Dia gadis kecil yang dulu selalu membuat kita iri karena mempunyai ibu dan ayah, keluarga bahagia, rumah bagus dan mobil mewah. Dia yang yang selalu membuat kita berdua memanjat pagar pembatas itu hanya untuk mengintipnya yang saat itu dikelilingi mainan-mainan mahal." Jongin menunjuk pagar pembatas di samping rumah yang sedari tadi menjadi objek lamunannya. "Dia anak dari pemilik rumah itu. Yang selalu kita ganggu dan sembunyikan bonekanya ketika dia serta ibu dan ayahnya mengunjungi panti. Dan kau memang tidak akan mengingat semua itu." Finalnya dengan gemas.

 _Hahaha.. Ayo Jongin, panjat sedikit lagi!_

 _Hei, kembalikan bonekaku!_

 _Kalau kau mau, ambil saja. Tidak apa-apa._

 _Apa benar namamu Kyungsoo?_

 _Mau jadi temanku?_

 _Jongin hati-hati!_

 _Kyungsoo!_

 _Dia cantik ya, Jongin._

Pandangan Kyungsoo sesaat mengabur, hanya ada suara-suara menggema yang entah datang dari mana sementara denyut nyeri mulai mendera seisi kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Suara Jongin terdengar tidak jelas.

"Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" Pria itu mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo, ia panik melihat Kyungsoo yang merintih seraya meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat hebat, wanita itu menengadah dan menatap Jongin dengan wajah pucat.

"Hei, kau baik?" Jongin kembali bertanya masih dengan ekspresi paniknya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan lalu mengangguk. "Jongin, aku ingin pulang." Katanya dengan suara lemah.

"Baiklah, kau terlihat lelah. Kita pulang sekarang."

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo melirik dengan waspada pada dua bangunan usang tak berpenghuni di seberang sana.

Entah mengapa wanita itu merasa ia ada banyak hal-hal kurang baik mengenai masa lalunya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun tahu bahwa sebuah vonis mengharuskan hidupnya bergantung pada seberapa sering ia berbaring di sebuah ruangan berbau _kloroform_ dan antiseptik, maka tak ada lagi yang benar-benar menyisakan arti.

Kala itu, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang berharap bahwa gerak masa yang memaksa detak jarum jam untuk terus bekerja bisa sedikit saja berbaik hati, membawanya kembali menjelma menjadi gadis kecil yang tak pernah tahu bahwa ada kata 'Sulit' yang Tuhan selipkan di setiap hela napasnya.

Baekhyun masih dengan dunianya. Di mana hanya ada dia yang menganggap bahwa kebahagiaan tidak digariskan untuknya. Ia masihlah Byun Baekhyun yang merasa paling menyedihkan di antara yang lain. Wanita itu tetap seseorang yang menyimpan begitu banyak rasa sakit hingga di satu waktu sebuah gravitasi menariknya ke dalam dekap hangat.

Satu rengkuhan yang membiarkan dirinya merapat pada kenyamanan. Sebuah pelukan yang terasa begitu melindungi. Seperti menjanjikan rasa aman. Seolah bermaksud menyembuhkan.

Namun lagi-lagi kenyataan membuat semua perasaan itu menjadi satu kesalahan.

Baekhyun seharusnya tidak selemah itu, dari awal ia memang harus menutup rapat-rapat dirinya dari segala sesuatu yang berpotensi membuatnya melambung lalu terhempas.

Baekhyun seharusnya tidak membiarkan dirnya merapat, tidak membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam di dada bidang itu, tidak membiarkan indera penciumannya menyimpan aroma memabukkan itu.

Karena Demi Tuhan, jika saja Baekhyun tidak terjebak oleh semua perasaan itu mungkin saat ini ia tidak akan mengandalkan alasan konyol seperti mengembalikan jas yang belum sempat dikembalikan hanya karena salah satu pelayannya mengatakan bahwa kemarin Park Chanyeol membopongnya menuju kamar dan menjaga tidurnya selama beberapa jam sebelum kemudian pamit undur diri.

Wanita itu jelas datang dengan wajah cerah, senyumannya bahkan tak luntur di sepanjang ia melangkahkan kaki di koridor rumah sakit. Namun seperti yang Baekhyun tahu dan kerap alami, rasa senang itu seperti angin.

Datang dan pergi dalam sekejap.

 _Paper bag_ yang Baekhyun tenteng lepas dari pegangannya, wanita itu mematung di depan pintu yang memberinya sedikit celah. Di dalam sana sebuah pemandangan yang membuat kerongkongan Baekhyun kering dalam sekejap menyambut atensinya.

Cara pria itu mendekapnya, menciumi puncak kepala wanitanya, tangan yang melingkar posesif itu menghadirkan denyut tak nyaman di balik tulang rusuk Baekhyun.

Wanita itu terdiam cukup lama di sana, pikirannya melanglang buana tak tentu arah. Fokusnya bahkan entah di mana hingga membuatnya tak sadar bahwa kedua insan yang sesaat lalu memadu kasih di dalam sana telah menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Baekhyun menengadah saat pintu di depannya terbuka.

Lalu ia bertemu dengan iris kelam itu.

Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, namun Baekhyun melihat ekspresi terkejut bergelayut sesaat di wajah Park Chanyeol.

Sementara Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali ketika mendapati seorang wanita yang masih ia ingat dengan jelas wajahnya itu berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja kekasihnya.

"Ahh.. rumah sakit ini benar-benar besar." Baekhyun dengan gumaman kepura-puraannya, ia bersikap seolah tidak terganggu dengan kedua pasang mata yang saat ini tertuju padanya. Wanita itu sedikit merendahkan tubuh dengan maksud meraih kembali _paper bag_ yang terjatuh di lantai. Dan sayangnya ia harus melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dengan erat, seolah menegaskan bahwa mereka tak terpisahkan.

Setelahnya Baekhyun berbalik, wajahnya sudah memerah entah malu atau menahan tangis yang jelas apa pun itu yang kini tengah ia rasakan bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

Chanyeol sudah semakin menegang di posisi, netranya tertuju pada bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar pelan. Sementara benaknya telah dipenuhi oleh jutaan skenario.

Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu?

Apa dia melihat semuanya?

Chanyeol tidak merisaukannya, hanya saja..

Entahlah.

"Permisi.. Apa anda tidak ingat saya?" Suara Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, setelah memaastikan bahwa wajahnya tidaklah lagi terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang tengah merasakan patah hati, ia pun berbalik. Netranya menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Saya yang anda tolong waktu itu." Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan maju selangkah, menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingat, dia tidak mungkin melupakan Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang sepertinya begitu Chanyeol cintai sepenuh hati.

Wanita yang sangat beruntung.

Setelah memasang wajah berpikir yang menjanjikan kepercayaan, Baekhyun pun mengulas senyum.

Sebuah senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat siapapun percaya bahwa ia adalah manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi.

"Ahh ya, Do Kyungsoo-ssi, benar?"

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. "Ahh senang sekali rasanya anda masih mengingat saya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Akan terdengar sangat jahat jika ia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa alasan kedatangannya ke rumah sakit hanya untuk bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol dan mengembalikan jas pria itu. "Umm.. Saya ada janji bertemu dengan seorang teman, tapi dia tidak datang. Hanya sedikit bosan dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar sini." Baekhyun meringis diselingi tawa pelan.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan nyaris mendengar alasan konyol itu.

"Oh benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ahh karena kebetulan kita bertemu di sini saya ingin mengajak anda makan malam, sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Apa anda bersedia?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun membeo, lalu netranya beralih pada Chanyeol yang sedari tak melemahkan atensi, menatapnya dengan sorot yang tak mudah untuk diartikan.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, sayang?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo lalu mengelus rambut kekasihnya tersebut. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo kembali beralih pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali _paper bag_ "Maaf, hari ini saya tidak bisa. Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus. Mohon maaf, Do Kyungsoo-ssi. Mungkin lain waktu saja."

Kyungsoo melempar wajah lesu, namun terlepas dari kekecewaannya ia juga tak mempunyai hak untuk memaksa. "Oh, baiklah."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Baekhyun menunduk sopan pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sebelum kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Tenang, Baekhyun. Hanya sampai lorong depan, selama itu pastikan langkahmu terlihat baik-baik saja oleh mereka." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Dan setelah yakin keberadaannya tak dapat dijangkau oleh penglihatan Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo, tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung, ia mengulurkan tangan dan mehanan beban tubuhnya pada dinding koridor. _"It's okay, B. There's nothing to worry about."_

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun telah menjejakkan kaki di area gedung rumah sakit, ia harus dibuat bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini?

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun datang ke rumah sakit seorang diri karena ia memberikan ijin cuti kepada Taehyung. Selain karena merasa tak tega karena kerap membuat pemuda itu hilir mudik membawanya kesana kemari, Baekhyun juga tertarik untuk mencoba bepergian seorang diri, menggunakan transportasi umum, berdesakkan dengan pengguna jalan di _zebra cross_ saat lampu merah menyala, serta memanjakkan matanya pada gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sepanjang melangkahkan kaki. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya bahwa semua itu menyenangkan.

Dan hal itu mendatangkan sebuah ide, Baekhyun berharap perasaannya yang kurang begitu baik bisa tersembuhkan oleh hal-hal sederhana seperti berjalan-jalan di sekitar trotoar dan menghitung jumlah kendaraan yang melintas.

Terdengar konyol, namun Baekhyun benar-benar melakukannya. Kini ia tengah duduk di sebuah halte yang tak jauh dari area rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya terangkat, beberapa jari lentiknya terlipat, menghitung setiap kendaraan yang melintas di depannya.

Dihiraukannya udara dingin yang sedari tadi menyerang.

Lalu, ketika jumlah kendaraan sudah tidak bisa ditampung oleh hitungan jari, sebuah SUV yang begitu Baekhyun kenali berhenti tepat di depan halte.

Dan wajah cantik serta senyuman itu kembali menyapa indera penglihatan saat kaca mobilnya terbuka.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Kyungsoo yang beberapa saat lalu meminta Chanyeol menghentikan kendaraannya di depan halte bermaksud baik dengan menawarkan tumpangan begitu melihat Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan sendiri.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya. Ia membungkukkan badan pada Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol yang mana pria itu tak sedikitpun melirik padanya.

Oh, akan sangat tidak sopan jika Baekhyun menolak ajakan Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya. Dan juga mengingat waktu mulai memasuki petang. "Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak, silahkan masuk." Sahut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun meraih knop pada kursi belakang dan duduk setelahnya.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan masih melempar senyuman yang terlihat begitu ramah.

Bisa Baekhyun tebak, wanita itu adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"Jadi.. umm.."

"Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun."

"Oh ya, Baekhyun-ssi. Anda mau kemana? Biar pria tampan ini yang mengantar." Celetuk Kyungsoo diselingi kekehan pelan sembari mengangkat tautan jemarinya bersama Chanyeol.

"Hei, hati-hati sabuk pengamanmu." Chanyeol memperingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan selama sejenak sebelum kemudian memberitahukan tujuannya dengan asal-asalan.

"Oh bukankah tempat itu sangat jauh, sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun melalui kaca sebelum kemudian beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Ya. Sedikit lebih jauh dari daerah apartemenmu."

"Ahh bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah berpikir sebelum kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Begini saja, kau antarkan aku pulang terlebih dahulu setelah itu baru antarkan Baekhyun-ssi ke tempat tujuannya. Supaya menghemat waktu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, sayang?"

Chanyeol sontak menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan melempar ekspresi seolah bertanya 'Apa kau bercanda?'

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo dengan polosnya mengatakan hal itu?

Baekhyun merasakannya, atmosfer kurang baik yang disebabkan oleh Chanyeol. "Tidak perlu, saya bisa naik bus. Turunkan saja di halte terdekat." Wanita itu menyela dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Terlalu bahaya bepergian seorang diri." Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia melempar wajah merengut pada Chanyeol karena kekasihnya itu tak kunjung bersuara.

Oh, merajuknya Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol hindari, maka dengan cepat ia mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya tersebut sebelum kemudian meng-IYA-kan keinginannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-ssi. Biar saya yang antar." Katanya sembari melirik melalui kaca.

"Terimakasih."

Hanya kata itu yang mengudara bersama suara paraunya. Setelahnya Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sebelum kemudian bau serta rasa karat menyengat menyapa lidahnya.

Oh sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu kuat menggigit bibirnya hingga membuatnya berdarah.

Wanita itu hanya dapat menunduk, menghindari setiap interaksi yang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pertontonkan di depan sana.

Namun sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, jemari yang saling bertaut erat di depan itu tetap tertangkap oleh atensinya, cara Chanyeol mencium tangan kekasihnya, ketika Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu, fokus Chanyeol yang terbagi pada jalanan dan juga Kyungsoo, semua hal itu dapat Baekhyun lihat meskipun ia menutup matanya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengatur helaan napasnya yang berulah, menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila sebelum kemudian ia menengadah. Namun apa yang dilakukannya fatal, seharusnya Baekhyun tetap menunduk karena dengan begitu matanya tidak akan bertemu dengan sepasang iris kelam yang menatapanya melalui kaca.

Baekhyun tidak ingin terjebak oleh tatapan yang selalu berhasil mencuri napasnya tersebut, maka dengan cepat ia mengalihkan atensinya pada pemandangan di luar sana.

Waktu yang terasa begitu merangkak lambat bagi Baekhyun kini berbaik hati saat Chanyeol menghentikan kendaraannya di depan pelataran sebuah apartemen.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah saat Kyungsoo mencium pipi Chanyeol. "Pastikan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun-ssi dengan selamat. Mengerti?" Tanyanya seraya mengelus wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum kemudian keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Baekhyun-ssi. Tenang saja, meskipun pria itu berwajah dingin seperti pangeran es, tapi dia adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik." Bisik Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum kemudian melempar senyum tulus. Entah mengapa ia menyukai Kyungsoo.

Wanita bermata besar itu terkesan begitu baik hati dan ramah.

Baekhyun nyaris melompat dari kursinya saat pintu di sampingnya terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa.

Wanita itu mengerti sebelum kemudian ia keluar dari mobil dan kembali masuk untuk duduk di kursi samping pengemudi.

Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya sedikit keras. Pria itu tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi, hanya saja perasaannya benar-benar tidak bagus sejak saat ia bertemu dengan wanita yang kini melempar senyum dan wajah polos kearahnya.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya lebih dulu memasang sabuk pengaman ketika melihat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu melakukannya.

Jelas, itu adalah sebuah penolakan.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol karena pria itu tak kunjung menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Si pria masih tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia seolah kehilangan seluruh perbendaharaan kata saat ini.

"Kau baik?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, dengan penuh perhatian seolah ia adalah seseorang yang tak mempunyai beban dan siap mendengarkan keluh kesan orang lain.

Meskipun secara teknis pertanyaan tersebut lebih pantas dilayangkan pada dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Apa kau memang suka tersenyum seperti itu kepada semua orang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang entah mengapa terdengar sedikit geram. Karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyuman itu, seolah terpaksa mengemuka untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya tengah dirasakan si pemiliknya.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Masih dengan senyuman itu, Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan suara halusnya.

Chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya setengah menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin pulang." Sergah Baekhyun dengan cepat saat dilihatnya Chanyeol kembali mencoba mengulurkan tangan kearahnya dengan maksud yang tidak wanita itu ketahui apa. "Jika tidak merepotkan, tolong antarkan aku pulang."

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alis.

Apa Byun Baekhyun menolaknya saat ini?

Well, seharusnya itu bukanlah hal yang harus Chanyeol risaukan. Wanita itu hanyalah Byun Baekhyun, bukan siapapun. Hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun hanya sebatas hubungan asing, atau agar tidak terlalu terdengar kasar Chanyeol anggap hubungan mereka hanya sebatas dokter dan pasien yang dipenuhi perasaan iba.

Ya. Chanyeol hanya harus meyakini itu. Bahwa ia harus berdalih dari detak jantungnya yang menggila, dari aroma _strawberry_ memabukkan yang memenuhi indera penciumannya, dari apapun itu mengenai Baekhyun yang kerap berhasil membuatnya lupa bahwa ia memiliki satu nama yang harus tetap ia jaga di lubuk hatinya.

Dan waktu kembali bermain-main dengan Baekhyun, merangkak begitu lambat seolah berniat menjebak wanita itu lebih lama pada atmosfer penuh ketegangan bersama Park Chanyeol.

Si pria masih memusatkan fokusnya ke depan, setengah perjalanan dilalui dengan kesunyian yang amat menyiksa.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, Chanyeol mengernyit melihat kerumunan orang di luar jendela.

"Tolong berhenti!" Seorang pria tua tambun menghentikan kendaraan Chanyeol seraya mengetuk kaca mobil.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ahjussi?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah menekan _power window_ , ikut penasaran dengan beberapa kerumunan orang di luar sana.

"Terjadi kecelakaan, korban adalah seorang ibu hamil dan sepertinya akan segera melahirkan." Sahut si pria tambun.

"Astaga! Tunggu apalagi cepat bawa dia kesini. Biar kami yang mentarnya ke rumah sakit." Ujar Baekhyun dengan panik berlebih.

"Tolong bawa kesini!" Teriak sip ria tambun pada beberapa orang yang dengan sigap membopong tubuh wanita hamil itu menuju mobil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan beralih ke kursi belakang, membiarkan pahanya menjadi bantal bagi ibu hamil yang dipenuhi darah segar di kakinya.

Chanyeol yang sesaat lalu ikut panik mencoba mengontrol dirinya agar lebih tenang, seingatnya rumah sakit tempat Kris bertugas tidak jauh dari dari tempatnya saat ini. Pria itu melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan penuh mengingat rintihan ibu hamil di belakangnya kian menjadi.

Jika terlambat sedikit saja akan sangat membahayakan nyawa wanita tersebut.

Baekhyun masih menggumamkan segala kalimat menenangkan seraya sesekali mengelus puncak kepala wanita hamil tersebut.

Setelah menempuh puluhan menit dengan atmosfer yang lebih menegangkan dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol akhirnya menghentikan kendaraannya di depan gedung rumah sakit. Pria itu turun dari mobil lalu membopong wanita hamil yang tak henti-hentinya merintih itu menuju brankar yang disiapkan oleh paramedik.

Baekhyun menjejakkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit. Setengah berlari menyamakan tempo brankar yang di dorong cepat.

Chanyeol memberi informasi yang ia ketahui tentang kondisi wanita hamil tersebut pada salah satu dokter dengan lugas dan professional.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol sesaat setelah paramedik menggiring ibu hamil itu ke ruang bersalin.

"Seharunya mereka melakukan prosedur bedah. Pendarahannya cukup parah." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi membelakangi Baekhyun sontak berbalik, dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun yang sudah pucat pasi. Oh seharusnya ia tahu wanita itu tidak boleh panik berlebihan.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kearahnya.

Lagi-lagi sebuah penolakan.

Dan Chanyeol nyaris berdecak frustasi akan hal itu.

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya yang kian melemas duduk di salah satu kursi koridor rumah sakit tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun mengenali suara itu. Dan bukan hanya dirinya, Park Chanyeol juga ikut menoleh pada sumber suara.

Kris menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian, lalu ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat sebelum kemudian berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi, hum?" Kris bertanya panik karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu pucat serta keringat yang mengalir di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya.

Pria bermata elang itu menglurkan tangan pada dahi Baekhyun untuk memastikan suhu tubuh wanita itu. "Kau demam." Tegasnya sembari menyeka keringat di wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Kris dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, seolah ia tengah mencari sebuah pegangan yang mampu mengalihkan semua perasaan tidak baik yang dialaminya hari ini. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah." Ujarnya dengan mengulas senyum lemah.

Kris menggeleng sebelum kemudian memeriksa pupil mata Baekhyun dengan sebuah senter.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, dokter Wu. Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Maka dari itu! Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan dirimu kelelahan." Tegur Kris tanpa adanya nada marah, yang terdengar justru suara tegas penuh perhatian.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan interaksi Kris dan Baekhyun dengan seksama, sementara benaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh berjuta tanya tentang hubungan keduanya. Lalu percakapan Baekhyun dengan seseorang di telepon kemarin berputar di benaknya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" Akhirnya Kris bertanya pada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol sesaat setelah bangkit dari posisinya. Sebanarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Kris mengenai keduanya, hanya saja saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Kita hanya tidak sengaja bertemu, dokter Wu." Baekhyun menyahut dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja, Hyung." Kali ini Chanyeol yang menyahut, ada nada asing yang terselip pada kalimatnya. Seperti sebuah penegasan, seolah memberitahu bahwa tentu saja Chanyeol mengenal Byun Baekhyun dengan teramat sangat.

Konyol.

"Oh baiklah, jika tidak ada hal penting lain sebaiknya kau pulang. Baekhyun tanggung jawabku dan –"

"Tidak. Dia tanggung jawabku. Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang." Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat. Bahkan terkesan refleks.

Demi Tuhan.

Pria itu bahkan tidak dapat mengontrol nada suaranya yang terdengar seolah tidak suka dengan sikap posesif Kris yang terkesan berlebihan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pulang dengan dokter Wu." Dan Baekhyun memecah atmosfer menegangkan yang disebabkan oleh dua pasang mata yang saling melempar tatap. Ia rasa pulang bersama Kris adalah pilihan yang terbaik, wanita itu hanya enggan terjebak lagi bersama Park Chanyeol.

Karena setidaknya ia harus membiarkan dirinya beristirahat. Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun. Dan ia melihat itu, ekspresi yang Baekhyun tujukan kearahnya. Sebentuk penegasan bahwa wanita itu menolaknya, lagi.

Kris melepas mantel lalu mengenakannya pada Baekhyun, kedua tangannya memegangi bahu Baekhyun dengan posesif sebelum kemudian menuntun wanita itu berjalan.

Chanyeol masih enggan melemahkan atensinya pada punggung Baekhyun dan juga Kris yang semakin menjauh. Sungguh ia benar-benar terganggu saat bagaimana lengan besar Kris melingkar di sekitar punggung Baekhyun dengan cara yang amat posesif.

Park Chanyeol mendengus keras, diam-diam kedua tangannya terkepal erat di saku celana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

 **Nyeong-An…. :v**

 **Ini yang terus-terusan neror aku, yang katanya kangen Gravity pengen ketemu sama Park Euisa-nim haha aku dibuat ketawa kalau kalian udah merengek minta update :V**

 **Anyway.. Thanks to everyone who follows me on Instagram. Maaf aku jarang buka IG jadi kadang ada beberapa komen yang gak sempat aku respon. But I love you so much guys :***

 **Ciye ada yang panas ciye~**

 **Seri ya, dok.** **1-1 Wkwkwk**

 **Lagian 3GP (Ganteng-Ganteng Gak Peka) *Apasih -_-**

 **Udah ah KZL dedek sama pak dokter.**

 **See you next chapt, Loves!**

 **Ciao Chu :***


	6. Chapter 6

**GRAVITY**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya saat keluar dari ruang kepala rumah sakit. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit mengeras sementara langkah kakinya telah terurai menelusuri koridor. Pria yang kali ini membiarkan dahi cemerlangnya tertutup rambut itu sesekali menunduk singkat sebagai respon pada beberapa _medical staf_ yang menyapanya dengan ramah.

Meski sebenarnya suasana hatinya tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus, namun Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa menanggalkan sopan santun.

Pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya sebelum kemudian duduk di kursi kerja dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana lantas membiarkan matanya terpejam seiring dengan helaan napas berantakan yang menguar di udara.

Emosi pria itu menjadi tidak stabil pasca mendapat teguran ringan dari kepala rumah sakit akibat kinerjanya yang terbilang menurun beberapa hari ke belakang.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan satu pun kesalahan atau mendapat sedikit pun teguran menyangkut perannya sebagai ahli medis. Semua orang tahu bahwa pria itu adalah sosok yang begitu professional dan hanya akan menjadi seorang dokter jika sudah menjejekkan kakinya di rumah sakit. Tanpa berperan sebagai orang lain. Tidak sebagai pria yang memiliki beragam persoalan pelik, tidak sebagai seorang kekasih yang akhir-akhir merasa wanitanya sedikit berubah, atau bahkan tidak sebagai seseorang yang untuk sepekan ke belakang dipusingkan oleh satu nama yang terakhir kali masih Chanyeol ingat lebih memilih pulang bersama orang lain ketimbang dirinya.

Si pria memijat dahinya cukup keras. Ia semakin yakin, kesalahannya bermuara di satu titik tersebut.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah cukup mampu mengesampingkan dua hal pertama, namun tidak dengan yang satu itu. Sekeras apapun Chanyeol berusaha berkonsentrasi pada apa yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya, fokusnya tetap terbagi, benaknya terus bermain-main dengan memutar setiap adegan di mana wanita itu menolaknya secara terang-terangan.

Byun Baekhyun.

Mengapa rasa bersalah kian menjalar setiap kali Chanyeol merapalkan nama itu dalam benaknya?

Wanita itu benar-benar berbahaya.

Byun Baekhyun telah membuat Park Chanyeol yang terkenal mengutamakan profesionalitas untuk pertama kalinya mendapat teguran ketidakpuasan atas kinerjanya.

Dan Demi Tuhan, itu benar-benar memalukan.

Chanyeol masih setia memejamkan matanya erat ketika bunyi telepon tanda panggilan masuk berdering nyaring.

Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel, pria itu menggeser tombol hijau sebelum akhirnya menempelkan benda pipih tersebut di telinga.

" _Ini Omma, nak."_

Suara wanita paruh baya yang begitu Chanyeol kenali sontak memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

"Hn." Sahut Chanyeol singkat.

" _Tunggu, ada apa dengan nada suaramu? Kenapa kau terdengar tidak bersemangat?"_

Sekali lagi Chanyeol memijat dahi sebelum kemudian membuka mata dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Ada apa, Omma?"

Terdengar gerutuan khas seorang Ibu di seberang sana, tentang bagaimana nyonya Park mencemaskan kesehatan putranya dan beberapa nasihat lainnya.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa menjaga kesehatanku sendiri. Memangnya dengan siapa Omma berbicara?"

" _Anak nakal, Omma tahu kau seorang dokter! Tidak perlu menyombongkan diri seperti itu_."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan sang Ibu untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Aku masih di rumah sakit, ada perlu apa Omma menghubungiku?"

Chanyeol tahu seharusnya ia tidak bertanya seperti itu, karena ia sadar Ibunya tidak selalu bersikap penuh sebagai seseorang dengan otoritas tinggi yang bahkan mampu memerintah ini dan itu terhadap putranya sendiri. Terlepas dari semua hal memuakkan tersebut, Chanyeol tahu wanita paruh baya itu tetaplah seorang Ibu yang kerap mencemaskan putranya.

Namun dari sekian banyak interaksinya dengan nyonya Park hanya beberapa momen saja yang ia dan wanita paruh baya itu lewati sebagai sepasang Ibu dan anak. Dan sisanya sudah dapat—

" _Besok lusa keluarga kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Byun untuk membicarakan perjodohanmu dengan Baekhyun ke tahap yang lebih lanjut."_

—di tebak.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel, ekspresinya kembali mengeras sementara benaknya seolah kembali ditimpa beban yang teramat berat. Sejenak pria itu membuang napasnya sedikit kasar, "Konyol jika Omma tidak tahu aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Lalu menukas dengan suara jengah.

" _Dan akan lebih konyol jika kau lupa bahwa sampai kapan pun Omma tidak akan menyetujui hubunganmu dengan wanita itu."_ Balas sang Ibu di seberang sana.

Chanyeol nyaris menggebrak meja kerjanya.

" _Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan lagi membahas hubungan tidak pentingmu itu. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa lari dari perjodohan ini."_ Dan nyonya Park kembali dengan suara memerintahnya.

Napas Chanyeol semakin memburu sementara matanya sudah memerah marah.

Benar-benar bukan hari yang bagus. Semua persoalan pelik itu seolah telah berada di ambang batas dari yang mampu ia hadapi.

Chanyeol benar-benar muak.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo baru saja menjejakkan kaki di luar gedung _department store_ ketika satu pesan di terima olehnya.

 **From: Jongin**

 **Arah jam 9**

Butuh beberapa jenak untuk mencerna isi pesan yang diterimanya tersebut sebelum kemudian si wanita mengikuti instruksi. Kyungsoo menoleh pada arah yang dimaksud, lalu seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mobil sembari melempar senyum berbahaya dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya dari jarak belasan meter.

Kyungsoo sempat mengernyit ragu sebelum kemudian memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk menunggu.

Wanita itu menekan _speed dial_ di ponselnya hingga suara berat yang begitu ia rindukan terdengar di seberang sana.

"Kau di mana?"

" _Astaga, apa aku lupa menjemputmu lagi?"_ Chanyeol menukas panik di seberang sana.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya mau bilang tidak usah menjemput, aku ada janji dengan seorang teman." Sahut Kyungsoo sedikit ragu karena untuk ke sekian kalinya ia berbohong kepada Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki niatan apapun dengan tidak berkata sejujurnya. Kyungsoo hanya takut mencemaskan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini jadi sedikit berbeda yang mana Kyungsoo yakini mungkin kekasihnya itu terlalu disibukkan oleh tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter hingga kadang melupakan detail kecil seperti jam pulang kerja Kyungsoo dan mengakibatkan terlambat puluhan menit menjemput dirinya.

" _Teman? Lagi?"_

"Y-ya. Hei temanku sudah menunggu, tidak usah cemas aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti." Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin yang terihat mengetuk jam tangan kearahnya.

" _Siapa temanmu itu? Bisa berikan nomor ponselnya? Jadi aku bisa menghubunginya jika ponselmu tidak aktif dan—"_

"Chanyeol, aku akan baik-baik saja! Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal terhadap kekasihnya tersebut.

" _Sayang kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya—"_

"Mencemaskanku? Katakan itu beberapa hari ke belakang! Sebelum kau membiarkanku terkantuk-kantuk di depan gedung department store karena menunggumu menjemputku." Geram Kyungsoo dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

" _Kau tahu kesibukanku di rumah sakit tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja, Do Kyungsoo."_ Desis Chanyeol dengan suara rendah di seberang sana.

"Ya. Maka dari itu berhenti mencemaskanku berlebihan jika kau saja belum cukup adil membagi waktumu." Sebenarnya Kyungsoo kesal dan marah, ia benci karena seolah kehilangan perhatian Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud egois, namun selama ini ia sudah cukup mengalah pada kesibukan Chanyeol yang seakan menggeser posisinya sebagai prioritas utama kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hei ada apa?" Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jauh tidak dapat lagi membendung rasa penasarannya dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri wanita itu.

Kyungsoo terperanjat hingga membuatnya memutus sambungan telepon secepat kilat saat suara Jongin terdengar di belakangnya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya kering, ia berusaha menetralkan debaran jantung yang sedari tadi memburu sebelum kemudian menggeleng pelan pada Jongin. "Tidak. Hanya persoalan kecil."

Jongin mengangguk samar. "Kau sudah makan?"

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. Hal yang membuat Jongin terkekeh karena merasa gemas jika Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti itu, lalu diusaknya rambut si wanita pelan.

"Mau makan apa?" Jongin mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, bertanya dengan nada perhatian sementara netranya sudah lebih dulu tertuju pada kedua bola mata Kyungsoo dengan melempar sorot hangat.

Sejenak Kyungsoo seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas, karena lagi-lagi ia menyadari bahwa Kim Jongin benar-benar tampan. "Apa saja." Lalu menyahut setelah berhasil menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Ajak Jongin sembari menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan posisi menuju tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir.

"Sabuk pengamanmu, Kyungsoo." Jongin memperingati.

Kyungsoo menoleh setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu melirik pada sabuk pengaman yang belum terpasang. Oh seharusnya ia sadar, pria di sampingnya saat ini bukanlah Park Chanyeol yang selalu siaga memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk dirinya.

Jongin masih enggan menghidupkan mesin mobil, sebaliknya ia kembali melirik pada Kyungsoo karena merasa ada yang salah dengan wanita itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku? Apa ada masalah dengan kekasihmu itu?"

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo mempunyai seorang kekasih, karena wanita itu yang menceritakannya sendiri. Ya. Jongin bahkan masih ingat binar bahagia saat Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang kekasihnya itu kepadanya.

Bisa dikatakan hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah semakin dekat karena intensitas pertemuan mereka beberapa hari ke belakang. Maka tidak heran jika Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mempunyai kekasih, wanita itu begitu terbuka kepadanya.

"Tidak, Jongin. Hanya sedikit salah paham saja, aku yakin kita akan berbaikkan setelah ini." Sahut Kyungsoo diiringi helaan napas berat.

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa kau terlihat tegang sekali? Percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tidak dengan Ibuku." Gumam Kyungsoo seraya menggigit bibir, menahan tangis.

Kyungsoo akhirnya tidak dapat lagi memendam bebannya seorang diri, Park Chanyeol terlalu tidak bisa diandalkan akhir-akhir ini sementara dirinya tidak dapat bercerita kepada siapapun perihal masalah berat yang dihadapinya saat ini. Mungkin hal itu yang memacu pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

Kyungsoo terlalu lelah, ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa saat ini?

"Hei tenang.. Apa yang terjadi pada ibumu? Katakan padaku."

Kyungsoo mengusap jejak air mata yang beberapa saat lalu lolos dari pelupuknya. "Ibuku.. Dia masuk rumah sakit. Jongin, aku tidak tahu selama ini Ibuku sakit parah. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kabar baik yang selalu dia beritahu kepadaku adalah bohong." Dan tangis Kyungsoo kembali pecah. "Dia membutuhkan pertolongan saat ini dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku—"

"Jangan menangis, kumohon. Kau punya aku, kita teman 'kan? Aku pasti membantumu. Sekarang berhenti menangis." Jongin tidak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk Kyungsoo dan merapalkan kalimat menenangkan sementara wanita di dalam dekapannya semakin terisak keras.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali mencoba mengatur helaan napasnya yang memburu serta degup jantungnya yang berantakan saat ia mengikuti langkah kedua orang tuanya menelusuri lorong sebuah restoran Jepang.

Kaki telanjangnya berpijak pada kayu mahoni mengilat yang menjadi alas tempat di mana langkah itu semakin intens menuju ruang yang dikhususkan untuk para pengunjung vip.

Wanita yang kini memakai gaun berwarna pastel itu tampak mampu membius setiap orang dengan kecantikannya yang berlebihan.

Oh, Baekhyun harus berterimakasih kepada Luhan dengan kemampuan meriasnya yang luar biasa. Karena secara tidak langsung Luhan berperan penting dalam kesan pertama yang akan Baekhyun dapati dari kedua orang tua yang mungkin di masa depan akan menjadi Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya. Ya. Ini kali pertama Baekhyun bertemu secara formal dengan kedua orang tua Park Chanyeol.

Ahh, berbicara soal pria itu degup jantung Baekhyun semakin tak beraturan, karena mungkin beberapa detik lagi ia juga akan bertemu dengan pria yang tak ia lihat selama sepekan belakangan itu.

Salah satu staf restoran yang sedari tadi memandu langkah keluarga Byun tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan oranamen bergaya khas negeri sakura sebelum kemudian menggeser pintu tersebut untuk memberi akses bagi keluarga Byun masuk ke dalam ruang vip yang mana sudah di huni oleh tiga orang yang tak lain adalah keluarga Park.

Dan hal pertama yang Baekhyun jumpai ialah sepasang iris kelam beku yang tertuju kearahnya.

Oh, pria itu memang selalu sedingin itu.

Dan selalu terlihat setampan itu.

Baekhyun tidak harus menjelaskan detail dari penampilan Chanyeol seperti apa, karena jika pria itu sudah memamerkan dahinya yang cemerlang maka seluruh wajah dengan ketampanan tidak masuk akal itu akan memancar dengan sendirinya.

Ketampanan yang terkesan angkuh bukan?

Setelah bertukar sapa dengan keramahan yang penuh kepalsuan dari kedua orang tua masing-masing, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan, terlihat kaku, canggung dan pasif.

"Aku pikir kalian sudah sering bertemu, ada apa dengan ekspresi malu-malu itu?" Tuan Park bersuara seraya menuduh kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan nada bergurau yang membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Chanyeol mencetak senyum miring yang tidak kentara, tengah terkagum-kagum pada suasana hangat yang mereka ciptakan dengan penuh kepalsuan.

"Apa kabar anda baik, Ahjussi?" Tanya Baekhyun pada tuan Park dengan suara lembut dan terdengar begitu sopan.

Tuan Park kembali tertawa. "Ya. Orang tua ini baik-baik saja, nak. Meskipun terkadang sudah tidak mampu duduk terlalu lama di kursi presdir." Sahutnya dengan gurauan yang tentu saja ditanggapi lain oleh kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Mereka tahu, tuan Park tengah menyombongkan diri.

"Anda harus menjaga kesehatan, Park sajangnim." Nyonya Byun bersuara seraya melempar ekspresi sedih dan cemas berlebihan.

"Ahh ya, orang tua ini memang sedikit sulit diatur, apa gunanya memiliki seorang anak dengan gelar dokter terbaik jika menjalani perawatan saja selalu menolak." Nyonya Park menyahut dengan masam, seolah tengah kesal kepada suaminya.

Lagi-lagi bersembunyi dibalik topeng angkuh dan sombong.

Baekhyun menunduk sementara Chanyeol masih menata kesabarannya kepada ulah setiap orang tua yang berada di ruangan itu, yang seolah tengah mempertegas otoritas masing-masing.

Benar-benar memuakkan.

Ralat. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya memuakkan, karena fokus Chanyeol sudah terlanjur terbagi pada si wanita yang kini duduk di hadapannya, pada gaun pastel anggun yang dikenakannya, pada riasan wajah yang membuatnya tampak berjuta kali lebih cantik atau bahkan pada kegugupan yang terpampang jelas di wajah mungilnya yang lucu.

Setelah bersenda gurau diselingi tawa menggelegar dari tuan Byun dan juga tuan Park, akhirnya salah satu penguasa berotoritas tinggi itu memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk segera menyajikan makanan yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan.

Tak berapa lama, pintu ruang vip itu terbuka. Menampilkan beberapa pramusaji dalam balutan pakaian adat jepang yang begitu kentara.

Posisi duduk Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya menghadap langsung pada pintu membuat pria itu seketika menelan kering, kedua korneanya melabar, ekspresi terkejut sontak bergelayut di wajahnya sesaat setelah atensi itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata bulat yang juga tertuju padanya dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya.

Apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan di sana?

Mengapa Kyungsoo berpakaian sama dengan beberapa pramusaji lainnya?

Otak Chanyeol masih mencoba mencerna berjuta skenario, sementara Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu berlutut di depan para tamu vip tersebut.

Kini, Baekhyun pun sama terkejutnya. Wanita itu membagi tatap pada Chanyeol yang masih enggan berpaling dari Kyungsoo yang juga mulai menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di sana.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang terulur menyajikan beberapa menu makanan itu bergetar hebat dan hal tersebut tak luput dari pengawasan nyonya Park yang pada awalnya juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di saat yang menurutnya begitu tepat.

"Apa sebaiknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menikah saja? Saya rasa jika mereka bertunangan lebih dulu akan—"

Ucapan nyonya Park terinterupsi saat Kyungsoo dengan tidak sengaja menumpahkan sepoci arak yang hendak wanita muda itu taruh di atas meja saji dan akibatnya pakaian Chanyeol terciprat dan basah.

"Ma-mafkan sa-saya.." Cicit Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Dan sekarang ia menyesal karena menerima tawaran Jongin untuk bekerja sambilan di restoran milik temannya tersebut. Hanya karena ia membutuhkan uang lebih untuk biaya pengobatan sang Ibu yang saat ini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Nyonya Park tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

Kyungsoo tidak asing dengan perasaan tersakiti, karena nyaris sepenggal usianya dihabiskan dengan menangisi kepahitan yang hidupnya alami. Namun ternyata semua itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini. Tidak sepedih seperti sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana bisa restoran seelit ini memperkerjaan amatiran sepertinya?" Gumam nyonya Byun dengan nada sinis yang ia lontarkan pada kesalahan Kyungsoo. Meski sebenarnya ada perasaan aneh saat wanita paruh baya itu melihat Kyungsoo. Dimana nyonya Byun pernah melihat wajah tidak asing itu?

"Maafkan kesalahan staf kami, tuan dan nyonya. Dia masih baru." Salah satu manager yang sedari tadi menuntun para pramusaji yang dikhususkan untuk pengunjung vip tersebut memohon maaf dengan nada menyesal. Lalu mengisyaratkan kepada Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari sana.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan otoritas yang dimiliki oleh tuan Byun dan tuan Park. Kesalahan sedikit saja akan membuat restoran tersebut gulung tikar.

"Sekali lagi kami memohon maaf." Ujar sang manager untuk ke sekian kali sebelum kemudian berlalu setelah tuan Park mengibaskan tangan dengan gestur mempersilahkan untuk pergi.

"Saya permisi ke toilet." Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu berlari secepat kilat mencari keberadan Kyungsoo yang beberapa saat lalu hilang dari pandangannnya.

Baekhyun masih mematung dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa, dadanya dipenuhi rasa sesak. Bukan karena tatapan mencintai yang begitu dalam yang Chanyeol tujukan pada Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu, melainkan pada ekspresi terluka yang jelas terpatri di wajah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tahu, ia bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Ahh, sepertinya Park Chanyeol-ssi butuh bantuan. Saya akan menyusulnya." Baekhyun memohon ijin pada para tetua yang tengah sibuk menyantap makanan.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju, karena mereka pikir Baekhyun akan melakukan pendekatan lebih terhadap Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

"Dengarkan aku, Do Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol meraih pergelangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya wanita yang tengah menangis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, lepas!" Kyungsoo meronta hebat sembari memukul dada kekasihnya berulang kali.

"Ku-kumohon dengarkan aku!"

"Apa ini yang selama ini kau sembunyikan, huh?" Isak tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi.

Satu hal seolah semakin jelas, tentang tidak masuk akal kesibukan Park Chanyeol selama ini, tentang arti tatapan yang Chanyeol tujukan pada Baekhyun saat terakhir kali mereka bertiga bersama.

Dan lebih menyedihkan, Kyungsoo baru tahu bahwa mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal atau bahkan lebih buruknya mereka adalah dua orang yang akan terikat dalam suatu hubungan pernikahan.

Kyungsoo meronta kembali, sebelum kemudian menampar Chanyeol dengan cukup keras. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Park Chanyeol." Ia masih saja tersedu-sedu saat suara pria lain terdengar.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum kemudian melangkah cepat saat mendapati Kyungsoo menangis.

Chanyeol tidak asing dengan suara itu, setelah menecerna lebih jauh ia ingat suara itu adalah suara yang terakhir kali ia dengar saat bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo di telepon sebelum kemudian kekasihnya itu memutus sambungan secara sepihak.

Siapa pria itu?

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, hal yang sontak membuat Chanyeol bereaksi.

"Siapa yang kau sentuh?" Chanyeol menghempas tangan Jongin dari kekasihnya.

Ekspresi Jongin mengeras. "Apa dia yang membuatmu menangis?" Alihnya lagi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ikut aku, kita pulang." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo cukup keras hingga membuat wanita itu merintih pelan.

"Jangan kasar seperi itu!" Balas Jongin sembari meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang lain.

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur urusanku dan Kyungsoo." Geram Chanyeol yang sudah mengilatkan amarah mendalam di kedua bola matanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo berteriak masih diiringi tangis pecahnya.

Lalu beberapa detik setelahnya Kyungsoo berakhir di pelukan Jongin, meredam tangis di dada bidang pria itu.

"Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol membeo tidak percaya atas penolakan kekasihnya.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini, Jongin. Kumohon." Cicit Kyungsoo dengan suara lemah, seluruh tenaganya seolah terkuras habis.

"Baik, kita pergi dari sini." Sahut Jongin dengan menggandeng Kyungsoo dan melempar ekspresi sengit kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memaki lalu meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia berteriak pada dinginnya udara sebelum kemudian suara lembut yang entah mengapa terdengar memuakkan menyapa indera pendengarannya.

 **.**

Baekhyun masih mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo salah paham dan membuat hubungan wanita itu dengan Chanyeol hancur. Baekhyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, ia tidak bisa menjadi satu-satunya alasan atas hancurnya hubungan Chanyeol dan juga Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu menjejakkan kakinya semakin jauh, lalu berbelok menuju halaman lain restoran saat mendengar teriakan diselingi tangis. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, lalu meremas dadanya.

Kyungsoo menangis, dan Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya atas hal itu.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan sebelum kemudian bertekad akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Ada denyut samar di kepala Baekhyun saat ia melihat Park Chanyeol tengah memaki sendirian di kegelapan malam.

"Di mana Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan panik karena baru menyadari Kyungsoo tidak berada di sana.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, justru melempar ekspresi dingin kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tanya di mana Kyungsoo-ssi?!" Baekhyun semakin panik sementara denyut di kepalanya kian berulah.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan keberadaannya, huh?" Desis Chanyeol terdengar menahan amarah.

"Aku harus menjelaskan semua padanya, dia hanya salah paham dan—"

"Apa kau pikir dengan itu bisa membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula?" Chanyeol semakin menekan nada suaranya hingga ke dasar. Memang sebenarnya ia tengah membutuhkan pelampiasan atas kemarahannya dan kekesalannya yang telah di ambang batas.

Baekhyun menunduk takut. Dia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah itu. "Ti-tidak seperti itu.. Ak-aku hanya.. berusaha—"

" _Thats why you have to stop!"_ Dan Chanyeol tak mampu lagi membendung kemarahannya. Pria itu berteriak lantang pada Baekhyun.

Si wanita mendongak diiringi ekspres terkejut.

"Berhenti.. Berhenti berusaha!" Desis Chanyeol dengan nada yang seolah mengandung belati, menghantam ulu hati Baekhyun secara telak.

Si pria terengah sementara matanya sudah memerah basah, seolah tengah menunjukan betapa marahnya ia saat ini. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa perkataannya tersebut ialah fatal.

Satu tetes cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Dadanya kembali dipenuhi sesak, sebentuk perasaan yang timbul sesaat setelah matanya menangkap padangan yang Chanyeol tunjukan, seolah ia adalah parasit, seperti menegaskan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar pengganggu.

Sorot yang lekat akan luka mendalam akibat perkataan Chanyeol sesaat lalu jelas terpampang di kedua bola mata Baekhyun. Wanita itu masih mematung di posisi sebelum kemudian tawa canggung keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebentuk reaksi yang tengah berusaha mati-matian menutupi luka di hatinya saat ini.

"Ahh, maaf karena aku terbiasa melalui semuanya dengan berusaha." Cicit Baekhyun masih diselingi tawa kaku, karena jelas ia tengah menahan tangis.

Tidak ada yang mampu Baekhyun lakukan selain berusaha, berusaha untuk tetap menjadi seorang anak yang dibanggakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Berusaha menjadi seseorang yang berlapang dada atas semua kesulitan yang harus dilaluinya, atau bahkan yang terdengar paling konyol sekaligus menyedihkan adalah berusaha agar tetap mampu menghirup jutaan partikel udara yang sudah semakin sulit ia gapai.

Ekspresi Chanyeol melunak.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Mengapa ia melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Baekhyun?

Lalu perlahan sebuah rongga penyesalan menghuni di dalam hati pria itu.

"Umm," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras untuk mengalihkan denyut nyeri yang memenuhi kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke dalam." Baekhyun berbalik sebelum membawa langkah pelannya.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat bahu sempit itu bergetar hebat.

Demi Tuhan apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Kembali, pria itu meradang, memaki furstasi pada keheningan malam.

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah duduk kembali di samping orang tuanya.

"Di mana Chanyeol, nak?" Tanya nyonya Park.

"Oh ya, mendadak rumah sakit menghubunginya. Sepertinya darurat, jadi dia memintaku menyampaikan maaf karena harus pergi." Sahut Baekhyun penuh perhatian.

"Anak itu! Dasar tidak sopan!" Gerutu tuan Park dengan suara pelan.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya sampaikan." Tukas Baekhyun yang sontak membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Wanita itu rasa ia memang harus melakukannya.

Dalam hati ia merapalkan doa agar Tuhan memberinya kekuatan saat ini. Karena apa yang akan ia katakan setidaknya akan menuai reaksi yang tidak menyenangkan dari semua orang.

Ya. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang sebelum kesadarannya terenggut oleh denyut nyeri yang semakin menjalar di balik batok kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu pasca pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo atau bahkan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih tinggal di apartemen pribadinya. Demi menghindari hal-hal yang akan semakin membuatnya kalut.

Namun hal itu tetap tidak mempengaruhi aktifitasnya sebagai seorang dokter, Chanyeol tetap pergi ke rumah sakit dan menjalankan kewajibannya. Meski ia berkali-kali menolak untuk bertemu dengan Ibunya yang kerap datang ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol juga sempat beberapa kali mengunjungi apartemen Kyungsoo namun ia tak mendapati kekasihnya itu berada di sana.

Sebenarnya di mana Kyungsoo berada saat ini?

Dan dari semua hal yang terbenam dalam benaknya akhir-akhir ini, yang paling mengganggunya ialah satu nama.

Byun Baekhyun.

Apa wanita itu baik-baik saja?

Chanyeol memejamakan matanya erat tatkala mengingat kejadian terakhir, yang mungkin adalah satu-satunya interaski penuh ketegangan yang pernah terjadi bersama Baekhyun.

Si pria meremas rambutnya kuat ketika ekspresi terluka yang wanita itu perlihatkan di balik tawa konyolnya kembali terngiang.

Demi Tuhan.

Chanyeol tidak bermaskud menyakiti hatinya, ia hanya merasa wanita itu sudah keterlaluan.

Ya. Wanita itu telah lancang masuk ke dalam hidupnya, memporak porandakan perasaannya, menjadikannya pengkhianat yang berpaling dari kekasihnya sendiri, dan merenggut segala konsentrasi Chanyeol.

Itulah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Chanyeol begitu marah waktu itu.

Tidak. Bahkan sekarang ia masih merasa begitu marah karena alasan yang benar-benar konyol.

Konyol karena entah mengapa Chanyeol perlu melihat wajah itu, ia ingin mendapati senyuman yang kerap berhasil menukar fokusnya. Chanyeol ingin menemuinya, ingin mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar marah karena ingin menemuinya dengan teramat sangat. Bahwa Chanyeol menyesal, bahwa pria itu ingin meminta hukuman atas semua perkataannya yang menyakitkan.

 _See?_

Bukankah wanita itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan membuat Chanyeol segila itu?

Satu nada pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri menghadap kaca besar apartemennya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengabaikan, karena entah sudah berapa puluh pesan dan panggilan yang masuk ia biarkan terbengkalai. Namun begitu melihat nama pengirim pesan yang baru saja masuk, Chanyeol tidak bisa begitu saja mengebaikannya.

 **From: Kris Hyung**

 **Aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu dan aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau datang ke rumah sakit sekarang.**

Ada dengan Kris?

Mengapa isi pesannya terkesan begitu penting?

Chanyeol menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian berpaling dari jendela kaca raksasa dan menyambar coat lalu keluar dari apartemen menuju lantai _basement_.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, karenanya ia melajukan kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi demi bisa sampai di rumah sakit tempat Kris bertugas dengan cepat.

Setelah menempuk jarak yang cukup jauh, pria itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan di sekitar lantai _basement_ rumah sakit sebelum kemudian memasuki elevator menuju lantai di mana ruangan kerja Kris berada.

Chanyeol memang kerap hilir mudik ke rumah sakit tersebut, entah untuk urusan pribadi atau menyangkut pekerjaannya. Karenanya ia sudah begitu akrab dengan _medical staf_ yang berada di bangsal tempat Kris bertugas.

"Selamat siang, dokter Park. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Salah satu petugas administrasi menyapa Chanyeol dengan ramah.

Chanyeol menunduk singkat. "Saya sudah ada janji dengan dokter Wu."

"Ahh ya, beliau sedang berada di instalasi radiologi. Mari saya antar."

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mengekori dari belakang.

"Dokter Wu ada di dalam, silahkan masuk." Ujar sang petugas sembari menuding pada ruang operator sesaat setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"Terimakasih." Tukas Chanyeol yang lalu membiarkan dirinya masuk.

Kris menyambutnya, namun atensi Chanyeol telah dulu tersita pada sesosok wanita yang berada di seberang ruang operator yang kini dipijaknya.

Tubuh mungil itu terbaring dan dikelilingi oleh alat-alat pembangkit radiasi yang beberapa kali menyinari keseluruhan tubuhnya.

" _It's already been one week."_ Kris bersuara meski enggan melemahkan atensinya dari Baekhyun di seberang sana.

Chanyeol melirik pada Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sehingga memaksa ingin menjalani kemoterapi dan bahkan bersedia melakukan terapi radiasi. Meski begitu aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu."

" _How much weight she has lost?"_ Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau, ulu hatinya sudah semakin sesak melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini.

Seolah ada ada luka tak kasat mata di balik tulang rusuknya.

"Lumayan banyak, bisa kau lihat sendiri keadaannya." Kris menjeda kalimatnya untuk sekedar memberi intruksi pada ahli radiologi yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Dan setelahnya ia kembali beralih pada Chanyeol. "Dia mengalami begitu banyak kesulitan karena baru memasuki tahap awal kemoterapi. Maka dari itu aku menghubungimu. Kau tahu? Tidak banyak orang yang dia kenal selain Luhan, kau dan aku. Aku akan mengesampingkan pertanyaan tentang apa hubungan yang kalian miliki, karena yang paling penting saat ini dia membutuhkan dukungan moril dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Karena aku sudah membicarakan hal ini kepada Luhan dan dia selalu tutup mulut perihal orang tua Byun Baekhyun."

Ada sunyi yang memenuhi atmosfer. Pandangan Chanyeol masih lekat pada wanita yang beberapa hari terakhir begitu ingin ia temui. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu menghilang dari pandangannya, terlebih setelah ia mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kris pada ahli radiologi yang dijawab dengan formal. "Segera emailkan hasil laporannya secepatnya."

"Aku akan mengantarnya kembali ke kamar. Kau bisa mengunjunginya nanti malam." Tukas Kris pada Chanyeol sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruang operator.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak pulang, atau untuk sekedar melangkahkan kaki sedikit lebih jauh dari kamar inap Baekhyun saja ia enggan. Pria itu masih setia menunggu malam tiba, meski sesekali ia mencoba mencuri lihat dari celah pintu, penasaran sekaligus mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun.

Kemoterapi memang bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat diputuskan dengan mudah, namun Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun bisa melewati semua efek samping yang diakibatkan oleh penggunaan zat kimia ataupun obat-obatan yang bertujuan membunuh sel-sel kanker. Meski hati Chanyeol kembali tercubit melihat wajah pucat itu, melihat selang-selang mencuat dari pergelangan tangan si wanita yang terakhir kali ia lihat tidak sekecil itu.

Baekhyun kehilangan banyak berat badan, salah satu efek samping yang paling umum dari kemoterapi sendiri adalah kehilangan nafsu makan.

Dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun mengalaminya.

Tuhan. Wanita itu benar-benar mengalami masa-masa yang begitu sulit, satu hal yang membuat rasa bersalah Chanyeol kembali terasa.

"It's okay, B. Aku di sini, muntahkan jika benar-benar terasa mual."

Terdengar suara wanita lain di dalam kamar inap Baekhyun, seorang wanita yang mungkin bernama Luhan yang sempat Kris ceritakan.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangan menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun dengan segala upayanya menahan sakit, menahan tangis, dan mencoba agar tetap terlihat kuat.

Demi Tuhan.

Wanita itu tengah kesakitan. Dia tidak baik-baik saja, namun mengapa ia menyembunyikan semua itu? Mengapa Baekhyun senang sekali bersembunyi di balik senyuman kepura-puraannya?

Chanyeol sudah tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya yang seolah kehilangan tenaga, lututnya seakan luruh, ia tidak kuat lebih lama menyaksikan penderitaan Baekhyun. Dan entah sudah berapa jam atau lamanya pria itu duduk di kursi koridor karena menunggu malam tiba.

"Permisi, Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Pria itu menengadah, mata lelahnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata rusa yang menelitinya dengan sorot yang bisa dikategorikan tidak terlalu ramah.

"Ya?" Chanyeol melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan lalu seketika beranjak dari kursi, ia hendak meraih knop pintu kamar inap Baekhyun namun Luhan telah lebih dulu menginterupsi dan mengajak untuk berbincang beberapa jenak.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayakan Baekhyun kepadamu malam ini?"

"Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku setiap saat jika perlu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan yakin.

Namun tidak dengan Luhan, wanita itu tersenyum remeh, seperti menegaskan bahwa ia sangsi dengan ucapan Chanyeol tersebut. "Jangan berbicara seolah kau mampu menepati ucapanmu tersebut."

"Maaf?"

Luhan menghela napas lelah, satu detik berikutnya ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian terakhir kali, tapi apapun yang telah kau katakan pada Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan. Maaf untuk mengatakan ini tapi dia benar-benar tertekan luar biasa saat tuan dan nyonya Byun mengusirnya dari rumah hanya karena dia membatalkan perjodohan kalian."

Chanyeol mencoba mercerna ucapan Luhan lebih jauh. Oh tidak, tapi ia tengah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia dengar itu salah.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut yang Chanyeol lemparkan mau tak mau membuat Luhan berasumsi bahwa pria itu tidak mengetahui perihal Baekhyun yang membatalkan perjodohan mereka.

"Ya. Malam itu Baekhyun membatalkan perjodohan kalian secara sepihak. Dia tidak ingin menjadi parasit di antara hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu." Luhan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Meskipun Baekhyun tahu resiko yang harus dia tanggung, karena menurutnya bukanlah hal asing jika dia diperlakukan tidak baik oleh orang tuanya, dan lagipula itu bukan pertama kalinya dia diusir dari rumah."

Chanyeol masih bungkam seribu Bahasa, dan satu hal tengah sadari betapa egoisnya ia selama ini.

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Park Chanyeol-ssi." Luhan terisak pelan. "Baekhyun itu sakit, dia tidak setegar seperti yang terlihat. Dia tidak sekuat seperti yang selalu coba ditunjukannya. Dia sendirian dan kesulitan."

Luhan mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. "Aku tidak meminta atau menuntut apapun darimu selain memohon dukunganmu untuk Baekhyun. Karena seperti yang Kris bilang dia membutuhkan orang-orang terdekatnya saat ini. Karena orang tuanya terlalu tidak bisa diandalkan."

Mendengar kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang Luhan sebutkan membuat tangan Chanyeol kembali terkepal erat.

"Kau bisa menemuinya sekarang. Aku dan Kris sengaja menyarankanmu bertemu dengannya ketika dia sedang tidur, karena aku tahu betul dia akan menolak mentah-mentah bertemu denganmu jika dia merasa terlihat menyedihkan."

"Terimakasih." Sahut Chanyeol tanpa mampu berkata lebih, semua yang Luhan lontarakn telah menyita kosa katanya secara telak. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena rasa sesal sudah lebih dulu menguasai dirinya.

Tangan pria itu terulur pada pintu lalu menutupnya pelan sesaat setelah ia berada di dalam. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun tengah terlelap di sana.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi samping ranjang, tangannya terulur menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan amat hati-hati. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya sembari memohon ampun, membawa tangan Baekhyun di depan wajahnya lalu menciumnya berkali-kali.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, air matanya lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini.

Mengapa ia dan Baekhyun bertemu dalam keadaan sesulit ini?

"Maafkan aku." Kembali Chanyeol bergumam dengan suara pelan penuh penyesalan. "Maaf karena sudah menempatkanmu dalam kesulitan. Maaf karena sudah menyakiti hatimu."

Chanyeol sadar bahwa posisi Baekhyun sama sulitnya dengannya.

Wanita itu hanya seseorang yang tidak tahu menahu dan terpaksa harus terjebak di antara hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga berada dalam posisi yang sulit, terkekang oleh keinginan orang tuanya sementara di sisi lain wanita itu tidak akan tega menghancurkan hubungan yang Chanyeol rajut bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?"

Ya. Dan seharusnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang akan mementingkan kebahagiaan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun masih setia terpejam, hanya terdengar suara dari _elektrokardiogram_ yang menyahuti setiap perkataan Chanyeol.

Hingga beberapa saat jemari Baekhyun bergerak pelan, hal yang sontak membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam tidur. Seolah memberitahu bahwa ketika tengah terlelap pun beban yang ia tanggung terus mengikuti.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan lalu mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan, namun yang didapatinya bukan Baekhyun yang semakin terlelap melainkan kelopak mata yang perlahan mengerjap karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, lalu mencoba menajamkan atansi untuk mengenali lebih jauh sosok pria yang saat ini berada di sampingnya. Wanita itu masih bungkam meskipun ia telah menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol lah pria yang tengah mengecupi punggung tangannya itu.

Karena Baekhyun yakin itu hanya mimpi.

"Mimpinya benar-benar terasa nyata." Gumam si wanita dengan suara serak sembari membelai wajah Chanyeol. "Tuhan mengabulkan doaku, meskipun hanya dalam mimpi." Baekhyun tersenyum samar sementara jari telunjuknya sudah lebih dulu bermain-main, entah itu mengukur seberapa panjang alis si lelaki atau seberapa tinggi hidung mancungnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan sejurus kemudian mencondongkan tubuh, mengecup kening si wanita.

" _Hm? Is this real?"_ Tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati sementara suaranya mulai bergetar.

Jika Park Chanyeol di hadapannya benar-benar nyata maka Baekhyun akan sangat takut.

Ia tidak ingin terlihat semenyedihkan ini di depan Park Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. Menenangkan wanita itu dari perasaan takut yang mulai terlihat mendominasi gestur tubuhnya.

Demi Tuhan. Melihat Baekhyun ketakutan seperti itu membuat Chanyeol kembali ditimpa perasaan menyesal mengingat ia telah meneriaki wanita itu dengan kasar tempo hari.

Dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa pria itu benar-benar nyata. Tak ada yang mampu ia lakukan selain membuang wajah, melirik kearah lain dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajah pucat pasinya dari jangkauan atensi Chanyeol.

Si pria duduk di samping tubuh Baekhyun, tangannya terulur menarik wajah Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan."Hei.."Tukasnya sembari menatap lembut pada wanita yang terbaring di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah. _"It's embarrassing. Please don't look at me."_ Cicitnya sambil sesekali menekan bagian belakang kepalanya pada bantal, mencoba menyembunyikan helaian rambutnya yang memang beberapa hari terakhir telah rontok cukup ekstrim.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Membelai wajah Baekhyun penuh perhatian sementara netranya masih melekat pada iris basah si wanita. Seolah tengah memberitahu bahwa tidak ada yang harus wanita itu tahan atau sembunyikan, dia tidak sedang berada diatas panggung sandiwara atau tengah mencoba membodohi semua orang. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak peduli seperti apa dirimu terlihat sekarang." Si pria menukas, memberi jeda. Ia terdiam cukup lama, mengamati wajah mungil yang belakangan ini berputar di otaknya. "Kenapa kau membatalkannya, hum?" Lanjutnya bertanya setelah didera rasa penasaran yang teramat dalam.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, tengah menikmati bagaimana tangan Chanyeol membelai wajahnya. "Demi kebaikan kita semua. Aku tidak ingin melukai perasaan siapapun."

"Tapi kau melukai perasaanku, apa kau tahu?" Tukas Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun kembali mengerjap, tidak mengerti. "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Anggap saja aku gila, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin perjodohan kita batal. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu?"

"A-apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Baekhyun beringsut.

Satu reaksi yang memberi kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya sebelum kemudian menjadikan lengan kokohnya sebagai bantal bagi si wanita.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol-ssi?" Cicit Baekhyun.

"Aku tanya apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu, hum?" Chanyeol mengusakkan hidungnya pada puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Hei, ki-kita sedang apa?" Tanya Baaekhyun polos.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin menegang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sementara geraknya telah terkunci oleh dekapan Chanyeol.

Astaga. Apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan?

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, berharap si pria tidak mengetahui kegugupannya.

"Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sudah membuatku gila belakangan ini?" Bisik Chanyeol setengah mendesah.

Baekhyun bergidik karena merasa geli telinganya diterpa helaan napas Chanyeol. Lalu setelahnya ia merintih saat denyut di kepalanya kembali terasa.

"Sakit?" Tanya si pria tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan perasaan cemasnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sakitnya jadi lebih sering setelah menjalani kemoterapi."

"Percaya padaku, kau pasti sembuh." Tukas Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm." Si pria mengangguk.

"Tentang membuatmu gila, aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa aku membuatmu gila?" Baekhyun masih mematung di dalam dekap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari deretan kancing kemeja yang dikenakan si pria.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu itu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar membiarkan jari telunjuknya menghitung kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika menikah denganku?"

 _Dengan begitu aku bisa membawamu pergi jauh dari jangkauan kedua orang tuamu._

 _Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan memperlakukanmu semena-mena lagi._

 _Dengan begitu kau bisa membagi penderitaanmu kepadaku._

Gerakan telunjuk Baekhyun berhenti tepat di kancing teratas, lalu matanya beralih pada kedua iris kelam yang menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun kira itu hanya gurauan namun ia tak sedikit pun menemukan lelucon dari apa yang tersirat di kedua bola mata si pria.

Chanyeol mempersempit jarak, mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun lalu menatapnya penuh arti. "Menikahlah denganku, Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Tukasnya seraya menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan melahap bibir si wanita yang terkesiap kaget.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Thor TBC nya tanggung. Ciye mau bilang gitu ciyeeee :v **

**Anyway aku lebih suka dipanggil Raisa deh daripada thor/min. Aku kan bukan superhero dan mimin uugghhh T~T**

 **Ciyeee yang ngarep nemu yang ena ciyeeee wkwkwk :v**

 **See you next chapt!**

 **CHU~ :***


	7. Chapter 7

**GRAVITY**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam pendek menunjuk pada angka lima ketika Chanyeol mulai terjaga. Kepala yang semula bersandar menunduk pada sekitar pinggiran ranjang kini terangkat, mata sayunya mengerjap pelan berharap kesadarannya sepenuhnya pulih.  
Ada sedikit rasa pegal di pergelangan tangan, namun kernyitan di dahinya sirna sesaat setelah menyadari bahwa sepanjang malam kepalan tangannya menggenggam jemari rapuh milik seorang wanita yang saat ini terbaring di hadapannya.

Dan seketika ia terlempar kembali pada kejadian semalam.

 _Apa yang telah ku lakukan?_

Kini pria itu merenungi segalanya, termasuk hal gila yang ia lakukan. Chanyeol memejamkan mata dengan geram, ketika ajakan menikahnya yang diakhiri dengan ciuman pada Baekhyun semalam berpusat pada ingatannya.

Pikiran Chanyeol masih melanglang buana ketika dirasanya jemari rapuh dalam genggamannya bergerak pelan, pria itu segera mengenyahkan lamunan dan menatap intens pada Baekhyun yang tengah mengerjapkan mata.

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol kian kentara ketika mendapati kernyitan yang sama di dahi Baekhyun.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan sorot terkejut sekaligus bingung, seperti ia baru saja bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"P-park Chanyeol-ssi?" Lirih Baekhyun seraya menarik sedikit paksa tangan yang tengah Chanyeol genggam. "S-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi keheranan.

Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Semalam—"

"Ahh ya, semalam. Kau tahu? Aku bermimpi konyol semalam." Baekhyun menyela cepat, lalu dengan sedikit bersusah payah ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Aku bermimpi kau datang menemuiku kesini semalam dan mengucapkan hal yang sangat konyol." Terang Baekhyun, mencoba terlihat sealami mungkin.

"Hal konyol apa yang aku katakan dalam mimpimu?" Tanya Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun semakin intens meski raut heran masih bergelayut di wajahnya.

"Kau.. kau mengajakku menikah."

Lalu yang terdengar setelahnya hanya gelak tawa Baekhyun, terdengar seolah mengolok-olok.

"Whoa, mimpi yang sangat konyol." Tukas Baekhyun lagi, diakhiri tawa yang mulai sedikit kaku.

"Bagian mana yang kau anggap konyol?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, masih mencoba menekan kesabarannya.

Tawa Baekhyun mulai mereda. "Menikah? Denganmu? Apakah ada yang lebih mengelikan daripada itu? Ahh aku sangat bersyukur karena itu hanya mimpi." Tukasnya lagi dengan kekehan kecil.

Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa amat tertohok seperti saat ini.

Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena Baekhyun tidak mengingat kesungguhan atas kejadian tadi malam dan menganggapnya hanya sebuah mimpi. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasa terhina dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang begitu menegaskan bahwa wanita itu tidak mungkin sudi menikah dengannya. Baekhyun memang menganggapnya hanya mimpi namun Chanyeol tidak harus merasa tercubit dengan penolakannya yang begitu terang-terangan.

Ya. Seharusnya Chanyeol bersikap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun bukan malah mulai mengeraskan rahang karena merasa muak dengan tawa Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat lemah.

"Apa dalam mimpi konyolmu itu aku juga menciummu?" Tanya pria itu sedikit mendesis.

Sekilas tubuh Baekhyun menegang dengan sendirinya, namun ajaibnya wanita itu bisa mengontrol diri dengan sangat baik.

"Ya?" Beo Baekhyun dengan raut muka terkejut yang meyakinkan.

Chanyeol mendecih pelan. "Lupakan." Sahutnya lalu melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. "I'm scheduled this morning."

"Ya, lagipula untuk apa datang kesini sepagi ini." Gumam Baekhyun.

 _Aku berada di sini sepanjang malam, Byun Baekhyun._ Geram Chanyeol dalam hati.

" _I gotta go."_ Tukas Chanyeol sebelum kemudian bangkit, menyambar mantel di punggung kursi dan berlalu tanpa lagi sepatah kata.

Setelah sosok tampan berwajah mengantuk itu lenyap dari pandangannya, barulah Baekhyun bisa memanjakan paru-parunya oleh pasokan oksigen dengan benar meski deru di balik tulang rusuknya semakin menjadi. Dipukulnya berkali-kali dadanya, berharap rasa sesak yang sedari tadi memenuhi ulu hatinya bisa sedikit mereda.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras tatkala atensinya terbius oleh pintu di mana pria itu menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ya. Apapun yang terucap dari mulut pria itu semalam Baekhyun anggap tidak benar.

Termasuk lamaran itu.

Helaan napas berat menggiring Baekhyun pada satu hal, bahwa tidak ada yang lebih konyol selain menganggap perkataan pria itu sebagai lamaran. Baekhyun sangat yakin sosoknya di mata Chanyeol tidaklah lebih dari seorang wanita malang yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

 _Tidak, Park Chanyeol aku tidak semenyedihkan itu._

Tentu saja. Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan dari siapapun apalagi dari pria yang mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Ya, bagaimana bisa pria itu megajaknya menikah ketika di hatinya ada seorang wanita yang begitu dicintainya?

Baekhyun menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi, dalam hati ia merapalkan kalimat yang sama berulang: bahwa apapun yang terjadi semalam hanya akan ia anggap sebagai mimpi konyol.

Meski ia masih bertanya-tanya, apakah dirinya berhasil mengelabuhi Park Chanyeol?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mulai tidak memahami dirinya sendiri.

Setidaknya sebelum ia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun, pria itu kerap terpengaruh oleh pendapat orang lain yang berkata bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang tidak ingin banyak tahu.

Di luar profesinya sebagai seorang dokter yang kerap mencurahkan segenap jiwanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain di ruang operasi, Chanyeol hanyalah sosok yang begitu kaku di balik jas kedokterannya.

Pria itu tidak ingin dipusingkan oleh berbagai hal di luar pekerjaannya, maka tidak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa ia akan menjelma menjadi seorang pria labil yang pikirannya disesaki oleh satu orang yang bahkan tidak cukup mempunyai peran penting dalam hidupnya.

Seperti apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri di dalam mobil yang ia parkir di depan rumah Baekhyun, keyakinan pria itu akhirnya terkumpul. Ia keluar dari kendaraannya, lalu mengambil langkah berani dan menekan bel gerbang.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol mendapat akses untuk masuk ke rumah Baekhyun setelah mengatakan siapa dirinya dan maksud tujuannya datang kepada pelayan melalui layar interkom.

Pria yang kini mengenakan mantel berwarna merah tua itu langsung disambut hangat oleh si empunya rumah yang tak lain ialah tuan dan nyonya Byun.

"Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu, nak?" Tuan Byun memulai percakapan sesaat setelah menyesap tehnya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Ahjussi." Sahut Chanyeol seadanya.

"Oh syukurlah, kami senang mendengarnya." Kali ini nyonya Byun, ia menukas seolah lega. Tak lupa mengulas senyum yang menjanjikan kepercayaan.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Niatnya datang kemari bukan untuk berbasa-basi ataupun meladeni tingkah munafik dari sepasang suami istri yang tengah duduk manis di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ahh ya, tumben sekali kau mampir kesini. Apa jadwalmu di rumah sakit sedang senggang?" Tanya tuan Byun yang merasa sangat penasaran akan kehadiran Chanyeol di kediamannya.

Tentu saja, pria paruh baya itu tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan duduk bersantai di atas sofa tamu sembari menyesap secangkir teh seperti saat ini.

Chnaeol mengangguk pelan. "Saya kesini ingin membicarakan masalah hubungan saya dengan Baekhyun." Tukasnya.

Sekilas, Chanyeol dapat melihat ekspresi masam dari tuan dan nyonya Byun saat dirinya menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Di sini terjadi kesalahpahaman, dan mohon maaf saya baru menyempatkan waktu untuk datang dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu, nak? Aku tidak mengerti. Yang kutahu anak itu membatalkan perjodohan kalian." Tuan Byun mulai memusatkan ketertarikannya, menegakkan posisi duduk seolah siap mendengarkan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Itu kesalahan saya. Sejujurnya, saya dan Baekhyun sudah menjalin hubungan yang sangat dekat. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu kami terlibat perselisihan kecil yang tentu berimbas pada keputusannya membatalkan perjodohan tersebut. Saya yang tidak mampu menjaga situasi, itu kesalahan saya." Kelit Chanyeol.

Situasi berbalik, Chanyeol dapat melihat raut lega bercampur puas meski kebingungan masih menggelayuti wajah kedua orang tua di hadapannya saat ini.

"Jadi maksudmu, kalian berdua sudah menjalin hubungan satu sama lain tanpa kami ketahui?" Tanya tuan Byun.

"Ya. Seperti itu, Ahjussi."

"Cepat, perintah seluruh pengawal untuk mencari keberadaan anak itu dan bawa dia pulang." Tukas tuan Byun lagi kepada istrinya.

Nyonya Byun mengangguk patuh, lantas beralih kepada Chanyeol. "Maaf, nak. Ini mungkin terdengar memalukan. Tapi, Byun Baekhyun anak yang sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan nasihat orang tua. Setelah membatalkan perjodohan kalian berdua, anak itu melarikan diri dari rumah dan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Sejujurnya kami sangat mencemaskannya."

"Dan kenapa kalian tidak mencarinya?" Tukas Chanyeol dengan nada rendah, ia bahkan menanggalkan sopan santunnya, sedang sebelah tangannya sudah mengepal erat.

Apa ia tidak salah mendengar?

Byun Baekhyun melarikan diri?

Benar-benar orang tua yang sangat jahat. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyempatkan diri untuk membuat seolah semua ini adalah kesalahan Byun Baekhyun?

Tuan dan nyonya Byun membeku sejenak. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena sejatinya mereka berdualah yang mengusir Baekhyun.

Awalnya Chanyeol sedikit ragu, namun mengingat Byun Baekhyun yang memang mungkin tidak pernah mendapat keadilan dari orang tuanya membuat pria itu geram bukan main. "Ahjumma dan Ahjussi tidak usah cemas, hubungan saya dan Baekhyun sudah membaik dan saat ini Baekhyun berada di apartemen saya. Kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sampai hari pernikahan ditentukan." Tukasnya dengan lugas, meski ia masih sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya tersebut.

Akan tetapi wanita selemah, sebaik dan selembut Bakhyun tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan buruk terlebih dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Akan Chanyeol pastikan mereka tidak akan bisa lagi menoreh luka sekecil apapun di hati Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Gravity**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum lebar terulas di bibir Baekhyun, sementara Kris memperhatikannya sesekali karena fokusnya terbagi pada rekam medis yang saat ini ia teliti.

"Jadi, apa aku sudah diijinkan untuk pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias tinggi.

Kris menggeleng pelan, itu bukan jawaban yang hendak ia berikan pada Baekhyun namun sebentuk reaksi untuk kondisi kesehatannya saat ini. Wanita itu jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, bahkan ini adalah kemajuan pesat yang tak pernah Baekhyun alami.

"Tapi ini tetap tidak benar, setidaknya kau harus berada di rumah sakit sedikit lebih lama lagi." Tukas Kris.

"Dokter Wu, aku sudah lebih baik. Kau tahu, aku sangat handal memperhatikan kondisiku sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu cemas. Dan masalah kemoterapi aku masih bisa melanjutkannya tanpa harus rawat inap bukan?"

Hening sejenak, Kris tengah menimang opsi yang seharusnya sebelum kemudian helaan napas berat terurai dari hidung mancungnya. "Baiklah, pastikan kondisimu tetap stabil hingga jadwal kemoterapi selanjutnya. Kau tahu akibatnya jika kondisimu kembali menurun." Tukas Kris tak lupa memberi sedikit nada ancaman di akhir kalimatnya.

Senyum Baekhyun kian melebar.

Senang, tentu saja ia merasa senang karena betapa seringnya pun wanita itu keluar masuk rumah sakit, ia itu tidak pernah terbiasa. Bau antiseptik yang menguar dari setiap jengkal ubinnya selalu berhasil membawa Baekhyun pada satu kenyataan bahwa hidupnya hanya bergantung pada seutas benang rapuh yang disebut harapan.  
Meskipun wanita itu tidak pernah berharap lebih pada apapun, namun hatinya belum sepenuhnya mati karena tidak jarang ia menjelma menjadi seorang wanita pemohon karena mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Ahh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sudah dijinkan pulang hari ini.. Tidak, tidak, lagipula sepertinya orang tuaku sudah mereda, jadi aku akan pulang ke rumah.. Aku yakin, kau tidak perlu cemas, titip salamku untuk Sehun."

Baekhyun menekan tombol merah, menutup percakapannya dengan Luhan di seberang sana. Helaan napas pelan terurai namun setelahnya wanita itu tersenyum maklum. Sepertinya ia harus mencari tempat untuknya pulang saat ini, tentu saja pulang ke rumah bukanlah ide yang bagus mengingat ia sudah diusir oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Baekhyun juga tidak bisa pulang ke tempat Luhan karena Sehun, tunangan temannya tersebut sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Korea.

Baekhyun masih waras untuk tidak mengganggu pasangan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu tersebut.

Bunyi lift terdengar nyaring, tanda bahwa Baekhyun sudah sampai di lobi. Langkahnya terurai, menyusuri lantai dingin rumah sakit sebelum kemudian ia telah sepenuhnya berada di luar gedung. Senyumnya kembali mengembang, seolah menutup kebingungan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Kemana dirinya harus pergi?  
Meski begitu Baekhyun dengan langkah percaya diri berjalan untuk menemukan halte terdekat. Sebenarnya Kris sempat menawarkan tumpangan, namun tentu saja menerima tawaran tersebut bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, tak jauh dari tempatnya terdapat taman rumah sakit. Di sana ada tiga orang anak kecil yang tengah berlarian. Mereka tampak terlibat dalam sebuah permainan sederhana di mana salah satu dari mereka bertugas mengejar dan menangkap kedua temannya. Melihat ketiga bocah itu membuat senyum di bibir Baekhyun kembali terulas.  
Namun tiba-tiba, kepalanya terasa berputar. Tempat yang semula ia pijak perlahan berubah, suara-suara yang sedari tadi memenuhi indera pendengarannya menjadi samar dan hanya terdengar gema yang tidak cukup jelas. Baekhyun mencoba menajamkan atensi ketika di hadapannya tersuguh sebuah taman bermain, terlihat usang dan di seberangnya berdiri sebuah bangunan tua.

Baekhyun mengernyit samar. Di mana ia saat ini?

Wanita itu menoleh ketika mendengar tawa samar. Ada tiga orang anak kecil di taman usang itu. Kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun semakin kentara.

"Bolehkah aku bermain bersama kalian? Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak yakin anak orang kaya sepertimu ingin bermain bersama anak panti asuhan seperti kami."

"Ajak saja dia. Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku ingin menjadi teman kalian."

"Ini boneka kesayanganku, untukmu."

"Pergilah, kami tidak pantas menjadi temanmu."

Suaranya atau bahkan suara anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki itu terdengar menggema, terngiang jelas di telinga Baekhyun. Lalu samar keadaan kembali berbalik, semua yang tersuguh di hadapannya lenyap, atensi Baekhyun melekat pada dua anak kecil yang mulai melebur bersamaan dengan buyarnya lamunan Baekhyun.

Napas Baekhyun tercekat hebat, ia terengah. Pelipisnya dibanjiri keringat sementara wajahnya mulai kehilangan rona. Wanita itu kembali melirik pada taman rumah sakit, ketiga anak kecil yang sedari awal bermain masih terlihat asyik dengan dunia mereka. Baekhyun menyapukan seluruh atensinya, namun bangunan tua serta taman usang itu telah lenyap dari atensinya.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya?

Apa ia berhalusinasi?

Siapa dua anak kecil itu?

Apa Baekhyun mengenal mereka?

Denyut di kepala Baekhyun mulai berulah, ia meremas rambutnya sendiri namun keseimbangannya tak bertahan lama. Wanita itu nyaris jatuh ke permukaan _paving block_ jika saja tangan besar dari belakangnya tidak dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

Aroma ini..

Baekhyun terbuai, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa mata sayunya sudah terkunci oleh tatap dari sepasang iris kelam yang berada di atasnya saat ini.

"Aku rasa belum saatnya kau pulang." Gumam Chanyeol, memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit pucat.

Baekhyun bungkam, terlalu lemah untuk sekedar membuka mulut.

"Kau baik?" Chanyeol kembali menukas.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, lantas membiarkan Chanyeol merangkul dan menuntunnya berjalan sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil pria tersebut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama setelah sabuk pengaman masing-masing terpasang.

"Kenapa aku naik mobilmu?"

 _Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Byun Baekhyun?_ Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Aku sengaja datang untuk menjemputmu?"

"Maaf? Bagaimana kau tahu aku pulang hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

"Kris memberitahuku."

"Ahh ya, tentu saja." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau punya tempat tujuan? Maaf untuk berkata seperti ini, tapi aku tahu kau tidak punya tujuan saat ini."

Jemari Baekhyun bertaut, ia menunduk sementara pikirannya buntu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Kalau begitu kita pulang ke apartemenku." Tukasnya.

Refleks, Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. Bola matanya nyaris keluar. "Kenapa harus ke apartemenmu?"

"Lalu kau akan pulang ke rumah orang tua yang sudah mengusirmu? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan itu terjadi?"

Chanyeol mengaskan dalam hati untuk mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah. Ia memang tidak punya tujuan saat ini, meski sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang ke apartemen pribadinya namun orang tuanya pasti sudah memblokir akses tersebut.

Oh, yang benar saja!

Apakah tidak ada pilihan lain selain ikut pulang ke apartemen Park Chanyeol?

"Aku sudah menemui orang tuamu." Cerita Chanyeol. "Aku sudah memperbaiki semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perjodohan kita akan tetap berlanjut. Dan aku sudah memberitahu pada orang tuamu bahwa kau akan tinggal bersamaku sampai hari pernikahan kita ditentukan."

Untuk kedua kalinya, bola mata Baekhyun nyaris melompat.

"Jangan menatapku seolah aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Dan aku harap kau tidak mengacaukannya lagi."

"Kenapa kau berbuat semaumu? Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Lantas, apa kau punya pilihan lain? Apa kau punya cara untuk memperbaiki keadaan tersebut? Dengar, Baekhyun-ssi, mereka tidak akan pernah merasa puas sampai melihat kita berdiri di depan altar."

"Tapi.. keputusanmu akan membuat semuanya semakin rumit. Aku sudah bilang pernikahan adalah hal terkonyol untuk kita berdua." Lirih Baekhyun.

Jadi, sebagai apa posisi Baekhyun saat ini?

Calon istri dari seorang pria yang mempunyai kekasih?

Adakah yang lebih menyedihkan daripada itu?

Chanyeol bungkam beberapa saat, mulutnya terbuka namun kembali tertutup. Setiap kata yang hendak ia lontarkan sebagai jawaban hanya mampu bertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Kita bisa memikirkan hal itu nanti." Gumam si pria sebelum kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya tersebut.

Chanyeol juga sama buntunya, hanya saja memperbaiki keadaan dengan cara seperti itu setidaknya mampu membuat Baekhyun aman.

Hening menguar selama perjalanan berlangsung, dan canggung kembali menguasai suasana di dalam mobil.

Kemana perginya dua insan yang semula menggebu-gebu dan terlibat perdebatan yang cukup sengit itu?

Chanyeol fokus pada jalanan di depannya, sesekali mengumpat kecil setiap kendaraannya masuk ke dalam jalur kemacetan.

Sementara Baekhyun sudah mulai terlihat lelah, sesekali ia menguap kecil sebelum kemudian kesadarannya terenggut, kepalanya terkulai pada sisi sandaran kursi.

Chanyeol melirik melalui ekor mata lantas helaan napas terurai dari hidung mancungnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat berkata kepada orang tua Baekhyun bahwa mereka berdua akan tinggal bersama. Namun setelah ia pikir lebih jauh ada banyak kemungkinan buruk jika pria itu tetap membiarkan Baekhyun tinggal bersama orang tua yang terlihat tidak peduli terhadapnya.

Setidaknya, Chanyeol berkeinginan membuat Baekhyun yang terkekang oleh rasa pengap yang dialaminya selama ini merasa sedikit bebas.

Jangan tanya mengapa, Chanyeol sendiri bahkan masih memutar otak untuk menemukan jawaban atas perbuatan penuh resikonya kali ini.

Chanyeol nyaris tertawa. Ini tidak aman, mengemudi dengan hanya mengandalkan setengah dari fokusnya.

Dan lebih buruk alasan fokusnya yang lain terenggut itu adalah karena Byun Baekhyun.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol tetap tidak mampu mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran yang bersangkut paut dengan wanita itu untuk beberapa lama, sampai ia berhasil lolos dari kemacetan sebelum beberapa saat setelahnya kendaraan yang ia kemudikan berbelok dan memasuki _basement_ apartemen.

Si pria melirik ke sampingnya, menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya terlalu enggan membuka kelopak mata cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan aroma vanilla bercampur sedikit kelembaban yang menguar masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Baekhyun. Hanya saja aroma yang diyakini Baekhyun berasal dari air refreshner itu terlalu lembut dan menggoda, menguar dengan cara mendominasi setiap sudut ruangan sehingga membuat wanita yang sedari tadi tertidur lelap tersebut kini terjaga. Mata mengantuk itu menjelajah pada dinding bercat putih bersih juga pada sofa set berwarna selaras di seberang ranjang yang saat ini ia duduki, lantas ia beralih beberapa mosaik lukisan kecil di sudut lain, bahkan gorden berwarna coklat lembut di balik kaca balkon yang berdiri kokoh tak luput dari atensinya.

Baekhyun menyibak selimut, lantas menjulurkan kaki ke atas lantai.

Sepeti dugaannya, telapak kakinya nyaris membeku.

Kamar itu begitu dingin, seolah mencerminkan pribadi sang pemilik.

Oh, tentu saja Baekhyun sangat sadar akan keberadaan dirinya saat ini. Bahkan yang lebih aneh ia merasa tidak terkejut sama sekali mendapati dirinya terbangun di sebuah kamar asing. Diam-diam ia mengutuk diri, menyalahkan kecerobohannya karena tertidur begitu pulas hingga membiarkan dirinya yang mungkin saja menengggelamkan wajah pada dada bidang saat pria itu mengendongnya.

 _Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun melangkah pelan mendekati kaca besar kaca balkon. Hari sudah mulai gelap, Baekhyun tebak matahari baru saja kembali ke peraduannya. Lantas apa yang tengah dilakukan pria itu dibalik dinding kamar yang saat ini Baekhyun huni?

Si wanita menggigit bibirnya dengan gusar, sebentuk reaksi saat dirinya sadar bahwa kini ia tengah berada di bawah atap yang sama dengan pria itu.

"Tenang, Baekhyun. Sekarang keluar, temui dia dan berbincanglah, setidaknya." Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, namun setelahnya ia nyaris meringis.

Apa yang harus ia perbincangkan dengan pria itu? Pria ketus itu?

Oh, mengapa Baekhyun mengutuk orang lain karena kegugupannya sendiri?

Wanita itu menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Diputarnya knop dengan pelan, tingkahnya saat ini persis seperti seorang pencuri yang hanya menyembulkan kepala di balik pintu.

Tunggu!

Mengapa dia bertingkah konyol seperti itu?

 _Tenanglah, Byun Baekhyun!_ Geramnya dalam hati.

Kini ia mengandalkan kepercayaan dirinya yang tersisa sambil menelusuri lorong kecil, bertanya-tanya tentang berapa jumlah kamar yang tersedia, tak lupa atensinya menyapu bersih interior apartemen pria sekaligus salah satu dokter bedah termuda seantero Korea Selatan tersebut.

Tapi, di mana pria itu sekarang?

Baekhyun melintasi ruang tamu, lantas ia berdecak kagum karena segala hal yang tertata di sana benar-benar bersih dan klinis. Ia bahkan yakin udara yang ia hirup di dalam ruangan itu bebas dari kontaminasi.

Benar-benar menyegarkan.

Keheningan yang berkesistensi mulai terjamah oleh suara-suara kecil saat Baekhyun menjejakkan kakinya di area dapur yang terpisah dari ruang tamu karena terhalang oleh dinding kokoh sebagai penyekat.

Konyolnya, kaki Baekhyun secara refleks menjinjit, mulutnya merapat ke dalam, dan bahkan napasnya ia pelankan saat atensinya menangkap sosok Chanyeol di seberang _pantry_ , dengan apron melekat di tubuh, sibuk memotong entah apa itu di atas _kitchen top table._

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat Baekhyun kian membeku.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya si pemilik suara _baritone_.

Untuk sementara Baekhyun kehilangan pita suaranya dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kemarilah, makan malam sudah hampir siap." Tukas Chanyeol lagi, kali ini tanpa melihat pada Baekhyun.

Terlintas dalam benak si wanita satu pertanyaan konyol. Apa brokoli itu jauh lebih menarik dibanding dirinya?

Astaga!

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, lalu berjalan mendekat sebelum kemudian duduk di seberang Chanyeol.

"Urmm, berapa lama aku tidur?" Pupil mata Baekhyun ikut bergerak mengikuti kesibukan Chanyeol.

Sifat dingin dan terkesan acuh pria itu seolah termaafkan, karena dia tampan, seorang dokter cerdas, dan handal memasak.

Si pria berhenti, lalu melirik jam dinding. "Lima jam, kurasa. Itu ceroboh untuk seseorang yang tertidur di kamar asing." Sudut bibir Chanyeol nyaris terangkat.

 _Oh, memalukan!_ Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati sementara wajah mungil itu sudah sama merahnya dengan tomat yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Chanyeol berdeham kecil, sadar bahwa mungkin ia sudah membuat Baekhyun malu. Meski ia tidak menyesali hal tersebut karena entah mengapa wajah tersipu itu manpu menahan atensinya untuk beberapa saat.

Setelahnya tak ada lagi kata berarti, mereka menutup mulut rapat-rapat hingga keduanya menyantap makan malam bersama.

"Oh ya, ada beberapa kantong pakaian di sofa ruang tamu. Aku membeli beberapa untukmu ganti. Semoga ukurannya pas dan sesuai." Tukas Chanyeol setelah suapan terakhirnya.

Baekhyun menelan makanan yang terasa begitu nikmat itu dengan pelan sambil mengagumi keterampilan Chanyeol dalam mengolah masakan. Setelahnya ia mengangguk. "Terimakasih." Sahutnya, lalu bangkit dari kursi, berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan meraih piring kotor di hadapan pria itu.

"Masakanmu enak." Tukas Baekhyun sementara tangannya sudah sibuk mencuci piring.

Diam-diam Chanyeol merasa lega, sejujurnya ia tidak makan dengan tenang. Bukan karena rasa masakannya buruk, hanya saja ia sedikit cemas kalau-kalau masakannya tersebut tidak sesuai dengan selera Baekhyun.

Tidak ada ucapan 'Terimakasih' yang berarti atas pujian yang diterimanya, Chanyeol hanya diam. Menonton punggung sempit Baekhyun sambil sesekali mencoba menahan senyumannya.

Baekhyun mengeringkan tangannya, ia nyaris terlonjak karena ketika ia berbalik dirinya mendapati Chanyeol masih berada di sana.

Keduanya saling melempar tatap, lantas kembali terjebak dalam situasi canggung.

Chanyeol baru sadar, mengapa ia masih berada di sana? Apakah pemandangan seorang wanita yang tengah mencuci piring semenarik itu?

Pria itu menggeleng kecil, ia rasa bukan karena itu. Namun karena ini adalah suasana baru.

"Aku/Itu."

 _Sial!_ Rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ya?" Baekhyun bertanya lebih dulu.

"Tidak, lupakan."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu aku membersihkan diri dahulu." Pamitnya, lalu berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Namun beberapa saat langkahnya terhenti. Lantas kembali berbalik. "Apa kau suka kopi?"

Chanyeol menoleh. "Aku kadang meminumnya."

"Manis? Atau tidak terlalu manis? Gulanya berapa sendok?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu Baekhyun secerewet itu dan ia nyaris tertawa.

"Satu setengah sendok gula rendah kalori." Sahut Chanyeol, lalu atensinya kembali tertahan saat mendapati senyum yang terpatri di wajah Baekhyun, seperti senang setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Tukas Baekhyun sambil mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu selamat malam, Park Chanyeol-ssi." Lanjutnya dengan suara lembut, lantas kembali berbalik dan berlalu dari sana.

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali, dan yang lebih aneh sesaat setelah Baekhyun lenyap dari atensinya, pria itu langsung menghirup udara dengan rakus seolah ia baru saja lupa caranya bernapas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semalam, Chanyeol tidak tidur dengan tenang.

Oh, tentu saja. Berada satu atap dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa untuknya benar-benar merusak jam tidur seorang Park Chanyeol.

Namun, Park Chanyeol tidak ditakdirkan menjadi seseorang yang akan bangun terlambat hanya karena ia tidak tidur dengan benar di malam harinya. Setelah membersihkan tubuh, ia bergegas berpakaian.

Ada yang aneh pagi ini, mengapa Chanyeol harus bingung memilih dasi yang tepat untuk ia pakai hari ini?

Pria itu membagi atensinya pada dua dasi yang berada di tangannya, dahi cemerlang itu mengkerut pertanda bingung. Ia nyaris mengerang frustasi karena kedua dasi itu memakan waktu dan tentu saja terlambat piket pagi adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol hindari.

Merasa waktunya sudah tersita cukup banyak, Chanyeol akhirnya bergegas, menyambar tas kerja dengan kedua dasi tersampir di bahunya.

Oh, bahkan rambutnya terlihat berulah karena sedikit berantakan.

Pria itu bukanlah Park Chanyeol seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di sisi lain ruangan, tepatnya di dapur.

Baekhyun dengan segala keberaniannya berkutat di sana. Wanita itu tersenyum puas melihat pancake yang baru saja ia angkat dari pen, merasa tidak sia-sia bangun pagi buta untuk itu.

Setelah menaburkan gula halus -yang tentu saja gula rendah kalori- Baekhyun menatanya semenarik mungkin di atas meja makan.

Senandung kecil masih keluar dari mulutnya, spatula masih berada di tangan saat matanya menyapu seluruh _pantry_ mencari apa yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Di mana kopinya?" Gumam Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan, lantas tangannya terulur keatas membuka lemari gantung. Setelah meneliti keseluruhan isi lemari tersebut, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Okay, sekarang ia mengutuk tinggi badannya.

Wanita itu berjinjit kesulitan meraih toples kopi yang berada di urutan kedua lemari gantung tersebut.

Baekhyun masih berusaha sekuat tenaga, namun usahanya sia-sia. Dan ketika ia kembali mencoba dan mengulurkan tangan, sebuah tangan lain ikut terulur.

Baekhyun merasa jarak di punggungnya menyempit, atau bahkan sudah menempel pada sesuatu. Terasa bidang dan kokoh. Wanita itu membeku, bola matanya nyaris keluar saat indera penciumannya mengenali aroma _sandalwood_ yang menguar dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" Suara baritone menyapa Baekhyun, terdengar berat namun juga hangat.

Chanyeol meraih toples kopinya dengan begitu mudah, hal itu sedikit tidak adil dirasa oleh Baekhyun dan wanita itu nyaris merengut kesal.

"Aku meminjam dapurmu, untuk membuat sarapan." Cicit Baekhyun, masih belum berbalik karena meski Chanyeol sudah meletakkan toples kopi di atas _top table_ namun pria itu masih bertahan di posisinya.

Oh, mereka benar-benar menempel satu sama lain.

Karena memang benar, tubuh Chanyeol seolah terkunci. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela hanya untuk sekedar mundur beberapa langkah. Bahkan diam-diam pria itu mencuri aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambut Baekhyun.

Keduanya bungkam cukup lama dalam posisi itu, hingga beberapa saat Baekhyun merasakan ikatan apronnya menguat. Park Chanyeol yang membantu mengikatkannya sebelum kemudian pria itu menyerah akan aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun dan memilih memundurkan tubuh sebelum ia terbuai lebih jauh..

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot aneh.

Kenapa pria itu berantakan sekali? Oh bahkan kantung mata itu.

Refleks, Baekhyun maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri di depan Chanyeol. Diraihnya dua dasi yang tersampir di bahu Chanyeol lalu meneliti seolah tengah mencocokkannya dengan kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Chanyeol terlalu bingung untuk sekedar bersuara. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ia gugup bercampur malu.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan keberadaan Baekhyun dan berpenampilan sembarangan atau bahkan berantakan di depan wanita itu.

Adakah yang lebih memalukan daripada itu?

Dan tidak adilnya, pagi ini Baekhyun terlihat begitu.. begitu..

 _-cantik._

Tentu saja itu terlihat tidak wajar mengingat Baekhyun hanya memakai pakaian sederhana semacam dress bermotif floral. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin wajah merona alami dan rambut yang tergerai lembut itu yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat cantik pagi ini.

Bukankah begitu?

Baekhyun tersenyum saat pilihannya jatuh pada dasi bermotif. Dan ia yakin Chanyeol akan terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan mengenakan dasi itu.

"Sorry.." Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara lembut sebelum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol lantas mulai sibuk membuat simpul.

Sekuat hati Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak terjebak pada iris kelam yang saat ini menatapnya dengan lekat.

Astaga jarak mereka hanya terhalang hembusan napas satu sama lain.

Dan Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol ingin sekali menyentuh pipi lembut merona di hadapannya saat ini.

" _Well, done._ " Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya, dasi itu sudah terpasang sempurna di leher Chanyeol. Namun senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama saat atensinya tertuju pada rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit tidak teratur.

Baekhyun bingung. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia menyentuh kepala pria itu.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, lalu setelahnya ia mengerti kebingungan Baekhyun. Pria itu lantas mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun, hal yang membuat si wanita terkejut pada awalnya meski ia berhasil mengontrol diri.

Tangan Baekhyun kembali terulur, menyentuh rambut Chanyeol lalu mulai merapikannya dengan perlahan.

Bagai tersengat namun dengan cara yang lembut, si pria memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap sentuhan Baekhyun pada rambutnya.

"Apa kau memang tidak banyak bicara seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol masih memejamkan mata.

"Lihat siapa yang bertanya." Sahut Baekhyun sedikit geli, bukankah Chanyeol tidak berhak bertanya seperti itu ketika bahkan dirinya sendiri sangat irit berbicara.

Menyebalkan sekali si tampan itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibir, tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban Baekhyun mampu membungkamnya seketika.

"Apakah kau yakin itu benar-benar mimpi?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara, matanya terbuka ketika dirasanya Baekhyun sudah selelsai merapikan rambutnya.

Ada kerut samar di dahi Baekhyun, pertanda ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Maaf?" Bingungnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau bukan pelakon sandiwara yang bagus." Suara rendah Chanyeol mampu membuat bulu-bulu di sekitar tengkuk Baekhyun berdiri seketika.

Oh, belum lagi tatapan tajam itu.

Baekhyun ingin menghindar dari iris kelam itu, namun ia sudah terlanjur terkunci dan terjebak di dalamnya.

Meski demikian, ia masih tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aktingmu pagi itu benar-benar buruk, Byun Baekhyun-ssi." Tukas Chanyeol lagi, semakin merendahkan nada suaranya.

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika menegang, lantas menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Aku.. aku-"

Ucapanya terputus karena ia sudah lebih dulu terpekik kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Park Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya secepat kilat dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

Astaga, kaki Baekhyun melemas. Ia bahkan seolah tidak mampu merasakan gravitasi.

"P-park Chanyeol-ssi.." Cicit yang lebih mungil sementara telapak tangannya yang sudah berkeringat menempel pada dada bidang si pria.

"Kau bisa langsung menolak lamaranku, itu lebih baik daripada harus berpura-pura seperti itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, lalu ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan keberanian tinggi. "Lamaran, katamu." Gumamnya remeh. "Sekarang katakan padaku, bagaimana bisa seorang pria yang sudah mempunyai kekasih mengajak wanita lain untuk menikah? You're too cruel." Lirih si mungil, meremas kecil kemeja Chanyeol.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menolakku saat itu juga? Kenapa kau malah bertingkah membingungkan seperti itu?" Balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah, sementara sebelah tangannya sudah lebih dulu terulur, membelai pipi merona Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat kecil, merasa tidak nyaman.

Bukankah Chanyeol dan dirinya terlalu asing untuk posisi seintim itu?

"Kaulah yang lebih membingungkan, Park Chanyeol-ssi." Ronta Baekhyun namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan rengkuhan Chanyeol. Ditatapnya kembali iris kelam yang sedari tadi tak melemah terhadapnya. "Kau tahu? Kau mempunyai semacam gravitasi. Dan aku sudah masuk ke dalamnya. Kumohon.. jangan menarikku semakin jauh. Karena aku yakin rasanya tidak akan menyenangkan."

 _Ya, karena kau hanya akan membuatku tersesat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Welcome back to me..**

 **Ini pendek maklumin ya anggap aja pemanasan :D**

 **Ku terharu sama peneror setiaku di pm atau pun dm IG. Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu karena aku bingung mau balas apa soalnya semuanya berisi 'kapan update, kak?' hahaha meski begitu aku tetap cinta dan sayang keliyan semua. Makachu udah setia dan sabar nungguin update-an ff ku ya.**

 **SARANGAHAEYO!**

 **Okd**

 **Sampai bertemu di update-an yang lain yaaa**

 **BIG CHU :***


	8. Chapter 8

**GRAVITY**

 **•**

 **(Song Recommendation: Hyorin - Always)**

 **••**

Kening Chanyeol berlipat saat menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen. Bukan merasa heran akan eksistensi mesin penghisap debu di ruang tamu, bukan pula pada helaian gorden yang telah berganti warna, juga bukan pada semerbak _mint_ yang berasal dari pengharum ruangan. Apa yang kini berkelebat bingung di wajahnya adalah sebentuk reaksi yang lahir saat netranya menangkap sosok mungil berbalut dress floral, tengah terduduk di atas permukaan permadani seraya menumpukan kedua tangan di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam.

Melihat bagaimana sosok itu tertidur pulas, langkah Chanyeol refleks kehilangan suaranya. Ia berjalan pelan sebelum kemudian berlutut di dekat sofa.

Ada kagum yang berdecak dalam diam. Apa yang tersaji di depan matanya kini bukan sekedar puteri tidur yang berasal dari negeri dongeng, Baekhyun terlalu nyata untuk digambarkan sebagai tokoh fiksi favorit sepanjang masa. Wanita itu masih di sana, mencuri segenap atensi Chanyeol pada helai rambut yang menyebar di sekitar sofa, pada kelopak mata yang terpejam halus juga pada pipi pucat yang masih saja terlihat memesona.

Seperti semua tentangnya tidak akan rusak digerogoti parasit yang terpendam di dalam mungil raganya.

Ada yang terganggu dalam tidurnya, tubuh mungil itu menggeliat kecil sebelum kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Kepalanya masih bertumpu pada kedua tangan, lantas matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mempertegas penglihatan pada sosok yang kini berlutut di hadapannya. Tubuhnya menegang tatkala segenap atensinya kini menangkap jelas sosok Park Chanyeol. Kemudian wanita itu menarik kepalanya secepat kilat, "Kau sudah pulang? Oh maaf, aku tertidur.. urmm.. ini, itu.." Tukasnya tak jelas, ia baru berniat bangkit ketika pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pria itu menenangkan, membuat raut terkejut pada wajah Baekhyun perlahan memudar.

Ada sesuatu yang menahan mata Baekhyun pada kedua obsidian di hadapannya kini. Sesuatu yang mengendalikan gerak tubuh, tangannya perlahan terangkat. Niatnya terulur pada simpul dasi yang melilit leher pria yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya sebelum kemudian tersadar bahwa perbuatannya akan terkesan tidak sopan.

 _"Go on.."_ Chanyeol menukas mendapati tangan Baekhyun menggantung ragu di udara.

Sempat tidak yakin meski Chanyeol telah memberinya izin, namun pada akhirnya kedua tangannya bergerak melonggarkan simpul dasi. Sebentuk aksi yang entah mengapa membuat penat Chanyeol sedikit menguap.

"Kau mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah?"

Yang lebih mungil mengangguk. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Aku hanya.. bosan." Cicitnya.

"Kau seharusnya istirahat."

"Aku baik."

Chanyeol mendengus keras.

Sadar telah membuat pria di hadapannya jengah, Baekhyun menarik tangan, "Apa kau lapar? Aku membuat sesuatu dari bahan makanan yang ada di lemari es." Tukasnya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Selagi ku hangatkan, sebaiknya kau mandi- ahh, mau kusiapkan air hangat terlebih dahulu?"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, cukup merasa asing dengan atmosfir yang kini mengudara. Chanyeol adalah orang yang menyukai kebersihan, meski begitu ia hanya menyalakan mesin penghisap debu sesekali karena pikirnya apartemennya selalu dalam keadaan bersih disamping tidak pernah terjamah siapapun kecuali dirinya. Chanyeol jarang menyantap masakan rumah, selain karena sudah tidak tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya, ia juga terlalu sibuk dengan snelli dan stetoskop. Chanyeol kerap pulang larut ketika jadwal operasi nya padat, maka apa yang masuk ke dalam perutnya tidak jarang berasal dari kafetaria rumah sakit.

Chanyeol nyaris terbiasa jika saja wanita itu.. jika saja Byun Baekhyun tidak melontarkan segala jenis perhatian yang tak pernah Chanyeol dapat dengan cara semanis itu.

Chanyeol nyaris terbiasa melakukan apapun seorang diri, sebelum senyum tulus itu terlempar kearahnya. Sebuah senyum yang membuat apa yang semula Chanyeol pikir dapat ia tangani sendiri tergoyahkan. Dan dengan lancang batinnya berteriak bahwa ia membutuhkan wanita itu.

"Aku lapar." Chanyeol menyahut.

Anehnya, mengapa Baekhyun mendegar sekelebat rengekan dalam nada suara baritone itu?

Senyum Baekhyun kian melebar. "Kau harus mandi dulu, tuan Park." Tukasnya seraya bangkit. "Aku akan menunggumu di meja makan." Lanjutnya sebelum kemudian membawa langkahnya menuju dapur.

Yang tidak Baekhyun tahu, setiap kali senyumnya tersungging bahagia, kedua lensa mata Chanyeol memotretnya dalam diam, menyimpan sebentuk keindahan itu di bagian terdalam memori dan akan ia buka di keheningan malam sebagai teman pengantar tidur.

••

Ketukan pintu terdengar pelan ketika Chanyeol tengah sibuk meneliti beberapa arsip di ruangan kerjanya.

 _"Come in."_

Baekhyun masuk saat mendapat izin. Makan malam telah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu, tidak banyak percakapan berarti karena baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak terlalu pandai memulai satu sama lain. Mereka terlalu asing dan canggung. Hal yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat tidak nyaman, karenanya ia berpikir harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan atmosfir canggung antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Maka di sinilah ia saat ini, berdiri di depan pintu, sebuah nampan lengkap dengan secangkir teh dan beberapa makanan ringan ia bawa di atas telapak tangan. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Chanyeol menutup lembar arsip, pria yang kini memakai stelan santai itu menatap Baekhyun sejenak, "Tidak, lagipula aku tidak sedang sibuk."

Baekhyun mendengus lega sebelum kemudian mengurai langkah pada satu set sofa yang tersedia.

 _"Green tea?"_

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Untuk mengurangi penat. Ini cukup membantu... oh, apa yang aku bicarakan di depan seorang dokter." Ia menyahut diakhiri gerutuan kecil.

Chanyeol tersenyum di balik cangkir teh yang ia sesap. "Ini bagus.. maksudku enak." Tukasnya canggung.

 _"Cookies?"_

Sebetulnya Chanyeol merasa sudah cukup dewasa atau bahkan telah nyaris mencapai penghujung fase tersebut untuk sebuah _cookies_ bertabur cokelat kekanakkan, akan tetapi raut wajah serupa anak kecil yang Baekhyun lempar sesaat lalu mau tidak mau membuat tangannya bergerak tanpa dikomando, sebelum kemudian terulur pada toples berisi _cookies_ cokelat. "Urmm.." Chanyeol memainkan bola mata, tengah memilah kata yang pas untuk rasa manis yang menjamah lidahnya. "Kau yang membuatnya?"

Baekhyun yang tengah menangkup kedua tangan di depan dada dengan ekspresi wajah penuh harap mengangguk berkali-kali.

Hal yang membuat Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa di dalam raga seorang wanita dewasa tersebut ada jiwa seorang anak kecil jenaka.

"Apa rasanya buruk?"

"Tidak. Ini enak." Sahut Chanyeol dengan cepat setelah menelan _cookies_ nya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun nyaris bertepuk tangan jika ia tidak ingat bahwa di hadapannya saat ini adalah seorang Park Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya berpikir bahwa terlihat konyol dan memalukan adalah hal yang harus ia hindari didepan pria itu.

Chanyeol berniat membuka mulut ketika Baekhyun kembali bersuara seraya meraih selembar brosur di atas meja.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya membalik brosur dan memperlihatkannya pada Chanyeol.

Si pria mengernyitkan dahi, pertanda bahwa ia tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ahh, salah satu rekan kerjaku baru saja membuka bisnis travel."

"Whoa." Apa yang kini berbinar di kedua mata Baekhyun bukan karena promo penawaran beberapa paket wisata yang tercantum, melainkan pada potret sebuah pantai yang menjadi latar belakang brosur tersebut.

Seketika mata sipitnya terpejam, senyum kecil tersungging ketika debur ombak dan kicauan burung terngiang dalam benaknya.

Baekhyun bisa acuh jika apa yang tertangkap oleh atensinya adalah sebuah bangunan sebuah brand ternama, ia bisa akan sangat merasa bosan ketika langkahnya terurai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan elit, selain rumah kaca, nyaris tidak ada lagi tempat yang dirasanya menyenangkan.

Namun kali ini, pantai.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun menggilai pasir putih, suara ombak, juga semilir angin yang akan membelai kulitnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menerbangkan anak rambutnya di udara.

Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bertelanjang kaki di tepian pantai yang terjamah sisa ombak, ia nyaris lupa seperti apa rasanya. Satu hal yang melahirkan sebuah harapan dalam hatinya, Baekhyun ingin kesana, Baekhyun ingin merasakan kembali telapak kakinya bercumbu dengan pasir basah. Ia ingin mencium aroma laut yang kuat. Ia ingin sekali lagi terpana akan sebentuk keindahan yang Tuhan ciptakan tersebut.

"Boleh aku simpan brosur ini?" Tanya si mungil setelah khayalannya memudar.

Chanyeol mengangguk meski masih bertanya-tanya pada apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu antusias saat menjumpai brosur tersebut hingga mendekapnya erat.

"Terimakasih." Riang Baekhyun sebelum kemudian bangkit dari sofa. "Kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan kegiatanmu, sekali lagi maaf jika aku mengganggu."

"Bisakah.."

Langkah Baekhyun terinterupsi oleh kalimat ragu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah.. di sini saja.." Chanyeol memberi jeda panjang, tengah mengatur siasat agar suaranya terdengar biasa-biasa saja. "..temani aku." Nyatanya ia mampu menyembunyikan harapannya yang membumbung tinggi.

"Apa kehadiranku tidak menggangu?"

 _Apa aku pengganggu?_

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa batinnya bertanya demikian, hanya saja secara tiba-tiba wajah Kyungsoo berkelebat dalam bayangannya.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menyahut dengan tegas. _"Just.. stay here."_ Lanjutnya nyaris berbisik.

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Baekhyun, wanita itu berbalik dan kembali duduk di atas sofa. Kali ini memberanikan diri duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Refleks Baekhyun menyentuh lembut wajah Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya, wanita itu masih memastikan suhu tubuh Chanyeol ketika ia kembali dikejutkan oleh suara batuk dari pria itu. "Hei, kau baik?" Ia kembali bertanya tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan perasaan cemasnya.

Chanyeol masih tak memiliki daya untuk menjawab, reaksi yang diberikan cokelat dalam _cookies_ itu terlampau hebat. Chanyeol tidak menyangka alerginya akan terangsang begitu cepat. Pria itu masih batuk disertai sesak yang menggores paru-paru.

"P-park Chanyeol-ssi?! Katakan padaku apa yang salah denganmu?" Baekhyun mulai panik. Ia mengguncang bahu Chanyeol dengan intens.

"O-obatku.. a-alergiku..!" Chanyeol menukas terbata seraya menunjuk pada meja kerjanya. Suaranya tercekik, wajahnya nyaris matang sementara kedua matanya sudah lebih dulu berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol sebelum kemudian mengikuti insting menyeret kakinya kearah meja kerja pria itu, ia sudah tidak peduli jika meja yang semula tertata rapi kini harus berantakan akibat ulah tangannya yang menyapu permukaan kayu mengilat tersebut. Baekhyun masih tidak tahu apa yang ia cari, namun ketika ia membuka laci pertama dan netranya menjumpai botol kecil berwarna putih, pada saat itu pula ia menyambar segelas air putih di atas meja kerja dan berlari secepat kilat, menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah tertunduk lemas. "Akh tidak, tidak! Kumohon!" Seru Baekhyun dengan getar suara yang hebat. Wanita itu merangkul lengan Chanyeol, menuntun kepala si pria pada bahu sempitnya sebelum kemudian menjejalkan satu butir pil pada mulutnya.

Setelah pereda alergi itu melewati kerongkongannya, barulah napas Chanyeol kembali terdengar normal. Meski perlahan ia merasa lunglai, bahkan tak mampu untuk sekedar menahan beban tubuh. Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Baekhyun hingga dirasanya wanita itu kembali bergerak, menuntun kepalanya turun lebih rendah dan berakhir menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

Cukup lama Chanyeol pada posisi tersebut, dalam keadaan setengah sadar mulanya ia hanya mendengar suara detak jarum jam yang menghuni ruangan, namun beberapa saat kemudian ada isak pelan yang juga menyapa indera pendengarannya. Mata yang semula setengah terpejam kini terbuka sepenuhnya, wajah basah wanita itu yang pertama kali menyapa penglihatannya. Refleks tangan Chanyeol terulur pelan pada wajah lembut di atasnya, menyeka cairan bening yang belum urung berhenti lolos dari pelupuknya. "Kenapa menangis, hum?" Suara parau itu bertanya.

Tangis dalam diamnya pecah seketika. Baekhyun yang semula menunduk untuk menatap lawan bicaranya kini memalingkan wajah.

"Hei.." Mengandalkan tenaga yang mulai kembali pulih, Chanyeol menarik kepalanya dari pangkuan Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau.. kau membuatku takut." Disela tangisnya Baekhyun berbicara terbata. "Melihatmu tadi.. dalam keadaan seperti itu membuatku takut." Lantas tangisnya kembali tenggelam dalam dada bidang si pria.

"Sstt.. aku baik. Baekhyun-ssi.. tidak apa-apa.." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun lantas melempar tatapan menenangkan. Namun apa yang ia lihat justru mengalirkan sesak pada ulu hatinya. Wajah pucat disertai raut syok dan sedih yang tertahan oleh netranya kini benar-benar menggores paru-parunya dengan perih.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menduga akan merasa tersiksa menyaksikan kesedihan Baekhyun dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Ja-jangan.. kumohon jangan seperti itu lagi."

Wanita itu kembali berbicara dengan sebuah permohonan yang berpendar di kedua irisnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk lantas kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu ke dalam dekapnya. Segala kalimat menenangkan keluar dari mulutnya lalu beberapa kecupan mendarat di puncak kepala beraroma _strawberry_ wanita itu.

Sepi mengudara, seperti mengerti bahwa wanita yang kini terpejam dengan helaan napas teratur di dalam pelukan Chanyeol membutuhkan sunyi yang akan menggiringnya ke alam mimpi.

Dengusan pelan lolos dari satu-satunya yang masih terjaga.

Namun apakah Baekhyun tahu bahwa pria yang kini mendekapnya dengan erat juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama?

Tidak. Ketakutan Chanyeol mungkin jauh lebih besar.

Perasaan takut yang muncul ketika mengingat lagi bahwa tak jarang Byun Baekhyun _nya_ terjebak di antara persimpangan hidup dan mati.

Bahwa tiada hal yang paling membuatnya takut selain fakta bahwa Byun Baekhyun _nya_ kerap berjuang melawan segala rasa sakit hanya untuk mempertahankan sebuah kehidupan yang kerap nyaris lolos dari raganya.

••

Disaat Baekhyun seharusnya terganggu oleh suara deru yang memenuhi gendang telinganya, dan disaat seharusnya tidur lelapnya terganggu oleh hal tersebut yang dilakukannya justru bukanlah mencari tahu sumber suara melainkan terus menggali alam bawah sadarnya untuk terus terlelap.

Oh, deru debar itu sama sekali tidak mengusik rasa kantuknya.

Ya. Deru debar jantung yang terdengar jelas saat telinganya menempel di atas tulang rusuk seseorang. Orang itu mempunyai dada bidang dan hangat, salah satu alasan lain mengapa Baekhyun betah mengusakkan wajahnya di sana saat ini. Orang itu mempunyai wangi tubuh yang khas, aromanya terlampau maskulin, semerbak yang akan selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada sosok Park Chanyeol.

Seketika mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar, mimpi indahnya buyar dalam sekejap. Yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan terkejut saat satu nama itu terselip di antara alam bawah sadarnya. Ternyata irama detak jantung yang sedari mengiringi tidur lelapnya bukan berasal dari bunga tidur, melainkan berasal dari balik tulang rusuk berbalut kaos yang kini berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Tubuh Baekhyun masih membantu, sisi lain kepalanya masih beralaskan lengan kekar si pria yang tampak enggan melonggarkan dekapannya saat ini.

Apakah pria itu memeluknya semalaman suntuk?

Di atas sofa?

Mereka berdua.. tidur dengan memeluk satu sama lain di atas sofa?

Fakta lain tersebut menghantam kesadaran Baekhyun secara telak. Disaat ia tengah mencoba lepas dari dekapan Chanyeol, pria itu justu mengeratkan lengan seraya bergumam tak jelas.

Awalnya, Baekhyun memang tak mendengar secara pasti apa yang Chanyeol gumamkan dalam tidurnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian satu nama terlontar dengan jelas.

"Kyungsoo-a.. sayang, aku merindukanmu.. Do Kyungsoo.."

 _Aku bukan Kyungsoo, maka dari itu lepaskan aku sekarang._

 _Jangan mengeratkan pelukanmu seakan-akan aku adalah dia._

 _Kumohon.._

Baekhyun meratap dalam hati, tubuh mungil dalam dekap hangat penuh kepalsuan itu menegang kaku saat perih mulai menyusup masuk melalui pembuluh darahnya.

Si wanita meronta kecil saat Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya merapalkan nama itu seraya menghujani puncak kepalanya dengan kecupan.

 _Kumohon!_

Baekhyun mulai berontak, mencoba lepas dari dekapan Chanyeol ketika pria itu mulai merasa terganggu oleh geraknya yang defensif.

"Kyungs-"

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar. Refleks kedua tangannya lolos dari tubuh Baekhyun. Pria itu masih kehilangan kosa kata, alih-alih merasa terkejut karena berakhir dengan memeluk Baekhyun di atas sofa, ia justru mencemaskan hal lain.

Pria itu masih memusatkan atensinya pada Baekhyun.

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

 _Apa yang telah kukatakan?_

Chanyeol membantin penuh tanda tanya. Ia masih mencoba menyelam kedalam iris Baekhyun ketika satu tatap penuh penghakiman tertangkap oleh lensa matanya. Dan saat itu ia tahu, bahwa kesalahan fatal telah ia lakukan.

Chanyoel masih merapalkan permohonan dalam hati, memohon agar Baekhyun tidak menatapnya dengan sorot terluka itu saat si mungil telah lebih dulu bangkit dari sofa, tanpa sepatah kata menyeret langkah beratnya berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Sempat tertangkap oleh Chanyeol bahu sempit itu dialiri getar samar.

•• **GRAVITY** ••

Mulanya Jongin tidak menaruh sedikit pun curiga pada sebuah van yang terparkir asal di depan kafe yang ia kunjungi siang ini.

Salahnya memang terlampau acuh pada apapun yang berada di sekelilingnya, akibatnya kini ia harus berakhir di sebuah gang pusat kota, terlibat baku hantam dengan beberapa pria bertubuh kekar yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

Mereka terlihat seperti sekumpulan pengawal.

Jongin kalah telak, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi lebam dan darah segar. "Apa yang kalian inginkan, brengsek?!" Makinya dengan lantang.

Salah satu pengawal mencengkram kerah Jongin sebelum kemudian menyeretnya dengan bengis sesaat setelah sebuah _mercedes_ mengilat berhenti tepat di ujung gang.

Jongin masih terbatuk-batuk sementara helaan napasnya semakin berantakan.

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu mahal apa yang atensinya tangkap saat pintu mobil di hadapannya terbuka. Ia masih berlutut ketika seorang pria paruh baya ikut berlutut di depannya. Jongin mendelik saat wajahnya dicengkram dengan paksa. "Siapa kau?!" Desisnya dengan geram, tidak mengenal sama sekali pria paruh baya yang memiliki aura intimidasi kuat tersebut.

"Kim Jongin. Benar itu kau?"

Tongkat bisbol itu melayang sebelum kemudian menghantam punggung Jongin dengan keras, sebentuk ganjaran karena bukan menjawab pertanyaan orang tua di hadapannya, ia malah bungkam seraya melempar tatapan sinis.

Darah segar kembali keluar dari mulut Jongin, "A-aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Aku tidak.. tidak mengenalmu! Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini.. padaku?"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban." Pria paruh baya itu menepuk bahu Jongin sebelum mencengkramnya dengan kuat. "Nah.. Jongin-a butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk dapat menemukanmu. Jadi kuharap kau tidak bersikap menyebalkan. Sekarang lihat dan ingat baik-baik anak perempuan ini!" Lanjutnya seraya menunjukan potret usang yang menampilkan dua orang anak kecil tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera. "Katakan di mana dia sekarang?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk tahu siapa yang yang berada dalam foto tersebut. Selain karena anak laki-laki yang tengah merangkul anak perempuan dalam potret itu adalah dirinya sendiri, juga sosok Kyungsoo kecil adalah hal yang takkan pernah hilang dari memorinya. Lantas satu tanya terlahir dalam benak.

Untuk apa pria paruh baya itu mencari Kyungsoo?

Kini tak sedikit yang berputar dalam otak Jongin. Masih dengan rasa penasarannya terhadap pria asing di hadapannya, juga pada sosok Kyungsoo yang dicarinya dengan ekspresi sejuta konspirasi tersebut.

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa pria yang diyakininya berotoritas tinggi di hadapannya kini tidak mencari Kyungsoo dengan niat baik.

"Jongin-a.. Aku bukanlah sembarang orang yang akan mentolerir sebuah kebohongan. Jadi, katakan dimana gadis itu sekarang? Dimana gadis kecil yang dulu kerap bermain denganmu di panti asuhan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang." Jongin menyahut terlampau cepat. "Dia.. dia.. kabar terakhir yang kudengar dulu dia menghilang dan.. dan meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaaan!" Dalihnya dengan lihai.

Pria paruh baya itu, tuan Byun berdecak pelan. Lantas mengangguk dramatis, "Aku akan memaklumi keterkejutanmu mengingat ini terkesan mendadak. Tapi Jongin-a.. jika lain kali aku datang kembali menemuimu, aku harap kau memberikan jawaban yang kuinginkan." Katanya seraya menepuk puncak kepala Jongin berkali-kali sebelum kemudian memberi perintah pada anak buahnya untuk meninggalkan lokasi.

Demi Tuhan. Jongin memang tidak mengenal pria paruh baya yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya tersebut, namun mengapa wajah serta gelagatnya kini membangkitkan memori Jongin pada masa itu?

Saat dimana ia kerap memanjat dinding kokoh rumah mewah di seberang panti asuhan yang menjadi tempat tinggal masa kecilnya.

Wajahnya benar-benar terasa tidak asing.

Jongin masih mengingat kembali sosok itu di masa lalu ketika kedua matanya secara tiba-tiba membulat kecil. Meski tidak yakin, pria itu merogoh saku celana sebelum kemudian menekan _speed dial_ , menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Akan tetapi hingga di dering terakhir, wanita itu tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

Jongin menyempatkan diri menyeka darah yang nyaris mengering di sudut bibir sebelum akhirnya mengetik sebuah pesan.

 **To: Kyungsoo**

 **Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku? Ini penting, Kyungsoo-a.. Apa kau ingat dulu ada seorang Ahjussi yang kerap mengunjungi rumah mewah di seberang panti? Aku memang belum cukup yakin, tapi Ahjussi itu, Ahjussi yang selalu menemani gadis kecil saat orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah itu, aku bertemu dengannya hari ini. Dan Ahjussi itu mencarimu. Kenapa dia mencarimu?**

Setelah mengetik panjang lebar dan memilih opsi _send,_ Jongin menyeret tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding usang, ringisan keras lolos karena rasa ngilu yang menjalar di setiap ototnya.

•• **GRAVITY••**

 _Ta..tanpa Baekhyun.. semuanya hanya akan percuma!_

 _Kalian! Sampai kapan pun tidak akan.. mendapatkan apapun!_

 _Ba..bagaimana bisa kalian me..melakukan.. ini semua?!_

 _Tanpa Baekhyun.._

 _Baekhyun!_

 _Appa!_

 _Omma!_

 _Bunuh! Bunuh! Habisi mereka!_

Dalam sekejap lelap Baekhyun terlempar ke dunia nyata. Helaan napasnya terdengar berantakan, peluh telah lebih dulu membasahi dahi dan mengalir mengisi celah pelupuk matanya yang tengah membulat sempurna, sementara tubuhnya menegang hebat. Persendiannya terlampau kaku hingga ia nyaris tak merasakan apapun, kelu itu masih bertahan di lidah ketika bahkan saat ini ia sadar tengah mencengkram tangan seseorang.

Perlahan kepalanya bergerak ke samping. Park Chanyeol di sana. Duduk di sebuah kursi samping ranjang seraya melempar cemas berlebih di balik irisnya yang kelam.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Baekhyun melengos, berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan yang tersisa dari mimpi buruk yang menghampiri alam bawah sadarnya sesaat lalu. "Hanya mimpi buruk. Tidak masalah, sekalipun aku menggumamkan nama seorang laki-laki dalam tidurku."

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali, disamping perasaan cemas yang masih mendominasi ia juga cukup merasa tertohok atas ucapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang merasa cukup terganggu dengan sikap Baekhyun setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, wanita itu tak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya bicara. Si mungil bahkan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar, Chanyeol bahkan bertanya-tanya kemana perginya senandung kecil yang kerap mengudara di seberang pantry?

Chanyeol akui dia salah besar, atau bahkan sangat fatal. Namun ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan menyindirnya secara terang-terangan sesaat lalu.

Bukankah wanita itu terdengar sangat kekanakkan?

Lantas bagaimana bisa sikapnya tersebut justru terkesan menggemaskan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya melepas cengkraman tangannya dari Chanyeol sesaat setelah tersadar.

"Err.. kamarmu?"

Baekhyun memainkan bola mata, merutuk dalam hati atas pengakuannya yang tak masuk akal.

 _Saat ini kau tinggal di apartemen Park Chanyeol, Byun!_

Mungkin tidak ada yang mampu membaca seperti apa raut wajah seorang Park Chanyeol saat pria itu tengah bergurau, namun sesaat lalu ia melakukannya. Dengan wajah datar andalannya tentu saja.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Aku tidak marah? Untuk apa aku marah? Apa alasannya? Hanya karena kau menggumamkan namanya dalam tidurmu bukan berarti aku marah oleh hal sepele seperti itu!"

Jawaban Baekhyun terlampau cepat, lantas menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya dengan gemas setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol mati-matian menahan kekehannya.

Satu hal yang membuat pria itu semakin yakin bahwa masih banyak tingkah jenaka yang terpendam dalam sosok anggun seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"O...kay." Chanyeol memberi nada jahil yang begitu kentara. _Kalau kau tidak marah kenapa mengabaikanku dan tidak memberiku makan?_ Lantas membatin dengan konyol.

"Aku benar-benar tidak marah!"

 _Baik. Baik. Tapi jangan merengek seperti itu._

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja ia masih cukup waras untuk menyuarakan apa yang batinnya katakan dengan gemas. "Aku tidak bermaksud lancang masuk ke kamarmu, hanya saja.. err.."

Baekhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol menuntaskan kalimatnya. Lantas pandangan beralih pada tangan Chanyeol yang tengah merogoh sesuatu dalam saku mantelnya.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya meneliti dua lembar tiket yang Chanyeol serahkan padanya.

"Err.. tiket berlibur mungkin. Temanku memberikannya padaku. Dia bilang pantai disana bagus." Sahut si pria dengan gumaman kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang penuh dusta.

Tentu saja, orang baik macam apa yang akan memberikan dua tiket perjalanan berlibur kelas satu lengkap dengan fasilitas hotel bintang lima secara cuma-cuma?

Park Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin terkesan seolah dia begitu antusias. Dia melakukannya karena sepertinya Baekhyun menyukai pantai. Lagi, anggap saja sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dirinya. Chanyeol tidak seperti itu.

Pria itu terus bersitegang dengan sisi lain dalam dirinya. Meski semua dalihnya terasa sangat percuma ketika bahkan bayangan Baekhyun dan dirinya tengah menyusuri pantai terngiang dalam benak.

Oke, cukup.

Chanyeol berdeham pelan. "Bergegaslah, kita pergi hari ini."

"Hari ini? Sekarang?" Baekhyun menatap lawan bicaranya dengan gusar meski binar riang masih berpendar di kedua matanya. "Kau tidak kerja?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai jadwal hari ini." Chanyeol menyahut seraya menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang tampak begitu kenyal saat senyumnya tersungging lebar.

••

Baekhyun menumpukan kedua tangan pada wastafel, mencengkram pinggirannya dengan kuat. Sebentuk aksi pengalihan dari rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendadak menyerang kepalanya. Perlahan rona di wajahnya memudar, berganti pucat pasi yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

Wanita itu meneliti refleksi pada cermin di hadapannya. Dengan tubuh bergetar hebat ia mencoba untuk menahan serta melalui kesakitannya kini.

 _Kumohon.. Tuhan.._

 _Kumohon jangan hari ini.._

Matanya terpejam erat, kepalanya mendongak saat sebuah permohonan pada Sang penciptanya terlontar dalam benak.

 _Park Chanyeol tengah menungguku.._

 _Kau bisa, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Kau kuat._

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang tidak semenderita itu. Bahwa rasa sakit luar biasa yang kerap nyaris merenggut nyawanya tidak serta merta cukup membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Bukan begitu?

Dengan mengandalkan sisa tenaga yang tak seberapa, wanita itu menempatkan diri pada situasi yang akan membuat siapapun berasumsi bahwa dia baik-baik saja, bahwa dia tidak sedang begitu kesakitan. Maka setelah menyembunyikan pucat di wajahnya dengan perona, wanita itu segera bergegas keluar dari kamar dengan bahagia yang tak sedikitpun luntur dalam dirinya.

Bayangan tentang betapa menyenangkannya bisa kembali merasakan partikel pasir putih di bawah telapak kakinya membuyar dalam hitungan detik. Segalanya hancur tak tersisa ketika atensinya menangkap mereka, dua orang itu tengah memeluk satu sama lain.

Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memeluk erat wanita itu, melindunginya seperti dia berharga yang takkan dibiarkannya tergores luka sedikitpun mengalirkan sengatan tak asing pada hati Baekhyun, dan disana mulai terbentuk sebuah rongga.

Tidak. Dari awal rongga itu sudah mengemuka. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah alasan mengapa kini luka dalamnya kian menganga.

"Ibuku! Akh ibuku!"

Kyungsoo menangis tersedu dalam dekap kekasihnya.

"Sstt.. aku di sini, sayang." Chanyeol mengecupi sisi wajah Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Ibumu sudah tenang di sana. Relakan kepergiannya."

Ada sesal yang memenuhi hati Chanyeol. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kebingungannya, dengan sisi lain dalam dirinya akan kehadiran Baekhyun, hingga ia melupakan sosok yang dicintainya. Sosok yang sesaat lalu datang dengan membawa luka yang tersisa dari kepergian sang ibunda. Chanyeol menyesal tidak ada di sana, tidak memeluk Kyungsoo ketika mungkin kekasihnya itu berpikir hidupnya tidak akan lagi berarti tanpa seorang ibu.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku." Sesal itu tak terhitung mengemuka bersamaan dengan kecupan rindu yang memang terpendam sejak lama.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Pria itu menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, menyeka air matanya sebelum kemudian mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada kedua kelopaknya. "Aku di sini." Bisiknya kembali menenangkan.

Namun nyatanya usaha Chanyeol sedikit sia-sia. Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu menangkap sosok lain yang berada di apartemen kekasihnya. "Sedang apa dia di sini?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk pada Baekhyun yang terkejut karena kehadirannya tertangkap oleh atensi Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah dengan kuat. Merasa bahwa nada tak bersahabat yang Kyungsoo lontarkan adalah suatu hal yang wajar. Wanita itu mulai mengurai langkah dengan ragu, kedua tangannya saling bertaut sesaat setelah bergerak menjauhi pintu kamar.

Sementara Chanyeol telah lebih dulu merasa syok. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan terjebak dalam situasi yang begitu membingungkan seperti saat ini. Chanyeol hendak melontarkan beberapa alasan sebagai dalih yang mungkin akan meredakan amarah Kyungsoo yang hendak membludak, namun ia kalah cepat dari Baekhyun.

"Oh, maaf sebelumnya, aku mempunyai janji dengan seorang teman di daerah sini. Dan kebetulan ada hal yang ingin aku berikan pada Park Chanyeol-ssi, jadi menyempatkan diri untuk mampir." Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo seperti tengah memberitahu bahwa situasi yang ada hanyalah salah paham kembali membuat sesak memenuhi ulu hati.

Kyungsoo berdecak pelan. "Mengunjungi apartemen kekasihku sepagi ini?" Tanyanya setelah merasa bahwa bersikap defensif pada wanita yang berpotensi merebut Chanyeol darinya adalah hal yang wajar.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dengan putus asa lantas mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku hanya.." Ia menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas. "Ini.. err dua buah tiket berlibur. Aku berniat memberikannya kepada kalian. Urmm.. sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karena kehadiranku menyebabkan kalian berdua terlibat dalam kesalahpahaman."

 _Kumohon Byun Baekhyun.._ Chanyeol meratap dalam hati. Ada pedih yang menyusup masuk ke dalam dirinya saat setiap kebohongan itu mulus keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengikis jarak sebelum kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo lantas menepuk punggungnya perlahan, "Aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian ibumu." Tukasnya dengan suara lembut yang menenangkan. Tak lama kemudian ia melepas pelukannya, membelai wajah Kyungsoo dan melempar senyum.

Sebuah senyuman yang berhasil menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang kian merajarela di balik batok kepalanya. Sebuah senyum yang sama sekali tidak gagal mengalihkan perhatian siapapun dari sosoknya yang tengah begitu menderita.

Tatapan Kyungsoo melunak. Lantas hatinya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana ada seseorang yang terlihat setulus itu?

"Kalau begitu aku.." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan saat rasa sakit kembali menghantam kepalanya. "Aku.. permisi." Finalnya sebelum kemudian mengurai langkah yang dibuatnya terlihat begitu kuat menuju pintu keluar. Akan tetapi, selama langkah itu terurai tangannya yang bergetar tak berhenti terulur, menyeka cairan merah pekat yang sesaat lalu keluar dari hidungnya.

•• **GRAVITY** ••

"Kau tahu? Ibuku mengatakan sesuatu sebelum beliau meninggal." Kyungsoo bergumam sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard._

"Apa itu?"

Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya dari dada Chanyeol lantas menegakkan tubuh, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan serius. "Beliau berbicara soal masa laluku."

Chanyeol ikut menarik punggungnya, apa yang Kyungsoo katakan melahirkan tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya. "Lalu?"

"Omma bilang.. beliau dan Appa menemukanku di tepian bukit. Saat itu aku satu-satunya korban yang selamat dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Sementara dua orang lainnya meninggal dunia."

"Dua orang lainnya? Siapa?"

"Omma bilang mereka tampak seperti sepasang suami istri. Dan orang-orang menduga mereka adalah orang tuaku karena aku berada dalam mobil yang sama." Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. "Pantas saja Omma dan Appa selalu menutupi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku selama ini, mereka pikir aku tidak akan sanggup menghadapi kenyataan tersebut. Tapi Chanyeol.. Bagaimana bisa kedua korban meninggal itu adalah orang tuaku sementara seperti yang kau tahu masa kecilku aku habiskan di panti asuhan. Karenanya sejak kemarin aku bertanya-tanya siapa mereka? Dan kenapa aku bisa berakhir dalam mobil yang sama dengan keduanya?"

Kening Chanyeol semakin berlipat, segala hal yang menyangkut masa lalu Kyungsoo memang kerap melahirkan tanda tanya besar.

Pria itu baru akan membuka mulut ketika bunyi bel memenuhi gendang telinga.

 _"Yeay! Pizza is here!"_ Kyungsoo berseru riang, sebentuk aksi yang membuat kekasihnya tak kuasa untuk tidak mengusak rambutnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Langkahnya terurai menuju pintu, lantas berjumpa dengan _delivery courier_ yang menenteng pesanannya.

"Aku sangat terkejut kemarin! Nona itu sangat pucat saat keluar dari unit 2201. Kita berada dalam satu lift dan hidungnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Semua orang yang berada di lobi sangat panik saat nona itu jatuh pingsan. Beruntung ambulans segera datang dan membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Chanyeol mengabaikan si kurir, bukan karena ia lupa caranya bersopan santun, hanya saja ketika nomor unit apartemennya terlontar dari mulut seorang wanita yang tampak berbincang dengan rekannya saat menuju elevator, pikiran pria itu membuyar.

Tidak. Tidak.

Bukan itu yang membuat tubuh Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba membeku serta membuat lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. Perihal nomor unit apartemennya yang menjadi bahan gosip kedua wanita itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi sebuah alasan yang membuat langkahnya terseret kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen sebelum kemudian menyambar mantel dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Oh ya, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melupakannya lagi. Pria itu berbalik tanpa sepatah kata untuk sekedar menyahut. Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada dahi kekasihnya sebelum kemudian berlari keluar apartemen.

Segala yang tertinggal di belakanganya melahirkan tanda tanya. Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Tidak pada seruan Kyungsoo saat memanggil namanya berulang kali juga tidak pada si kurir dan pesanannya yang terbengkalai.

Langkahnya terurai panjang, apa yang didengarnya dengan sangat jelas berhasil mengenyahkan segala macam hal yang tertanam dalam benak, dan yang tersisa kini hanya satu.

Satu nama.

Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan kasar, berkali-kali. Mengabaikan makian pengguna jalan lain yang nyaris bertabrakan dengannya akibat caranya mengemudi terlampau brutal.

Pria itu kerap kali menggeleng saat bayangan wajah Baekhyun berkelebat menyapa atensi.

Chanyeol tahu ia tidak berhak mengharapkan apapun saat ini. Namun ada begitu banyak hal yang ia semogakan dalam hatinya. Dan semua itu hanya tertuju pada satu nama yang tak henti-hentinya melahirkan segala macam perasaan buruk.

Salah satunya, ia merasa buruk karena Baekhyun _nya_ harus kembali bertarung dengan maut.

 _Siapa kau berani menyematkan hak milik atas dirinya, brengsek?_

 _Kau bahkan tidak menolongnya sama sekali ketika dia terjebak dalam situasi yang membingungkan._

 _Pecundang!_

 _Kau memang pecundang, Park Chanyeol!_

Pria itu terus memaki dirinya dalam hati, sedang langkahnya terurai di sebuah koridor rumah sakit.

"Kris, kumohon."

Ketika sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar inap, Chanyeol disambut oleh Kris serta tatapan tak bersahabat seorang wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Luhan.

"Baekhyun butuh istirahat, Chanyeol. Selain aku, tim medis dan Luhan, siapapun tidak diperbolehkan mengunjunginya."

"Siapa yang membuat aturan tersebut?"

Kris mendengus mendengar nada sarkas yang Chanyeol lempar kearahnya.

"Aku hanya butuh memastikan keadaannya. Kris."

Kedua alis Kris bertaut. Jika bukan untuk suatu hal yang sangat penting, Chanyeol tidak akan melontarkan permohonan dengan nada kentara seperti itu. Kris sangat mengenalnya.

Ya. Chanyeol terlalu berhati-hati. Ia tidak pernah menunjukan perasaannya dengan terang-terangan di hadapan siapa pun.

Kris dan Luhan saling melempar pandang sebelum keduanya mendesah pelan.

Setelah mengangguk tanda persetujuan, Kris lebih dulu berlalu.

"Untuk apa semua itu?"

Chanyeol hendak menyentuh knop pintu ketika tiba-tiba Luhan menginterupsi.

"Untuk apa semua hal baik yang kau tujukan pada Baekhyun? Untuk apa mengajaknya menikah dan tinggal bersama? Untuk apa perasaan cemasmu sekarang ini, Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Ya. Sebenarnya untuk apa?

Apa alasannya?

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pria itu masih kelu, pertanyaan Luhan amat sangat menohoknya. Dan perang batin pun tak terelakkan lagi saat ini.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol refleks berbalik, menatap lawan bicaranya.

Luhan berdecak pelan. "Jika kau tidak mencintainya, setidaknya milikkilah keberanian untuk meninggalkannya. Berhenti membuatnya bingung, berhenti menjebaknya dalam situasi yang sulit. Baekhyun tidak sekuat dan setangguh itu." Finalnya sebelum kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

••

Nyatanya Chanyeol tidak di sini oleh rasa iba yang menyeretnya.

Lebih dari itu.

Ia hanya terlalu pengecut dan takut untuk menggali lebih dalam dan menemukan alasan sesungguhnya. Sebuah alasan yang membuatnya terus menerus mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada punggung tangan yang terhias selang infus tersebut. Sebuah alasan mengapa ia tak bisa mengalihkan atensinya sedetik pun dari wajah pucat itu.

 _Apa kau mencintainya?_

Chanyeol menunduk dalam saat pertanyaan Luhan kembali terngiang, ia masih menyelam lebih dalam agar menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut ketika sebuah gerak rapuh terasa dalam genggamannya.

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap pelan lalu sebuah senyum kecil terulas.

Ada yang bersitatap dalam diam. Hanya suara _elektrokardiogram_ yang berani mengisi kesunyian.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

Baekhyun terpejam sejenak, menikmati sapuan lembut di puncak kepalanya. Lantas menggeleng, menyahuti pria yang kini duduk di samping bangkar.

Pria itu mengangguk sebelum kembali menghirup punggung tangan Baekhyun, mengalihkan rasa cemas yang tak kunjung lenyap.

"Aku ingin bangun."

Suara parau itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa permintaannya tidak layak untuk ditolak, maka dengan hati-hati pria itu membantu Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidur.

Keduanya kembali bersitatap, sebelum kesabaran Chanyeol berada di ujung tanduk. Ia tak lagi dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Pertanyaan itu lantas mengemuka diiringi belaian lembut di sisi wajah Baekhyun.

Si mungil mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Kemarin.. pada Kyungsoo. Kenapa tidak katakan yang sebenarnya lalu kita terluka bersama."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Bahkan gestur penolakan itu terkesan begitu kentara. Perlahan tangannya terulur sebelum menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang masih bertahan di pipinya. "Dia.. akan seperti apa rasa sakitnya jika tahu kekasih yang dicintainya tinggal satu atap dengan wanita lain?" Kalimatnya terputus oleh helaan napas yang tercekat berkali-kali. Sementara matanya sudah lebih dulu memerah basah. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tega menabur garam di atas lukanya yang belum mengering? Di saat dia baru saja mengalami kehilangan." Baekhyun menggeleng sekali lagi, lantas tangis itu lolos. "Dia akan sangat terluka, Park Chanyeol.. Kekasihmu akan semakin terluka." Finalnya dengan isak yang mulai terdengar pilu.

 _"Silly you!"_ Chanyeol merengkuh raga rapuh itu, lalu menenggelamkannya dalam dekap erat. _"Silly you, my crybaby!"_ Kecupan yang mendarat di puncak kepala seperti pengganti kosa kata yang telah lebih dulu terenggut dari kerongkongannya.

Sekali lagi tangis itu pecah dalam sebuah pelukan. Anehnya seperti sebuah tempat yang memang diperuntukkan isaknya tercurah, perasaan Baekhyun kerap membaik setelahnya. Lantas untuk ke sekian kali yang tak pernah Baekhyun hitung, napasnya akan terhela dengan teratur, kelopaknya memberat sebelum akhirnya terpejam dengan nyaman.

•• **GRAVITY** ••

Chanyeol menjanjikan sesuatu jika Baekhyun membaik dengan cepat. Dan ia memang tidak membual, karena di sinilah mereka saat ini.

Mengurai langkah, berjalan menyusuri tepian pantai, menikmati semilir angin dan aroma laut yang kuat.

Si mungil berlari kecil, tawa riangnya kerap lolos saat sapuan ombak mengejar telapak kakinya.

Chanyeol di belakangnya, berkali-kali mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang berpotensi melukai dirinya.

Namun sepertinya wanita itu terlampau bahagia, kehadiran Chanyeol tidak sebanding dengan sekumpulan burung yang berterbangan ribut di angkasa.

Kicauan itu berpadu debur ombak, lalu senandung kecil yang lolos dari mulut Baekhyun.

Wanita itu memadu padankan semua harmoni yang ada dengan cara yang tak mungkin bisa Chanyeol lupakan.

Dia definisi nyata dari sebuah keindahan.

Sosok yang seharusnya asing di mata Chanyeol itu kini justru tak pernah gagal menggali rasa penasarannya.

Wanita itu seharusnya tidak di sini, tidak bersama Chanyeol, tidak melempar senyum yang entah sejak kapan berhasil mencuri napasnya. Ya. Dia seharusnya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bersifat adiktif yang berpotensi membuat jantung Chanyeol meledak.

Meski begitu Chanyeol telah kehilangan daya untuk menyuarakan semua bantahan itu. Karenanya ia butuh memastikan satu hal.

 _Apa kau mencintainya?_

Sosok itu kini melambai riang padanya.

" _Stop right there_.. mulai sekarang aku yang akan menghampirimu."

 _Dia sungguh cantik. Rembutnya terjamah angin, aromanya berbaur dengan udara._

Sosok mungil itu terpaku, saat wajahnya ditangkup hingga sebuah kelembutan membelai indera pengecap.

 _Dia Byun Baekhyun._

Benang saliva terjalin, mereka terpejam. Dahinya saling menyentuh.

 _Ya. Byun Baekhyun. Dan ketika dia membuka mata, ada seseorang yang jatuh cinta._

 _ **••**_

 **TBC**

 **••**

 **An:**

 **And the Drama has begun~~**

 **Aku cuma mau mengingatkan, mulai dari sekarang ini alurnya bakal lebay banget, banget lho~~ Jadi buat yang anti drama-drama-an, sebelum ff ini bikin mual.. better close your page early. Okay?**

 **Eh eh eh btw udah ada yang follow IG nya pak dokter? Ini lho idnya: pcychanpark (promosi wkwk)**

 **Salam pisang~**

 **CHUCHUCHU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**GRAVITY**

 **•**

 **(song recomendation: Hyolyn - Our tears)**

 **•**

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol mengernyit pada sosok Kyungsoo yang menyambut kepulangannya di apartemen.

Dan Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang lain dalam ekspresi yang Chanyeol lemparkan. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dibuat bingung manakala Chanyeol mengambil langkah ke arahnya sebelum kemudian memberi sebuah pelukan.

Ada yang tengah meratapi kebodohannya saat telapak tangan Kyungsoo menepuk punggunggnya berkali-kali. "Lelah, hum?"

Chanyeol menggeleng setelah mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Kyung.."

"Hum?"

Waktu yang tersita oleh kesunyian membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terheran-heran. Ada apa dengan bungkamnya Park Chanyeo?

Tak ingin merasa penasaran lebih lanjut, wanita itu menarik diri sebelum kemudian menangkup wajah tampan yang digelayuti rasa lelah itu. "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo lamat-lamat, sebelum memantapkan hati untuk melontarkan kalimat yang sedari tadi tertahan di kerongkongannya. "Bagaimana jika.." dan nyatanya kesiapan Chanyeol berkali-kali terusik.

"Katakan saja, apa yang terjadi, sayang?"

Hela napas berat yang berhembus dari hidung Chanyeol adalah untuk kesiapan yang kembali terusik. Namun wajah Baekhyun tak pernah luput dari benaknya, ajaibnya hal itu seperti sebuah kekuatan, menuntun sebuah kalimat yang sedari tadi sulit terlontar. "Bagaimana jika hatiku telah berubah?"

Chanyeol tahu, kesunyian yang menyiksa adalah untuk hati Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah dihantam oleh rasa nyeri.

Tangan Kyungsoo jatuh dan menggantung tak berdaya. "Semudah itu?" Akal sehat menolak untuk percaya, sesaat lalu ia masih berpikir bahwa pria yang selama ini memberi begitu banyak cinta terhadapnya tidak bersungguh-sungguh, namun ia mengenal dengan baik seorang Park Chanyeol, melihat bagaimana caranya melempar tatap, Kyungsoo bisa tahu bahwa hati prianya memang telah berubah.

"Maaf karena aku telah goyah." Chanyeol menunduk dalam, "maaf, aku mencintainya." lantas melempar rasa bersalah juga kesungguhan di kedua irisnya. "Aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun."

"Lalu apa artinya perjuangan kita selama ini sia-sia- Jangan sentuh aku!" Kyungsoo berteriak kala Chanyeol berniat menyentuh bahunya.

Sedangkan si pria terpejam erat kala air mata mulai lolos dari kedua mata Kyungsoo. Kosa katanya telah lebih dulu tersita dan membiarkan wanita itu mundur satu langkah lalu berbalik sebelum kemudian berlalu adalah tindakan yang dirasanya benar.

Chanyeol berpikir jika ia melontarkan segala alasan atas kesalahannya yang fatal adalah apa yang akan membuat Kyungsoo semakin terpukul.

 _Aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu, tapi aku tidak yakin akan baik-baik saja tanpa Baekhyun._

 _Aku.._

 _Aku selalu didera rindu tanpa sosoknya._

 _Maka dari itu, jangan ampuni pecundang ini, Kyungsoo._

 **\- Gravity -**

 _Habisi mereka!_

 _Cari anak itu dan bunuh!_

 _A-appa.. Omma!_

 _Bangun! Bangun!_

 _Jangan tinggalkan Baekki.._

 _Bunuh!_

 _Bunuh!_

"Omma!"

Baekhyun terperanjat hebat dari tidurnya. Napasnya yang tersengal pertanda ia telah diburu oleh mimpi buruk yang begitu mencekam. Sementara peluh telah lama berlomba-lomba keluar dari celah pori-pori.

Meski seharusnya penglihatannya mampu bekerja dua kali lipat lebih jelas di balik dua bola mata yang nyaris melompat dari tempatnya, namun nyatanya wanita itu merasa penglihatannya memburam untuk sesaat.

Baekhyun tidak menunjukan gejala yang kian memburuk akibat parasit yang terpendam di balik batok kepalanya tersebut, karena sebuah kekuatan kecil tersimpan di balik telapak tangan yang digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Wanita itu menoleh pelan, lalu mendapati kening berlipat serta raut cemas kentara tertuju ke arahnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Chanyeol jelas begitu cemas. Dan hal itu semakin menyiksa kala mendapati wajah Baekhyun memucat dalam ketakutan.

Si mungil mengangguk sebelum membiarkan pria yang sedari tadi menunggunya terlelap memberikan rasa aman dalam sebuah pelukan. Membiarkan indera penciumannya dipenuhi wewangian deterjen yang menguar dari pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Dan tak terhitung berapa banyak Baekhyun terkagum dalam diam. Pada pria itu. Pada sosoknya yang seolah Tuhan rancang untuk melenyapkan segala hal buruk yang menyiksa. Adakah yang semenenangkan aromanya dalam dekap?

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Chanyeol melirik sejenak pada arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Memastikan angka yang tepat.

"Dua jam lalu."

Baekhyun menarik diri, lalu mendongak kecil. "Pagi sekali."

"Tapi sepertinya Luhan-ssi tidak terkejut lagi akan hal itu."

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya, lantas membenarkan simpul dasi pria di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol jelas tahu ada sesuatu yang tertahan di kerongkongan Baekhyun, karena wanita itu membiarkan sunyi menyusup di udara untuk beberapa saat.

"Mari kita hentikan ini." Senyum Baekhyun terulas tegar.

Sementara kening Chanyeol berlipat, pertanda apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan tidak mampu untuk ia cerna. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Maksud Baekhyun adalah, bahwa Chanyeol harus berhenti mengunjunginya setiap pagi dan duduk di samping ranjang serta menunggunya terjaga.

 _Satu minggu ini sudah cukup._

 _Aku tidak ingin egois lebih lama lagi._

 _Ada hati yang harus kita hindarkan dari goresan luka, Chanyeol-ssi._

Bahwa, pria itu bisa berhenti sekarang. Dia tidak harus lagi menyaksikan lelap Baekhyun yang terusik oleh mimpi buruk selama satu minggu terakhir. Chanyeol tidak perlu lagi menyisipkan waktu untuk mengunjunginya di apartemen Luhan sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Kita tidak berhak seperti ini." Baekhyun selesai dengan simpul dasi, lalu memberanikan diri menatap lawan bicaranya. "Mari kita hentikan." Lantas kembali tersenyum dengan tegar. Mengerahkan segala usaha agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

Wanita itu menggeleng kala Chanyeol menunduk seraya mengecupi punggung tangannya. Menyadari lawan bicaranya akan bersikap bebal yang berpotensi membuat egonya kembali meninggi, Baekhyun memaksakan satu kehendak yang tidak ia suka. "Aku sudah cukup meminjam perhatianmu selama satu minggu ini. Aku.. sudah cukup."

"Apa maksudmu?" Setelah menarik diri secara refleks, kening Chanyeol masih digelayuti pertanda bahwa ia membutuhkan jawaban.

Lantas ada tawa kecil yang terlontar. "Menurutmu? Ahh.. aku hanya meminjam waktumu selama satu minggu ini, itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh waktumu saja, tidak lebih." Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya seraya mengedikkan bahu, acuh.

"Pikirmu aku ini apa? Meminjam waktuku selama satu minggu? Satu minggu?" Chanyeol membawa mulutnya ke dalam satu garis tegas yang tampak geram.

Ada kekehan yang tersembunyi di balik punggung tangan. Dan Baekhyun tidak peduli akan terlihat sememuakkan apa ia saat ini. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol-ssi? Jika kau berpikir aku akan terkesan dengan kehadiranmu setiap pagi saat aku terjaga selama satu minggu ini, maka kau salah. Itu tidak mempengaruhi apa-apa," si mungil bangkit dari ranjang, mengenyahkan rasa sakit di kepala dan berjalan melalui jendela kamar.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, jangan menipu dirimu sendiri." Chanyeol mengambil langkah pada wanita yang kini berdiri menghadap jendela, membelakangi dirinya.

Oksigen yang dihirup panjang dalam diam, menandakan Baekhyun membutuhkan perjuangan lebih dari sekedar menahan goresan sesak yang sampai ke ulu hati. Si mungil berbalik seraya memangku tangan. Wajah datarnya menghancurkan apa mulai tumbuh di dalam hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

Bungkamnya Baekhyun adalah apa yang membuat Chanyeol berasumsi. Apa wanita itu bersungguh-sungguh?

"Kau tahu, aku kerap menekan hati nuraniku untuk sampai kesini."

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Chanyeol membeo beberapa saat. "Aku.. jika aku tahu kau akan menghancurkan harapanku yang mulai tumbuh saat ini, aku bahkan akan berpikir ratusan kali sebelum mengkhianati perasaan satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai."

 _Maka dari itu, kita hentikan semua ini. Jangan biarkan perasaan kekasihmu hancur._

Baekhyun kembali mengulas senyum tegar. "Aku tahu. Cintamu besar terhadapnya. Aku tahu.." si mungil mencicit di balik perihnya ulu hati yang tergores luka. "Ma-maka dari itu.." ia menepis tangan Chanyeol yang mencoba meminta maaf atas ucapannya sesaat lalu. Lalu mundur satu langkah.

"Tidak. Aku.. maksudku.. Kyungsoo, dia.." Chanyeol kelu ketika sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak lagi menjadi satu-satunya yang ia kasihi.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Aku bersalah atas semua, bahwa pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan terhadap wanita yang begitu kau cintai adalah karenaku."

"Tidak. Tidak."

Chanyeol benci jika Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya seperti itu. Maka dari itu ia mengambil satu langkah terakhir sebelum mencengkram bahu Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, bukan? Hum?" Lalu melempar tatap memohon, "baik, baik, maafkan aku untuk apa yang kukatakan sesaat lalu. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini, hum?"

Dengan gestur yang menyiratkan keberatan, Baekhyun menghempas kedua tangan Chanyeol. "Apa aku terlihat sedang membuat lelucon? Apa yang kau harapkan dengan keadaan ini? Tidak ada yang bisa kita capai. Aku asing, dan tidak berhak merebutmu dari wanita yang telah lebih dulu bersamamu. Aku salah, kehadiranku adalah kesalahan. Maka dari itu, kita hentikan ini, ya?"

Baekhyun mengerahkan segala permohonan di kedua irisnya yang basah. Berharap Chanyeol tahu bahwa di sana ada segala ketakutan yang terpendam.

 _Kita tidak bisa bersama._

 _Jangan mengharapkan apapun._

 _Jangan membuatku serakah dan menjadi orang yang begitu jahat._

"Jangan menemuiku lagi. Tentang orang tuaku, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Sekarang anggap kita adalah dua orang asing yang tidak pernah saling mengenal."

"Kau pikir segalanya mudah bagiku? Kau pikir mudah melepas cinta yang selama empat tahun ini bersamaku. Aku.. aku dan Kyungsoo berjuang mempertahankan apa yang kita yakini. Aku!" Chanyeol membentak marah sementara kedua matanya semerah saga. "Aku dan Kyungsoo melewati begitu banyak kesulitan. Paling tidak banyak air mata yang tumpah sebelum aku memutuskan mengkhianati perasaannya! Sebelum aku.." Chanyeol kelu kala mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap Kyungsoo. Perih menjalari pembuluh darah ketika ekspresi terluka yang Kyungsoo lemparkan saat tahu bahwa prianya mengatakan telah mencintai wanita lain terngiang dalam benak.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk meninggalkannya. Tak kusangka kau senaif itu, Park Chanyeol-ssi." Dibalik suara lantang dibarengi aura angkuh yang tak dibuat memuakkan, Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkraman kedua lengannya yang melingkar di depan dada, lantas mengecap aroma karat yang dihasilkan dari gigitan kuatnya pada bibir bawah.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak ingin semuanya menjadi sekacau itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin membuat situasi di mana ia menjadi perusak kebahagiaan orang lain.

Chanyeol kehilangan kosa kata. Tak ia sangka wanita yang mulai mencuri segala atensinya kini mampu berbuat setega itu terhadapnya. "Aku salah. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal karena terjebak oleh pesonamu. Ahh tidak.. aku bahkan tidak yakin tentang perasaanku sendiri. Bisa jadi perasaanku terhadapmu ini hanya sebatas iba mengingat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu." Lantas berdecak remeh. "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan pada kekasihku. Baik. Aku akan menata ulang pikiranku. Aku akan menata ulang perasaanku. Dan membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke pelukanku, karena hanya dia yang pantas berada di sampingku."

Baekhyun masih bersikap seolah segalanya tidak penting baginya. Tak ada lagi kata yang terlontar ketika bahkan Chanyeol dengan langkah yakinnya keluar dari apartemen Luhan.

Sunyi yang tersisa di udara untuk isak kecil yang mulai lolos. Tubuh ringkih itu limbung dan lantai dingin menjadi saksi bagaimana Baekhyun menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di sana.

 _Terimakasih telah mengingatkan betapa menyedihkannya diriku._

 _Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu.._

 _Maka dari itu.._

 _Kau layak kembali pada kekasihmu._

 **~oOo~**

Sosok cantik menghentak lantai koridor rumah sakit dengan _stiletto_ miliknya yang tampak mahal. Langkahnya kian intens, mengabaikan beberapa atensi dari staf rumah sakit yang masih berpikir bahwa seorang anak panti asuhan, juga sebatang kara tidak pantas menjadi dokter ahli saraf terbaik di rumah sakit tersebut.

Lee Sunbin. Meski begitu sebagian dari mereka yang merasa terpaksa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dokter Lee.

Sunbin berhenti di seberang meja resepsionis, lantas memonitor jadwal beberapa dokter bedah. Ekspresinya masihlah datar meski ia telah menemukan nama yang ia cari.

"Dokter Park tidak memilik jadwal hari ini, Dokter Lee." Celetuk salah satu staf di seberang meja.

Oh, itulah alasan mengapa Sunbin sedikit jengkel kali ini. Mendapati fakta bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Anda rajin sekali memeriksa jadwal Dokter Park, tapi masih tidak berani bertutur sapa saat bertemu. Apa bahkan kalian tahu nama satu sama lain?" Salah saorang perawat bergurau.

Sunbin mengalihkan pandangan dari layar monitor, lalu menatap datar pada candaan yang baru saja terlontar. "Kenapa tidak urusi saja urusanmu sendiri?" Lantas berlalu dengan aura dingin yang membekas.

"Cih! Kenapa dia selalu ketus 'sih?"

"Sudahlah, jangan macam-macam dengan wanita itu. Dia sedikit.. menakutkan, kau tahu?"

"Ugh! Aku benar-benar jengkel terhadapnya! Memangnya dia siapa? Oh, apakah bahkan dia pernah berkaca sebelum berpikir untuk menyukai Dokter Park?"

"Wanita sekarang memang seperti itu, tidak peduli tentang apapun jika sudah terobsesi dengan satu pria. Dokter Lee bahkan mungkin tidak peduli bahwa Dokter Park telah mempunyai kekasih."

Obrolan dua staf rumah sakit itu sedikit banyak terdengar oleh Sunbin yang masih melangkah tak jauh dari meja resepsionis. Tangan wanita itu terkepal cukup lama hingga elevator yang ia masuki turun ke lantai _basement._

"Aku sudah cukup muak dengan Kyungsoo selama ini, sudah saatnya memberi dia pelajaran." Sunbin berhenti sejenak di depan pintu mobil untuk mendengar jawaban seseorang yang baru saja ia hubungi melalui sambungan telepon.

Lantas senyumnya terulas, bukan sejenis senyuman yang akan membuat siapapun merasa nyaman. Lebih tergambar seperti sebuah konspirasi di balik lengkungan bibir yang tersapu merah lipstik.

 **~oOo~**

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menerima tamu! Aku sangat sibuk-"

"Panti asuhan Haneul. Tamu ini berpesan bahwa dia tahu segalanya tentang panti asuhan Haneul, Sajangnim."

Kening tuan Byun seketika mengernyit dalam, instingnya melahirkan keterkejutan kecil di balik wajahnya yang menua. Lantas tanpa menunggu lama, ia menginteruksikan sang sekretaris untuk membiarkan tamunya masuk ke dalam ruangan sang presiden direktur tersebut.

"Annyeong, Sajangnim- ahh apa aku harus memanggilmu Ahjussi?"

Tuan Byun masih bertanya-tanya tentang sosok wanita muda yang kini seenaknya duduk seraya menyilangkan kaki di sofa tamu itu. "Siapa kau?!" Meski begitu ia tetap merasa geram dengan tingkah lakunya yang tidak sopan.

"Penasaran, bukan?" Wanita itu terkekeh kecil lantas berdiri dan menghampiri meja kerja tuan Byun. "Lee Sunbin," ia mengulurkan tangan meski jabatan tangannya diabaikan. "Sayang sekali, kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini terhadapku, Ahjussi.." Sunbin cemberut dibuat-buat sebelum kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Do Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah berhasil menemukannya?"

Raut penuh tanda tanya tersirat di kedua bola mata tuan Byun. Meskipun ia masih bersikap tenang, memperhatikan Sunbin yang tengah menyapukan jari telunjuk pada ujung meja kerja.

"Apa ini?" Sunbin tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak tahu bahwa gadis kecil yang telah menyaksikan perbuatan kejimu puluhan tahun silam bernama Do Kyungsoo?"

Mulanya, tuan Byun berencana memanggil petugas keamanan untuk mengusir Sunbin karena wanita asing itu telah bersikap memuakkan. Namun apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya mau tak mau menggali rasa terkejut juga penasaran yang mendalam.

"Siapa kau?!" Tuan Byun menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan keras.

Selama ini ia telah menutupi kejadian masa lalu itu secara rapat, bahkan ia berani melenyapkan siapapun yang mengetahui perbuatan bejadnya puluhan tahun silam. Tuan Byun pikir gadis kecil itu satu-satunya saksi, namun ternyata ia mempunyai parasit lain yang tak disangka-sangka muncul di hadapannya kini.

Siapa sebenarnya wanita muda yang kini terkekeh di balik punggung tangannya itu?

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup di atas genangan darah yang kau tumpahkan pada sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia? Ahh-apa Baekhyun masih tidak tahu bahwa pria paruh baya yang dulu kerap mengasuhnya adalah pembunuh kedua orang tua kandungnya? Cukup sulit bukan mewujudkan apa yang kau inginkan tanpa tanda tangan dan persetujuan Byun Baekhyun. Oh astaga!" Sunbin menutup mulut secara dramatis. "Apa aku terlau jelas?" Lantas berbisik diselingi kekehan renyah.

Ada kilatan amarah yang tertahan di kedua iris tuan Byun. Ia merasa tengah dipermainkan saat ini. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Lantas menggertak di balik deretan gigi.

Sunbin sedikit tergelak. "Ahjussi, aku adalah gadis yatin piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan seberang rumah keluarga Byun yang sesungguhnya. Oh, aku cukup muak bersembunyi selama ini, jika kau berpikir malam di mana kau menghabisi nyawa kedua orang tua Baekhyun hanya disaksikan oleh Kyungsoo, maka kau salah. Aku berada di titik berbeda namun masih begitu jelas melihat apa yang kau lakukan malam itu. Tapi bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa selamat? Karena jelas-jelas dia masuk ke dalam mobil kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang kau dorong ke jurang." Sunbin bergumam di akhir kalimat.

"Apa?!" Tuan Byun kian tak bisa menahan amarahnya, tangannya terkepal kuat, peluh kecil mulai membasahi dahi serta wajahnya.

Seperti penjahat yang tertangkap basah, ia pun kelu setelahnya.

Sunbin tersenyum. "Aku tahu segalanya. Semua itu tersimpan rapi di sini," lantas mengetuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk. "Jadi, jika kau tengah memikirkan siasat untuk melenyapkanku, maka kau harus berpikir ulang. Membunuhku tidak akan menghapus sebuah bukti."

"Bukti? Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu, huh?!"

"Aku tidak sedang mengancam. Niatku datang kemari untuk mengajakmu bernegosiasi."

"Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu?"

Sunbin mengangkat bahu. "Jujur saja, gadis kecil saksi pembunuhan malam itu sudah berada di dalam genggaman anak buahku. Kau tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk melenyapkannya bukan?"

"Apa katamu?"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sunbin tertawa. "Aku akan menutup mulutku. Bukti yang kupunya akan kusimpan rapat. Sebagai seorang pembisnis kau tentu tahu aturan mainnya bukan, Ahjussi?"

Kening tuan Byun berlipat, "apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Pertama, kau harus setuju bahwa kau tidak akan menyentuhku seujung jari pun, karena ketika nyawaku melayang karena perbutanmu maka bukti pembunuhan yang telah aku simpan puluhan tahun akan langsung sampai ke tangan pihak berwenang."

Tuan Byun sedikit terintimidasi. Ia merasa wanita muda di hadapannya kini bukan lawan yang sepadan.

Wanita itu licik. Tersirat jelas pada sorot kedua matanya.

"Kedua, angkat aku jadi anakmu."

"Apa?!" Untuk ke sekian kalinya tuan Byun menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Oh, aku muak sekali mengetahui fakta bahwa priaku kau jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun sialan!" Sunbin mengumpat kecil sebelum kemudian mengulas senyum lebar. "Batalkan perjodohan mereka dan sebagai gantinya nikahkan aku dengan Park Chanyeol."

Satu hal yang memutari benak tuan Byun, bahwa wanita yang kini berpangku tangan di hadapannya memang sinting.

"Kau mengenal Park Chanyeol?"

Raut wajah Sunbin berubah kentara. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya saat menginjak bangku sekolah menengah. Saat di mana Sunbin masihlah gadis polos yang selalu pasrah menjadi bahan bully teman sekolah karena wajahnya yang tidak secantik saat ini.

Sunbin pikir Park Chanyeol akan meliriknya meskipun ia telah mempertaruhkan nyawa di meja operasi demi sebuah paras yang menawan, namun hingga ia memasuki fakultas kedokteran yang sama bahkan sampai saat ini Park Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah sadar bahwa Sunbin telah berada di sekitarnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Dan hal yang begitu menyakitkan ialah fakta bahwa pria itu menjalin kasih dengan wanita yang dulu satu kamar dengan Sunbin di panti asuhan. Juga fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol dijodohkan dengan wanita yang dulu kerap bermain di taman panti.

Ya. Byun Baekhyun yang Sunbin ketahui sebagai gadis kecil malang karena kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dengan cara yang keji.

Mengapa semesta membuatnya terdengar begitu konyol hanya karena sebuah kebetulan?

 _Kesabaranku sudah habis._

 _Kau milikku, Park Chanyeol._

"Tentu aku mengenalnya." Sunbin meletakkan kartu nama di atas meja.

"Kau seorang dokter?"

Sunbin mengibaskan tangan. "Cukup turuti keinginanku, karena jika tidak aku tidak akan segan membeberkan-"

"Baik! Baik! Aku akan mengatur semuanya." Tuan Byun jelas tidak setenang yang terlihat. Rahasia yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam kini muncul ke permukaan bersamaan dengan hadirnya seorang wanita muda asing yang jelas sangat berbahaya. "Sekarang katakan di mana Do Kyungsoo?"

 **~oOo~**

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian tidak berakhir dengan baik, apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasaran. Mendapati Chanyeol berlalu dengan raut tak bersahabat dari apartemennya jelas melahirkan tanda tanya.

"Semuanya berakhir." Sahut Baekhyun sambil sesekali membenarkan tatanan rambut.

"Apanya?"

"Aku dengannya, Lu."

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Kalian mengakhiri apa yang bahkan belum kalian mulai?"

Baekhyun tercekat. Dan Luhan ada benarnya.

"Paling tidak aku mengakhiri kekonyolan dan keegoisanku." Si cantik berbalik dari cermin lalu menatap temannya.

"Hei, kau yakin akan pergi? Wajahmu sangat pucat."

Baekhyun percaya bahwa Luhan akan semakin merasa cemas jika tahu bahwa saat ini penglihatan Baekhyun kerap kabur, dan pendengarannya sering kali terganggu. "Ya?" Bahkan Baekhyun sedikit tidak menangkap apa yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan.

Wanita itu memejamkan mata dengan erat, berharap penglihatannya kembali jelas saat ia membuka matanya kembali. Juga berharap dengung yang mendera indera pendengarannya cepat membaik.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, kau yakin akan pergi?"

"Oh tentu, tentu aku baik. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan terkait perjodohanku dengan Park Chanyeol-ssi secepatnya."

"Adakah yang menandingi keras kepalamu, B?"

Baekhyun tersenyum di balik pening yang mulai mendera isi kepalanya.

 _Jangan sekarang._

 _Kau pasti bisa, Baekhyun._

 _Tahanlah sedikit._

"Aku sudah memesan taksi, maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu. Oh ya, jangan pulang terlambat."

Baekhyun menepuk lengan Luhan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau sibuk."

Setelah memberikan pelukan kecil, Luhan membiarkan si mungil berlalu dari apartemennya.

 **•**

Tekad Baekhyun sudah bulat. Karena dari awal ia tidak pernah berkeinginan menggenggam apa yang bukan miliknya, dan menurutnya Park Chanyeol jelas tidak memberinya cinta melainkan rasa iba.

"Aku harus menemui Appa dan membicarakan semuanya." Si mungil bergumam sambil mencengkram kuat permukaan jok di sampingnya, wanita itu terus merapalkan kalimat penenang untuk dirinya sendiri. Berharap rasa sakit di balik batok kepalanya mereda. Dan setelah menelan satu pil pereda nyeri, barulah ia bisa bernapas sedikit lega.

"Kita sudah sampai, nona." Sang sopir memberi informasi.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak keluar dari taksi yang telah berhenti di depan gedung perusahaan Ayahnya, netranya telah lebih dulu melihat sosok paruh baya itu di balik kaca.

Kening Baekhyun berlipat karena sang Ayah didampingi oleh seorang wanita muda. Mereka tampak terlihat begitu akrab sebelum kemudian memasuki mobil dan berlalu dari pelataran gedung.

"Ahjussi, tolong ikuti mobil itu." Baekhyun menunjuk pada SUV hitam, mengikuti insting untuk mengejar Ayahnya.

Mulanya, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Ayahnya pergi dengan salah satu kolega penting dan akan membahas seputar pekerjaan sambil menghabiskan makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran terdekat. Namun empat puluh menit perjalanan yang ia lalui di dalam taksi mau tidak mau melahirkan tanya dalam benak.

 _Sebenarnya appa mau kemana?_

Wanita itu membatin sambil sesekali melirik ke luar, merasa asing dengan pemukiman yang nyatanya memang sedikit jauh dari pusat keramaian. Seperti sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran kota yang letaknya lumayan jauh.

"Ahjussi, apa kau tahu kita di mana?" Si mungil akhirnya bertanya pada sang sopir taksi.

"Saya pun kurang begitu tahu, tapi sepertinya daerah ini menjadi pembatas satu desa dengan ujung desa lain yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota."

Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Namun rasa penasaran membuatnya menghentikan laju taksi beberapa puluh meter dari mobil Ayahnya yang juga berhenti tepat di depan bangunan usang tak terpakai.

Wanita itu keluar dari taksi setelah membayar. Langkahnya sontak memelan kala atensinya disambut oleh beberapa pria bertubuh kekar yang berjaga di depan bangunan usang yang sesaat lalu dimasuki oleh Ayahnya.

 _Sebenarnya Appa sedang apa di sini?_

 **~oOo~**

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa dirugikan dengan sikap acuhnya terhadap keadaan sekitar. Paling tidak ia masih berpikir seperti itu sebelum sebuah van berhenti di depannya tadi siang saat hendak berangkat menuju tempatnya bekerja.

Terakhir Kyungsoo merasa sebuah benda keras dan tumpul membentur kepalanya, cukup kuat hingga berhasil menggiring kesadarannya lenyap dari permukaan.

Beberapa obrolan pria berstelan serba hitam itu masih menggema di telinga saat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan setengah sadarnya merasa diseret ke dalam sebuah ruangan berdebu dan kotor.

Pening di kepalanya cukup kuat hingga ia merasa tengah berhalusinasi di balik tudung hitam yang menutup kepala. Kyungsoo tidak tahu ia berada di mana dan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, dan rasa takut bukan lagi hal yang asing.

Kyungsoo yakin ia berhalusinasi tentang beberapa memori usang yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Seperti beberapa potong rekaman kejadian yang telah lama hilang dari ingatan.

 _Sial! Cari anak itu!_

 _Dapatkan dia dan singkirkan!_

 _Selamatkan dirimu, nak.._

 _Ahjumma, Ahjussi bertahanlah.._

 _Ampuni Kyungie karena selalu menolak berteman dengan Baekhyunie.._

 _Baekhyun!_

 _Byun.._

Alam bawah sadar juga beberapa bayangan tidak asing yang tengah memutari benak Kyungsoo memudar kala tudung kepala berharna hitam itu dilepas oleh seseorang.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Kyungsoo mengernyit kecil pada cahaya silau. Namun tanpa ia duga bola matanya secara refleks melebar.

Bukan pada sosok cantik yang tengah menebar senyum kejahatan. Namun pada raut wajah pria paruh baya yang mendadak membangkitkan ingatan kecil di balik batok kepalanya.

Pria itu memang sudah tidak muda lagi, namun Kyungsoo ingat dengan jelas wajah itu pernah ada di masa lalunya.

"Kau ingat aku, Kyungsoo-a?"

 _Di mana kau gadis kecil? Ahjussi akan mendapatkanmu dan meremukkan tubuh mungilmu dalam satu kali genggaman._

Kyungsoo refleks beringsut kecil meski tubuhnya dililit oleh tali di atas kursi. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar takut manakala sebuah kejadian keji di masa lalu mendadak muncul memutari benaknya.

Napas Kyungsoo memburu, matanya mendelik kecil saat tuan Byun mencengkram kedua sisi wajahnya dengan kuat.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, gadis kecil."

Kyungsoo berontak, memasang pertahan diri dalam ketidakberdayaan.

"Tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini, Ahjussi akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Dan kau akan lenyap dengan segera."

Sementara tuan Byun sibuk melontarkan segala ancaman menakutkab, sosok ringkih tengah mati-matian memendam suara di balik kaca usang yang memonitor langsung keadaan di dalam ruangan.

Baekhyun yang baru saja mendapat celah kecil melalui jendela usang kini menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut juga takut karena mendengar kalimat-kalimat menakutkan yang terlontar dari mulut Ayahnya. Bahkan hal yang lebih mengejutkan, wanita yang hendak akan Ayahnya lenyapkan adalah seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai kekasih Park Chanyeol.

Ragam tanya jelas memutari benak tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini, namun Baekhyun mengenyahkan rasa penasaran dan memilih memutar otak untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

 _Tuhan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

"A-pa mau kalian?!

Tuan Byun dan Sunbin tergelak.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang pembunuh terhadap saksinya?"

Isak kecil lolos, Kyungsoo tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Ia jelas tengah berhadapan dengan orang-orang keji tak berbelas kasih.

"Oh sayang, jangan menangis. Baiklah, baiklah.. kita tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang. Paling tidak kau harus merasakan sedikit penderitaan sebelum ajalmu menjemput. Bukan begitu, Ahjussi?" Sunbin meminta pendapat tuan Byun.

Sempat berpikir sejenak namun akhirnya tuan Byun setuju.

"Awasi dia dengan baik! Kita akan mengeksekusinya besok." Sunbin memerintah dengan lantang pada anak buah yang setia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau..." Kyungsoo mengernyit pada Sunbin seolah tengah mengingat dengan pasti. Lantas menggeleng kecil. Namun tak disangka ia mendapat tamparan keras dari Sunbin.

"Berani sekali kau!" Sunbin cukup merasa tersinggung karena Kyungsoo tidak mengenalinya. Merasa tengah dihina mengingat dulu ia tidak secantik kini. "Jangan beri dia setetes pun air." Lalu kembali mengingatkan anak buahnya ketika Merasa jengkel karena mengingat Kyungsoo kerap datang ke rumah sakit dan bermesraan dengan Chanyeol di dalam ruangannya selama ini.

 **•**

Beberapa jam berlalu dan Baekhyun masih buntu. Ayahnya dan wanita asing itu telah lama meninggalkan lokasi, hari mulai gelap dan ia masih tak berdaya di balik kaca usang, dan hanya mampu menonton Kyungsoo yang tampak lemas di dalam sana.

Beberapa pengawal yang bersiaga membuat Baekhyun kesulitan untuk mencari celah.

 _Ayo berpikir.. Ayo berpikir.._

Baekhyun mengabaikan penat dan rasa sakit yang kembali mendera kepalanya. Ia bahkan mengenyahkan lemas yang menjajah persendian dan memilih memutar otak untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, Park Chanyeol-ssi!" Baekhyun berseru kecil sebelum kemudian merogoh ponsel di dalam tasnya.

"Kumohon angkat.. kumohon!" Baekhyun terus merasa panik dan gelisah, ia mencoba mengenyahkan rasa takutnya pada pengawal-pengawal garang itu dan terus menghubungi Park Chanyeol.

Namun di dering ke tiga pria itu kembali menolak panggilan ke sekian dari Baekhyun.

Wanita itu putus asa.

 **To: Park Chanyeol**

 **Tolong angkat teleponku. Ini penting, tentang Do Kyungsoo.**

Pesan itu telah lama terkirim dan bahkan sudah di baca oleh si penerima, namun tak ada satu pun balasan.

"Oh aku sangat lapar, bagaimana kalau kita membeli makanan terlebih dahulu?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dia? Bukankah bos menyuruh kita untuk tetap siaga?"

"Kau tidak lihat kondisinya? Dia tidak akan mampu berjalan setelah dipukuli seperti itu. Lagipula kita mengikatnya dengan kuat."

Baekhyun menyaksikan perdebatan singkat dari para pengawal yang berjaga, sebelum akhirnya ia berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena membiarkan pria-pria bertubuh kekar itu pergi.

"Aku harus cepat." Baekhyun bergumam sebelum kemudian memberanikan diri membuka pintu raksasa bangunan usang itu dan berlari, mengabaikan pening di kepala dan bertekad menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi? Oh kumohon sadarlah! Kau dengar aku?" Baekhyun berulang kali menepuk pipi Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, namun tampaknya penyiksaan yang diterima Kyungsoo cukup kejam hingga membuat kesadarannya sulit untuk bangkit.

Baekhyun terisak kecil. "Oh maafkan aku karena tidak menolongmu saat mereka memukulimu. Aku tidak berdaya." Ia berceloteh panik seraya membuka tali yang mengikat tubuh Kyungsoo. "Akh bagaimana ini.." si mungil tampak bersusah payah.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

Refleks Baekhyun mendongak mendengar suara lirik Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan.. aku dan Jongin Oppa tidak mau berteman denganmu. Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak butuh bonekamu.. jangan kembali kesini.. jangan mencoba berteman denganku juga Jongin Oppa.."

 _Aku tidak butuh bonekamu_

 _Jongin Oppa dan aku tidak mau berteman denganmu_

 _Byun Baekhyun!_

"Akh!" Baekhyun terpekik kecil saat kepalanya tersengat oleh sebuah memori. Ia menggeleng keras sebelum kemudian kembali melepas tali yang mengikat Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu bernapas lega setelah berhasil membebaskan tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia dengan sigap melepas mantel dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian memapahnya dengan cepat. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Lalu berucap dengan tekad kuat meski ia merasa sangat panik dan takut akan tertangkap basah.

Baekhyun berkali-kali menggeleng kecil kala rasa sakit di kepalanya kian mendera, ia bahkan nyaris limbung, namun ia selalu ingat bahwa Kyungsoo akan jatuh ke tanah jika ia melonggarkan pegangannya pada bahu wanita itu. "Bertahanlah, Do Kyungsoo-ssi. Bertahanlah.." wanita itu terus merapalkan kalimat penyemangat di bawah langit yang semakin menggelap.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Kyungsoo bergumam lemah. Memaksakan diri menyeret langkah dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa.

"Bertahanlah, kita sudah sampai di jalan besar. Tolong berhenti! Tolong!" Baekhyun berseru dengan suara payah. Berharap di antara beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang ada satu yang berbaik hati mau menolongnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?!" Kyungsoo sudah semakin merasa jengkel. Segala hal buruk yang menimpa dirinya berakar dari satu orang. Yakni wanita yang menurutnya tengah bersikap sok pahlawan terhadapnya saat ini. "Lepaskan aku!" Lalu ia berontak dan menghempas lengan Baekhyun bahunya. "Aku.. aku membencimu! Kau pembawa masalah! Kau.. bahkan.. kau bahkan merebut satu-satu pria yang aku cintai!" Dengan mengandalkan sisa tenaga, wanita itu berteriak histeris.

Sulit. Kyungsoo merasa Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil.

Baekhyun membatu, dan ia merasa apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo sepenuhnya benar. Maka dari itu ia hanya mampu diam, membiarkan amarah Kyungsoo meledak.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Aku membecimu!" Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun cukup keras.

Baekhyun tidak melawan, tak mempunyai energi yang tersisa ketika bahkan ada sebuah kendaraan yang berhenti dan berniat memberi pertolongan.

"Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi! Aku tidak sudi bertemu denganmu!" Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Kyungsoo lontarkan sebelum kemudian menyeret langkahnya dengan susah payah, memasuki mobil sang penolong dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Baekhyun meronta kecil, tubuhnya tak cukup bertenaga untuk bangkit dari permukaan tanah, ia hanya mampu meratapi kendaraan yang Kyungsoo tumpangi dengan lirih.

"Kau bisa.. Baekhyun, kau bisa.." wanita itu mencicit seraya merangkak kecil menuju permukaan aspal.

Ia tidak tahu tepatnya pukul berapa saat ia terdampar di pinggir jalan kini. Namun beberapa kendaraan tak lagi tampak di jalanan.

Baekhyun berkali-kali menyeka darah yang sedari tadi merembes dari lubang hidungnya. "Kau bisa, Baekhyun. Kau bisa bertahan.."

Namun nyatanya, Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi berkompromi dengan rasa sakit yang bersarang di dalam kepalanya.

Kesadaran wanita itu terenggut tanpa sempat membiarkan satu pun kendaraan berhenti untuk dimintai pertolongan.

 **\- Gravity -**

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah setelah berkali-kali membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Baekhyun. Tentang amarah, ia memang tidak main-main.

Jika merasa sudah kecewa, Chanyeol akan sulit kembali pada dirinya yang semula. Paling tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai rasa kecewanya terobati.

Meski beberapa panggilan yang ia abaikan sedikit banyak membuatnya terusik, belum lagi Baekhyun membawa-bawa nama Kyungsoo dalam pesan singkatnya.

"Kenapa dia senang sekali memperkeruh keadaan?" Chanyeol bergumam dengan geram.

Pria itu berniat membuka lembar berikutnya dalam berkas kerja jika saja suara bel pintu tidak lebih dulu menginterupsi.

Setengah terpaksa, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kerja sebelum kemudian mengurai langkah di ruang tamu lantas membuka pintu tanpa memeriksa layar interkom terlebih dahulu.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubub Kyungsoo yang nyaris limbung. "A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu jatuh lemas, memar di seluruh wajah juga di beberapa bagian tubuh membuatnya tak berdaya untuk sekedat bersuara.

Sementara Chanyeol dengan sigap membopong tubuh Kyungsoo. Pria itu cukup panik setelah membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang.

Beberapa benda yang dibutuhkan untuk mengompres luka telah disiapkan, lalu dengan telaten Chanyeol mengobati wanita itu.

Rasa cemas masih dirasakan, tentu saja. Chanyeol merasa sangat terpukul melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, tentang apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia berakhir seperti itu Chanyeol harus mengetahuinya.

Setelah selesai mengobati Kyungsoo, Chanyeol membuat bubur dan membawa obat-obatan sebagai pelengkap di atas nampan.

"Kyung.." Pria itu menepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau harus makan, sedikit saja. Hum?"

Kyungsoo terjaga, lalu kedua matanya membulat katakutan. Wanita itu bangkit dari posisi tidur dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku takut, aku takut! Mereka menyekapku.. mereka memukulku tanpa belas kasih. Aku takut, Park Chanyeol. Akh aku takut!" Kyungsoo terisak kencang seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol.

Sementara si pria merasa semakin cemas, ia mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar cemas!" Chanyeol kembali merasa terpukul juga merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, maaf."

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah di sini. Temani aku, jangan kemana pun. Kumohon.."

"Baik, baiklah.. kau bisa bercerita besok. Sekarang kau harus istirahat."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tetaplah di sini." Dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan Chanyeol membiarkan wanita tidur dalam pelukannya. "Kau harus istirahat. Tidurlah."

Kyungsoo tuli, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

Si pria hendak kembali bersuara jika saja bel pintu kedua malam itu tidak lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Kyung.. aku harus membuka pintu." Chanyeol berucap saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung melepas pelukannya.

 _Tidak._

 _Kumohon.. biarkan seperti ini._

Kyungsoo membatin dengan sebuah permohonan. Namun nyatanya kehendak Park Chanyeol jauh lebih besar. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan si pria bangkit dari ranjang.

Dengan tenang Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu utama. Dan raut wajah panik Xi Luhan adalah apa yang ia jumpai saat membuka pintu.

"A-apa.. Baekhyun di sini? Dia di sini 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit dalam. Jelas-jelas ia tidak sedang dalam hubungan yang bagus dengan Baekhyun.

Lantas mengapa?

Chanyeol masih melempar raut heran sebelum kedua alisnya terangkat. "Beberapa jam yang lalu dia menghubungi-"

 _Tolong angkat teleponku. Ini penting, tentang Do Kyungsoo._

 _Aku takut, aku takut! Mereka menyekapku.. mereka memukulku tanpa belas kasih. Aku takut, Park Chanyeol. Akh aku takut!_

"Akh bagaimana ini? Dia pergi tadi siang dan belum kembali, sudah jelas dia tidak akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Aku sangat cemas karena dia terlihat tidak begitu baik saat pergi. Oh Tuhan, dia bahkan tidak mengangkat ponselnya sedari tadi."

Chanyeol tidak begitu mengindahkan gumamam Luhan, ia berbalik dan melesat menuju kamar.

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terheran-heran mendapati raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah drastis. Seperti ada emosi yang tertahan di dalam irisnya.

"Apa kau bersama orang lain di sana?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Do Kyungsoo! Apa kau bersama orang lain sebelum sampai di sini?!"

Kyungsoo kelu, lantas menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. "Byun.. Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan kalimat yang tersisa karena satu nama yang terlontar membuatnya kesetanan tanpa berpikir panjang.

Pria itu menggeleng ratusan kali setelah suara operator seluler menjawab panggilan teleponnya berkali-kali. "Tidak. Tidak." Ia terus bergumam seraya menambah kecepatan laju kendaraan yang dituntun oleh aplikasi pelacak lokasi di ponselnya.

"Matamu, keparat!" Chanyeol memaki kasar pada pengguna jalan yang nyaris menyalahi aturan lalu lintas. Dan napasnya kian memburu dalam kepanikan.

 _Demi Tuhan. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu._

Ia terus membatin dengan putus asa, menekan klakson dengan keras saat kembali dihadapkan pada pengguna jalan yang menyalahi aturan.

"Kumohon, Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi karena wanita itu tak kunjung menjawab teleponnya.

Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo jelas membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun pun berada dalam bahaya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol dengan cermat memeriksa pelacak lokasi sebelum kemudian memutar kemudi ke arah yang dituju.

Puluhan menit berlalu dan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengernyit pada kawasan sepi yang ia jajaki. Hanya terdapat beberapa kendaraan yang melintasi jalan di daerah tersebut. Kening Chanyeol semakin berlipat manakala mendapati dua orang di pinggir jalan tengah sibuk melambaikan tangan dengan gestur meminta pertolongan.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol mempercepat laju kendaraan dan mengikuti perasaan untuk berhenti di depan dua pengguna jalan tersebut.

"Tolong, tolong ada orang pingsan di sana. Kendaraan kami mengalami masalah dan tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dia wanita muda yang malang."

Chanyeol tidak lagi mendengarkan celotehan pria paruh baya di balik kaca mobilnya yang terbuka. Pria itu sudah merasakan perasaan yang mengganggu sebelum kemudian keluar dari mobil dan berlari pada sosok yang tengah meringkuk tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan.

"Tidak. Akh, kumohon, kumohon!" Chanyeol mengerang kecil kala wajah pucat berhias darah mengering di sekitar lubang hidungnya tertangkap oleh atensi. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil yang sedikit membeku itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau mengenalnya, anak muda?"

"Dia.. dia tunanganku." Chanyeol menyahut sebelum kemudian menggendong Baekhyun dengan posesif.

"Bertahanlah. Sayang, kumohon." Setelah mencium kening Baekhyun berkali-kali, Chanyeol melajukan kendaraannya membabi buta, tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada jemari rapuh yang membeku. "Bertahanlah.. bertahanlah.."

Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal orang yang melankolis. Ia tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan mendalam pada suatu hal.

Pria itu kerap mendapat julukan 'si kaku' atau bahkan diragukan mempunyai hati dan perasaan.

Namun kali ini, ada yang menetes di balik pelupuk matanya.

Satu nama yang membuatnya menjelma

menjadi makhluk cengeng dan payah.

Satu nama membuatnya nyaris mengamuki seisi rumah sakit.

Satu nama yang membuat pria itu untuk pertama kalinya tak peduli akan terlihat konyol di mata setiap orang karena ancamannya pada beberapa paramedis.

Chanyeol masih kalangkabut, pikirannya memutar dan bermuara pada satu nama yang kini tengah berjuang melawan ratusan _joule_ alat pengejut jantung.

 _Kumohon, jangan.. jangan seperti ini, Byun Baekhyun.._

 _Kau bisa menghukumku dengan cara lain._

 _Kumohon bertahanlah.._

Seruan dari salah satu perawat yang memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun telah berhasil melewati masa kritis membuat satu-satunya yang paling panik di ruang instalasai gawat darurat itu memejamkan mata dengan erat. Chanyeol menghela panjang dengan lega di samping rasa syukurnya terhadap Sang Pencipta.

Diam-diam ia membuat perjanjian dengan Tuhan. Bahwa ia akan melindungi wanita itu tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menempatkannya dalam bahaya.

 **~oOo~**

Setelah masa-masa kritis yang berhasil dilalui, Baekhyun dipindahkan ke kamar inap.

Ada yang meratapi segala kebodohannya dalam tatap penuh kasih sayang. Dan jemari rapuh itu tak luput dari genggamannya yang melindungi.

"Sekarang aku tahu.. ini bukan iba. Jika kau penasaran, cepatlah bangun. Aku akan mengatakannya tanpa ragu. Dan.." napas Chanyeol tercekat, matanya memerah basah dalam kepedihan hati. "Dan, jangan pernah mencoba mendorongku untuk menjauh lagi, kau mengerti? Hum?" Belaian lembut pada surai kecoklataan si mungil adalah sebuah harapan yang memohon kesadaran.

Baekhyun masih setia terpejam, namun Chanyeol tak sudi mengenal kata lelah maupun kantuk untuk menunggu wanitanya terjaga.

Ada banyak cerita yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol, seperti sebuah dongeng yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Dan nyatanya, yang terlelap sekalipun seolah menaruh minat pada apa yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol dengan segala kasih sayang yang tersalur melalui belaian demi belaian di wajah maupun surainya.

Kelopak cantik itu bergerak pelan, dan Chanyeol telah lebih dulu berantusias dan memendam berjuta rasa bahagia saat wanitanya mulai terjaga.

Sunyi menjadi saksi bagaimana kedua bersitatap, menyalurkan emosi pada masing-masing iris yang bereksistensi.

Jemari Baekhyun bergerak kecil dalam genggam si pria. "Kau lagi."

Suaranya parau, namun Chanyeol mensyukuri karena Tuhan masih mengijinkannya mendengar suara wanita itu. Ia menunduk lalu kembali memberanikan diri menatap si mungil yang telah lebih dulu merengut kecil.

"Oh.. jangan seperti itu." Chanyeol berseru dengan sesal lalu memeluk wanitanya dengan erat. "Ampuni aku." Bisiknya dengan memohon.

"Posisi ini sedikit tidak nyaman."

Protes Baekhyun dengan suara parau berakhir pada tubuh mungilnya yang mengisi ruang di antara kedua kaki Chanyeol. Bagian belakang kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang si pria yang yang telah melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke depan, posesif.

"Kita akan dikatai aneh dengan posisi ini jika ada perawat yang masuk." Chanyeol berbisik sebelum kemudian mengecup sisi kepala Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Ini romantis."

"Mereka akan kebingungan karena mendapati dua pasien di ranjang yang sama."

"Ini romantis." Baekhyun bersikukuh.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, kau menang."

Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu sibuk mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada lengan berotot yang melingkarinya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Untuk apa merindukan seseorang yang hanya kau kasihani."

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih belum pulih dari kemarahannya. Tertangkap jelas dari caranya menyinggung apa yang telah Chanyeol katakan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa aku menyakiti hatimu? Hum?"

Dan bungkamnya Baekhyun jelas sebuah jawaban.

Chanyeol mengusakkan wajah pada bahu sempit di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku, sayang."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Lalu memberanikan diri berbalik dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Apa salah jika aku ingin menjaga perasaan orang lain?"

"Lantas bagaimana dengan perasaanku dan perasaanmu? Kau menjaga perasaan orang lain dan mematahkan perasaan yang lainnya." Chanyeol membelai wajah mulus itu.

"Aku pikir kita bisa melalui ini semua."

"Nyatanya aku tidak sanggup."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, tubuhnya yang menegang melahirkan segurat senyum di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa hatiku telah berubah."

"Pantas dia begitu marah padaku." Baekhyun menunduk kecil. "Akh apa dia baik-baik saja.." dan bergumam di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol tidak suka melihat duka berkobar di kedua iris bening itu. Ia mengangkat dagu si mungil untuk sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. "Tak bisakah kita memulainya sebagai 'kita' ? Hanya kau dan aku."

"Apa aku pantas? Bukankah hanya dia yang pantas untukmu?" Baekhyun merengut, kembali mengingat pernyataan Chanyeol yang menyakitkan.

"Oh, ampuni aku untuk itu. Amarah mampu melahirkan kalimat mematikan. Dan aku tidak bisa menghindari itu. Maafkan aku, hum?"

Tangan yang berhias selang infus itu membelai wajah tampan di hadapannya. Cukup lama mengagumi karya Tuhan yang tak bercela tersebut sebelum kemudian kedua matanya memanas dan basah.

"Hei, kenapa, hum?" Chanyeol balas membelai pipi mungil wanitanya.

Si wanita mengerjap berkali-kali kala penglihatannya kembali didera efek buruk dari parasit yang memendam isi kepalanya. "Penglihatanku.." ia mulai terisak seraya mengusak pelan kedua matanya dengan putus asa. "Penglihatanku semakin kacau."

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengernyit dalam. "Hei.. jangan cemas. Tidak apa-apa.. tidak apa-apa." Lantas menguatkan Baekhyun yang mulai kian terpuruk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku benci semua ini. Akh! Aku, aku lelah. Aku benci!" Baekhyun meronta dalam dekap, memukul dada Chanyeol berulang kali sebagai pelarian keputusasaannya.

Baekhyun justru merasa efek buruk yang ditimbulkan oleh penyakit yang ia dera merenggut kekuatan juga ketegarannya kala ia tengah bersama dengan Park Chanyeol.

Karena ia tak pernah sanggup membayangkan akan sesulit apa Park Chanyeol menjalani semuanya bersamanya.

Wanita itu merasa begitu ketakutan dan tak berdaya saat penglihatannya mulai seringkali tak jelas, saat indera pendengarannya kerap tak berfungsi. Saat seluruh saraf tubuhnya tak jarang mengalami kelumpuhan.

"Aku di sini. Tidak peduli apapun. Aku akan tetap di sini. Kau percaya padaku? Hum?"

Meski pada kenyataannya segala ketakutan yang Baekhyun rasakan kerap sirna oleh pelukan erat Park Chanyeol. Oleh segala kalimat menenangkan yang ia lontarkan, juga oleh kecupan lembut yang berkali-kali mendarat di keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Apakah ini saatnya bagi Baekhyun untuk membagi segala kesulitan yang selama ini ia pikul seorang diri kepada pria itu?

"Sayang, sayang kumohon jangan terpuruk. Kita lalui ini bersama. Hum? Aku.." napas Chanyeol tercekat, tak mampu lagi menahan kesedihan yang membludak ke permukaan. "..aku akan memikul segala kesulitan yang selama ini kau rasakan. Tidak apa-apa.." lalu mengeratkan pelukannya kembali, tak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa tak dicintai. "Tidak apa-apa berbagi kesulitan denganku. Tidak apa-apa.."

Tangis pilu wanitanya adalah apa yang membuat hancur perasaan Chanyeol hancur dengan telak. Rasa sakit juga kesulitan yang selama ini dipikul oleh Baekhyun seorang diri muncul ke permukaan. Dan Chanyeol merasakannya.

Chanyeol merasakan penderitaan itu, ia masuk ke dalam sebuah dimensi terdalam kesedihan yang tak berdasar. Air matanya lolos tanpa mampu ia bendung. Lalu untuk ke sekian kalinya pria itu membuat perjanjian dengan Sang Pencipta.

Bahwa ia akan mengabdikan sisa hidupnya untuk membahagiakan Byun Baekhyun. Untuk melindunginya segenap jiwa. Dan memberinya banyak cinta yang tak terhingga.

 **••**

 **TBC**

 **••**

 **An:**

 **Aku lagi siap-siap dimarahin emak karena ngabisin tisu sekotak cuma karena nulis chap ini. Wkwk**

 **Moga-moga dramanya ngena ya. Dan maaf bagi kalian yang nangis karena membaca ini saat puasa, gak akan batal kok kalo gak sambil ngemil ciki :D**

 **The real palakor di ff ini akhirnya muncul ke permukaan yeaaaa wkwkwk mbak Sunbin emang cocok meranin antagonis menurutku.**

 **Poor my kyungie :* gak apa-apa kyung, kamu udah aku siapkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Maap maap ya soalnya C will always B's forevahhh! Ehehehehe**

 **Dan buat yang udah nebak jalan cerita ini meski gak sepenuhnya benar, selamat ya hihi**

 **Dan lagi! Park Chanyeol the real definition of Gentleman yakaaaan T.T Lafyu, Park! Aku juga mau dipanggil sayang dong *diserbu netijen* wkwkwkwk**

 **Lasttttt..**

 **Raisa mau mengucapkan Marhaban yaa ramadhan. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi reader-nim yang menjalankan. Maaf lahir batin jika selama ini Raisa banyak salah dan kekurangan. *bow***

 **Okay see you next chapter!**

 **SAMPISCHU! Salam Pisang Chu :***


	10. Chapter 10

**GRAVITY**

•

Sebelumnya, Chanyeol pernah mendedikasikan diri untuk mencintai seorang wanita dengan sepenuh hati. Ia pikir semua itu cukup, Chanyeol pikir hatinya adalah yang terkuat. Dan pria itu cukup sombong dengan berpikir bahwa perasaannya tidak akan goyah.

Lantas suatu waktu, ia menjumpai segurat senyum, mulanya tidak ada yang terasa istimewa pada dua sudut bibir pucat yang terangkat tulus. Namun belakangan Chanyeol mendapati dirinya memaki pada rasa candu, ia kalah dan egonya berkata bahwa ia harus terus melihat senyum itu mengembang, meski apa yang menjadi sebuah harapan tidak selalu beraliansi dengan kenyataan.

Mungkin Tuhan tengah menghukumnya karena telah berkhianat, namun Chanyeol tidak menggugu rasa bersalah untuk sosok yang kini terpejam dengan iringan _elektrokardiograf_.

Di sela-sela eratnya genggaman pada jemari kurus Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus merapalkan harapan mustahil untuk sebuah kesembuhan. Pria itu akan mengutuk pada kemungkinan terburuk, karena sebelum memutuskan untuk mencintai, ia telah menaruh syarat mutlak kepada Tuhan bahwa wanita itu harus hidup lebih lama darinya.

Ada yang menginterupsi lamunan, Chanyeol menoleh pada daun pintu yang sesaat lalu dibuka.

"Beruntung kau cepat memindahkannya kemari."

Adalah Kris yang telah lebih dulu sibuk meneliti rekam medis seraya berdiri di samping brangkar. Dokter _onkologi_ itu lalu melirik pada Chanyeol. "Dia sudah beberapa kali melewatkan kemoterapi dan apa yang terjadi padanya malam kemarin sungguh fatal."

Chanyeol meremat sisi brangkar dengan kuat sementara matanya masih beradu pandang dengan Kris.

"Di saat kau menyombongkan diri dengan yakin mampu menjaganya, lalu apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama ini? Kondisinya memburuk, maaf untuk mengatakan ini."

" _Hyung.."_

"Jujur saja Baekhyun seharusnya sudah tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia membutuhkan perawatan intensif, Park Chanyeol."

Mulut Chanyeol telah lebih dulu kelu pada wajah pucat Baekhyun, rambut yang kian menipis juga tubuh yang begitu kurus. "Lakukan apapun, apapun. _Hyung,_ kumohon.."

Park Chanyeol yang mengiba bukanlah sosok yang Kris kenal, meski apa yang kini terlihat menunjukkan seberapa besar kesungguhan pria itu.

"Aku pernah membahas dan menyarankan prosedur bedah dan dia sudah lebih dulu menyerah karena kemungkinan untuk berhasil tidaklah lebih dari sepuluh persen."

Chanyeol praktis menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih belum terjaga. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hum? Tolong beritahu aku." Gumamnya pada Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mendaratkan kecupan kecil pada punggung tangan wanita itu.

"Kenapa tidak coba untuk membujuknya." Saran Kris. Ia menghela kecil sebelum menjawab rasa penasaran Chanyeol. "Luhan sudah menyerah membujuk wanita keras kepala ini. Dan aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau yang mencoba, sepertinya dia begitu bergantung padamu."

"Seberapa tinggi resikonya?"

Kris mendengus kecil, merasa wajar jika semua mempertanyakan hal tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun tapi tentu saja yang terbaik akan diberikan."

"Lakukan yang terbaik. Aku akan berusaha membujuknya."

"Baiklah."

Setelah menepuk bahu Chanyeol, Kris undur diri setelahnya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah dengan keras, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk merenungi segala hal.

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mengkhianati Kyungsoo untuk kehilangan cintanya yang baru.

Chanyeol tidak melepas sebuah rindu untuk kehilangan rindunya yang lebih candu.

Lantas kecupan lembut yang ia sematkan di kening Baekhyun untuk sebuah tekad. "Kau harus sembuh."

Ada yang mengernyit dalam lelap.

Tidak. Sebenarnya lelap Baekhyun bukan karena tertidur, akan tetapi pingsan selama belasan jam. Dan Chanyeol tentu merasa antusias ketika kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka.

Sosok tampan berwajah mengantuk yang menyambut atensi adalah apa yang membuat senyum rapuh itu terulas. Entah berapa lama Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri karena kini ia begitu merindukan lelakinya. Tangannya terulur pelan sebelum kemudian hinggap di wajah Chanyeol.

Ada yang menyambut sebuah belaian dengan jutaan kecupan di telapak tangan, lantas Chanyeol mengusakkan sisi wajahnya dengan pelan.

"Sudah makan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kemejamu kusut, bagaimana jika kau pulang sebentar untuk mengganti pakaian?"

Dan Chanyeol kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku baik, sayang."

"Tidak." Chanyeol jelas jengah mendengar pengakuan si mungil.

Baekhyun menghela kecil. "Aku banyak bermimpi. Dan tak ada satu pun yang menyenangkan."

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Ada banyak kejadian asing yang berputar di dalam mimpiku, apakah itu berhubungan dengan ingatanku yang hilang?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, mengapa ia dikelilingi oleh wanita yang kehilangan ingatannya?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan ingatanmu?"

Sesaat Baekhyun menatap langit-langit. "Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas, hanya saja dulu mereka sering memaksaku meminum beberapa butir obat. Kau tahu? Sejak saat itu kesehatanku mulai memburuk, apa itu dampak dari obat-obatan yang aku minum?"

"Mereka?"

" _Appa_ dan _Omma._ " Suara itu bergetar kecil, ada perih yang menyusup mengingat selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah sekali pun diperlakukan sebagai seorang anak.

"Aku di sini." Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan genggaman.

"Sejujurnya, aku sering bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa aku diperlakukan dengan sangat asing si rumahku sendiri? Mereka orang tuaku bukan?"

"Hei," Chanyeol bangkit dan dengan sigap memeluk wanitanya. "Sstt.. jangan membahas apapun, _okay?_ Jangan membahasnya sekarang, pikirkan kesehatanmu saja. Tidak apa-apa aku selalu di sini."

"Jika saja ada sedikit celah untuk mengingat segala hal sebelum semua memori itu lenyap dari benakku, mungkin aku akan menemukan jawabannya. Tapi sangat sulit, aku sudah mencoba dengan keras untuk mengingat segalanya tapi.."

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti. Jangan membahasnya lagi, kau hanya akan membiarkan kesehatanmu memburuk. Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya.

Baekhyun mengusakkan wajahnya pada leher Chanyeol dan mencurahkan keluh kesahnya dengan perasaan lega.

Getar ponsel mengiterupsi beberapa hal, Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum kemudian meminta izin mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Hn, _Omma."_

" _Kau di mana, nak? Ada sesuatu yang ingin Omma dan Appa b_ _icarakan_ _."_

Chanyeol mengernyit lantas melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Aku sedang sibuk."

" _Sibuk? Kau pikir Omma tidak tahu bahwa kau meminta cuti kerja selama beberapa hari?"_

Pria tampan kesukaan Baekhyun itu meringis kecil. "Aku sedang bersama kekasihku."

" _Gadis miskin itu lagi, huh? Omma sudah mengatakan padamu bahw—"_

"Byun Baekhyun. Kekasihku. _Omma_ puas?"

" _Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya? Omma tidak mau tahu, temui Omma_ dan _Appa_ di rumah sekarang!"

" _Omm_ —"

Kalimat Chanyeol dinterupsi oleh pemutusan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun jelas menaruh rasa penasaran.

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, lalu kembali mengikis jarak dengan kekasihnya. Ia mensejajarkan wajah sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Sayang, apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku tinggal sebentar? Sepertinya memang ada hal penting di rumah."

Baekhyun praktis mengangguk dengan lucu. "Tentu, pergilah." Lalu membelai wajah lelakinya.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Setelah menghujani pipi Baekhyun dengan kecupan sayang, Chanyeol lantas pamit dan keluar dari ruangan berbau antiseptik tersebut.

Sementara ada yang kembali mendapatkan rona di wajah. Baekhyun mengulum senyum untuk perasaan senang yang membuncah. "Dia bilang aku kekasihnya." Gumamnya lantas menutup wajahnya, malu.

 **~oOo~**

"Omong kosong apa semua ini?"

Semburat ekspresi wajah yang mengeras pertanda bahwa Chanyeol tengah menahan segala amarah.

"Semuanya sudah ditentukan, kau harus menuruti ucapan kami."

"Apa kalian tidak malu?"

"Apa katamu?" Tuan Park mengernyit tak suka.

"Apa kalian sedang memperdagangkan anak kalian sendiri? Kenapa aku harus mengganti calon istriku? Apa.. apa kalian kehilangan akal sehat?!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Chanyeol menatap kedua orang tuanya silih berganti.

Apa mereka gila?

Kenapa sesuatu seperti perjodohan dan pernikahan dianggap main-main?

Mengganti calon istri?

Astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kalian segila ini?!"

"Di mana sopan santunmu?!"

"Baekhyun tidak cocok denganmu!"

Chanyeol melempar tatap tak percaya kepada ibunya. " _Omma_ mengatakan hal yang sama tentang Kyungsoo! Dan sekarang Baekhyun? Ada apa dengan kalian?!" Ia berteriak murka dan tak dapat menahan kemarahannya.

"Keluarga Byun memberitahu bahwa bahwa Baekhyun sakit parah. Maka dari itu _Omma_ dan _Appa_ tidak ingin melanjutkan perjodohanmu dengannya. Sudah ada calon yang lebih baik untukmu."

 _Mereka tahu anaknya sakit?_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan erat, rasa geram tidak lagi mampu ditahan oleh logika. Tangannya telah lama terkepal erat mendapati fakta bahwa ada orang tua yang tega mengabaikan anaknya sendiri di saat dia sedang membutuhkan dukungan. Baekhyun sakit, kekasihnya itu sakit parah dan orang tuanya hanya diam?

"Dia adalah kakak Baekhyun. Kau mungkin terkejut dengan informasi ini tapi nyatanya keluarga Byun mempunyai putri sulung, kakak dari Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini menghilang, dia sudah ditemukan. Dan kau akan menikah dengannya."

"Dengar.." Chanyeol mendesis kecil seraya menarik oksigen yang menggores paru-paru, "aku tidak ada urusan apapun dengan putri sulung keluarga Byun yang kalian celotehkan. Tugasku menuruti kemauan kalian sudah terlaksana, aku menyetujui perjodohan ini dan sekarang aku hanya akan menikah dengan Baekhyun."

 _Sudah cukup menyakiti Kyungsoo dan aku tidak akan berkhianat lagi untuk kedua kalinya._

 _Aku mencintai Baekhyun dan itu akan aku pertahankan._

 **~oOo~**

Siapapun tidak pernah luput dari sebuah kehilangan. Begitu pun Kyungsoo. Hal pahit yang menderanya secara beruntun jelas membuatnya amat terpukul. Segala yang terjadi telah merenggut kebahagiaan yang tersisa dan kini nyaris tidak ada hal yang mampu membuat senyumnya kembali mengembang.

Belum lagi kenangan buruk yang selama ini menghulang dari ingatan mulai terangkai dalam satu rekaman yang berputar di dalam otak.

Ya. Kyungsoo mengingat segalanya, masa lalu juga masa kecilnya yang tidak pantas untuk diingat kini mendera dan memenuhi seluruh memori. Dan orang pertama yang ia hubungi adalah Jongin. Karena memang pria itu yang lebih bangak hadir di dalam kenangan masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak menduga kau akan mengingat semuanya secepat ini." Jongin masih menepuk punggung Kyungsoo, menguatkannya dalam dekap berulang kali.

"Aku takut, sangat takut." Kyungsoo mencicit dalam pelukan. "Sejak kemarin kenangan itu tak kunjung menghilang dari benakku."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini. Paling tidak sekarang kita tahu bahwa ada kejahatan paling besar dan tak termaafkan di masa itu."

Sebenarnya Jongin belum pulih dari keterkejutan, apa yang Kyungsoo ceritakan tentang masa lalu yang selama ini melahirkan tanda tanya sungguh membuat pria itu tak habis pikir.

"Saat itu aku berniat meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun karena sudah memusuhi dan tidak mau berteman dengannya. Aku memanjat pagar dengan susah payah untuk mengembalikan boneka miliknya tapi yang kulihat setelahnya benar-benar mengejutkan." Kyungsoo menarik diri, "mereka membunuh tuan dan nyonya Byun di depan mataku begitu pun Baekhyun. Dia ada di sana dalam keadaan setengah sadar."

Jongin menyeka air mata Kyungsoo lalu membelai rambutnya dengan sayang. "Apa mereka melihatmu?"

"Awalnya aku hanya diam karena takut, tapi aku ceroboh dan membuat sedikit kegaduhan. Mereka menyadari kehadiranku, lalu mengejarku meski aku berhasil bersembunyi di dalam mobil dan.. dan.."

Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo pulih dari rasa syok.

"Yang membuatku semakin takut, mayat tuan dan nyonya Byun mereka masukan ke dalam mobil yang aku tumpangi. Aku tidak begitu mengingat dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan. Karena setelah menutup pintu, mobil itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kau tahu Jongin? Aku sangat takut, aku tidak mempunyai pilihan. Aku sangat ingin menjerit meminta tolong saat mobil itu bergerak menuruni bukit di belakang panti."

"Ya Tuhan.." Jongin kehilangan kosa kata, di samping merasa cukup geram ia pun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo waktu itu.

"Aku hanya bisa menangis kencang saat mobil itu menembus jurang. Demi Tuhan, aku bersama dengan dua mayat di dalam mobil. Aku.. aku.. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup mengingat hal itu."

Kyungsoo histeris dan Jongin dengan sigap memeluknya erat. "Baiklah, sudah cukup. Jangan mengingatnya lagi, sudah cukup." Bisiknya kemudian.

"Aku.. kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku, Jongin? Kenapa kepahitan ini menderaki secara beruntun, aku tidak sanggup."

Jongin mengangguk, lantas mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang, di samping perasaan haru yang ikut ia rasakan akibat tangisan pilu dari wanita yang saat ini mencurahkan kesedihannya. "Aku di sini, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku di sini."

Ya, tentu. Tidak ada yang lebih Kyungsoo butuhkan selain sebuah sandaran saat ini. Dan mengingat lagi luka terbenam di dalam hatinya cukup membuatnya merasa frustasi.

Kyungsoo kehilangan banyak hal.

"Jangan meninggalkanku seperti pria itu." Kyungsoo mencicit pilu. Lantas mendongak. "Aku baru saja kehilangan ibuku. Dan dia.. dia seolah sengaja membuat segalanya bertambah sulit. Kenapa Park Chanyeol begitu tega kepadaku?"

"Kau tidak pantas menumpahkan kesedihan untuk pria sepertinya, Kyungsoo."

Jelas, Jongin merasa cukup geram atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kepada Kyungsoo, karena sejak dulu ia benci melihat wanita bermata bulat itu sedih.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Sebenarnya aku tidak menghakiminya karena hatinya telah berubah. Wanita itu memang berpotensi membuat siapa pun jatuh hati. Dia.. dia benar-benar nyaris melampaui kata sempurna. Meski ada satu hal yang aku sesalkan, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus wanita itu." Ia menolah pada Jongin yang masih setia mendengarkan curahan hatinya. "Jongin- _a.._ kenapa harus Byun Baekhyun yang mencuri hati kekasihku? Aku merasa tidak menentu. Aku merasa menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun di masa lalu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa kesal terhadap wanita itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Jongin? Karena sepertiku, dia pun tidak mengingat apapun perihal masa lalunya."

"Benarkah? Dia tidak mengenalmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Seingatku dia tidak sama sekali menunjukan bahwa dia mengenalku saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Jongin, apa dia kehilangan ingatannya juga?"

Jongin mengernyit dalam dan ia tebak akan ada banyak hal rumit yang tengah menanti. "Kita akan mencari tahu, untuk sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku karena aku tidak yakin kau akan aman mengingat mereka saat ini sedang mencarimu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu untuk ke sekian kalinya."

 **~oOo~**

"Apa aku lama?"

Chanyeol mengambil satu kursi untuk duduk di samping brangkar, lantas membelai surai lembut Baekhyun. Sedikit mengabaikan rasa sedih mendapati rambut yang dulu lebat kini semakin rontok karena parasit.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tadi Luhan datang dan menemaniku sebentar."

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun terlalu peka untuk segurat muram yang menghias wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tengah merasa begitu cemas, ia tahu kedua orang tuanya bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan menggugu keinginan Chanyeol yang bertentangan dengan kehendak mereka.

" _Hum? What is it?_ " Baekhyun mencoba menggali apa yang tertahan di kerongkongan Chanyeol seraya membelai lembut wajah mengantuknya.

" _Promise_ _me you will stay_ _no matter what_ _.._ "

"Ada yang membuatmu cemas?"

"Berjanjilah padaku."

"Aku berjanji." Baekhyun merentangkan tangan lalu menyambut tubuh besar Chanyeol dengan pelukan menenangkan.

"Kau tahu, dibanding dirimu, aku lebih banyak merasakan cemas."

"Untuk apa? Aku di sini dan aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum untuk pengakuan itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak sadar telah begitu banyak melontarkan kalimat tersebut.

"Aku pasti merepotkanmu. Kondisiku.. menyebalkan bukan?"

Chanyeol mengusakan wajah pada bahu rapuh kekasihnya. "Kau akan sembuh." Lalu mendaratkan kecupan kecil sebelum kemudian menarik diri dan menatap si mungil. "Kau pasti sembuh jika.."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alis, menunggu kalimat yang tengah menggantung itu diteruskan.

Telapak tangan besar itu menangkup sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Kris _hyung_ membicarakan prosedur operasi. Dan— _hei, baby.. look.._ " Chanyeol mencoba memberi begitu banyak pengertian pada Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu memalingkan wajah mendengar penuturannya.

"Aku menolak."

"Sayang—"

"Aku menolak!" Baekhyun menaikkan _volume_ suara. Lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Hei, hei, sstt.. sorry, I'm sorry._ " Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan.

Sungguh, menangis adalah apa yang tidak sudi ia lihat di wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Aku.. aku takut. Mereka bilang operasi itu terlalu beresiko."

"Aku tahu, tapi itu satu-satunya cara. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, membayangkan kemungkinan kecil kesembuhan dari prosedur bedah adalah apa yang membuatnya merasa ngeri.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mencoba untuk bersikap keras kepala. Hanya saja ia tengah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah sekali pun singgah dalam hidupnya.

Ya. Mempunyai Park Chanyeol juga cinta yang pria itu limpahkan adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun merasa takut kehilangan semua itu dalam sekejap oleh kemungkinan buruk yang tengah menanti.

"Aku tidak mau kehilnganmu." Cicit si mungil.

"Aku di sini. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap tinggal." Chanyeol menarik diri lalu menangkup wajah kekasihnya. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Ditatapnya mata pria itu dengan lamat-lamat, dan memang benar, hanya ada kesungguhan di sana.

"Me-mereka bilang kemungkinan buruk adalah akibat dari operasi tersebut."

"Itu hanya kemungkinan, Tuhan yang berkehendak. Konyol memang seorang dokter sepertiku mengatakan hal ini, tapi bisakah sekali saja kita percaya dan menyerahkan segalanya kepada Tuhan? Aku yakin kau akan sembuh."

Baekhyun memainkan bola matanya dengan gusar, menimang beberapa opsi sulit memang kerap membuatnya merasa kesal. Namun keputusan adalah sebuah landasan bagi manusia untuk dapat melanjutkan hidup, bukan?

"Apa aku bisa sembuh?"

Chanyeol menghela pelan lalu mengangguk dengan yakin. "Kau akan sembuh."

Baekhyun mematung beberapa saat. "Segala hal tidak dilakukan secara cuma-cuma bukan?"

"Baik. Syaratnya?"

"Tetaplah bersamaku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Itu niatku sejak awal. Ada lagi?"

"Izinkan aku memakan _tteokbeoki._ "

"Tent— huh?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawah sebelum kemudian merengut kecil. "Aku ingin makan _tteokbeoki."_

"Err—" Chanyeol meringis kecil. "Itu sedikit.."

Rengutan Baekhyun semakin kentara, satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa selama ini wanita itu hanya berpura-pura bersikap anggun dan elegan. Chanyeol yakin wanita itu adalah jelmaan gadis berusia sepuluh tahun yang menyimpan beragam rengekan manja.

Dan jurus terakhir yang Baekhyun keluarkan adalah apa yang membuat Chanyeol menciumi pipinya dengan rasa gemas yang teramat sangat.

 _Pupp_ _y_ _eyes_ Byun Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa wanita itu mempunyai sisi jenaka yang berpotensi membuat siapapun merasa gemas. Dan kini ia tidak mempunyai daya untuk menolak keinginan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Dari mana kau belajar bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu?"

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun berkata Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan dengan melakukan cuti kerja hanya untuk menemaninya menjalani perawatan intensif. Keduanya bahkan sempat terlibat perdebatan kecil meski hasilnya Chanyeol yang kalah.

Pria itu akhirnya membatalkan cuti kerja dan kembali melakukan aktifitas rutinnya sebagai seorang dokter.

Dan pagi itu Chanyeol dipercayakan untuk membimbing beberapa dokter magang lulusan terbaik universitas kodekteran untuk melakukan _follow up_ pasien di setiap bangsal.

Aura profesionalitas yang melekat membuat Chanyeol cukup disegani dan dihormati. Pria berjas putih itu bahkan menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari mereka yang melakukan _internship_ dengan lugas dan mengundang decak kagum.

Tidak hanya Chanyeol, ia juga ditemani oleh rekan dokter dari beberapa departemen untuk memberikan pembelajaran bagi mereka yang memutuskan untuk mengenakan jas kedokteran. Cikal bakal dokter muda berbakat.

Tentu bukan Park Chanyeol jika tidak mengundang perhatian dari lawan jenis. Dokter bedah terbaik Korea Selatan itu bahkan membuat beberapa dokter magang wanita sibuk mengabadikan ketampanannya melalui lensa mata. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka tidak segan untuk bertanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Karena bepikir terlibat obrolan kecil dengan dokter tampan itu saja cukup membuatnya senang.

Dan sikap mereka yang begitu haus perhatian tak luput dari pengamatan sepasang mata memicing yang sedari mengikuti rombongan _internship_.

Mulanya, Sunbin merasa sangat senang karena ditunjuk untuk menemani salah satu dokter bedah terbaik yakni Park Chanyeol yang ia puja untuk melakukan bimbingan terhadap dokter magang. Namun kesenangannya terusik oleh mereka yang terus mencari perhatian Chanyeol.

Wanita itu cukup merasa geram dan tangannya yang terkepal adalah sebuah rencana untuk memberikan pelajaran bagi mereka yang berani menggoda calon suaminya.

Sunbin berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mungkin belum tahu siapa calon istri pengganti yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun bukankah semuanya sudah cukup jelas bahwa Sunbin menduduki tempat istimewa?

Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengusik posisinya.

Chanyeol tengah melakukan _anamnesis_ pada pasien terakhir, lalu meneliti rekam medis dengan rombongan _internship_ masih setia berdiri di belakangnya.

Dehaman dari suara _baritone_ itu membuat setiap orang siaga. "Sampai di sini, saya serahkan kepada dokter.." Chanyeol menggantung ucapan untuk membaca _name tag_ dari seorang dokter wanita dari departemen _neurologi._ "Dokter Lee?"

Sunbin terhenyak saat suara berat ia puja menyebut namanya. Dan rasa senangnya kembali membuncah.

"Ya, dokter?"

"Sisanya saya serahkan kepada anda." Tukas Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan rekam medis kepada Sunbin.

"B-baik dokter." Sahut Sunbin mati-matian menahan kegembiraannya.

Untuk pertama kali setelah beberapa tahun dilaluinya dengan mengagumi Chanyeol dalam diam. Akhirnya ia terlibat perbincangan dengan pria pujaannya tersebut.

Setiap orang menggeser posisi dan membiarkan Chanyeol berlalu.

Dan decak kagum masih menyelimuti.

"Dokter Park tampan sekali."

"Astaga, meskipun dia sangat dingin tapi dia memang tampan dan juga profesional."

"Aku sangat senang dibimbing oleh dokter bedah terbaik dan juga tampan. Apa dia sudah menikah?"

"Oh, jika sudah aku ingin merebutnya dari istrinya!"

Bisik-bisik kecil dari tiga orang dokter magang itu sampai pada gendang telinga Sunbin.

 _Apa? Merebutnya? Park Chanyeol adalah milikku, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun atau kalian merebutnya dariku!_

Rasa geram itu kembali membuat tangan Sunbin terkepal dengan erat.

 _Kalian memang harus kuberi pelajaran!_

 **~oOo~**

 _ **From: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan. Kuharap kau bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu.**_

Sebaris pesan itu tak berbalas, karena setelahnya ada sebuah alamat yang tertera dalam pesan baru.

Tempat itu adalah yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bertemu, dan kini Chanyeol berdiri di depan bangunan sebuah _coffee shop_ tersebut setelah beberapa puluh menit lalu meminta izin kepada Baekhyun untuk keluar selama sejenak.

Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin bertingkah lebih brengsek lagi dengan tidak menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo untuk bertemu ketika wanita itu berkata ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kegugupannya di balik bibir cangkir berisi kopi. Sesungguhnya ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Baekhyun malam itu. Wanita itu merasa sangat bersalah karena meninggalkan Baekhyun yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Chanyeol bungkam beberapa saat hanya untuk memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menghakimi. "Kyungsoo yang ku kenal tidak seperti itu bukan?"

Dan Kyungsoo memang pantas disalahkan.

"Aku tahu kau marah. Kau sakit hati karena ulahku, tapi haruskah kau membahayakan nyawa orang lain? Baekhyun sekarat malam itu dan aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi di antara kalian malam itu. Benar?"

Kyungsoo semakin didera rasa bersalah. "Aku.. aku menyesal. Sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku hanya.. aku sangat marah kepadanya. Dia mengambil satu-satunya yang aku anggap berharga. Apa.. apa aku tidak layak marah untuk itu?"

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol yang lebih merasa bersalah. Melihat Kyungsoo mulai menangis, pria itu tahu sebesar apa luka yang telah ia torehkan. "Maukah kau mengampuniku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak menghakimimu karena berubah. Aku sadar ada rasa yang bisa memudar. Aku tahu itu.. hanya saja, Chanyeol aku kehilangan banyak hal. Aku sangat kesulitan."

Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara, Chanyeol menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk rasa bersalahnya.

Tangis Kyungsoo mulai mereda. _Kuatlah Kyungsoo.. kau sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakadilan bukan?_

Lantas wanita itu berdeham kecil. "Aku meminta maaf atas sikap kekanakkanku dan membuat Baekhyun dalam kondisi yang buruk, untuk itu aku akan menebus keselahanku. Chanyeol, dengar.. karena ini akan sangat rumit."

Detak jarum jam menggiring satu cerita yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Waktu yang terus berjalan melahirkan ragam ekspresi saat informasi demi informasi singgah di gendang telinga Chanyeol. Masa yang merambat mulai mengundang satu perasaan yang bermuara di satu titik.

Amarah.

Tangan Chanyeol telah terkepal erat di saat ia masih setia mendengarkan segala hal yang sulit diterima akal sehat. Melewati batas nalar hingga membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Dan malam itu aku diculik oleh orang suruhan mereka. Lalu entah bagaimana Baekhyun menyelematkanku di saat mereka nyaris membunuhku. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol.. Baekhyun tidak lagi mempunyai siapapun di dunia ini. Orang tua kandungnya telah lama dibunuh oleh orang yang saat ini mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayah dan ibunya. Mereka.. mereka sangat keji." Kyungsoo kembali menyesap kopinya dengan perasaan waswas.

Chanyeol telah lama kehilangan kosa kata. Ia sunguh sangat terkejut atas apa yang telah didengarnya. "Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya."

"Sudah aku duga. Aku dengannya sering bertemu sejak kecil, orang tuanya adalah donatur tetap panti asuhan."

"Lantas siapa orang tuanya saat ini?"

"Dia adalah seorang _ahjussi_ yang sering menemani Baekhyun saat orang tuanya sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan. Seingatku istri dari _ahjussi_ ini adalah asisten rumah tangga di mana Baekhyun dan orang tuanya tinggal."

"Bagaimana bisa? Di mana keluarganya yang lain."

"Tidak ada. Kurasa mereka tidak mempunyai kerabat lain. Maka dari itu _ahjussi_ jahat itu memanfaatkan hal tersebut. Demi Tuhan mereka sangat jahat. Chanyeol, aku bahkan kini mengingat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan kepada tuan dan nyonya Byun."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "Kau.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku ketakutan. Mereka mengincarku saat ini. Karena aku satu-satunya saksi perbuatan keji mereka."

"Tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara waktu."

"Tidak. Aku sudah tinggal bersama Jongin saat ini. Lagipula aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil." Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangan. "Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi, hanya kau yang bisa melindungi Baekhyun. Dibanding aku, dia jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan, karena mereka bisa saja melenyapkan Baekhyun jika ingatannya pulih. Untuk itu, jagalah wanita itu. Aku.. aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku kepada Baekhyun karena telah menyelamatkanku."

Chanyeol menunduk untuk rasa malu karena telah salah menilai Kyungsoo. Wanita itu masihlah sosok yang ia kenal selama empat tahun. Dia tidak berubah, Kyungsoo masih mempunyai hati yang tulus terlepas dari segala kesulitan yang Chanyeol beri kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Dan maafkan aku."

"Kemarilah, berikan aku pelukan."

Kyungsoo bangkit lantas merentangkan tangan.

Dan dekapan itu untuk tangis kecil yang ia sembunyikan. Merelakan sesuatu yang berharga memang terasa sangat sulit dan menyakitkan, namun Kyungsoo mempunyai hati yang luas dan tidak menggugu egonya, demi kebahagiaan orang lain.

 _Mungkin Tuhan menghendaki semuanya seperti ini. Dia bukan jodohmu, Kyungsoo. Relakan. Tidak apa-apa._

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun setuju untuk kembali melanjutkan kemoterapi sebelum menjalani operasi bedah tumor otak setelah berdebat dengan kemelut dalam diri.

Dan nyatanya peran Chanyeol benar-benar mempengaruhi. Bujukan pria itu berhasil dan kini Baekhyun menyerahkan segala hal dan bergantung kepada prianya.

Baekhyun mengabaikan efek dari kemoterapi yang sempat ia jalani beberapa saat lalu dan percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dia mempunyai Chanyeol bukan?

Tentu, dia mempunyai pria yang setia menemaninya menjalani kesulitan sejak saat kemoterapi itu kembali dilakukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini."

Kalimat itu tidak pernah absen dirapalkan oleh Chanyeol saat efek dari metode penghancuran sel kanker mendera kekasihnya.

Zat penghancur parasit yang masuk melalui pembuluh darah itu merenggut rona di wajah mungilnya yang cantik, rambutnya telah lama mengalami kerontokan, mual serta muntah menyertai setiap waktu, dan penderitaan itu bertambah lengkap saat tubuh kurusnya memggeliat dalam kesakitan.

"Kau kuat. Byun Baekhyunku kuat." Adalah dekap erat yang membuat segala kesulitan sedikit berkurang.

Di balik baju pasien bercorak khas, untuk ke sekian kalinya sosok ringkih itu terbujur di atas sinar radiasi.

Ada yang mengulas cemas di balik kaca pembatas, karena Chanyeol tahu bahwa radioterapidilakukan dalam dosis tinggi yang tidak hanya mematikan sel kanker namun juga merusak sel-sel normal.

Dan efek dari sinar radiasi dua kali lebih cepat muncul, maka ketika Baekhyun menunjukan gejala-gejala tak asing maka Chanyeol dengan setiap mendampinginya.

"Perutku mual."

Kalimat itu telontar sebelum kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Itu biasa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Chanyeol dengan telaten membantu si mungil membersihkan diri.

"Aku lemas. Aku.." Suaranya lemah dan kalimatnya menggantung. "Tubuhku sakit. Sakit sekali."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil sebelum kemudian menatap nalar kekasihnya. "Kau bisa. Tak apa, jangan memaksakan diri. Pelan-pelan saja." Tukasnya sereya menepuk punggung Baekhyun yang mana wanita itu sendiri tengah memuntahkan kembali isi perut.

"Maaf karena aku terlalu banyak mengeluh."

Baekhyun jelas merasa bersalah karena setelah melewati beberapa hari dengan rangkaian prosedur kemoterapi yang ditemani oleh Chanyeol, wanita itu merasa telah banyak mengeluhkan segala sesuatu kepada prianya.

"Mengeluh bahkan terdengar sangat wajar." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, berharap segurat ketulusan yang ia ulas tersebut mampu membuat Baekhyun terhibur.

Setelah membantu Baekhyun merebahkan diri di atas brangkar, Chanyeol lantas menemani sang kekasih di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Suara itu semakin parau saat menemukan rasa kantuk.

"Aku cuti dari jadwal operasi. Hanya melakukan _follow up_ pasien dan beberapa konsultasi."

Mata mengantuk Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedikit lebih lama.

"Ada apa?"

Dan suara berat kekasihnya seperti sebuah pengantar tidur.

"Maaf karena menghambatmu dalam segala hal."

"Sstt.." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Jangan mecemaskan apapun. Aku masih sanggup mengatasinya. Berhenti merasa buruk."

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali. "Sebenarnya sejak tadi siang penglihatanku mulai kembali kacau, begitu pun pendengaranku."

"Apa itu sebabnya kau memintaku mengulang ucapanku berkali-kali sejak tadi siang?"

"Oh.." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Lantas memejamkan matanya dengan erat. "Kepalaku.."

" _Baby?"_ Chanyeol bangkit lalu mendekatkan diri kepada Baekhyun.

Setelahnya ada rintihan keras yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Kepalaku sakit!"

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan meremas kepalamu." Chanyeol berseru seraya menghalangi tindakan berbahaya Baekhyun.

Wanita itu tidak menemukan pegangan yang cukup kuat untuk melarikan rasa sakit yang mendera isi kepala. Namun bahu lebar Chanyeol adalah sebuah penyelamat. Dipeluknya pria itu dengan erat seraya berharap Tuhan meredakan sakit luar biasa yang mendera..

"Kau bisa. Peluk aku, sayang. Peluk aku." Chanyeol menguatkan seraya merengkuh tubuh kurus itu dengan erat.

"Sakit! Kepalaku akhh!"

Perih menjalar memenuhi rongga hati saat kekasihnya menggeliat kesakitan di dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol tidak sanggup menahan kesedihan dan kemudian satu tetes cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk.

Pelukan penenang itu berlangsung lama, Chanyeol tidak henti-henti menguatkan Baekhyun di samping perasaan sedih yang teramat sangat menyaksikan kekasihnya tak berdaya.

Rintihan itu mulai jarang, cengkraman di bahu tidak sekuat saat wanitanya melarikan rasa sakit, tangisnya telah lama senyap, dan napasnya telah terdengar teratur.

"Aku di sini, aku tidak akan membiarakanmu kesakitan seorang diri." Bisik Chanyeol seolah wanita yang kini terlelap dalam pelukannya mampu mendengar. "Aku mencintaimu.. maka dari itu kuatlah."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan erat, tak sanggup membayangkan selama ini Baekhyun melalui kesakitannya seorang diri.

Kemudian perasaan marah kembali mencuat.

Chanyeol kerap mendapati dirinya dicap sebagai sosok yang acuh terhadap siapapun. Katanya, ia bahkan tidak lebih dari sosok kaku robot yang terpendam dalam raga seorang pria dewasa. Meski tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun mereka melewatkan satu hal.

Park Chanyeol juga manusia. Dia mempunyai insting sebagai sosok yang harus melindungi orang yang dikasihi.

Tangan kekar itu terkepal erat mengingat segala hal buruk yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun saat ini juga di masa lalu.

 _Aku tidak akan mengampuni mereka._

 _Byun Baekhyun, aku berjanji akan membalas perbuatan keji yang telah mereka lakukan terhadapmu._

 **~oOo~**

"Kalian jalang menjijikan! Park Chanyeol adalah milikku!"

"Ampuni kami, dokter Lee. Kami mohon."

Tiga orang wanita itu masih berlutut di sebuah ruangan gelap sebuah gudang tak terpakai yang sedikit jauh dari pemukiman. Mereka dalam keadaan tak berbusana, dan masih setia memohon ampun pada Sunbin yang sedari tadi menyiksa ketiganya dengan cairan kimia berbahaya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh merebutnya dariku!" Sunbin berteriak seperti kehilangan kewarasan.

"Biarku tunjukan pada kalian bahwa tidak ada yang lebih pantas untuknya selain diriku!"

"Kami meminta ampun, tolong dokter Lee. Kami salah, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Salah satu ketiga wanita itu terus merapalkan permohonan, mengabaikan rasa sakit dari luka di beberapa wajah akibat perbuatan Sunbin.

Yang lainnya menjerit histeris saat Sunbin kembali menumpahkah cairan kimia itu di atas permukaan kulit tangan.

Mereka tak berdaya karena dalam keadaan terikat mengenaskan.

"Tidak ada ampun untuk kalian semua! Aku akan memberikan pelajaran setimpal karena telah berani menggoda calon suamiku!" Suara Sunbin semakin mengeras, sementara itu ia kembali menumpahkan cairan berbahaya pada ketiga wanita yang dianggapnya berpotensi mencuri perhatian Chanyeol.

Wanita itu tertawa mendapati mereka semua menjerit kesakitan. Ia menikmati saat kulit para wanita itu terbakar dan mengelupas. "Kalian harus sadar diri! Kalian hanya wanita-wanita berwajah buruk dan jelek!"

Gelak tawa Sunbin semakin renyah saat satu persatu dari ketiga wanita yang ia sekap dan seret di tempat itu mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan milikku, termasuk melenyapkan kalian semua." Tukasnya dengan tawa jahat yang membahana.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Ketiga mayat perempuan dengan kondisi terbakar mengenaskan itu diduga sebagai dokter magang dari salah satu rumah sakit terkemuka di Korea selatan, kini mereka telah di bawa ke pusat forensik untuk ditindak lebih lanjut.**_

 _ **Petugas berwajib telah memasang garis polisi untuk selanjutnya membiarkan tim detektif mengolah tempat kejadian perkara.**_

Suara dari salah satu pembawa acara berita tersebut memenuhi seisi kafe pagi itu.

Banyak dari mereka yang meringis ngeri pada peristiwa naas yang terjadi pada ketiga perempuan malang itu.

Terkecuali seorang wanita yang duduk di sudut kafe.

Sunbin menyesap kopinya dengan gerak anggun, lantas ada seringai sinis yang mengemuka di balik bibir cangkir.

 **TBC**

 **An:**

 **Uwuuu :v**

 **Jangan iri sama B ya, dia mh cantik wajar cy tergila-gila. Lah kita mh apa atuh :"**

 **Sunbin? Yes, she's definitely dangerous!**

 **Kyungsoo? Udah capek ah bikin dia jadi jahat mulu di sini aku bikin jadi sebaik ibu peri. Uwuu :***

 **Jangan bilang ini kependekan ya, I've been working so hard untuk nulis chapter ini, so please**

 **Sampai bertemu di next chapter!**

 **Sampischu! :***


	11. Chapter 11

**GRAVITY**

 **•**

 **Backsound : Taeyeon - And One (very recomended)**

 **•**

Baekhyun terjebak di antara ruang dan waktu. Tidak ada yang benar-benar ia syukuri sepenuhnya, karena masa yang merambat cepat membawanya pada satu fakta bahwa tubuhnya semakin tidak kuat menghadapi serangan parasit yang kian berkembang meski kini ia telah melewati sesi akhir kemoterapi dan bersiap untuk hal terburuk yang tengah menanti.

Dari awal Baekhyun bukanlah sosok yang tegar oleh dukungan moril dari setiap orang. Wanita itu memang mempunyai Luhan yang amat setia, namun nyatanya ia kerap bergelut dengan ratusan opsi lalu memilih menyimpan segala kesulitannya seorang diri, di sebuah ruangan terkunci dengan tangis yang diredam di balik telapak tangan.

Ya. Mulanya Baekhyun tabah dengan caranya sendiri sebelum pertemuan singkatnya dengan seseorang mengusik pendirian. Itu tidak berarti ia menyimpan rasa sesal, karena nyatanya Baekhyun dihadapkan pada satu fakta, ia bergantung pada sosok itu. Sosok adiktif yang tahu bagaimana membuat hidupnya layak untuk diperjuangkan meskipun kematian kerap berkelebat dalam pandangan.

Dia adalah yang selalu disyukuri dalam setiap doa.

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Operasimu dijadwalkan minggu depan." _Baritone_ itu memulainya setelah mendaratkan kecupan kecil di punggung tangan kurus sang kekasih. "Kris _hyung_ akan mengurus segala hal, jadi jangan cemaskan apapun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah itu."

Nyatanya Chanyeol berbakat dalam menenangkan suatu kecemasan yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun.

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak akan menunjukan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya ketika bahkan si mungil hanya mampu menjawab kalimatnya dengan kerjapan mata lemah dan seulas senyum rapuh.

Jika Baekhyun masih bisa menyempatkan diri merangkai kekuatan di balik sudut bibir pucat yang terangkat, maka Chanyeol tidak berhak memperlihatkan kesedihannya saat ini.

Pria itu terpukul, namun tentu saja rasa cemasnya terhadap Baekhyun bisa ia kontrol di hadapan wanita itu. Ya. Tidak boleh ada sedikit pun gurat kesedihan yang bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa buruk.

Itu prinsip yang Chanyeol jaga.

"Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu."

Si mungil dengan mata mengantuknya menghela pelan sebelum merangkai satu kekuatan untuk bersuara. "Apa itu?" Suaranya parau dan lemah.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum sebelum merogoh saku jas. "Aku memesan ini sejak satu minggu yang lalu, dan mereka mengabariku tadi pagi."

Mata sayu itu berbinar saat mendapati benda bulat berkilauan di dalam kotak kecil yang sesaat lalu Chanyeol buka dan tunjukan.

"Itu… cantik sekali." Kagum Baekhyun, masih terpana.

Chanyeol berdeham sebelum menggenggam jemari kekasihnya. "Menikahlah denganku."

Nyatanya itu adalah sebuah cincin lamaran.

"Jangan merasa buruk. Kau akan sembuh dan kita akan menikah. Apa kau mau menerima lamaranku?" Chanyeol mengingatkan saat mendapati raut ragu yang berkelebat di wajah Baekhyun.

"Tapi…"

"Ku mohon… menikahlah denganku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakin aku akan baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol. Namun ia tidak sedikit pun menunjukan kesedihan, dan ulasan senyum menyembunyikan segala hal. "Karena nyatanya kau memang akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan sembuh, sayang."

Baekhyun menggeleng sebelum membawa telapak tangan kekasihnya sebagai bantal untuk pipi kanan. Ditatapnya sosok tampan itu dengan kerjapan mengantuk. "Kalau begitu, bisakah aku simpan jawabannya setelah operasiku selesai?"

Ulu hati Chanyeol tersentak kecil. Kenapa ia merasa keberatan dengan permintaan kekasihnya tersebut?

"Sayang…" Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan.

"Tentu. Tentu saja. Cepatlah sembuh dan berikan aku jawaban yang sesuai." Kata Chanyeol seraya membelai surai sang kekasih dengan lembut, terlampau berperasaan sehingga berhasil menggiring si mungil ke alam bawah sadar.

"Kau akan sembuh dan kita akan menikah. Aku mencintaimu, Byun." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum menyematkan kecupan lembut di dahi kekasihnya.

Setelah menarik selimut dan melindungi Baekhyun dari hawa dingin, Chanyeol mendapati ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celana.

Nama sang ibu terpampang dalam panggilan masuk, dan tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol segera menggeser tombol hijau.

"Hn."

" _Kau di mana? Kau tidak melupakan acara malam ini bukan? Keluarga Byun mengundang kita untuk makan malam sekaligus merencanakan pertunanganmu dengan putri sulung mereka."_

"Apa katamu?"

" _Omma sudah mengirimkan stylist ke apartemenmu untuk mendandanimu. Pastikan jangan terlambat karena—"_

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui rencana gila kalian."

" _Terserah. Jangan berani melakukan hal-hal di luar kehendak Omma dan Appa karena itu hanya akan berdampak buruk. Tidak padamu juga gadis penyakitan itu."_

" _Omma_!"

Apa saat ini Chanyeol sedang diancam?

Pria itu mengusap wajah dengan kasar sebelum memijat pangkal hidung dengan kentara.

" _Jangan membantah!"_

Titah itu terdengar mutlak. Sejujurnya Chanyeol sudah begitu kewalahan menghadapai obsesi kedua orang tuanya yang kian menjadi. Ia tak habis pikir karena mereka akan selalu melakukan apapun agar keinginannya terwujud.

Chanyeol nyaris melempar ponsel jika ia tidak diingatkan oleh iringan _elektrokardiograf_ yang menjadi lagu lelap kekasihnya saat ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, B?"

 **-oOo-**

Pada faktanya Chanyeol terusik oleh ucapan sang ibu yang dirasanya seperti sebuah ancaman. Hal itu pula yang menggiring langkahnya terurai di salah satu koridor vip sebuah restoran mewah di pusat elit ibu kota.

Chanyeol mengabaikan _stylist_ yang sengaja ibunya pesan untuk menyulap penampilan, ia tidak peduli dan memilih memakai pakaian yang sama sesaat menitipkan Baekhyun kepada Luhan. Pria itu bahkan yakin bau antiseptik rumah sakit masih melekat dalam dirinya yang kini membuat setiap orang di dalam bilik vip melempar pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa kau berantakan sekali!" Geram nyonya Park di balik deretan gigi putih sesaat setelah Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, semua orang akan mengira putraku pekerja yang giat karena tidak mempunyai waktu untuk merias dirinya sendiri."

Apakah itu gurauan?

Dan memang gelak tawa mengudara setelahnya.

Chanyeol membungkuk sopan pada kedua sosok paruh yang duduk di seberangnya. Mereka yang kini Chanyeol tatap dengan sedikit tajam itu tidak cukup menyadari bahwa pria itu menyimpan kemurkaan mendalam ketika diingatkan lagi oleh cerita masa lalu yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Ya, dua keparat Byun yang kini sibuk tertawa renyah itu berhasil membuat emosi Chanyeol nyaris meletup jika saja suara ibunya tidak lebih dulu mengiterupsi.

"Oh ya, aku tidak yakin kalian saling mengenal, Chan dia adalah Sunbin, putri sulung tuan dan nyonya Byun. Dia juga seorang dokter di rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja."

Nyatanya sedari tadi ada satu sosok asing yang tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya sejak saat Chanyeol masuk.

Chanyeol menengadah kecil sebelum melirik pada wanita yang menatapnya dengan sorot mengganggu.

"Kau…" kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol pertanda ia menyadari satu hal.

"Oh, astaga… dokter Park?"

Chanyeol tidak mengingat namanya, namun ia berbakat dalam mengenali wajah.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tuan Byun bertanya.

" _Appa,_ dokter Park adalah dokter senior. Kita bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama."

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Park terkejut, begitu pun semua orang. "Oh itu bagus sekali. Kalian akan sering bertemu dan mengakrabkan diri mulai sekarang."

"Untuk apa aku harus melakukannya?" Chanyeol tidak merasa bersalah telah merusak kesenangan para petinggi serakah itu.

"Sunbin calon tunanganmu, untuk apa lagi?" Tuan Park menegaskan tanpa sedikit pun beban.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju akan hal itu." Lantas Chanyeol melirik Sunbin yang mematung terlihat kecewa. "Dengar Sunbin- _ssi,_ aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan akan segera menikahinya."

Final Chanyeol sebelum memandang satu persatu setiap orang. "Kalau begitu aku pamit. Semoga kalian menikmati makan malamnya."

"Park Chanyeol!"

Teriakan marah tuan Park tidak sama sekali digubris, Chanyeol justru memilih menulikan telinga dan menjauh secepat mungkin.

Kegilaan mereka semua membuat pria itu muak. Tidak ada satu pun yang layak mendapatkan pemakluman, Chanyeol membencinya.

 **-oOo-**

"AARGHH SIAL!"

Sunbin tak dapat menahan kemarahannya, ia bahkan melampiaskan semua itu pada barang-barang yang ia lempar dan berakhir menjadi serpihan yang tak bernilai sementara tuan dan nyonya Byun tak menggubris karena merasa cukup ngeri dengan perangai wanita itu.

Sunbin berbalik dan menatap tajam kedua sosok paruh baya yang sedari tadi menyaksikannya menggila.

"Aku harus menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Kalian harus mewujudkannya tidak peduli apapun!"

"Tenanglah dulu!" Tuan Byun memberontak dengan suara tinggi. "Kau pikir semua itu mudah? Kami sudah membawamu sejauh ini seperti yang kau ingin!"

"Dengar pak tua, aku tidak peduli. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menikahkanku dengan Park Chanyeol, jika kalian berdua gagal mewujudkan keinginanku itu maka bersiaplah untuk yang terburuk!"

Ancaman itu sedikit banyak membuat tuan dan nyonya Byun cemas. "Kami akan memikirkan siasat, maka dari itu kau harus tenang!"

" _Sajangnim."_ Sosok lain masuk ke dalam sumber kegaduhan tanpa terpengaruh dengan keadaan ruang tamu yang Sunbin ciptakan menjadi berantakan.

"Katakan." Titah tuan Byun kepada asistennya.

"Mereka menjadwalkan operasi nona Baekhyun minggu depan."

Informasi itu dicerna dengan seksama. Sejak awal tuan dan nyonya Byun tidak pernah tahu bahwa Baekhyun mengidap sakit keras, namun mereka memang ditakdirkan tak berhati, disamping bukan kedua orang tua kandung Baekhyun, mereka tak punya cukup alasan untuk merasa iba dan terenyuh setelah tahu kondisi wanita itu.

"Sejak kecil anak itu selalu menyusahkan." Rutuk nyonya Byun. "Aku harap dia mati saja di meja operasi."

"Jangan terlalu kesal. Kita bisa memanfaatkan situasi apapun untuk mendapatkan keuntungan." Tuan Byun berucap.

"Jangan membuang waktu! Bila perlu habisi wanita penyakitan itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Park Chanyeol menjadi miliknya sampai kapan pun!" Geram Sunbin.

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan melenyapkan Baekhyun, kita membutuhkannya."

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Sebelah alis Sunbin terangkat.

Dan seringai kecil yang terpatri di sudut bibir tuan Byun adalah sebuah konspirasi jahat yang terlintas dalam benak.

 **-oOo-**

Pagi itu Chanyeol telah selesai melakukan _follow up_ pasien. Kini sosok berbalut jas putih itu tengah berdiri di depan _vending machine_ , menunggu minumannya keluar setelah memasukan koin.

Pria itu nyaris berjengit karena kini minumannya diambil oleh seseorang.

"Di sini tertulis kandungan yang bisa menggangu fokus. Jangan biarkan nyawa pasienmu terancam di meja operasi."

Chanyeol masih menatap sosok itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat sebelum ia menerima minuman lain dari wanita yang baru ia ingat identitasnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Nah.. itu bisa menambah stamina. Merasa lebih baik?" Sunbin mengulas senyum ramah.

"Aku kira perkataanku cukup jelas tadi malam."

"Oh…" Sunbin terkekeh di balik punggung tangan, lalu menyusul Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu. "Jangan salah paham, Park Chanyeol- _ssi._ "

Chanyeol meneguk minuman lalu melirik pada Sunbin setelahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka memaksa pria yang telah mempunyai kekasih untuk menikah denganku. Itu memang konyol." Tukas Sunbin. Segala hal disembunyikannya dengan lihai. "Oh, tentu saja aku adalah pihak yang merasa keberatan dengan perjodohan ini."

"Kita tidak harus membahas hal pribadi di sini." Gumam Chanyeol karena merasa terganggu dengan beberapa pasang mata yang sempat mencuri tahu interaksinya dengan Sunbin.

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya… ya, ku pikir kita sama-sama merasa keberatan dengan ide gila mereka."

"Betulkah begitu?"

Mengapa Sunbin merasa Chanyeol meragukannya saat ini?

Perkataan Sunbin memang dusta, ia hanya tengah mencoba menarik simpati Chanyeol dengan berpura-pura memakai sayap palsu agar terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk merebut seorang pria yang sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"Itu bagus." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kepada orang tuamu untuk berhenti mencoba menjodohkanku denganmu. Itu hanya sia-sia."

Sunbin mendongak seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia menekan amarahnya hingga ke dasar karena tidak ingin mengundang curiga.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih untuk minumannya, dokter Lee."

Sunbin bangkit dari kursi lalu menunduk sopan setelah Chanyeol berlalu tanpa kata pamit.

Itu bukan masalah, Sunbin tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah sosok dingin yang jauh dari kata ramah sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Hanya saja, yang membuat tangan wanita itu terkepal adalah kalimat yang pria itu lontarkan. "Jangan terlalu yakin, Chanyeol. Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku." Gumamnya di balik deretan gigi yang bergemertuk kecil.

 **-oOo-**

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Itu pertanyaan pertama setelah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar inap kekasihnya. Ia membungkuk kecil lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi Baekhyun.

Sebuah anggukan lemah adalah jawaban, lantas si mungil bersikeras membuka simpul dasi kekasihnya dengan pasokan tenaga yang tidak seberapa.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Tidak apa-apa." Tukas Chanyeol dengan lembut, lantas ia menyesali hal itu. Kekasihmya merengut dan pria itu tahu bahwa wanitanya kembali merasa tidak berguna. "Oh baiklah, kau boleh membantu." Dan Chanyeol pun mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun membukakan simpul dasinya. "Dari mana kau belajar merajuk seperti itu, hum?" Gemasnya sebelum mengusak pipi Baekhyun dengan hidung mancungnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara lemah.

"Tentu. Aku sudah makan."

Tangan kurus itu membelai wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Kau tidak harus pulang ke sini setiap hari. Aku bisa meminta Luhan untuk menjagaku." Baekhyun kembali merasa bersalah ketika mendapati kekasihnya berwajah lelah.

Chanyeol menggeleng meski ia tak dapat memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ada begitu banyak bahaya yang mengincarnya. Masa lalu itu membawa malapetaka dan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Baekhyun seujung kuku pun.

"Aku akan di sini tidak peduli apapun. Aku akan bersamamu."

"Aku tidak tahu kau sekeras kepala ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum duduk di kursi samping brangkar.

"Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Katakan." Chanyeol menuntut.

"Aku… aku merindukan _Omma_ dan _Appa._ " Cicit Baekhyun tanpa berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa aku tidak boleh merindukan kedua orang tuaku?"

"Tapi mereka tidak memperlakukanmu sebagai anak. Mereka…" _bukan orang tua kandungmu!_ Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa salahnya merindukan mereka?"

"Itu salah!" Sadar atau tidak Chanyeol meninggikan suara hingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Mereka memperlakukanmu dengan jahat. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli padamu meskipun mereka tahu kau sedang sakit parah!"

Kornea Baekhyun melebar dan Chanyeol segera menyesali kalimat yang tidak dapat ia kontrol.

"Me-mereka… mereka tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata sementara matanya telah lebih dulu memanas, dan rasa sesak mulai memenuhi ulu hati.

Chanyeol bungkam dan tidak sanggup menatap kekasihnya.

"Jawab aku!" Cicit Baekhyun dengan suara parau. "Mereka tahu aku sakit?"

Caranya menuntut penjelasan amat sangat melukai hati Chanyeol, karena pria itu tahu di balik suara paraunya Baekhyun tengah menahan jutaan belati yang menghantam hati.

Ya, karena yang Baekhyun tahu, dua orang paruh baya yang menelantarkannya hingga kini adalah orang tua kandungnya.

 _Jangan terluka, mereka bukan orang tua kandungmu. Sayang… ku mohon._

Dan Chanyeol merasa tidak berguna karena tidak mampu memberitahu kebenaran itu kepada kekasihnya.

Isak tangis terdengar, Baekhyun memalingkan wajah dan mencoba menyembunyikan tangis dari kekasihnya.

"Hei…" Chanyeol bangkit sebelum membungkuk. "Tidak… aku salah. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol ucapanku—"

"Kau tidak bersalah." Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya dengan mata basah. "Aku memanglah seorang anak yang terlantar."

Chanyeol menggeleng sebelum memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Dan tangis itu kembali pecah. "Ini sulit. Aku kesulitan."

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku di sini."

"Aku selalu menutup telinga karena ucapan mereka yang menyakitkan." Baekhyun tersedu. "Selama ini aku selalu menutup mata atas sikap mereka yang dingin dan kelewatan. Bukankah paling tidak mereka merasa iba padaku saat ini?"

Kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan basah dengan cepat, pertanda bahwa tangis Baekhyun tidak terkendali. Dan itu membuatnya merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

Chanyeol tidak mampu untuk berkata, ia buntu dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku… aku… akhh!"

" _Baby?_ " Chanyeol menarik diri karena Baekhyun merintih dalam tangis, wanita itu meremas kepalanya dengan kuat seraya melempar wajah kesakitan yang teramat.

"Kepalaku! Ke-kepala… ku!"

 _Bunuh mereka!_

 _Tidak, kita tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika anak itu ikut lenyap._

"Sakit!" Baekhyun menggeleng keras karena diganggu oleh nyeri di balik batok kepala juga putaran-putaran kejadian asing yang memenuhi benak.

 _Bagus, minum semua obat itu dan kau akan lupa terhadap apapun._

 _Mulai sekarang kami adalah orang tuamu._

Sementara rintihan Baekhyun semakin mengeras dan mengalihkan segala rasa sakit pada pelukan erat yang Chanyeol beri.

"Tenang. Kau bisa melewati ini. Aku di sini… aku di sini." Suara Chanyeol bergetar, sementara ia masih mencoba mengontrol tubuh Baekhyun yang menggeliat kesakitan.

 _Kau harus meminum obatnya!_

 _Paksa dia!_

 _Jangan!_

 _Bunuh mereka!_

 _Orang tuamu sudah lenyap! Dan kami adalah orang tuamu yang baru._

 _Anak kurang ajar!_

 _Apa aku boleh bermain dengan kalian?_

 _Kyungsoo!_

 _Aku mempunyai boneka, kau mau?_

 _Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Itu rumahku._

 _Kita tidak mau berteman denganmu!_

 _Jongin Oppa!_

Suara itu bergema dengan keras dan berputar di dalam kepala lalu berakhir dengan jengitan Baekhyun juga kedua matanya yang melebar, sepersekian detik setelahnya wanita itu kehilangan kesadaran di dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk menenangkan.

Mendapati sosok mungil itu terkulai lemah di dalam dekapan, Chanyeol mulai terprovokasi oleh emosi. Tangannya terkepal, menggenggam jutaan amarah atas ketidakadilan yang memihak kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni mereka." Tekad itu kuat.

Tentu, Chanyeol harus menunjukkan kepada mereka seperti apa balasan yang setimpal untuk kejahatan.

 **-oOo-**

Derap langkah itu menggiring Chanyeol menuju sebuah ruangan. Setelah menutup pintu ia lantas duduk menghadap Kris yang terlihat tidak ada bedanya. Raut cemas itu bergelayut di wajah. Pria itu memang tidak mengatakan apapun saat menelepon dan hanya meminta Chanyeol datang untuk sesuatu hal yang mendesak.

Dan Chanyeol tebak itu adalah hal yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Katakan padaku, _hyung._ "

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu minggu depan. Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan lagi tertolong pada saat itu." Kris memulainya dengan suara tertata dan mencoba tidak membuat Chanyeol kalut. "Kondisinya secara drastis menurun dan itu mengkhawatirkan."

Chanyeol tebak Baekhyun merasa tertekan karena kejadian semalam. Kemudian tangannya terkepal erat. "La-lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Kris menunduk kecil sebelum menghela. "Aku akan menarik jadwal operasinya hari ini—tidak, paling lambat besok."

Bahu Chanyeol merosot untuk ketidakpastian.

"Tidak usah cemas, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa katamu? Nyatanya dia tidak baik-baik saja! Dia bahkan kesulitan berbicara sekarang!"

Kris mengangguk setelah merasa usahanya menenangkan Chanyeol sia-sia. "Ya. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu dia akan mengalami lumpuh secara total. Kita harus mengambil resiko jika tidak hal yang lebih buruk bisa terjadi."

Chanyeol menggeleng pada setiap kemungkinan yang mengancam keselamatan Baekhyun. Dari awal ia tidak berniat menolak keputusan Kris untuk membedah Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat, pria itu hanya dikuasai kalut yang membawanya pada rasa takut. "Aku akan mengurus berbagai hal. Lakukan yang terbaik."

Kris mengangguk sebelum bangkit dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

••

"Mohon maaf, tuan, pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun telah berganti wali atas dasar intstruksi dari direktur rumah sakit."

Chanyeol masih mencerna ucapan dari salah seorang karyawan rumah sakit di balik meja administrasi. Lalu salivanya tertelan pahit untuk alasan yang sulit ia jabarkan. Terlalu banyak beban yang bergelayut hingga ia kesulitan mencerna informasi. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksud kami, di sini tercatat bahwa pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun secara sah adalah anak dari tuan Byun Minki yang mana lebih berhak menjadi wali dan menggantikan Xi Luhan sebagai wali sementara."

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Itu Luhan, ia baru saja tiba dan terlihat sama kalutnha dengan Chanyeol.

Tentu Chanyeol merasa tidak tenang mendengar nama si tua bangka itu.

"Tuan Byun Minki mengajukan pergantian wali tadi malam dan direktur rumah sakit turun langsung untuk mengurus hal ini."

Luhan menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Dari yang ku tahu direktur rumah sakit ini berteman dekat dengan tuan Byun."

Kornea Chanyeol melebar, ia balas menatap Luhan dengan sorot tak percaya. "Mereka bermain kotor lagi." Geram Chanyeol di balik deretan giginya.

"Lantas apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Luhan mewakili Chanyeol bertanya kembali.

"Mohon maaf, nyonya, tanpa persetujuan dan tanda tangan resmi dari tuan Byun Minki sebagai wali sah, prosedur bedah terhadap Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ tidak dapat dilakukan."

Semua orang berjengit karena mendadak Chanyeol menggebrak meja, sebagai seorang dokter ia tahu betul aturan-aturan konyol yang dibuat oleh rumah sakit.

Pria itu kalut lantas mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Segala umpatan tertahan di ujung lidah sebelum sebuah getar panggilan terasa di dalam saku celana.

Pria itu mengernyit pada nomor asing yang terpampang sebelum menggeser tombol hijau.

" _Hallo? Nak, ini aku Byun Minki, apa kau mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."_

 _Waktunya begitu tepat._ Chanyeol membatin. Tanpa pikir panjang pria itu setuju dan segera menutup sambungan telepon.

"Aku titip Baekhyun kepadamu."

Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan kekalutan Chanyeol terurai dalam langkah menjauh.

 **-oOo-**

"Silahkan… silahkan…" tuan Byun menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dengan wibawa yang amat memuakkan bagi pria itu. Lantas ia menyambut cangkir kecil itu sebelum meneguk isinya untuk kesan formalitas.

"Apa pekerjaanmu baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol nyaris terkekeh, tidak ia duga bahwa keparat tua bangka itu pandai berbasa-basi.

"Bukankah ada hal yang ingin _ahjussi_ katakan padaku?" Dan Chanyeol selalu pada inti.

Tuan Byun terkekeh pelan seperti tidak mempunyai beban, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin muak.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun."

Tentu saja, Chanyeol akan bereaksi pada satu nama itu.

"Oh baiklah, aku memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi." Tukas tuan Byun sebelum mengeluarkan selembar berkas.

Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, Chanyeol meraih berkas tidak asing tersebut sebelum membaca deretan huruf di atasnya.

"Seorang dokter tentu tahu apa itu bukan?"

Chanyeol mendongak setelah tahu isi dari berkas tersebut.

"Aku hanya harus menanda tangani berkas itu agar Baekhyun bisa menjalani prosedur bedah." Tukas tuan Byun sebelum menyesap kembali minumannya. "Tapi, nak… segala hal tidak selalu dilakukan secara cuma-cuma."

"Bukankah dia anakmu?" Tanya Chanyeol bermaksud menohok meski ia tahu itu adalah hal yang percuma. Ia tidak berharap banyak ketika bahkan ia tahu pria paruh baya yang duduk bersila di seberangnya bukanlah ayah kandung Baekhyun.

Tuan Byun mengangkat bahu. "Memang, tapi aku memintamu datang untuk suatu bisnis. Kau hanya harus setuju untuk menikahi Sunbin dan aku akan menanda tangani berkas itu. Kau tentu tahu pilihan mana yang harus kau ambil dengan bijak."

Chanyeol merasa firasat buruknya sejak awal memang akan terjadi. Dan nyatanya kini ia terjebak. Pria itu buntu, amarah telah lama mengendap di ujung tombak sementara di sisi lain ia tak mempunyai pilihan.

"Lupakan saja, _ahjussi._ Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menikahi putri sulungmu. Aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun." Dan Chanyeol merasa yakin akan kekuatan cinta, pria itu bangkit berniat undur diri sebelum dering ponselnya menginterupsi.

Tangis Luhan di seberang sana menyapa gendang telinga.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Terang saja Chanyeol merasa cemas.

" _Baekhyun, Baekhyun… kondisinya memburuk— Kita tidak mempunyai waktu! Kita harus mengoperasinya sekarang!_ " Suara Luhan dan Kris silih berganti dengan nada panik di seberang sana.

Mata Chanyeol memerah, ia melirik tuan Byun yang tengah menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Sekilas Chanyeol dapat melihat senyum licik terpatri di sudut bibirnya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi kapan pun. Kau tentu tidak ingin itu terjadi kepada Baekhyun bukan? Aku lupa memberitahumu satu hal, aku bisa mengubungi direktur rumah sakit dan meminta mereka mengoperasi kekasihmu saat ini juga, tapi… kau memang keras kepala seperti ayahmu." Tukas tuan Byun dengan sebuah negosiasi secara tidak langsung.

Sementara di seberang sana kegaduhan yang Luhan dan Kris ciptakan akibat kondisi Baekhyun yang semakin kritis cukup untuk membuat lutut Chanyeol merosot dalam keadaan berlutut. Dunianya berputar tanpa sebuah gravitasi. Segala kemungkinan terburuk ikut tertanam di dalam benak, segalanya terasa sulit. Chanyeol kesulitan. Lalu satu tarikan napas membawa cairan bening itu lolos dari pelupuk mata. "Selamatkan Byun Baekhyun. Selamatkan kekasihku. Aku… aku akan menikahi Sunbin."

Chanyeol kehilangan pijakan, dunianya mengambang dalam keadaan menyakitkan. Tidak adanya pilihan lain yang Tuhan berikan membuat segalanya terlihat begitu kelam.

Segala hal terasa begitu tidak adil, tidak untuknya, tidak bagi Baekhyun, begitu pun cinta mereka.

Tangannya terkepal, kepalanya tertunduk tak berdaya. Pria itu bahkan tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau justru sebaliknya sesaat setelah otoritas tuan Byun berada di atas puncak tertinggi sebuah kasta. Mengalahkan segala pendirian, meruntuhkan setiap janji yang Chanyeol buat kepada kekasihnya.

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Maafkan aku, Baekhyun._

 **-oOo-**

Luhan terus merapalkan doa sesaat setelah Baekhyun digiring ke dalam ruang bedah. Wanita itu tidak dapat tenang dan terus berjalan ke sana dan kemari dengan raut cemas dan panik yang sulit untuk diredam.

"Tuhan, biarkan operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Selamatkan Baekhyun."

Sesaat kemudian ekor mata Luhan menangkap sosok pria yang mendekat, ia mendapati Chanyeol di sana, dengan langkah yang terlihat sulit seolah ada begitu banyak beban yang dipikul oleh bahunya. Luhan menghela pelan setelah sadar bahwa Chanyeol memang memikul beban berat.

Pria mana yang tidak kalut jika mendapati orang yang dicintainya dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan?

Luhan merasa sudah mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Chanyeol, karenanya ia tidak canggung menepuk bahu pria itu untuk memberinya kekuatan. "Baekhyun akan sembuh. Kuatkan dirimu."

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, ia memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan yang bertumpu di atas pangkuan.

Luhan merasa iba. Ia tahu dan sadar cinta pria yang duduk di sampingnya amat besar untuk Baekhyun, segala usahanya telah Luhan lihat selama beberapa waktu ke belakang. Pria itu tidak sekali pun beranjak dari sisi Baekhyun dan dengan setia menemani wanita itu melewati masa-masa sulitnya.

Maka akan terasa sangat wajar jika ia mendapati sebuah isak kecil yang Chanyeol redam di balik telapak tangannya. Pria itu mencemaskan kekasihnya. Itu yang Luhan yakini.

Meski pada kenyataannya Chanyeol kalah untuk segala hal. Pria itu merasa tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Ia hanya mampu tunduk pada kekalahan.

Waktu yang merambat masih setia menemani Chanyeol dan Luhan di depan ruang operasi. Keduanya masih menunggu dengan setia, tidak ingin melewatkan apapun.

Luhan mulai terkantuk-kantuk sementara Chanyeol masih terlihat sama. Pria itu tidak bereaksi apapun semenjak datang meski raut cemas tampak jelas di wajahnya lelahnya.

Setelah menunggu selama berjam-jam, pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Chanyeol bereaksi begitu pun Luhan. Keduanya bangkit dari kursi lalu mendapati Kris di ambang pintu.

Pria itu tampak menghela sebelum berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ia tahu mereka tengah menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar."

Chanyeol merosot kembali ke atas kursi, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kentara. Satu beban terangkat dari pundak.

"Tapi bukan berarti kemungkinan buruk tidak akan terjadi mengingat operasi ini beresiko. Kita harus terus memantau kondisinya sebelum dia siuman."

Luhan mengangguk dalam haru, lalu ia menyambut brangkar yang menggiring tubuh lemah Baekhyun pasca operasi menuju ruang ICU.

Tidak ada yang diperkenankan untuk melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, termasuk Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi hanya mampu terenyuh dalam diam. Meski begitu baik ia maupun Luhan tidak ingin beranjak dari sana.

"Makanlah ini." Luhan kembali setelah sesaat lalu menyempatkan diri membeli makanan untuk Chanyeol. "Tidak, kau harus makan. Aku tahu kau belum apapun sejak tadi siang." Wanita itu memaksa saat Chanyeol menolak.

"Baekhyun membutuhkanmu, jadi pastikan kesehatanmu dalam kondisi yang baik. Dia tidak akan senang jika tahu kau melewatkan makan."

Chanyeol menyerah sebelum menyuap satu potong _kimbab_ yang Luhan beli.

 _Aku tidak pantas berada di sampingnya. Aku telah ingkar, Luhan._

 _Nyatanya akulah yang paling banyak memberinya ketidakadilan._

 **-oOo-**

Pekatnya malam merambat dengan cepat. Fajar menyambut mata Chanyeol yang sama sekali belum terpejam, ia setia terjaga di depan ruang ICU sementara Luhan menyempatkan diri tidur di atas kursi panjang.

Wanita itu sama setianya.

Chanyeol bangkit sebelum mengurai langkah di koridor menuju toilet. Pria itu membasuh wajahnya sebelum kembali dan disambut oleh aktifitas rumah sakit yang mulai meramaikan suasana.

Jam besuk ICU telah tiba. Baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol segera masuk untuk melihat kondisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak asing dengan berbagai alat medis yang kerap menemani atau terpasang pada setiap pasien dengan kondisi yang cukup darurat terutama pasca operasi, namun melihat bagaimana alat-alat medis itu terpasang di sekitar brangkar yang dihuni oleh Baekhyun, juga pada berbagai selang yang mencuat dari tubuh terutama kepalanya membuat ketenangan Chanyeol kembali terusik. Hatinya terluka. Ia tidak dapat menahan kesedihan melihat kondisi kekasihnya saat ini.

"Kau telah berjuang, B." Bisik Luhan di telinga Baekhyun sementara tangannya mengusap punggung tangan si mungil.

Baekhyun bergeming karena memang ia belum terjaga sama sekali, kelopak indahnya masih setia terpejam. Chanyeol yang duduk di seberang lain brangkar telah lama menggenggam jemari rapuh itu dengan erat, mengecupnya berulang kali hingga menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas telapak sempit itu, mencoba meraih kekuatannya kembali.

Ada begitu banyak kata maaf yang tertahan di ujung lidah dan Chanyeol hanya mampu merapalkan penyesalannya di dalam hati. Perasaannya kembali terluka saat cincin yang ia sematkan pada jemari manis Baekhyun dengan satu jawaban yang masih menjadi misteri tertangkap oleh kornea.

 _Aku… aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Maafkan aku karena terlalu egois dan memilih menyelamatkan nyawamu dengan cara yang akan membuatmu terluka._

 _Sungguh, karena tidak ada yang lebih penting selain keselamatanmu._

 **-oOo-**

Luhan berada di sana, tepat saat kelopak mata indah itu terbuka sesaat setelah pulih dari kesengsaraan.

Sosok rapuh itu bergeming karena merasa dekapan kecil Luhan adalah nyata. Ternyata Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan di samping beberapa hal yang kini tak lagi sama.

Kerjapan mata adalah sebuah jawaban untuk Luhan yang menanyakan ini dan itu dengan nada yang teramat cemas.

Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya dapat berinteraksi namun ia cukup tahu bahwa sosok yang ia cari tidak ada di sana.

"Park Chanyeol sepertinya sibuk, kau sendiri tahu dia adalah dokter bedah terbaik dan jadwal operasinya begitu padat."

Baekhyun mengerti dan menghargai usaha Luhan karenanya ia kembali mengerjapkan mata.

Luhan tahu kondisi Baekhyun belum stabil karena Kris telah memberitahunya sebelumnya, itu sebabnya ia dengan sabar mengurus segala hal dan tak sedikit pun beranjak dari sana.

Hal itu berlangsung cukup memakan waktu, namun Luhan tidak mengeluh hingga keesokan harinya kembali datang.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol tapi sepertinya pekerjaannya tidak bisa diganggu." Luhan kembali melayangkan satu pernyataan karena tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya perihal keberadaan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat sejak saat Baekhyun siuman.

Anggukan kecil Baekhyun adalah sebuah pengertian.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah mengirimkan pesan dan mengatakan hari ini kau dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan."

Waktu yang merambat cepat adalah hal yang tidak pernah dapat dimengerti oleh manusia. Namun kali ini Baekhyun cukup tahu rasanya menunggu meski untuk sebagian orang masa berlalu tanpa terasa.

Luhan kerap kali menenangkan Baekhyun dan berkata bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah dokter profesional yang tidak mungkin meninggalkan pasiennya di rumah sakit, dan Baekhyun mengerti. Wanita itu bahkan tidak mengeluh meski ia telah melewati hari ke lima pasca operasi. Tanpa sosok itu, sosok yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan saat ini.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang dirancang oleh kekuatan waktu, dan di hari ke enam Luhan masih menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang menemani Baekhyun.

"Ya, saat ini dokter sedang membantu melepas selang di kepala Baekhyun." Tukas Luhan kepada Kris melalui sambungan telepon.

Pria itu sedang tidak berada di rumah sakit, karena tepat setelah melakukan bedah pada kepala Baekhyun enam hari lalu, Kris diberi tugas darurat oleh petinggi rumah sakit yang membuatnya merasa cukup bersalah karena harus meninggalkan Baekhyun dan mempercayakannya kepada dokter lain.

" _Pantau terus keadaannya._ _Aku akan segera_ _kembali ke rumah sakit."_

"Baiklah. Tidak usah cemas, bukankah sekarang Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

" _Ya. Tentu."_ Jawab Kris terdengar ragu. " _Apa Chanyeol masih belum bisa dihubungi?"_

Luhan melirik pada Baekhyun yang masih dibantu oleh paramedis sebelum ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana dan memilih berbicara di luar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol, dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sejauh ini." Tukas Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit geram.

Tentu, Baekhyun memang terlihat begitu sabar meski tanpa sebuah senyum yang terulas, namun Luhan tahu temannya itu membutuhkan Park Chanyeol saat ini.

" _Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya."_

Luhan mendengus keras. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tidak sama sekali datang tepat ketika Baekhyun siuman bahkan hingga detik ini. Ia merasa pria itu lepas dari tanggung jawab tanpa satu pun kabar.

Luhan kembali ketika paramedis telah selesai membantu melepas sebagian peralatan medis yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk membantu memulihkan kesehatan Baekhyun, nyatanya kondisi wanita itu yang semakin stabil cukup mengalihkan rasa kesal Luhan terhadap Chanyeol.

Ya, tentu saja Byun Baekhyun adalah wanita paling mandiri yang Luhan tahu.

Tidak ada satu kata yang terucap dari sosok mungil yang terbaring di atas brangkar dan Luhan merasa Baekhyun kini menjelma menjadi sosok paling pendiam setelah enam hari berlalu pasca operasi.

Wanita itu hanya akan mengerjap dan mengangguk seperlunya, pandangan matanya kerap terlihat kosong dan Luhan tahu Baekhyun merindukan seseorang untuk itu.

"Luhan…"

Dan itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun setelah sekian lama.

"Ya, B? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Luhan dengan sigap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun karena merasa begitu antusias mendapati wanita itu akhirnya bersuara.

Baekhyun masih menatap kosong pada udara sebelum kembali bersuara. "Dia melamarku satu minggu yang lalu."

"B-benarkah?" Luhan terbata, cukup tahu siapa yang Baekhyun maksud.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengangkat sebelah tangan bermaksud memamerkan sebuah cincin tersemat di jari manis. "Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan menjawabnya setelah operasi. Bukankah… bukankah dia seharusnya datang untuk menagih jawabanku?" Suara itu mencicit kecil.

"Dia pasti datang…" Luhan kembali mencoba segala cara agar kesabaran Baekhyun tidak terkikis.

Baekhyun mengerjap dan kembali menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar. "Tidakkah dia penasaran dengan jawaba—Akhh!"

Luhan berjengit seketika karena mendadak Baekhyun merintih dan meremas perban yang melilit kepala.

"Baekhyun! Kau baik? B?!"

"Kepalaku…"

 _Kedua orang tuamu sudah lenyap._

 _Mulai saat ini kau adalah putri kami bagaimana pun caranya._

 _Bunuh mereka!_

"Akh! Luhan kepalaku!" Baekhyun kembali merintih saat suara bergema yang tidak asing memenuhi isi kepala.

"A-aku akan panggilkan dokter!" Seru Luhan sebelum berniat beranjak namun Baekhyun menahan.

"Tidak. Aku harus melawan ini semua! A-aku harus tahu!"

 _Kita bisa gunakan anak ini untuk menguasai seluruh harta peninggalan orang tuanya!_

 _Minum obat ini!_

 _Dia akan kehilangan ingatan secara bertahap._

Baekhyun menggeleng keras lalu semakin merintih menahan rasa sakit yang mendera isi kepala, setiap kali suara-suara bergema itu muncul disertai ratusan adegan acak berputar di kepala, Baekhyun merasakan sakit luar biasa.

 _Itu rumahku. Aku tinggal dengan Omma dan Appa. Kalian mau main ke rumahku?_

 _Hallo, bolehkah aku berteman dengan kalian?_

 _Jongin Oppa!_

 _Kyungsoo kau harus meminta maaf._

"B! Bertahanlah aku akan memanggil perawat." Luhan berucap panik karena rintihan Baekhyun tak kunjung usai, setelahnya ia menekan tombol pemanggil perawat di samping ranjang pasien.

Baekhyun tak mampu lagi dapat menampung ratusan memori yang berputar di dalam otak, segala hal seperti potongan ingatan yang selama ini raib dari kenangan. Dan rasa sakit yang mendera mengantarkan kesadarannya pada kekalahan. Baekhyun berjengit kecil sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan.

"Astaga!" Luhan telah lama terisak.

Seorang dokter dan perawat datang setelahnya.

Kini Luhan hanya mampu memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah ditangani dengan kesedihan yang mendera. "Bertahanlah, B."

"Pasien mengalami syok ringan dan itu adalah hal yang wajar pasca operasi yang dijalani."

Luhan mendengus lega untuk kebaikan Tuhan.

"Pasien hanya perlu beristirahat, kami akan terus mengontrol kondisinya."

"Terima kasih, dokter."

Luhan membungkuk sopan sebelum membiarkan paramedis berlalu. Wanita itu kembali merasa geram sebelum mengetik sebuah pesan singkat lalu mengirimkannya kepada pria yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dan berada di samping Baekhyun saat ini.

 **-oOo-**

"Di mana fokusmu?!"

" _Mess."_

"Bukan yang ini!"

"Kau ingin nyawa pasien ini terancam karena kesalahanmu?!"

"Kau bahkan bukan magang dan masih belum bisa membedakan pisau bedah, huh?!"

" _Forceps."_

" _Forceps!"_

"Maafkan saya, dokter Park." Salah satu perawat yang mendampingi Chanyeol di dalam ruang operasi itu kembali tersentak untuk ke sekian kali karena dokter yang kini tengah melakukan bedah jantung itu terkesan lebih galak.

Asisten dokter dan beberapa paramedis yang turut serta membantu jalannya operasi itu pun cukup dibuat bungkam dan sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan kesalahan karena Park Chanyeol dengan aura dingin dan kata-kata pedasnya adalah hal yang harus dihindari.

Atmosfer yang menguar memang lebih banyak dilalui dengan ketegangan karena dokter bedah mereka terlihat sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

" _Clamp."_

Suaranya bahkan terdengar lebih dingin dan membuat tengkuk siapapun dialiri gigil.

" _Cut."_

Meski begitu mereka semua tak pernah lupa menyempatkan diri untuk mengagumi profesionalitas Park Chanyeol. Pekerjaannya selalu rapi dan tidak pernah meninggalkan bekas yang berpotensi membahayakan. Tidak peduli seburuk apapun suasana hatinya yang terlihat, pria itu mampu menyelesaikan satu operasi beresiko tanpa sebuah kesalahan.

"Sisanya aku serahkan padamu." Tukas Chanyeol pada asisten dokter.

Kalimat itu menjadi penutup setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Anda sudah bekerja keras, dokter Park." Semua orang berseru dan membungkuk sementara Chanyeol telah lebih dulu berlalu dari ruang operasi.

"Astaga, dia galak sekali." Salah satu perawat mendengus keras tepat setelah punggung Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan.

"Oh, aku merinding." Dokter anestesi menambahi.

"Kurasa dia sedang ada masalah."

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan kedekatanya dengan dokter Lee akhir-akhir ini?"

"Dari yang ku lihat dokter Lee memang sering mengunjunginya setiap jam makan siang beberapa hari ini."

"Aku tidak tahu mereka akrab."

"Ku dengar mereka menjalin hubungan. Dan…"

Semua orang mendekat dan menunggu kalimat itu terlontar secara keseluruhan.

"Kabarnya mereka akan menikah."

"Apa?!"

"Eiyy aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka kemarin. Keduanya membahas tentang pernikahan, tapi dokter Park terlihat tidak senang dengan itu."

"Apa ini perjodohan?"

"Bukankah dokter Park sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu menahu urusan orang-orang kaya."

Semua orang mengangkat bahu meskipun masih merasa cukup penasaran dengan kabar mengejutkan tentang Park Chanyeol dan Lee Sunbin.

 **-oOo-**

Sosoknya masih bertahan dan menyandarkan segala beban pada punggung kursi di balik meja kerja. Matanya terpejam untuk beberapa hal yang membuat penatnya sanggup menjajah persendian tubuh.

Chanyeol baru menyelesaikan satu operasi dan kini ia tengah mencoba menata kembali energi dengan menyempatkan diri memejamkan mata, meskipun segala hal tidak mungkin akan baik-baik saja dalam hitungan detik.

Tidak. Ini bukan tentangnya. Telah lama pikiran Chanyeol melanglang buana dan satu hal yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merutuk pada diri sendiri.

Ketidakberdayaan.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

Adalah hal yang selalu dirapalkan dalam hati. Chanyeol telah lama mendapati dirinya sebagai seorang pengecut, deretan pesan di atas layar ponsel berisi informasi perihal sosok yang dikasihi hanya mampu ia tatap untuk waktu yang lama.

 _Apa ini sulit untukmu?_

 _Aku tahu kau kesulitan. Tapi, B… aku bisa apa?_

 _Karena ada hal yang harus aku bayar untuk keselamatanmu saat ini._

 _Maafkan aku._

Chanyeol tersiksa, ia kerap nyaris tak bisa menahan diri untuk beranjak dan menemui Baekhyun. Untuk tahu seperti apa kondisinya saat ini.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, Chanyeol menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan kosong sebelum sebuah suara mengusik lamunannya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Tidak perlu indera ke enam untuk tahu si pemilik suara.

Entah sejak kapan Lee Sunbin mengakrabkan diri dan bahkan tak segan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa permisi.

"Aku yakin kau diajarkan sopan santun untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu."

Kalimat itu cukup menohok. Dan Sumbin sedikit merasa geram karena pada faktanya ia masih dianggap sebagai orang asing. "Jangan terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Aku calon istrimu, jadi santai saja."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, lantas ia berdiri dan bertumpu pada meja kerja. Ditatapnya Sunbin dengan dingin. "Seingatku kita sama-sama pihak yang keberatan atas perjodohan konyol itu. Kenapa sekarang kau menyombongkan diri sebagai calon istriku?"

Tangan Sunbin terkepal di dalam saku jas putihnya. "Lantas kita bisa apa selain menerima segalanya? Pasrah saja, Park Chanyeol- _ssi._ Karena bagaimana pun kita harus menikah." Sadar atau tidak wanita itu menekan segala obsesinya di sana.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi sebelum menatap tajam Sunbin. "Kau… sama konyolnya dengan mereka." Lantas berjalan melewati Sunbin dan berlalu tanpa berniat terlibat perbincangan lebih jauh dengan wanita itu.

"Aku memang konyol, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengingkari kesepakatan yang kau buat. Kita akan menikah tidak peduli apapun." Kecam Sunbin dengan geram.

 _Karena jika kau terus-menerus membuatku kesal, aku tidak akan segan untuk mengganggu wanita penyakitan itu._

 **-oOo-**

Nyatanya tanpa Chanyeol sadari rasa cintanya terhadap telah tumbuh begitu besar. Ia melawan arus, meski mereka mengecam niatnya untuk menemui Baekhyun namun nyatanya pria itu tidak sanggup mencurangi wanitanya sampai sejauh ini.

Sosoknya kini tengah merenung setelah menghentikan kendaraannya di depan gedung rumah sakit tempat di mana Baekhyun menjalani serangkaian pengobatan. Keberanian itu dirangkai sedemikian rupa sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil.

Ia menghembuskan napas lalu mengurai langkah masuk.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk tahu di mana kamar rawat Baekhyun berada karena kini Chanyeol tengah menyandarkan pungungnya di dalam elevator.

Bunyi khas berdenting dan langkah Chanyeol semakin terasa berat. Pria itu kesulitan, namun ia harus memperjelas satu hal pada sosok yang kini dilihatnya dibalik kaca pintu tengah duduk di atas brangkar. Seorang diri.

Melihatnya stabil tanpa selang yang tak lagi mencuat di sekujur tubuh membuat hela napas Chanyeol terdengar sedikit lega. _Kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Itu yang terpenting._

Sosok mungil itu bereaksi saat sunyi yang semula mengudara terusik oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

Baekhyun terlalu peka. Ia adalah wanita paling peka terhadap sesuatu yang dianggapnya memiliki peranan penting di dalam hidup. Dan aroma khas seseorang yang menguar cukup untuk membuat berpaling dari lamunan sebelum menatap sosok itu tanpa sebuah kepastian.

Si mungil bungkam, pun pria yang kini balas menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kemarilah…" suara lembut itu adalah apa yang membuat Chanyeol menelan pahit. Jemari kurus yang melambai memberi isyarat untuk mendekat nyatanya nyaris membuat pertahan diri Chanyeol runtuh.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Senyum kecil Baekhyun bertahan beberapa saat sebelum lenyap. Entah mengapa ia merasa akan ada hal yang tidak baik yang tengah menunggu.

"Kenapa? Ahh kau sibuk di rumah sakit? Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, paling tidak kemarilah sebentar aku ingin… aku ingin membelai wajahmu."

"Aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan sesuatu." _Baritone_ itu mulai terdengar kejam.

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah menghela kecil, meski kini ia tidak lagi memusatkan atensinya pada Chanyeol dan memilih menunduk. "Katakanlah…"

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal, jaraknya dengan Baekhyun bisa dibilang cukup jauh karena ia masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Buang saja cincin yang ada di jari manismu. Ahh, aku juga tidak butuh jawaban apapun karena saat itu aku hanya mengecohmu."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti meski ulu hatinya kini tertimpa jutaan ton besi yang menyesakkan. "A-aku… maksudmu…"

Chanyeol masih memusatkan atensi pada si mungil yang menunduk dalam. "Aku hanya merasa iba padamu, dan aku cukup terkejut karena iming-iming cincin murahan kau bersedia dioperasi. Ya, meskipun aku cukup lega akan hal itu."

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa lega? Karena merasa telah berhasil menyelamatkan wanita penyakitan dari maut?" Suaranya bergetar kecil namun tentu saja Baekhyun akan selalu memperlihatkan ketegaran. Ia terluka. Ia dibodohi tentu saja.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah. "Paling tidak aku merasa hutangku untuk menyelamatkanmu sudah lunas. Dan sekarang tolong lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kita" Chanyeol terkekeh malas. "Pikirmu pria sepertiku mau menikahi wanita yang…" Ia menggantung kalimat dengan nada remeh. "Begitu payah."

Baekhyun meremas sprei, sebisa mungkin menahan tangis yang meronta untuk mengemuka. "Aku… tahu. Aku cukup sadar diri dengan kondisiku saat ini."

Chanyeol berharap wanita itu menatapnya saat berbicara, namun Baekhyun memilih menatap kosong pada udara.

"Whoa lihat siapa ini?"

Suara lain terdengar dan Baekhyun terlalu muak untuk sekedar menoleh, karena ia telah hafal suara itu.

Ya, suara yang begitu ia ingat.

 _Anak ini tidak boleh mati._

 _Kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan kekayaan._

Seketika Baekhyun memainkan bola mata. "Suara ini.." bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Park Chanyeol?"

Dan suara pria paruh baya itu kembali membuat memori Baekhyun berputar.

 _Habisi mereka!_

 _Cari anak itu dan lenyapkan!_

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, kenapa suara ayahnya terdengar tidak asing?

Tidak, maksud Baekhyun suara tuan Byun seperti sempat hilang dari ingatan dan kini kembali ia kenali.

"Oh, anak malang." Nyonya Byun mendekat sebelum mengelus wajah Baekhyun tanpa belas kasih.

"Cepat selesaikan." Tuan Byun mempertegas setelah duduk di sofa.

"Ahh jadi ini adikku?"

Baekhyun mengernyit pada suara asing. "Siapa kau?" Lalu mengikuti insting menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Oh tenanglah." Sunbin terkekeh anggun di balik telapak tangan. "Aku belum sempat mengenalkan diri. Aku adalah kakakmu yang telah lama menghilang."

 _Aku mempunyai kakak?_

"Jangan terlalu bingung karena _Omma_ dan _Appa_ mungkin tidak pernah membahasnya kepadamu."

Satu lagi fakta mengejutkan dan terasa begitu konyol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk karena merasa energinya telah terkuras hanya dengan memikirkan suara-suara asing yang menggema dalam bayangan.

"Sayang, kenapa diam saja di situ. Kemarilah." Dan Sunbin mulai tidak tahu diri.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Siapa yang wanita yang mengenalkan diri sebagai kakaknya itu sebut dengan panggilan semesra itu?

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'sayang'?"

Baekhyun mengikuti _baritone_ itu lalu menelan saliva dengan pahit.

"Tentu saja kau, kita akan menikah dan wajar saja jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu." Sunbin berseru sebelum menggandeng lengan Chanyeol untuk mendekat ke arah brangkar.

"A-apa?"

"Oh anak ini mulai tidak sopan. Kau bahkan lancang dengan tidak menatap lawan bicaramu!" Nyonya cukup geram karena Baekhyun tidak sedikit pun menatap ke arahnya saat ia sedang berbicara. "Ya. Chanyeol dan Sunbin akan menikah. Itu keputusan yang telah diambil bersama. Benar bukan, Park Chanyeol?"

Ada yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Chanyeol kelu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia harus secepatnya mengakhiri segala hal sebelum ia kalut karena melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Ia tersiksa. "Ya. Aku memilih menikahi Sunbin ketimbang wanita seperti dirimu."

Bahu Baekhyun merosot. Cobaan apa lagi yang kini harus ia pikul?

"Jadi, lupakan saja impianmu dan fokus saja terhadap kondisi fisikmu yang lemah. Dan jangan berpikir untuk mengacaukan apapun karena—"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? HUH?!"

Sebuah bentakan keras membuat kalimay tuan Byun terhenti dan semua orang tersentak dan menoleh pada sosok pria berjas putih di ambang pintu.

Adalah Kris yang menatap tajam satu persatu dari mereka yang sedari tadi menyerang mental Baekhyun dengan kalimat-kalimat kejam.

"Keluar." Kris memerintah dengan tegas.

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku seperti itu?" Balas tuan Byun tak kalah sinis.

"Byun Baekhyun adalah pasienku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencoba mengusik ketenangannya saat ini. Jadi sekarang kalian keluar!" Murka Kris, ia marah karena mereka semua memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan jahat. Diliriknya si mungil yang telah lebih dulu menunduk dan memejamkan matanya erat, seperti tengah menahan rasa sakit.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Keluar!"

"Baiklah, lagipula urusan kita sudah selesai." Tukas nyonya Byun sebelum menggiring semua orang untuk keluar.

Kris menyempatkan diri menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam meski yang ia dapat sebagai balasan adalah tatapan sendu yang sulit diartikan.

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau baik? Maaf karena aku baru kembali, tugasku cukup banyak." Kris memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun setelah semua orang beranjak dari sana. "Kau baik?" Ia mengguncangnya pelan dan hanya mendapati wajah Baekhyun sepucat abu, juga bulir keringat di sekitar pelipis.

Wanita itu bergeming dan hanya mengernyit karena tubuhnya melemas.

Kris menarik diri sebelum merogoh stetoskop di dalam jasnya. "Aku akan me—" Pria itu berhenti ketika merasa cukup janggal dengan cara Baekhyun menatap kosong.

Bungkamnya wanita itu pun sedikit banyak membuat Kris waswas. Ia memang baru kembali setelah satu minggu lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun pasca operasi dan belum tahu perihal kondisi wanita itu setelahnya selain dari informasi yang rutin Luhan beritahu melalui sambungan telepon.

Perlahan Kris mengulurkan tangan dengan pelan. Kelima jemarinya menggantung beberapa senti dari wajah Baekhyun sebelum ia melambai dengan gerak seirama.

Hasilnya wanita itu bergeming. Satu hal yang membuat tubuh Kris cukup menegang. Pria itu kembali memastikan dengan melambai di depan wajah si wanita untuk kedua kali, dan mata Baekhyun yang tidak sedikit pun berkedip adalah satu kesimpulan.

Kris kalut. Ia menarik diri dan menyembunyikan deru napas terkejutnya di balik telapak tangan. Pria itu menggeleng kecil, rasa tidak percaya membuatnya merogoh senter kecil di dalam saku jas lalu mengarahkan cahaya itu ke arah kedua mata Baekhyun.

Dan korneanya yang tidak peka terhadap cahaya benar-benar membuat Kris menarik satu kesimpulan.

Ya. Wanita itu telah menghabiskan satu minggu pasca operasi dengan penglihatan yang telah Tuhan renggut.

"Kenapa kau…" Kris kesulitan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kenapa… kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari semua orang? Bahkan Luhan."

Baekhyun bergeming, sprei itu telah lama ia remas untuk mengalihkan rasa sesak yang menghantam ulu hatinya secara bertubi-tubi. Matanya memanas, dan ia harus rela bibirnya terluka karena ia gigit untuk menahan tangis yang ia tahan selama satu minggu ini.

"Oh Ya Tuhan." Kris merasa sangat iba, ia mengikis jarak sebelum memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Tangis itu pecah pada akhirnya. Tangis yang disembunyikannya selama satu pekan dan menyamarkannya dengan bungkam di hadapan Luhan nyatanya kini terdengar keras dan pilu.

Baekhyun menahannya selama itu. Baekhyun menunggu sampai sosok yang ia cintai datang dan memberinya kekuatan. Namun kini ia mendapati fakta bahwa kesedihannya semakin mendalam. Bahwa ia semakin terpuruk.

Baekhyun kehilangan segalanya dalam sekejap mata. Wanita itu terluka karena berjuta alasan.

 _Jika aku harus menanggung lebih banyak kesulitan setelah Engkau merenggut satu kesulitan yang tak seberapa, kenapa tidak Engkau ambil saja hidupku? Ya Tuhan…_

Baekhyun tidak mengeluh untuk dunianya yang kini diliputi gelap gulita. Ia sadar bahwa selalu ada imbal untuk satu kemudahan yang Tuhan berikan.

Jika ia harus kehilangan gempita di balik pandangan mata, tidak apa-apa. Tapi mengapa Tuhan ikut merenggut cinta dan satu-satunya alasan wanita itu memperjuangkan hidupnya?

 **TBC**

 **An: Suckid yeah… T.T mianhaeee tapi aku harus melakukannya T.T mereka sama-sama kesulitan dan yaaa selamat mengumpat** **T.T**

 **Sampischu T.T**


	12. Chapter 12

**GRAVITY**

•

 **Backsound : Falling In Love – Davichi (very recommended)**

•

Takdir tentu tahu bagaimana memainkan satu skenario. Ada begitu banyak hal yang tergambar dalam garis kehidupan, dan tidak semua selalu sesuai harapan yang kerap dirapalkan dalam setiap doa. Sebagian dari mereka tahu bagaimana kesulitan bisa mendera, karena malapetaka menghampiri siapa saja.

Ada yang menyerah ketika merasa berjuang bukan lagi hal yang harus dipertahankan. Ada pula yang memilih menetap, berharap satu kebaikan terakhir tercurah sebagai sebuah keajaiban.

Namun Baekhyun belum mendapati hal itu. Kini ia bisa menghitung waktu dengan jelas, dalam genggam tangan ratusan hari telah terlewati oleh sosoknya yang lebih banyak diam, mengais ketenangan di luar balkon kamar, kadang kala semilir angin yang menerpa wajah membuat seulas senyum tipis terpatri. Meski hanya sebatas itu.

Enam bulan berlalu dengan tidak mudah.

Nyaris tidak ada satu keadaan yang membaik sepenuhnya, di satu waktu Baekhyun masih kerap meremas kepalanya oleh efek yang diberi pasca operasi.

Kris bilang itu adalah hal yang biasa dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tidak ada sedikit pun keluhan yang terlontar, baginya satu kesempatan untuk tetap menghirup udara pagi terasa begitu berharga, dibanding berkeluh kesah karena tidak dapat lagi menyaksikan bagaimana kepulan kabut berterbangan menebar hawa sejuk.

Ya. Tentu.

Selain bersyukur, Baekhyun tidak berdaya menuntut apapun. Karena ia sadar Tuhan tidak selalu memberi satu kebaikan dan mempertahankan apa yang sebelumnya Baekhyun punya. Ada harga yang harus ia bayar.

Meski kali ini apa yang Tuhan ambil lebih banyak dari yang diberi.

" _Let's go inside. The air getting colder around here."_

Itu Luhan tentu saja, wanita itu baru tiba setelah cukup lama membiarkan Baekhyun seorang diri di balkon kamarnya. Ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun lantas membantunya bangkit dari kursi.

Baekhyun bereaksi, ia mengerjap kecil lantas meraba lengan Luhan dan mulai mengais satu langkah hati-hati. Tentu, Baekhyun tidak akan membuat jari kakinya terluka seperti terakhir kali oleh badan kursi yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

Baekhyun akan mengingatnya, langkah pelan itu masih sebentuk pelajaran yang harus ia cerna, tentang di mana tepatnya posisi kursi yang ia duduki setiap pagi di depan balkon kamar, tentang empat langkah yang ia hitung menuju pintu kaca, lantas ia hanya harus mengambil satu langkah lebih besar setelahnya untuk masuk dan menghitung satu sampai lima langkah lurus agar sampai pada tempat tidur.

"Aku bisa, Lu."

Luhan mengerti sebelum menarik tangan dari bahu Baekhyun lantas memperhatikan si mungil yang mulai meraba permukaan ranjang sebelum naik dan menarik selimut setelah berhasil duduk dan bersandar pada _headboard._

"B…"

Baekhyun menoleh, sebisa mungkin membiarkan arah matanya tertuju langsung kepada Luhan meskipun yang Luhan dapati temannya itu hanya mampu menatap kosong pada udara. "Hum?"

Luhan duduk di samping ranjang, lalu menata kata yang akan ia lontarkan, "Aku mempunyai satu kabar baik dan satu kabar yang kurang baik. Mana yang ingin kau dengar terlebih dahulu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap kecil. Bungkam beberapa saat dan menimang opsi, setelahnya ia menghela napas untuk sebuah kesiapan. "Kabar kurang baik apa yang kau bawa, Lu?"

Luhan sudah menduga bahwa Baekhyun tidak lagi berminat pada sebuah kabar baik. Temannya itu seolah sudah kehilangan keyakinan bahwa ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk hal-hal baik yang Tuhan rencanakan.

" _They are getting married and—"_

" _Who exactly do you mean?"_

Luhan bungkam seketika, bukan satu atau dua kali ia menghadapi Baekhyun yang bertingkah layaknya orang baru yang tidak mengenal siapapun. Dan Luhan cukup peka itu adalah sebentuk pertahanan diri meski dapat ia lihat bagaimana Baekhyun meremas ujung selimut dengan kepalan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

"Oh, itu bukan kabar yang penting bukan? Baiklah lupakan." Luhan terkekeh canggung, seharusnya ia belajar dari masa lalu, tepatnya tiga bulan lalu saat ia memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa pria yang terus dia rapalkan dalam mimpi buruk itu akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain.

Saat itu Baekhyun tidak bereaksi, Luhan menebak temannya sudah tidak peduli apapun perihal pria itu, meski akhirnya nama Park Chanyeol selalu terlontar dalam setiap bunga tidur yang menghampiri Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang tahu sedalam apa hati Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang dapat menyelami untuk tahu perasaan apa yang kini tertinggal. Baekhyun tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya, wanita itu menyimpannya seorang diri. Tidak ada keluh kesah yang terlontar sejauh ini, dan Luhan sudah menyerah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang membuat dirinya tampak seperti sebuah boneka hidup. Mati rasa.

Baekhyun mengerjap kecil setelah berhasil mengais kekuatan dan menelan saliva yang sedari sulit dicerna kerongkongan. Wajahnya kembali sedingin salju, dan tak berekspresi lebih. "Aku rasa, aku butuh mendengar kabar baiknya."

Paling tidak Baekhyun perlu memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang memburuk saat ini.

"Oh ya, Sehun berhasil!" Seru Luhan seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Dia sudah berhasil mengakuisisi saham terbesar di Byun Corp! Tak lama lagi hakmu, propertimu yang kita perjuangkan selama enam bulan terakhir akan berhasil kita rebut."

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat. Ia tidak benar-benar yakin apakah itu memang kabar baik?

Berawal dari penutupan akses hak milik Byun Baekhyun yang sengaja dilakukan oleh Byun Minki selaku ayahnya yang membuat Baekhyun sangat kesulitan untuk sekedar menutup biaya pengobatan yang dijalaninya, berbuntut pada peran Sehun, kekasih Luhan.

Baekhyun sudah mengenal Sehun cukup lama meski pria itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar negeri untuk rangkaian bisnis, namun nyatanya Baekhyun dan Sehun cukup dekat karena peran Luhan sebagai sahabat Baekhyun.

Di suatu waktu mereka terlibat perbincangan serius, kala itu Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat menampung keterpurukan. Ia kehilangan banyak hal dan mempertahankan apa yang menjadi haknya adalah pilihan terakhir. Baekhyun setuju dengan saran Luhan untuk memperjuangkan apa yang ia punya termasuk sejumlah saham dan properti yang ditahan oleh Byun Minki. Dan ia mempercayakan segala hal kepada Sehun.

Semua yang tersusun dalam rencana tidak berjalan dengan mudah. Pihak Byun Minki tidak begitu kooperatif dan menyulitkan Sehun untuk masuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Namun pria itu berbekal pengalaman bisnis yang mumpuni sehingga sedikit demi sedikit mulai menarik apa yang mereka tahan dalam ketamakan.

Tentu itu adalah sebuah perang dingin. Dan untungnya Sehun mendapatkan banyak celah karena peran Baekhyun di dalam Byun Corp begitu diperhitungkan. Mereka membuat kesalahan dengan membuang Baekhyun sebagai satu-satunya akses untuk dapat mengakuisisi seluruh saham dan properti wanita itu.

Alih-alih mendekatkan diri dengan Baekhyun, Byun Minki justru hilir mudik mencari pengacara kondang untuk dapat menghapus hak Byun Baekhyun juga otoritas yang wanita itu pegang.

Alhasil, mereka tidak mendapatkan apapun karena tanda tangan serta sidik jari Byun Baekhyun adalah harga mati. Mereka tidak berdaya tanpa itu dan kini keadaannya berbalik, mereka tengah berada dalam situasi kritis.

Baekhyun tidak sedikit pun tertinggal. Segala hal ia pantau karena Luhan setia memberi informasi terbaru terkait perkembangan perusahaan melalui Sehun sebagai pemegang saham terbesar.

Meski ia masih kerap bertanya, apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar?

Baekhyun kerap meremat ujung selimut saat Luhan mengatakan mereka berada di ambang kehancuran.

"Lu, mereka tetap orang tuaku. Apakah semua yang ku lakukan ini benar?"

Dan Luhan kembali tertegun. Seluas apa hati Byun Baekhyun tetaplah tidak dapat diukur. Yang Luhan pahami adalah Byun Baekhyun layaknya jelmaan seorang malaikat.

"Mereka tidak menganggapmu sebagai anaknya. Selalu ingat hal ini. Mereka mengacuhkanmu, membiarkanmu kesulitan seorang diri, menahan dan mencoba merebut hakmu dan bahkan memisahkanmu dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku sangsi bahwa mereka adalah orang tua kandungmu!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu!" Mata Baekhyun melebar sementara suaranya meninggi. "Harus ku katakan berapa kali aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu!"

"Oh aku tahu, maaf.. maafkan aku." Luhan berhambur lantas memberi pelukan penenang saat gelagat Baekhyun sudah begitu mencurigakan.

Sebab, dapat dipastikan bahwa wanita itu akan menjerit dan histeris jika Luhan tidan segera menenangkannya seperti terakhir kali.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh, jangan menangis."

Luhan menyesal dan terburu menyeka pipi Baekhyun yang telah basah. Temannya memang kerap menjelma menjadi wanita paling dingin dan mati rasa, namun satu nama yang terlontar mampu membuatnya menjadi manusia paling lemah.

Baekhyun telah mencoba, menghapus nama itu dari benaknya, mencoba berdamai dengan takdir meski hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan usaha yang ia beri.

Segala yang tercurah dalam ceceran air mata bukan tentang kebencian, Baekhyun hanya meminta kepada Tuhan agar perasaan yang sulit dibinasakan itu terkikis. Baekhyun tidak meminta lebih, ia hanya ingin berhenti merindu dan menunggu.

 **-oOo-**

Tumpukan arsip berisikan catatan pasien menggunung di atas meja. Sosok dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidung itu tidak begitu mempedulikan perihal waktu, meskipun ia telah duduk di kursi kerjanya sejak pagi.

Lembar demi lembar berkas ia teliti dengan sungguh-sungguh seolah tengah mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya menjadi si gila kerja.

Detik yang merambat menciptakan detak di seluruh penjuru ruangan, sunyi yang mengudara amat menyiksa dan pada akhirnya dengus lelah itu terdengar.

Perlahan bahu lebarnya naik turun seirama dengan penat yang membebani. Pria itu baru saja melepasa kacamata dan mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Whoa, telingaku benar-benar panas mendengarkan setiap orang yang menggosipkanmu ini dan itu. Hei, Park, kurasa tunanganmu sedikit berlebihan."

Chanyeol mengerjap kecil sebelum mendongak dan melempar tanda tanya kepada Tao.

"Oh ayolah, dia harus berhenti menyombongkan diri sebelum seluruh departemen menggosipkanmu lebih jauh. Ini sudah berlangsung selama tiga bulan dan pertunanganmu dengannya masih menjadi topik panas. Astaga, ku pikir dia wanita yang pendiam." Jelas Tao.

Chanyeol mendengus kecil. Tidak ada respon berarti dan ia kembali menelisik rekam medis. Baginya segala sesuatu mengenai wanita bernama Lee Sunbin tidak perlu ia gubris. Karena Chanyeol sepenuhnya membenci wanita itu.

Tao membeo atas reaksi Chanyeol yang tidak seberapa. "Yang benar saja, Park! Kenapa kau begitu acuh? Reputasimu diperhitungkan kau tahu?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku perhitungkan." Chanyeol kembali mendongak. "Aku sudah sepenuhnya memenuhi kriteria seorang bajingan yang tidak layak menjunjung sebuah reputasi."

Tao memutar bola mata. Sedikit jengah karena Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal sebagai seorang teman telah banyak mengutuk dirinya sendiri selama enam bulan terakhir. "Berhentilah, karena sungai tidak akan pernah mengalir ke hulu." Celetuknya.

Chanyeol berhenti membuka lembar arsip pasien. Tanpa menyahuti ucapan Tao.

"Oh, baiklah. Lupakan saja, aku datang ke sini karena merasa sedikit terganggu oleh sesuatu."

"Jika itu tentang Lee Sunbin lagi lebih baik kau telan sendiri saja. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan wanita itu."

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Lee Sunbin yang semula menampik perjodohan mereka kini bersikap begitu agresif di luar dugaan dan membuat pria itu jengah dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Pikirmu aku tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain? Lee Sunbin atau siapa pun itu bukan urusanku."

Chanyeol mengangkat dua tangan, pertanda menyerah menghadapi sikap sinis Tao saat ini.

Tao mendengus kecil. Lalu memainkan kursi yang ia duduki di seberang Chanyeol. "Aku bertemu dengan Kris kemarin malam."

Chanyeol otomatis mendongak, lantas menuntut satu tanya dalam raut penasaran di wajah lelahnya.

"Itu pertemuan pertama kami setelah beberapa bulan terakhir. Malam itu dia mengatakan mempunyai janji dengan dokter Kang."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat.

Tao menumpukan lengan di atas meja lantas memasang wajah serius. "Kau tahu, dokter spesialis mata yang dulu pernah bertugas di sini."

Hela napas Chanyeol pertanda ia kembali mendapati ingatan. "Ahh ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya di acara seminar sekitar satu tahun lalu. Lantas? Apa Kris mempunyai kepentingan dengan dokter Kang?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus mengatakan ini padamu." Mendadak Tao merasa gusar. Ia bukanlah seorang teman yang lancang melewati batas yang tidak pantas untuk dipintas. Perannya hanya sebatas sosok yang sebisa mungkin ada di saat temannya berada dalam keadaan sulit maupun senang. Dan untuk masuk ke dalam kubangan perkara yang akan membuatnya tampak konyol, Tao akan berpikir ribuan kali.

Meskipun saat ini ia begitu ingin membicarakan satu hal terkait sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masalah yang akhir-akhir ini membuat temannya seolah kehilangan jati diri.

Chanyeol meletakkan pena di atas meja, lantas menautkan ke sepuluh jari dan bersiap mendengar apa yang tertahan di ujung lidah Tao. "Apa itu?"

Tao menggaruk tengkuk, tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

" _Miss Hwang?"_

"Oh, ya. Err—Kris bilang dia dengan dokter Kang bertemu untuk berkonsultasi secara terbuka tentang kebutaan yang dialami oleh—"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan, meminta Tao untuk berhenti berbicara ketika ponselnya berbunyi secara tiba-tiba.

Tao mengangguk kecil lalu membiarkan Chanyeol menjawab panggilan masuk.

"Hallo?"

"…"

"Ya?" Chanyeol melirik Tao dengan sorot yang sulit terbaca, lalu kembali mendengarkan penjelasan seseorang di seberang sana.

"…"

"Baik, saya segera ke sana."

Setelah menutup panggilan, Chanyeol lantas bangkit dari kursi. "Maaf, Tao, kita bicarakan ini nanti. Aku diminta menghadap direktur sekarang."

"Mendadak?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Ada beberapa pihak kepolisian yang ingin meminta keteranganku tentang sebuah kasus. Oh, semua orang semakin tidak masuk akal."

"Astaga, Park!" Tao menutup mulut secara dramatis. "Sekarang aku percaya, patah hati mampu membuat seseorang menjadi kriminal. Katakan padaku?! Kejahatan apa yang kau lakukan sehingga pihak kepolisian datang mencarimu?!"

Chanyeol nyaris memutar bola mata pada sikap berlebihan Tao. "Nona, satu-satunya kejahatan yang ku lakukan adalah menyakiti hati wanita yang ku begitu aku cintai." Pria itu bernada getir.

Tao mampu merasakan perubahan yang menguar dari aura Chanyeol. Pria itu kembali menjadi sedingin bongkahan es. Dan Tao tahu siapa yang temannya maksud. "Paling tidak satu nyawa yang terselamatkan jauh lebih berharga dari satu hati yang tersakiti." Wanita itu bangkit dari kursi lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol penuh empati. "Berhenti mengutuk dirimu. Kau melakukan semua itu hanya untuk melihatnya tetap hidup. Benar?"

Tao tahu satu hal. Bahwa Park Chanyeol memilih wanitanya tetap di pelupuk mata, meskipun harus menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir. "Beberapa orang tidak berpikir seperti itu, Tao. Yang mereka tahu aku si bajingan tak berhati." Lantas ia terlekeh malas.

Jika ada siapapun yang sudi mendengarkan isi hati Chanyeol maka pria itu ingin mereka tahu bahwa perasaannya masih sama. Bahwa cintanya masih begitu besar, dan rasa rindunya sudah tak mampu dibendung.

"Pria malang! Jika kau terus menerus patah hati seperti itu maka aku akan merasa iba dan ingin menikahimu!" Gurau Tao, berniat mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba mengharu.

Chanyeol terhibur, pria itu tersenyum kecil seraya menepuk bahu Tao sebelum kemudian berlalu dari ruangannya.

 **-oOo-**

Langkah itu terurai dengan sejuta tanya dalam benak. Chanyeol memang tidak menunjukan reaksi lebih saat tahu ada beberapa pihak kepolisian yang menunggunya di ruangan direktur, namun tetap saja ia merasa begitu penasaran dengan kehadiran mereka.

Setelah menunduk dan membalas sapaan beberapa perawat yang berpapasan, Chanyeol lantas memutar knop pintu ruang direktur rumah sakit. Wajahnya masih tak bereaksi mendapati rekan sesama dokter bedah telah lebih dulu berada di sana dengan wajah tertunduk menghadap peringgi rumah sakit dan tiga orang aparat kepolisian.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Chanyeol seraya menundukan kepala dengan sopan.

"Apa semua orang sudah di sini?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah direktur rumah sakit.

Semua orang menjawab secara serempak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisik rekan Chanyeol seraya menyenggol lengan kepada pria itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa perwakilan dokter bedah dari setiap departemen dikumpulkan di ruangan direktur dan menghadap pihak kepolisian.

"Silahkan." Tukas sang direktur kepada salah satu anggota detektif untuk menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan mereka datang.

"Sebelumnya kami memohon maaf jika mengganggu kesibukan anda semua." Satu dari tiga detektif dari kantor kepolisian daerah itu memulai. Lantas ia merogoh saku jaket dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik. Pria itu sempat memakai sarung tangan sebelum mengeluarkan apa yang berada di dalam plastik.

Beberapa dokter bedah yang hadir memberi reaksi berbeda. Dua di antara mereka memperlihatkan wajah terkejut, ada pula yang masih bertanya-tanya perihal sebuah pisau bedah yang sesaat lalu ditunjukan oleh sang detektif.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis sebagai reaksi. Karena ia belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang apa yang saat ini terjadi.

" _Mess_ ini kamu temukan di tempat kejadian perkara pembunuhan dua calon dokter yang melakukan _intership_ di rumah sakit ini beberapa waktu lalu. Kami yakin anda semua tahu mengenai kasus pembunuhan sadis itu."

Semua orang nyaris berjengit, kecuali Chanyeol yang masih mencoba menunggu lebih banyak penjelasan.

"Kami masih belum mengerti apa hubungannya dengan semua ini. Mohon dijelaskan dengan sangat rinci."

"Pisau bedah yang kami temukan di TKP ini berlogo rumah sakit Taemin. Dan memiliki nomor id yang terukir di bagian sisi kanan. Anda semua bisa melihatnya." Jelas salah satu detektif yang lain.

Didorong oleh rasa terkejut, para dokter bedah yang hadir buru-buru meneliti pisau bedah yang dipegang oleh detektif.

Bisik-bisik samar yang mencuat pertanda mereka mengenali pisau bedah itu.

Dan Chanyeol mulai memahami situasi.

"Karena itu kami akan meminta kerjasama anda semua sebagai saksi untuk memberi keterangan langsung di kantor polisi."

Atmosfer mulai menegang, bahkan mereka masih memasang wajah panik sesaat setelah keluar dari ruangan direktur.

Chanyeol kembali mengurai langkah di koridor, dan suasana hatinya yang tidak bagus harus memburuk karena wanita yang entah datang dari mana melingkarkan lengan ke perutnya dari belakang dan menghambat langkah yang tengah berlangsung.

Pria itu tidak membutuhkan indera ke enam untuk tahu siapa sosok yang kini mengundang perhatian dan bisik-bisik dari para perawat dan beberapa dokter yang berada di sekitar. Dan dengus keras Chanyeol adalah untuk rasa muak yang membuncah. Pria itu mencengkram lengan yang mengunci perutnya lantas menghempasnya dengan kalut. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sunbin dengan tajam.

Chanyeol menjulukinya wanita tidak tahu malu, karena nyatanya Sunbin tidak menggubris wajah sinis Chanyeol dan memilih menggandeng lengan pria itu dan menebar kesombongan kepada setiap orang. Memberitahu mereka semua bahwa ia telah mendapatkan pria tampan dengan predikat dokter bedah terbaik dan mempunyai reputasi yang patut dibanggakan.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang? Aku lapar, tapi aku ingin makan dengan calon suamiku."

Chanyeol menarik diri, melepas gandengan Sunbin. "Berhenti menggangguku! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu! Aku akan memghancurkan harapanmu secepatnya!" Desisnya dengan geram.

Sunbin hendak menyahut jika saja tiga orang pria yang melangkah di depan Chanyeol tidak menundukan kepala dengan sopan. Wanita itu tidak akan berubah menjadi patung jika ia tidak melihat atribut kepolisian yang dipakai tiga pria yang sepertinya mengenal Chanyeol tersebut.

Chanyeol merespon sebagai formalitas dan memperhatikan punggung ke tiga detektif yang ia temui di ruang direktur.

Tubuh Sunbin mendadak dialiri getar kecil sementara kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan ketakutan yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Chanyeol merasakan perubahan itu. Namun tidak ada rasa peduli, pria itu memilih acuh dan berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah punggung Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan, Sunbin mengusap wajahnya dengan kalut lalu berbalik dan mengurai langkah menuju toilet.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Rutuknya dengan suara berbisik sesaat setelah berdiri di depan wastafel. "Kenapa ada polisi di sini?" Lanjutnya seraya menggigiti kuku dengan gusar. Ia menatap refleksi diri sebelum raut wajahnya berubah menjadi keras. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku… aku tidak boleh tertangkap."

Tentu saja, Sunbin memang penjahat paling berbahaya namun ia tetap mempunyai kelemahan. Dan aparat kepolisian yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya adalah hal yang paling ia takuti.

Kejahatannya harus tetap terkubur dan ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dijebloskan ke jeruji besi.

 **-oOo-**

"Kau yakin?"

Sekali lagi Sehun bertanya pada sosok yang selalu terlihat menatap kosong pada udara. Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang lokasinya berada di dekat pantai. Aku ingin ikut, aku merasa cukup pengap berada di dalam kamar sepanjang hari."

Sehun mendengarkan lalu melirik Luhan, kekasihnya.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang membahayakan kesehatanmu."

Baekhyun menoleh pada arah suara Luhan. "Aku berjanji."

Sehun menghela pelan. "Baiklah. Acara amal para pemegang saham ini mungkin akan berlangsung lama. Pastikan kau menuruti apa yang Luhan katakan selama berada di penginapan."

"Aku mengerti."

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk seolah Baekhyun dapat melihatnya.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mendapatkan cuti kerja selama satu hari, setelah rekan-rekannya memenuhi panggilan polisi beberapa hari yang lalu, kini gilirannya untuk datang dan memberi keterangan sebagai saksi.

Waktunya yang terbuang banyak cukup beralasan, karena kantor polisi yang ia datangi beberapa menit lalu berlokasi di sebuah daerah yang cukup berjarak. Mobil yang dikendarainya menyusuri jalanan besar yang berdampingan dengan pemandangan pantai. Pria itu sempat memusatkan atensi pada hamparan biru air laut sebelum memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya.

Lagi-lagi satu nama terlintas dalam benak.

 _Kenapa kau ada di mana-mana?_ Batinnya dengan getir, karena segala hal atau bahkan tempat yang ia pijak selalu membawanya pada satu nama.

 _Aku merindukanmu._

Chanyeol tahu ia sudah tidak berhak merapalkan kalimat rindu, ketika rindunya telah ia buat hancur. Ia berada dalam keadaan sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak layak menjadi sosok yang diharapkan.

Netranya masih menyisir ombak dari kejauhan sebelum ia menangkap satu siluet yang tak asing di bibir pantai di bawah sana.

Sosok mungilnya adalah apa yang membuat Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatan. Pria itu bangkit dan kembali membuat inderanya bekerja dua kali lipat. Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, ia benci merasa penasaran.

Untuk itu ia memutuskan mengurai langkah, dan memastikan dugaannya.

Dengan harap cemas, Chanyeol mulai mengikis jarak. Sosok wanita mungil yang mengenakan _floral dress_ khas itu masih cukup jauh dari jangkauan dan Chanyeol berdecak karena seorang wanita lain menghampirinya, terlihat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kedua wanita itu berbalik dan menjauhi bibir pantai.

"Tidak." Chanyeol nyaris mengutuk karena sebuah jarak, pria itu mencoba mempercepat langkah namun kedua wanita itu telah hilang entah ke mana.

Jika benar apa yang Chanyeol lihat adalah kekasih hatinya maka ia harus menemukannya saat ini juga.

Rindu itu membuncah, dan Chanyeol sudah tidak mampu menahannya setelah melewati enam bulan tanpa melihat sosok itu. Tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini.

 _Paling tidak izinkan aku melihatmu._

 _Paling tidak…izinkan aku…_

 _Memelukmu._

Chanyeol mengusap wajah dengan kasar, menyapu atensi ke segala arah dan ketika ia nyaris putus asa, harapannya kembali berpendar. Dilihatnya kembali sosok itu dari kejauhan. Chanyeol berlari dan ia tidak berputus asa dan kembali mencarinya.

"Permisi, apa kalian melihat dua orang wanita yang berjalan di sekitar sini?" Pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah usaha. Dan Chanyeol masih tetap bersyukur meskipun mereka tidak memberi jawaban sesuai harapan.

"Oh, ya. Aku rasa aku melihat mereka memasuki gereja itu."

Chanyeol kalut oleh rasa rindu, satu informasi yang didapat menyeret kakinya menuju pelataran sebuah gereja. Langkahnya membawa berjuta harap.

Sunyi dan sejuk adalah apa yang menyambutnya setelah memijak lantai gereja. Chanyeol rasa ia salah mendapatkan informasi, karena ia tidak mendapati siapapun di sana. Tidak ada siapa pun, deretan kursi tidak berpenghuni membuat sunyi terasa semakin menyiksa.

Chanyeol hendak berbalik namun tampaknya ia melewati satu deretan kursi, napasnya terurai lega meski jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat mendapati sosok berambut panjang itu duduk menghadap mimbar.

Pria itu tidak memerlukan kekuatan magis untuk tahu wanita berpostur mungil itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yang ia rindukan setengah mati.

 **-oOo-**

Senyumnya tak berhenti mengembang.

Sekarang Baekhyun tahu bahwa ada begitu banyak hal menyenangkan yang Tuhan anugerahkan, di samping kesulitan yang ia hadapi.

Semilir angin pantai adalah satu dari sekian hal yang Baekhyun syukuri masih mampu ia rasakan saat membelai wajah. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa debur ombak dan kicauan burung hanya dapat ia dengar di dalam kegelapan.

Itu bukan lagi masalah. Baekhyun sanggup melaluinya.

Wanita itu masih berdiri di bibir pantai, kadang kala berlutut untuk meraba permukaan pasir yang berhasil membuat senyumnya semakin mengembang.

Oh, itu cukup menyenangkan. Pikirannya tidak lagi melulu tentang menghitung langkah di dalam kamar agar tepat menuju sebuah sofa di depan perapian.

Sekali lagi, pantai selalu menjadi pelipur lara yang ampuh.

"Kita harus segera kembali, hari sudah semakin sore."

Baekhyun bereaksi saat dirasanya Luhan memakaikan sebuah mantel tebal.

"Lu…"

"Ya?" Luhan menyahut seraya menyampirkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang tersapu angin.

"Bisa antarkan aku ke gereja terdekat?"

"Kau mau berdoa?"

"Ya."

Luhan sempat berpikir, ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Dengan sigap Luhan menggandeng Baekhyun dan memberitahu jalan mana yang harus temannya pijak dengan benar.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu mengetahui daerah sekitar yang kini ia dan Baekhyun kunjungi, oleh sebab itu ia sempat berputar mencari informasi seputar gereja terdekat.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dari sebuah informasi, Luhan lantas menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam gereja. Wanita itu sempat menghentikan langkah dan mengundang tanda tanya dari Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Lu?"

Luhan merogoh tas dan mendapati satu panggilan di layar ponsel.

"Rekan bisnisku menelepon."

"Angkat saja, kau bisa menuntunku duduk di salah satu kursi. Tidak apa-apa aku aman di sini." Baekhyun mengelus tangan Luhan untuk menenangkan.

"Kris bilang dia sudah sampai."

"Dia tahu kita di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Dia selalu tahu kau berada di mana." Goda Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng maklum. Dan ia mengangguk saat Luhan memintanya menunggu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Baekhyun telah banyak merapalkan doa dan harapan. Sunyi yang sedari tadi menemani kini terusik oleh seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun pikir ada jemaat lain yang ikut berdoa, namun nyatanya aroma khas seseorang telah lebih dulu mengusik rasa panik. Wanita itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke arah samping.

Dan aromanya semakin menguat.

 _Park Chanyeol?_

"Kau tidak terlihat terkejut. Padahal kau bisa langsung mengusirku setelah melihatku duduk di sini, di sampingmu."

Dan Baekhyun semakin diserang panik dan cemas karena kehadiran sosok itu benar-benar bisa ia terka. Wanita itu memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan segala hal dan mencoba bersikap sewajarnya. "Ini rumah Tuhan. Aku tidak berhak mengusir siapa pun."

Tentu, nada bicaranya yang stabil adalah sebentuk kekuatan yang ia rangkai dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan pria itu menginjak-injak perasaannya untuk ke sekian kali. Karena sejak saat hatinya dibuat luluh lantak enam bulan lalu, Baekhyun telah berjanji akan melupakan segala hal tentangnya. Baekhyun telah berusaha sejauh ini.

Sunyi kembali menguar. Mereka tidak lagi terhalang jarak namun Chanyeol merasa ia semakin tersiksa dengan situasi yang ada.

Enam bulan tanpa melihat wanita yang begitu ia kasihi dan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan saat ini tidak cukup membantu.

Wanita itu berubah menjadi dingin. Dan Chanyeol cukup sadar apa yang membuat dirinya tampak sangat dibenci saat ini.

Byun Baekhyun yang terlihat tenang sedikit membuatnya terganggu disaat Chanyeol berharap wanita itu akan marah dan memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Mengusirnya atau bahkan menampar bajingan seperti dirinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun otomatis menepis saat telapak tangan yang dulu selalu berhasil mengusir hawa dingin dengan pelukan hinggap di bahu sempitnya.

"Jangan… sentuh aku." Baekhyun mengulang kalimat yang sama seraya memperingati pria itu dengan telunjuk tangan yang terangkat sebagai tanda peringatan. "Demi Tuhan. Ku mohon pergilah." Dan akhirnya Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa cemas dan panik.

Satu hal yang ia benci dan ia hindari adalah satu keadaan yang membuat Chanyeol tahu kondisinya saat ini.

Tidak. Park Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu bahwa Baekhyun cacat. Baekhyun tidak ingin melahirkan lebih banyak iba dari pria itu. Sudah cukup ia dibodohi olehnya karena rasa iba dan ia tidak akan mengulang hari di mana hatinya diremukkan dalam sekejap mata.

Chanyeol tahu diri, saat sentuhannya ditolak secara gamblang di saat itu pula ia sadar bahwa kesalahannya benar-benar fatal. Meskipun ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun lebih banyak memalingkan wajah dan menghindari tatapan matanya?

 _Apa kau sebenci itu padaku?_

"Maaf. Aku hanya… aku…" Chanyeol menunduk dalam kalimatnya terbata. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Apa katamu?" Baekhyun terkekeh dalam sebuah sandiwara. "Jangan bercanda. Kau payah dalam hal itu."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun masih bersikap sewajarnya untuk menyembunyikan jati diri. "Tapi bagaimana? Kau hanya membuat dirimu patah hati." Lalu terkekeh kecil di balik punggung tangan. "Aku tidak bisa membalas rindumu. Karena rinduku saat ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

Chanyeol kelu untuk beberapa saat. Bola matanya bermain arah dan ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih memusatkan atensinya ke depan.

"Ayolah, Park Chanyeol- _ssi…_ paling tidak kau harus tahu diri." Celetuk Baekhyun tanpa memedulikan akibat dari ucapannya yang menohok. Meski sudah dipastikan Chanyeol tidak akan tahu bahwa saat ini Baekhyun tengah meremat _dress_ nya dengan kuat. "Tidakkah kau malu setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"Aku…"

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Baekhyun menjerit hebat karena sekali lagi Chanyeol menyentuhnya, terdorong oleh kalut, napasnya terengah dan pertahanan dirinya nyaris runtuh.

Wanita itu hampir menumpahkan air mata akibat perih yang semakin menjalar di dalam hati.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Suara Baekhyun melunak. "Hanya calon suamiku yang boleh menyentuhku. Kau bukan siapa pun yang penting yang bisa seenaknya datang dan pergi sesuka hati. Tolong, setidaknya kau harus tahu malu!"

Chanyeol semakin kelu. Yang ia hadapi saat ini tidak seperti Byun Baekhyun yang ia kenal. "Kau… kau akan menikah?"

Baekhyun mengangkat dagu, memperlihatkan raut angkuh yang selama ini tidak pernah sekali pun terpendam di dalam dirinya. Itu hanya sebentuk pertahanan diri.

"Jawab aku." Tuntut Chanyeol dengan nada getir, tidak ada yang tahu dan peduli seberapa banyak perih yang kini merambat di balik tulang rusuk.

"B…"

Suara pria lain hadir di antara keduanya.

Baekhyun cukup peka dan tahu siapa si pemilik suara. Ia menoleh dan melirik pada sumber suara.

Adalah Kris yang baru saja tiba, ia berdiri di samping deretan kursi dan sedikit mengernyit pada kehadiran Chanyeol di sana.

"Ya." Baekhyun kembali bersuara. "Kris, bukankah aku sudah terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu?"

Kris mencerna apa yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Sementara Chanyeol membagi atensi pada keduanya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu jawaban atas lamaranmu kepadaku beberapa waktu lalu?" Dan Baekhyun mencari celah untuk menuntut balas atas perasaannya yang telah Chanyeol hancurkan enam bulan lalu.

 _They are getting married._

Kalimat Luhan pagi itu terngiang.

Kris sedikit menautkan alis namun apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan berhasil menggali rasa penasaran. "Tentu. Kau sudah punya jawabannya?"

Di antara percakapan Baekhyun dan Kris. Ada kepalan tangan Chanyeol telah lama mengerat di balik saku mantel.

"Aku bersedia."

Lalu Chanyeol melirik terbata kepada Baekhyun saat kalimat itu terlontar. Ditatapnya wanita itu dengan kedua pupil yang membesar.

"Nikahi aku, Kris." Baekhyun mengulas sebuah senyum sebelum kembali menatap mimbar gereja. "Nikahi aku secepatnya."

Kris membeo tidak percaya. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya. Jangan pedulikan apapun. Karena mulai saat ini perasaanku akan sepenuhnya tercurah padamu. Aku berjanji. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Katakan padaku. Apapun itu aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu."

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini. Sekarang." Final Baekhyun masih dengan nada yang terdengar cukup tegas, jauh dari kata lemah.

Kris melirik pada Chanyeol yang telah lama menunduk dalam. Tidak ada iba maupun empati, karena Kris telah sepenuhnya memupuk rasa kecewa kepada Chanyeol yang telah menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun enam bulan lalu.

"Baik. Kita pulang."

"Kurasa kakiku sangat pegal karena terlalu banyak berjalan di pantai, kau bisa membantuku?"

Setelahnya Kris membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit, tanpa bermaksud mengundang kecurigaan Chanyeol perihal kondisi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Pria itu kini menggendong Baekhyun dan berlalu tanpa sepatah kata.

Setelah semua orang berlalu tanpa belas kasih, ada yang masih mencoba mengais kekuatan untuk mendongak dan memohon keringanan kepada Tuhannya untuk kesulitan yang semakin mendera..

 _Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku pun kesulitan?_

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan lantas menyeka air mata yang ia sembunyikan dari semua orang. Tangis itu pelan, namun Chanyeol tahu seberapa besar luka yang menganga di dalam hatinya saat ini.

 _Tidak tahukah kau bagaimana aku mengutuk diriku sejauh ini…_

Lonceng gereja berbunyi, seperti sebuah pengingat bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa berada di sana selamanya. Pria itu meraba deretan kursi dan menumpu segenap kekuatan untuk bangkit. Ia melangkah seraya meremas dadanya dengan kuat, berharap sesak itu lenyap meskipun yang terasa semakin menyiksa.

 _Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas mengeluh setelah menyakiti hatimu dengan teramat sangat._

 _Sesaat lalu aku_ _menebalkan muka, menekan rasa malu untuk menghampirimu_ _. Tapi_ _bukan untuk ini…_

 _Bukan untuk menyaksikan bagaimana kau menerima lamaran pria lain di hadapanku._

 _Aku pun sama…_

 _Aku kesulitan._

 **-oOo-**

Siang itu Sunbin memanfaatkan jam makan siang untuk menghampiri Chanyeol ke dalam ruangannya. Rumor kembali menyeruak tentang bagaimana Chanyeol terkesan lebih dingin dan galak di meja operasi beberapa hari terakhir. Sunbin tebak suasana hati pria itu sedang tidak bagus, dan niatnya saat ini untuk menghibur dan mengorek simpati.

Tidak tahu malu memang predikat yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya dan Sunbin tidak pernah mau menggubris sikap sinis Chanyeol terhadapnya selama ini.

Wanita itu memutar knop pintu ruangan Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Kedua alisnya bertaut karena ia tidak mendapati Chanyeol di dalam ruangannya.

"Ke mana dia?" Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri seraya menelisik ruangan Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur menyapu permukaan meja kerja Chanyeol sebelum sebuah senyum terulas. Matanya berpendar dan tanpa pikir panjang wanita itu menyambar ponsel milik Chanyeol di sana.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang ada di dalamnya." Sunbin mulai bereksplorasi sesaat setelah mendaratkan bokongnya di permukaan sofa.

Hal pertama yang ia buka adalah galeri penyimpanan foto. Jari kukunya mendadak memutih dengan geram saat menjumpai beberapa potret seorang wanita yang ia benci. "Wanita sialan!" Maki Sunbin sebelum kemudian menyapu bersih foto-foto Baekhyun dari ponsel Chanyeol.

Senyumnya terulas lantas ia membuka akun media sosial Chanyeol. "Kau adalah calon suamiku, tidak baik menyimpan foto wanita lain dan mulai sekarang hanya harus ada aku." Desis Sunbin sebelum menghapus beberapa postingan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan postingan tentang dirinya.

Wanita itu terkekeh penuh kemenangan. "Aku tidak peduli!" Geramnya ketika menjumpai sekian hujatan yang mampir di kolom komentar, wanita itu tebak mereka adalah para penggemar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Kalian hanya mampu memaki di dalam komentar tapi tidak mampu menolong si jalang Baekhyun secara nyata! Tunggu dan lihat, jika kalian membuatku geram lebih jauh aku akan mengusik ketenangan Byun Baekhyun!" Rutuknya sebelum bangkit dan menyimpan kembali ponsel Chanyeol ke atas meja.

"Apa dia tengah makan siang di kafetaria?" Sunbin bergumam setelah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Ia lantas mengurai langkah di koridor dan beberapa saat kemudian ada dua orang pria yang menghadang jalannya.

"Lee Sunbin- _ssi?_ "

Sunbin mundur satu langkah saat salah satu dari dua pria itu menunjukan id kepolisian di depan wajahnya.

"Kami dari pihak kepolisian datang untuk meminta keterangan anda sebagai saksi."

"A-pa maksud kalian?" Sunbin menunduk terlihat begitu takut. Ia melirik ke berbagai arah dan segera menyembunyikan wajah saat beberapa dokter dan perawat menontonnya saat ini.

Bisik-bisik pun menyeruak.

"Mohon kerja samanya. Ini tidak akan lama, boleh kami ikut ke ruangan anda?"

Sunbin memilih menebalkan muka, lalu merangkai satu pertahanan diri. Ia terlihat sedikit berani dengan menatap satu persatu detektif di hadapannya.

 _Tenanglah, Lee Sunbin. Jangan mengundang curiga._

"Oh ya, tentu saja. S-silahkan."

Dan mereka membuntuti Sunbin sebelum sampai di depan ruangannya.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol kembali tiga puluh menit setelah meluangkan waktunya untuk makan siang di kafetaria. Ia kembali bergelut dengan beberapa pekerjaan di laman surel. Pria itu melirik ponselnya yang sedari tadi menyala oleh ratusan notifikasi sosial media.

Merasa terganggu, pria itu akhirnya memilih membuka akunnya dan hal yang pertama yang ia jumpai adalah ratusan komentar penuh ujaran kebencian pada satu postingan baru.

Chanyeol mengernyit, seingatnya ia tidak mempunyai cukup wkatu untun menyelami dunia maya. "Apa ini?!" Pria itu sontak mendesis karena mendapati postingan yang tak ia kenal. Ia membukanya lalu mencengkram ponselnya dengan kuat. "Berani sekali kau, Lee Sunbin!" Geramnya di balik deretan gigi.

Chanyeol menyesali tidak ada satu pun potret Baekhyun yang tersisa di dalam ponselnya. Ia marah dalam sekejap mata. Setelah menghapus postingan Sunbin, Chanyeol bangkit dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. "Kau memang main-main dengan kesabaranku!" Gumamnya dengan berbahaya.

Langkah itu terurai penuh amarah, Chanyeol bahkan mengabaikan sapaan ramah dari setiap orang dan hanya fokus pada tujuannya, tidak lagi mementingkan tatakrama, Chanyeol mendorong pintu ruangan Sunbin dan membantingnya cukup keras. Ia mendapati wanita itu di sana, duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku? Huh?!" Chanyeol membentaknya dengan cukup keras.

"Kau memang ahlinya membuatku muak, Lee Sunbin! Berani sekali kau bersikap lancang dengan privasiku!"

Bentakan itu tak mendapati respon.

"Jawab aku! Kenapa kau menyentuh barang-barang pribadiku! Kenapa kau setidak tahu malu itu, huh?!"

Chanyeol masih direspon dengan bungkam. Pria itu sedikit mengernyit karena sejak awal Sunbin hanya menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Pria itu tidak menyimpan rasa penasaran namun wajah pucat Sunbin yang sesaat lalu mendongak membuatnya harus mencerna situasi.

Pria itu masih memperhatikan gelagat Sunbin, bahkan ia masih berdiri di sana ketika Sunbin bangkit dan terhuyung. Dilihatnya wanita itu meracau tak jelas lalu merangkak di atas lantai menuju sebuah nakas. Laci paling bawah dibukanya dengan tak sabaran. Lalu Chanyeol melihat satu botol obat yang berhasil Sunbin ambil dengan susah payah.

"Akh ku mohon, ku mohon!" Sunbin meracau dan mendesis seperti tengah kesakitan. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat dan Chanyeol menyaksikan bagaimana botol obat itu jatuh dan menggelinding ke arahnya.

Pria itu menunduk dan memperhatikan botol obat yang menyenggol ujung sepatunya.

Sunbin bergegas merangkak dan mencoba mengambil botol tersebut namun ia kalah cepat, botol itu telah berada di tangan Chanyeol.

Si pria menautkan kedua alis seraya membaca deretan huruf berisi informasi botol obat milik Sunbin. Sepersekian detik setelah itu korneanya melebar, Chanyeol tahu apa yang saat ini tengah ia genggam. Pria itu melirik Sunbin dengan sorot terkejut. "Kau…"

"Berikan padaku! Berikan padaku!" Sunbin mencengkram kaki Chanyeol dan berlutut dengan gestur memohon. "Ku mohon! Akh ku mohon!" Sunbin mencoba meraih botol itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

Suaranya terdengar payah dan Chanyeol tahu keringat dingin yang mengucur di wajah pucat Sunbin serta tubuh yang bergetar dan menggelinjang itu adalah salah satu gejala fisik yang diderita oleh seseorang yang bergantung pada obat-obatan terlarang.

Sunbin semakin kritis di bawah kaki Chanyeol. Lantas ia terlempar pada memori belasan tahun silam. Tepat di mana wajahnya selalu menjadi cemoohan teman sekelas, tentang bagaimana ia selalu di hina dan dimaki akibat fisiknya yang berbeda dari orang lain, hal itu membawanya pada depresi tingkat tinggi dan terbawa sampai ia dewasa. Sunbin tidak pernah mampu melupakan masa lalunya yang mengerikan dan untuk itu ia memilih jalan pintas, mengkonsumi obat-obatan terlarang yang bersifat adiktif untuk menciptakan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Hal itu berlangsung setelah ia mendapatkan gelar dokter, Sunbin pikir masa depannya akan berubah oleh satu gelar membanggakan namun masa lalu tetap menghantui. Lantas jika pikirannya sedang kalut dan penuh ketakutan maka gejalanya akan timbul dengan sendirinya.

Seperti saat ini, ia tengah berada dalam fase kritis karena pikirannya berpusat pada ketakutan setelah diinterogasi oleh pihak kepolisian.

 _Anda tertangkap oleh CCTV tengah berada di sekitar lokasi pembunuhan pada malam kejadian._

Dan Sunbin membutuhkan penangkal akibat depresi yang menyerangnya secara mendadak.

"Berikan! Akh ku mohon! Berikan!"

Chanyeol masih cukup terkejut ketika ia menyerahkan botol itu kepada Sunbin. Disaksikannya pecandu narkotika itu berhambur menelan beberapa pil dengan tak sabaran sebelum tergeletak tak elit di atas lantai.

Napas Sunbin yang memburu dapat Chanyeol dengar, pria itu berlutut lalu memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Sunbin. Ia merogoh stetoskop dari saku jas dan kemudian mengernyit karena detak jantung Sunbin berdebar dengan kencang.

Pria itu bangkit, terdorong oleh rasa kemanusiaan, ia membopong Sunbin menuju sofa.

Ini kali pertama Chanyeol menyaksikan bagaimana kesakitan seorang pecandu narkotika. Pria itu berdecak kecil karena Sunbin sepenuhnya cacat di matanya. Tidak ada satu pun hal yang dirasanya layak untuk Chanyeol lihat. Wanita itu benar-benar memenuhi kriteria sebagai manusia yang amat mengecewakan.

Pria itu mendengus keras sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Sunbin yang tengah menikmati efek dari zat adiktif yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

 **-oOo-**

"Benarkah?" Luhan kembali memastikan.

"Ya, dokter Kang bisa menjamin Baekhyun akan mendapat penglihatannya kembali." Kris menyahut seraya mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelesannya.

Wanita ita tidak banyak bereaksi, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sesekali dan lebih banyak menyamankan punggungnya pada _headboard._

"Hei…" Kris mengikis jarak lalu mengusak pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jari. "Kau mau 'kan melakukannya?"

Baekhyun mengerjap kecil. Sejujurnya segala sesuatu mengenai operasi tidak pernah gagal menggali ketakutannya. Segalanya masih membekas, tentang parasit ganas yang mengendap di balik batok kepala, tentang penglihatannya yang terenggut, dan bahkan tentang pria itu.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meremas tangan Kris. Perih menjalar dengan cepat, dan ulu hatinya yang terasa sesak adalah untuk semua hal yang semakin sulit dilalui.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah keputusan menerima lamaran Wu Yifan adalah benar?

Semuanya terjawab dengan satu anggukan kecil.

Ya. Baekhyun tidak harus meragukan Kris. Seingatnya pria itu mempunyai perasaan yang tulus dan hanya itu yang Baekhyun butuhkan saat ini. Baekhyun tidak menginginkan apapun lagi.

Hanya Kris. Hanya pria itu yang tidak akan bermain-main dengan rasa iba seperti seseorang.

 _Kris tidak akan berpura-pura mencintaimu di atas rasa iba seperti yang pria itu lakukan._

 _Benar. Hanya Kris, bukan begitu, B?_

"Aku… aku akan memikirkannya. Beri aku waktu."

Kris dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja. Kau harus memikirkannya." Tukas Kris.

"Oh ya, B. Aku sudah menyiapkan stelan terbaik untukmu. Calon mertuamu pasti akan terpukau. Kau setuju Kris?" Goda Luhan.

Kris terkekeh kecil. "Tentu, calon istriku akan terlihat sangat cantik."

Senyum Baekhyun terlihat sewajarnya. Mengapa segalanya terasa semakin sulit?

 **-oOo-**

Beberapa bulan lalu, tepat setelah segalanya hancur dan tak tersisa bagi Baekhyun, ada sesosok pria yang tak sedikit pun beranjak. Pria itu senantiasa menemaninya melalui masa sulit.

Meski tidak intens, peran Kris atau yang dulu kerap Baekhyun panggil dengan sebutan dokter Wu cukup membantu. Pria itu mengurus segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pemulihan kesehatan Baekhyun. Di samping sebagai dokter penanggung jawab, juga satu pernyataan tulus yang datang dari hati yang kala itu sempat membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

Pria itu mengaku bahwa ia telah lama menyukai Baekhyun. Selama ini perannya tidak hanya sebagai dokter yang wajib memastikan kesehatan Baekhyun berada dalam kondisi stabil, juga sebagai seorang pria yang menyimpan perasaan mendalam.

Kris menyatakan perasaannya dengan tulus, pria itu bahkan berani merapalkan keinginannya untuk menikahi Baekhyun ketika wanita itu masihlah seseorang dalam keadaan yang begitu rapuh.

Tak kuasa menoreh luka terhadap siapa pun, maka kala itu Baekhyun meminta waktu. Kris memberinya sebanyak yang wanita itu perlu. Pria itu memang selalu setulus yang terasa.

Lalu kini Baekhyun di sini. Duduk di samping pria bermarga Wu yang baru saja mematikan mesin mobil. Baekhyun tebak mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Aku gugup, Kris." Baekhyun meremas _seatbelt_ yang melingkar di dada.

Ia tidak berdusta, karena ini kali pertama wanita itu akan dipertemukan dengan orang tua Kris dalam ajakan makan malam.

Ketika Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia menerima perasaan juga lamaran Kris maka wanita itu bersungguh-sungguh, bukan hanya sekedar mencari celah untuk membalas sakit hatinya terhadap Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mencoba, ia ingin agar hatinya berpaling dan ia akan memulainya saat ini juga.

"Tenang, B. Mereka sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Kris yang tengah membantu melepas _seatbelt._ "Oh, itu sedikit membantu." Lantas ia mengulas senyum.

"Kau sungguh cantik malam ini." Tukas Kris lalu mencium telapak tangan Baekhyun sebelum bergegas keluar dari kendaraannya.

Pria itu memberi instruksi agar Baekhyun berhati-hati memilih langkah setelah mereka sepenuhnya berada di depan bangunan mewah sebuah restoran.

"Aku seharusnya membawa tongkatku."

"Tidak perlu, ada aku." Sahut Kris lalu menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Kris, sepertinya aku terlalu gugup. Bisa antarkan aku ke toilet terlebih dahulu."

Kris terkekeh kecil. "Oh, baiklah nona Byun."

Dengan telaten Kris membantu Baekhyun mengurai langkah menuju toilet. Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang saling melempar pandang dan penilaian. Manusiawi, Kris bisa mengerti jika mereka yang juga berkunjung ke restoran itu memilih orang buta sebagai objek menarikuntuk dipandang dengan ragam reaksi.

"Apa kau bisa menemani tunanganku ke dalam?" Kris meminta tolong kepada salah seorang pelayan wanita untuk membantu Baekhyun masuk ke dalam toilet wanita.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum mengurai langkah dengan dituntun oleh seorang pelayan.

Kris memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya dari atensi. Setelahnya pria itu menyandarkan punggung pada dindng dan menelisik keramaian dari mereka yang tengah menyantap berbagai menu. Sepersekian detik setelahnya Kris merasakan getar ponsel di saku celana, tanpa pikir panjang pria itu mengangkat panggilan masuk dari juniornya di rumah sakit.

"Hallo?"

" _Sunbae, ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan sebelum melakukan anamnesis. Oh_ _, nilaiku bergantung padamu."_

Kris melirik lorong toilet dengan sedikit ragu sebelum memutuskan membantu juniornya. Pria itu melangkah keluar untuk memberi penjelasan karena pikirnya tidak akan memakan waktu lama tanpa sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah kembali menyusuri lorong toilet dengan dibantu oleh pelayan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun setelah ia berhasil keluar dari toilet. Wanita itu berdiri seorang diri, di tengah keramaian tanpa tahu harus melangkah ke mana. Tebakannya Kris tidak ada di sana dan untuk itu panik mulai menyerang. "Pe-permisi…" ia mencoba bersuara berharap siapa pun menyahutinya. "Tolong. Aku… bisakah… permisi…"

Kalimat Baekhyun hanya dijawab oleh keramaian dari para pengunjung yang acuh.

Salivanya tertelan dengan sulit, Baekhyun cemas dan panik sementara yang terlihat sejauh ini hanya kegelapan meskipun telinganya menangkap begitu banyak suara di sekitarnya. Paniknya semakin menjalar, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil satu langkah dengan tangan terulur ke depan. "Kris… permisi, bisakah… tolong— akhh!"

Bunyi nyaring dari sesuatu yang Baekhyun tabrak saat berbalik membuat keramaian yang menguar terbungkam.

"Astaga, apa kau tidak punya mata?!"

Baekhyun telah terhuyung jatuh ke lantai, lantas ia terhenyak mendapati kemarahan dari orang yang tak pernah ingin ia tabrak dengan sengaja.

"Maaf. Maaf— aku tidak sengaja." Baekhyun meraba permukaan lantai, berharap menemukan pegangan yang kuat untuk menbantunya bangkit.

"Kau membuat bajuku tertumpahi jus! Bagaimana ini mengesalkan sekali!"

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun masih mengais harapan untuk bisa bangkit dari lantai.

Kegaduhan mulai tercipta. Wanita yang Baekhyun tabrak tampak tidak terima.

"Kau harus mengganti rugi. Noda jusnya tidak akan mudah luntur! Lagipula pakai matamu dengan benar!"

"Jangan berlebihan, dia buta apa kau tidak lihat?!" Seru salah seorang pengunjung lain.

Alih-alih membantu wanita malang yang masih mencoba bangkit dengan meraba lantai, mereka semua lebih tertarik menonton.

Bisik-bisik sampai di telinga Baekhyun dan sejak awal wanita itu benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi dalam keadaan tidak berdaya dan menyedihkan. "Maafkan aku, aku akan menggantinya—" napas Baekhyun tercekat, panik dan takut semakin mendera dan ia nyaris menangis karena kesulitan.

 _Siapapun tolong aku._

 _Tolong…_

Dan Tuhan mengabulkan permohonan itu oleh rangkulan tangan hangat seseorang.

 **-oOo-**

"Aku sudah sampai."

Jika bisa, Chanyeol akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dibanding bergabung dengan rekan sesama dokter yang memaksanya mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar makanan yang mereka pesan di sebuah restoran dengan alasan merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Oh, Chanyeol bahkan lupa bahwa hari ini usianya bertambah. Terlalu banyak hal yang menyita fokusnya sehingga ia tidak terlalu peduli tentang sesuatu yang dianggap penting oleh nyaris semua orang.

Pria itu keluar dari mobil setelah menutup telepon dan bergegas masuk ke dalam restoran untuk bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya yang telah lebih dulu sampai.

Ia mengambil langkah seraya menelisik seluruh penjuru yang dipadati pengunjung.

Bunyi nyaring mengiterupsi langkah yang hendak Chanyeol urai. Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, pria itu menoleh pada sumber kehaduhan yang tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengaran

"Jangan berlebihan, dia buta apa kau tidak lihat?!"

Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia masih memijak bumi beberapa saat lalu, namun kini ia kehilangan gravitasi. Rasanya seperti membumbung tanpa arah tujuan saat netranya menangkap dengan jelas sosok mungil yang telah lama mengisi hatinya berlutut dan meraba permukaan lantai seolah mencari sesuatu. Chanyeol membatu dan kelu.

Tatapan kosong wanita itu adalah yang ia telah beberapa kali ia jumpai. Namun kini dibarengi dengan rasa takut dan tidak ingin percaya.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur perlahan, merogoh ponsel dan menekan _speed dial._ Masih menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip.

" _Hall—_ "

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Di seberang sana Tao bungkam beberapa saat untuk mencerna pertanyaan Chanyeol. " _Siapa apa yang—"_

"Siapa yang Kris bicarakan dengan dokter Kang?" Chanyeol tidak melemahkan atensi pada Byun Baekhyun yang tak kunjung mendapat petolongan dari siapapun. Jantungnya berpacu di luar frekuensi menunggu Tao menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Byun Baekhyun."_

Dan tangan Chanyeol menjuntai tanpa tenaga. Jantungnya seolah meledak dalam sekejap.

 _paling tidak kemarilah sebentar aku ingin… aku ingin membelai wajahmu._

Rasanya semakin jelas. Chanyeol merasa segala hal menjadi masuk akal.

Byun Baekhyunnya tidak bermaksud memalingkan wajah dan membencinya sebesar itu.

Tidak, bukan itu.

Byun Baekhyunnya tidak menyimpan amarah di balik tatapan kosong yang sempat beberapa kali terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

Perih menjalar dengan cepat saat satu fakta mencuat ke permukaan. Pria itu menggeleng sementara langkahnya semakin intens, menghampiri sosok mungil yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ia berlutut dan mengulurkan tangan. Memperhatikan wanita yang kini berhasil menggali rasa sesalnya dengan teramat sangat.

Sosok mungil itu berhenti bersusah payah. Lalu tangannya meraba sebuah lengan yang terulur di hadapannya. Pertahanan dirinya luruh, wanita itu menunduk dalam karena aroma itu tak pernah lekang oleh rasa kecewa.

Baekhyun mengenalnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan ia dengan sigap melingkarkan lengan pada leher pria yang kini merangkulnya ke dalam gendongan.

Seperti mengulang hari, Baekhyun terlempar pada satu masa di mana pria itu menariknya dari pusat perhatian, melindunginya dari cemoohan dan menenangkannya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Tentu sebelum ia sadar bahwa semua itu hanyalah sebentuk rasa iba.

Baekhyun masih sepenuhnya berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol ketika pria itu menghentikan langkah setelah berhasil membawanya keluar dari dalam restoran.

Samar, Baekhyun dapat mendengar bagaimana irama jantung Chanyeol berdegup di luar frekuensi. Deru napasnya memanas dan gesturnya seperti tengah menyimpan ragam kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

Baekhyun masih bungkam, begitu pun Chanyeol.

Pria itu masih kehilangan gravitasi dan menolak percaya bahwa wanita yang memeluk leher dan menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidangnya saat ini telah lama hidup di dalam gela gulita.

Bungkamnya Chanyeol adalah untuk rasa sesak yang mengaliri ulu hati. Ia tertinggal banyak. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui apapun dan ia merasa marah dan kecewa. Tidak kepada wanitanya melainkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun? Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi orang paling jahat saat ini?"

Mata Chanyeol semakin memanas. Perih yang menjalar telah sampai pada titik di mana ia tak lagi dapat menahan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menghakimiku sejauh ini?!"

Dapat Baekhyun dengar pita suaranya meninggi. Tebakannya pria itu kalut.

"Kenapa—"

"Karena kau tidak mencintaiku. Karena… semua yang kau lakukan tidak lebih dari sekedar perasaan iba."

Chanyeol mengeratkan rangkulannya, masih enggan menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya.

"Aku sudah sepenuhnya menerima. Tidak masalah jika kala itu kau merasa kasihan. Aku memang menyedihkan, jadi—"

"Apakah hanya sebatas itu kau mengenalku?"

Suara beratnya membuat Baekhyun terintimidasi untuk sesaat.

"Turunkan aku."

Chanyeol mengabulkannya. Pria itu menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongan.

"Ini adalah keputusanku untuk tidak memberitahumu. Karena kau bukanlah siapa pun. Aku tidak sepenting itu jadi lupakan segala hal."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengerjap kecil. Sesaat ia nyaris terperdaya oleh kalimat bernada sungguhan tersebut. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng seraya tersenyum miris. "Hentikan, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku mencintaimu. Demi apapun. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan membuktikannya. Apapun yang kau inginkan aku akan mengabulkannya, maka dari itu kembalilah padaku. Ku mohon."

"Apakah aku harus mempercayai seseorang yang bahkan rela mengkhianati Kyungsoo ketika kalian sudah menjalin kasih selama empat tahun. Seharusnya aku menyadari hal itu sejak awal. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Jadi hentikan!"

"Ku mohon…" Chanyeol bahkan berlutut untuk asa yang mulai menipis. Tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan selain pengampunan dari Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Ia tidak memerlukan indera ke enam untuk tahu bahwa saat ini pria itu sedang berlutut. Samar Baekhyun mendengar bisik-bisik heboh di sekitarnya. Ia tebak itu untuk tingkah laku Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kembalilah padaku, Baekhyun—"

"B…"

Suara panik terdengar menginterupsi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku meninggalkanmu tadi." Kris berhambur memeluk Baekhyun, lantas ia tersadar bahwa ada Chanyeol tengah berlutut di hadapan calon istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kris. Aku tahu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku terlalu lama. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan akan kembali padaku." Kalimat Baekhyun cukup menohok.

"Bangunlah." Kris mencoba membantu Chanyeol untuk bangkit. "Jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Mereka menontonmu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menepis tangan Kris lalu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau… kau bahkan tahu aku mencintainya. Kau… bahkan tahu segalanya."

"Kris… aku ingin pulang saja." Baekhyun menarik lengan Kris ketika ia tidak yakin sanggup mendengar nada getir yang terus keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Sesaat Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan tak menentu lalu ia beralih kepada Baekhyun. "Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang."

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan dengan percaya diri sedang Kris menuntunnya dengan setia. Tanpa peduli bahwa yang sedari tadi mengais pengampunan tengah meremas dadanya karena rasa sesak yang menyiksa.

Chanyeol sepenuhnya hancur. Tidak ada yang tahu tahu dan tidak ada yang peduli akan sesakit apa perasaannya saat ini.

 _Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu._

 _Aku hanya tidak berdaya._

Tentu saja, saat itu Chanyeol bahkan lebih memilih menentang Tuhan daripada harus menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh kekasihnya terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

Chanyeol lebih memilih dibenci dan dikutuk atas pilihannya jika itu bisa menarik Baekhyun dari persimpangan antara hidup dan mati.

Meskipun kesalahpahaman akan membawa ketidakadilan. Seperti yang kini mendera.

Chanyeol tidak menyesal karena wanitanya kini bisa terbebas dari jerat penyakit mematikan. Yang membuat perih semakin menjalar dan air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata adalah keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

 _Maafkan aku karena kau harus hidup dalam gelap gulita._

 _Maafkan aku atas derita yang kembali kau rasakan._

Chanyeol menunduk dalam. Ia tidak berdaya, sungguh. Segalanya nyaris tak sanggup ia hadapi sebelum satu asa kembali berpendar.

Ya. Paling tidak ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Lalu pria itu bangkit, keyakinan menyeret langkahnya menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan restoran.

Kendaraan yang dilajukan membabi buta membelah jalanan. Itu adalah sebentuk tekad, Chanyeol akan mengembalikan semua seperti semula. Dan tujuannya saat ini adalah rumah Byun Minki.

 **-oOo-**

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Kris memastikan sekali lagi karena sejak dalam perjalanan pulang Baekhyun kerap meremas kepalanya. Meski tidak intens namun wajahnya yang menegang melahirkan rasa cemas.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan sulit, Ia tidak mengatakan kepada siapa pun bahwa sejak tadi suara-suara menggema yang ia yakini berasal dari ingatan masa lalu itu terus berputar dalam benak.

Juga beberapa adegan acak yang mulai terangkai dalam satu memori utuh semakin terngiang dan membuat rasa sakit menjalar di seisi kepala.

"Akhh!"

"B!" Kris dengan sigap merangkul Baekhyun yang telah terhuyung ke tanah di depan rumah Luhan.

 _Habisi mereka!_

 _Sedikit lagi keinginan kita tercapai. Jika mereka mati, maka kita bisa menguasai seluruh aset yang mereka punya._

 _Kau harus meminum obat ini!_

 _Mulai sekarang kami adalah orang tua kandungmu._

"Tidak. Akh! Jangan!"

"B?! Kau baik? Apa yang terjadi?!" Kris tentu panik karena tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menjerit cukup keras. Wanita itu meremas kepalanya dengan cukup kuat, terlihat menahan sakit.

 _Jangan sampai dia ingat bahwa kita telah membunuh orang tua kandungnya._

Baekhyun mengernyit, dalam bayangannya ada sepasang suami istri yang memaksanya meminum beberapa butir obat, potongan-potongan ingatan itu nyaris tergambar jelas sebelum berubah menjadi satu adegan di mana Baekhyun kecil menyaksikan dua orang tergeletak bersimbah darah di atas lantai.

 _Omma!_

 _Appa!_

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, lalu menggeram sebelum menjerit. "Akh! Tidak! Kepalaku! Tolong!"

Kris semakin panik, ia mencoba merangkul Baekhyun namun wanita itu justru menepisnya.

 _Jangan biarkan gadis itu ingat bahwa kita bukan orang tua kandungnya._

 _Habisi mereka!_

 _Baekhyun-a_

 _Tangkap gadis itu!_

 _Omma! Appa!_

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun mengeras, keringat yang meluncur dari dahi pertanda bahwa ia tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merangkai semua ke dalam satu adegan utuh.

Wanita itu masih meremas kepalanya dengan putus asa sebelum kemudian ia mencapai satu titik di mana segala hal tergambar dengan jelas.

"Akh!" Napas Baekhyun terengah, tangannya telah lama mencengkram bahu Kris dengan kuat. "Tidak. Akh tidak!" Wanita itu menggeleng keras ketika semuanya mulai terkumpul dalam satu memori yang telah lama menghilang dari ingatan.

"B?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Luhan berhambur merangkul Baekhyun saat membuka pintu. Ia panik mendapati temannya menangis dan menjerit dalam dekapan Kris.

"Omma, Appa!"

Luhan dan Kris semakin dilanda bingung saat Baekhyun menangis dengan kencang.

"Orang tuaku, Lu. Orang tuaku!" Tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Apa yang terjadi? B? Katakan padaku?" Tuntut Luhan semakin kalut melihat Baekhyun bertambah histeris.

Baekhyun selalu mampu menghadapi kesulitan yang mendera. Wanita itu masih sanggup berdiri kala orang-orang disekitarnya menoreh luka. Ia masih bisa mengulas senyum tulus saat kehadirannya tidak lagi dianggap. Bahkan Baekhyun masih terus mencoba memaafkan siapa pun yang mendatangkan ketidakadilan terhadapnya. Ia selalu tetap tegar dalam situasi apapun.

Namun apa yang kini terurai dalam benak, secercah ingatan yang selama ini menghilang telah sepenuhnya pulih. Dan Baekhyun tidak yakin bahwa ia mampu menerima segala hal yang telah menjadi jelas dan nyata. Kejahatan paling menakutkan juga menyakitkan di masa lalu juga semua orang yang terlibat membuat Baekhyun terpukul dalam sekejap mata. Wanita itu tidak sanggup dan kesulitan yang mendera perlahan merenggut kesadarannya.

Wanita itu terkulai dalam pelukan Kris sesaat setelah berteriak histeris.

 **-oOo-**

"Aku ingin tanggal pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol dipercepat. Bagaimana pun caranya!"

Byun Minki bereaksi dengan wajah mengeras. Segala hal tengah berada di ambang kekacauan dan Sunbin memperburuk suasana. "Bisakah kau berhenti merengek ini dan itu?! Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau mau sejauh ini!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Bentak Sunbin seraya menggebrak meja ruang tamu. "Jika kau ingin selamat maka majukan tanggal pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol!"

Minki terpancing emosi, pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari kursi lalu mencengkram wajah Sunbin dengan kalut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, jalang?! Setelah memaksaku menjadikanmu sebagai putri sulung dengan ancaman tak berguna, apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Sunbin menepis tangan Minki, suasana di ruangan itu mulai memanas. Sunbin masih tetap dengan obsesinya dan ia tidak berniat sedikit pun melunak.

"Park Chanyeol adalah milikku! Dia hanya milikku! Aku tidak akan ragu mengahabisi siapapun yang berani mengambilnya dariku! Bahkan membunuh dua dokter magang yang menggoda Chanyeol pun sudah ku lakukan! Apa kau bilang? Ancaman tidak berguna? Hei, orang tua sialan! Bahkan aku bisa langsung menjebloskanmu ke penjara—"

Satu tamparan keras melayang dan hinggap di pipi Sunbin. "Setelah ku pikir-pikir kau tidak mempunyai bukti apapun! Bagaimana bisa kau menjebloskanku ke penjara di saat bukti-bukti pembunuhan yang aku dan istriku lakukan kepada orang tua kandung Baekhyun sudah aku lenyapkan sejak dulu!"

"Apa kau lupa? Masih ada Do Kyungsoo! Dia adalah saksi kuat. Semua kejahatanmubdi masa lalu disaksikannya dengan sangat jelas!"

"Aku bisa melenyapkan gadis itu sekarang juga! Aku akan menemukannya lalu membunuhnya! Jadi jangan berpikir kau mempunyai kartu untuk bisa mengendalikanku! Aku bahkan sanggup menghabisi wanita jalang sepertimu saat ini juga! Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku!"

"Kau sepercaya diri itu?"

Sebuah suara lain secara otomatis membungkam pertikaian antara Sunbin dan Minki di ruangan itu. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara lantas terhenyak oleh kehadiran Park Chanyeol di sana.

 **-oOo-**

Kesadarannya telah pulih sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan Baekhyun telah berhasil membuat Luhan dan Kris bungkam oleh rasa terkejut. Apa yang wanita itu ceritakan sungguh membuat keduanya dilanda syok ringan.

Ingatan Baekhyun yang pulih membawanya ke dalam pelukan Kris yang cukup melindungi.

Namun ada satu tekad yang mulai menggebu di dasar hati.

Segala penderitaan yang ia alami tidak layak dilupakan hanya karena ia adalah umat yang taat, pada kenyataannya Baekhyun sadar akan satu hal. Bahwa hatinya tidak seluas itu. Ada kemarahan yang tak terbendung dan ia butuh melampiaskan segalanya.

Pengampunan tidak sedikit pun terlintas. Ia mulai sepenuhnya menjadi pendendam.

 _Aku akan membalas kalian semua._

 _Aku akan membalas kematian orang tuaku._

 _Aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian._

Baekhyun membangun pertahanan diri dalam sekejap. Ia menyeka air mata lantas membulatkan tekad. "Kris…"

"Aku di sini." Kris masih setia menenami.

Luhan pun masih duduk di samping ranjang.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu."

Kris mencerna apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan dengan nada yang lekat akan satu tekad. "Hum?" Ia memastikan.

"Aku bersedia melakukan operasi itu—tidak. Lakukan apapun untuk bisa mengembalikan penglihatanku."

Tentu saja, langkah pertama yang harus Baekhyun lakukan adalah mengembalikan dunianya. Karena ia butuh melihat bagaimana mereka semua terinjak di bawah kakinya saat kemarahan itu terbalas.

Ya. Baekhyun harus menyaksikan para penjahat itu merasakan derita yang sama.

 _Tidak. Kalian harus menderita puluhan kali lipat dari apa yang aku rasakan._

 **-oOo-**

Bantingan pintu mobil cukup keras. Chanyeol tidak terlalu menghiraukan dua orang pengawal yang membungkuk hormat di depan gerbang rumah Minki.

Pria itu tebak sikap bersahabat mereka adalah perintah dari sang majikan yang menganggapnya sebagap calon menantu.

"Tuan besar dan nona Sunbin ada di dalam."

Informasi itu terlontar dari salah seorang pengawal seraya mempersilahkannya masuk.

Tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol mengurai langkah dengan yakin.

 _Katakan dengan lantang bahwa kau membatalkan perjodohan sialan itu._

 _Katakan dengan berani bahwa kau mencintai Byun Baekhyun._

 _Katakan secara langsung bahwa kau menentang perjanjian yang telah dibuat._

 _Demi Byun Baekhyun._

 _Demi wanitamu._

Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol terus merapalkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut di dalam hatinya. Secara ajaib kekuatan terangkai dan ia semakin yakin untuk melakukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Langkah Chanyeol nyaris terhenti sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari ruang utama ketika ia mencapai ambang pintu.

"Jika kau ingin selamat maka majukan tanggal pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yakin itu adalah suara Sunbin, dan kalimat yang ia dengar jelas adalah sebuah ancaman yang tidak pantas ditujukan kepada orang tua. Dan Chanyeol melihatnya, saat Sunbin dan orang tua itu saling menatap nyalang, seperti terlibat sebuah pertikaian.

Tidak ada satu interaksi penuh kemarahan dan ketegangan di antara anak dan orang tua seperti itu. Karenanya Chanyeol benar-benar merasa ada yang salah. Instingnya bekerja dan ia dengan siaga mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyalakan mode video untuk merekam interaksi mereka yang terasa sangat janggal di balik rak besar karena mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranya di sana.

Kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar selanjutnya sungguh membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Ia memang telah tahu bahwa pria paruh baya itu bukanlah ayah kandung Baekhyun namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang tua itu sejahat dan sekejam yang terdengar. Bahkan Chanyeol kembali dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan Sunbin.

 _Jadi, Sunbin pelakunya?_

Chanyeol merasa begitu geram dengan kelakuan wanita itu. Bukan hanya telah menipu semua orang dengan berpura-pura menjadi kakak Baekhyun, wanita itu juga adalah seorang pembunuh gila.

 _Wanita sinting!_

 _Apa kau bilang? Aku milikmu?_

 _Dalam mimpi, keparat!_

Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati, ponselnya masih setia menyala dan ia sudah cukup merasa muak dengan dua orang jahat yang ia saksikan tengah bertikai tersebut.

 _Kalian tidak akan lolos kali ini!_

 _Aku akan mengembalikan keadilan itu kepada Byun Baekhyun._

 _Dia p_ _antas_ _memberi hukuman kepada kalian!_

 _Dia layak bahagia mulai dari sekarang!_

Tekad Chanyeol menyeret langkahnya untuk maju dengan berani muncul dari persembunyian. "Kau sepercaya diri itu?"

Dapat Chanyeol lihat wajah mereka menegang karena terkejut. Jujur saja Chanyeol menikmatinya.

Membayangkan ketidakadilan Baekhyun akan segera berakhir membuatnya menggebu-gebu.

Tentu, sejak awal kebahagiaan wanita itu adalah nomor satu. Chanyeol sadar telah menodai komitmennya sendiri, maka dari itu ia akan menebusnya sekarang dan berusaha memberi kebahagiaan itu.

 _Aku akan menghukum mereka._

 _Aku akan membalaskan penderitaanmu, sayang._

"Kenapa? Kalian terkejut?" Chanyeol beralih pada Minki yang nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena tertangkap basah. Lantas tanpa ragu menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau… berani sekali bermain-main dengan kebahagiaan Byun Baekhyunku!" Desisnya dengan marah. "Berani sekali kau merampas semuanya dari kekasihku!" Murkanya lantas mencengkram kerah Minki dengan geram.

"Aku… nak… aku… kau salah paham. Yang kau dengar—"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak hanya mendengar apa yang kau katakan." Chanyeol menghempas kerah Minki. "Aku sudah menyimpannya dengan baik di sini." Lantas meninjukan ponselnya sebagai satu perisai kuat. "Dan kau!" Pria itu beralih kepada Sunbin yang semakin kalut oleh rasa takut. "Jangan berharap sedikit pun bahwa aku akan sudi menikah dengan wanita gila sepertimu! Asal kau tahu aku tidak berbaur dengan seorang pembunuh!"

Ucapan Chanyeol cukup menohok keduanya. Minki diliputi rasa takut karena merasa terancam sementara Sunbin tidak ingin menghadapi fakta bahwa ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk memilik Chanyeol seutuhnya.

"Tunggu sampai aku memberi bukti kejahatan kalian kepada pihak kepolisian! Aku akan menjamin satu hal bahwa kalian tidak akan lolos!" Chanyeol berbalik dan berniat pergi namun Minki menahannya.

"Nak… tunggu! Kau salah paham, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir!"

Chanyeol menepis tangan Minki. "Kau masih mau berkelit? Dengan bukti ini aku bahkan sanggup menjebloskanmu ke penjara dalam sekejap. Bermimpilah untuk terus bersembunyi dari dosamu di masa lalu, karena aku tidak akan mengampuni siapa pun yang telah membuat Byun Baekhyunku menderita. Termasuk kau, dan kalian berdua! Aku jamin kalian akan membusuk di penjara!"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol memperlihatkan kemarahan yang mengerikan. Pria itu berbalik dengan tekad yang menggebu, ia mengambil satu langkah untuk keluar namun tiba-tiba segalanya berdengung dan waktu seolah berjalan dua kali lebih lambat saat satu pukulan keras yang dilayangkan oleh benda berat membentur kepalanya.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar dan merasakan hantaman ke dua, ke tiga dan ke empat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik kau mati jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu!"

Itu jelas adalah teriakan histeris Sunbin.

Chanyeol berbalik dengan gerak terbata, tangannya terulur dan menyentuh bagian belakang kepala, perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya bergetar dan limbung. Cairan merah pekat memenuhi telapak tangan, Chanyeol tidak berkutik dalam rasa sakit, lantas pria itu menatap sayu pada Sunbin dan stik golf yang tengah dicengkramnya.

Lututnya luruh, Chanyeol sepenuhnya limbung sebelum kemudian segala hal berputar di ambang kesadaran.

 _Sayang, sepertinya aku tidak akan berhasil._

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk di atas lantai, perlahan darah mulai bersimbah.

 _Maafkan aku._

Pandangan Chanyeol memburam, namun samar ia mendengar beberapa orang pria asing yang menyerukan identitas sebagai pihak kepolisian, mereka bersuara dengan cukup keras.

Pria yang terbujur di atas lantai dengan simbahan darah yang berasal dari bagian belakang kepala telah sepenuhnya terpejam. Kesadarannya direnggut oleh rasa sakit yang teramat. Dan siapa pun tidak yakin akan sebuah keajaiban untuk kondisinya yang begitu mengenaskan.

 **TBC**

•

•

 **An: Ehehehheheheheeee**

 **Aaakkk Happy Belated Birthday buat Daddy PCY :* semoga semakin panjang ya Dadhh uncehaaa**

 **Woiii masih kobam sama 'Saranghandahh' gak sih? Asli ya mereka udah makin nekat buka-bukaan di depan umum. Intinya #2019MenujuCBconfirm wkwkwk**

 **Okay okay, jadi gimana gimana? Sudah panjang kan chapter ini? Sesuai janji dong** **Dikabulin tuh yang mau B sama Kris, awas aja kalo ada yang bilang 'Kak rai jangan sampe B nikah sama Kris' tak sleding manjalita :v Dikabulin juga tuh yang mau pak dokternya nyesel, awas aja kalo ada yang bilang 'Kak rai tolong jangan giniin pak dokter, aku gak tega' UGHHH -_-**

 **Diresapi ya chapter ini, semoga kalian menikmati hahahaha**

 **See you next chapter :v**

 **SAMSPISCHU~**


	13. Chapter 13

**GRAVITY**

•

Hantaman dari benda berat yang diterima kepalanya cukup keras. Akibatnya selain mengabiskan belasan kantung darah, para dokter ahli di rumah sakit kenamaan Seoul itu harus melakukan rapat dadakan untuk membahas seputar penanganan serius terkait tengkorak belakang Chanyeol yang retak parah.

Kondisinya tidak menjanjikan, tim dokter dibuat kewalahan karena secara rutin Chanyeol yang tengah kritis menunjukkan reaksi kejang.

Serangkaian anamnesis dilakukan dan prosedur bedah memang diperlukan karena otak Chanyeol mengalami pendarahan yang cukup serius.

Pria yang kini masih mengenakan kemeja bernodakan darah itu terbaring dengan bantuan alat pernapasan. Satu jam telah berlalu setelah tim medis memboyongnya ke rumah sakit atas instruksi pihak kepolisian.

Sosok wanita paruh baya berjalan dengan gontai dan terburu-buru, lorong rumah sakit tergolong luas untuknya yang beberapa kali menabrak setiap orang karena kalut sebelum sampai di institut gawat darurat.

Nyonya Park berteriak histeris sesaat setelah mendapati putranya terbaring tak berdaya di atas brangkar. Wanita itu berhambur lantas berharap bahwa guncangan tangan di kedua bahu putranya yang tak lagi tegap dapat membuatnya terbangun. "Tidak... putraku! Putraku!"

Tuan Park mencoba menenangkan meski pada akhirnya apa yang menimpa Chanyeol sanggup membuat nyonya Park terguncang oleh syok hingga kesadarannya terenggut secara telak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tuan Park mendesis geram seraya membagi atensi pada istri dan putranya yang terbaring bersebelahan.

Apa yang kini terjadi sungguh membuat kepalanya nyaris pecah, pria itu membatalkan perjalanan bisnis setelah sekretaris Kang memberinya kabar buruk tentang putranya.

"Tuan muda ditemukan bersimbah darah di kediaman Byun. Polisi meyakini bahwa putri tertua mereka memukul tuan muda dengan stik golf sebanyak lima kali dan ini—" sekretaris Kang memotong kalimatnya seraya memberikan _mobile tablet_ berisi _hot news_ kepada tuan Park.

Deretan kalimat dalam artikel tentang Lee Sunbin yang tengah dibaca membuat rahang tuan Park nyaris menyetuh tanah.

"Pihak kepolisian telah melakukan pengintaian selama beberapa hari terhadap Lee Sunbin terkait kasus pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini beredar. Mereka menemukan bukti kuat jika Sunbin lah pelakunya. Dan saat tengah melakukan pengepungan di kediaman pelaku, polisi secara tak sengaja melihat tuan Chanyeol yang tengah dipukul oleh stik golf. Saat ini baik Lee Sunbin maupun tuan dan nyonya Byun tengah diinterogasi di kantor polisi."

Kepalan tangan tuan Park mulai mengerat sementara rahangnya sudah mengeras, menahan amarah.. "Bagaimana bisa..."

"Tuan Chanyeol mengalami pendarahan di bagian otak dan saat ini tengah bersiap untuk prosedur bedah. Lukanya cukup serius, _sajangnim._ "

Tuan Park nyaris limbung saat informasi itu terlontar.

"Polisi sudah menetapkan Lee Sunbin sebagai tersangka sementara tuan dan nyonya Byun masih berstatus saksi."

"Jangan biarkan mereka lolos." Mutlak tuan Park. Kemarahannya atas kemalangan yang menimpa putranya tidak dapat ditoleransi. Pria paruh baya itu terlanjur murka dan akan menghancurkan siapa pun yang terlibat dan bertanggung jawab atas kondisi putranya saat ini, termasuk memutuskan hubungan dengan tuan dan nyonya Byun dan menjebloskan mereka ke penjara. "Dan pastikan Lee Sunbin membusuk di penjara!"

"Baik, _Sajangnim._ " Sekretaris Kang berlalu atas instruksi tuan Park untuk mengurus segala hal.

Lalu atensi tuan Park membeliak sesaat setelah tim dokter berhambur mendekati brangkar Chanyeol. "A-ada apa?" Kalutnya seraya menyaksikan tubuh Chanyeol mengejang hebat.

"Tanda vital pasien melemah, dokter!"

"Siapkan ruang operasi!" Seru salah seorang dokter.

Brangkar itu didorong menelusuri lorong rumah sakit sebelum berbelok dan memasuki ruang operasi.

Tuan Park kalut, berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya dan mencoba untuk tenang meskipun perasaan cemas semakin mendera. Park Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya putranya, segala hal terasa semakin jelas dan menyiksa ketika beberapa memori terngiang dalam benak.

Mereka tidak pernah menghabiskan satu waktu tanpa bersitegang dan berselisih paham, dan sebagai ayah, tuan Park seharusnya sadar dan lebih banyak mengalah terhadap putranya.

Keserakahan seperti memuat karma yang amat mengerikan, kini pria paruh baya itu diliputi rasa takut akan kehilangan putranya.

"Kau harus berjuang, nak... kau harus." Gumam tuan Park setelah mendaratkan bokongnya di atas kursi depan ruang operasi.

 **-oOo-**

•

•

Segala hal nyaris berada dalam kendali Kris. Pria itu memang dipercayakan memutuskan sesuatu terkait calon istrinya, Baekhyun. Termasuk memboyong wanita itu ke negeri sakura untuk menjalani operasi mata.

Setelah bertekad akan mengembalikan penglihatan Baekhyun, Kris menghubunngi banyak rekannya untuk bantuan. Alhasil kini ia berdiri di depan ruang bedah di salah satu rumah sakit terkemuka di kota Tokyo, menunggu Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah melakukan operasi.

Segala harapan terlontar di dalam hati, Kris tentu ingin hasil yang terbaik di saat Baekhyun sendiri yang menginginkan agar penglihatan dapat kembali.

Kris tidak sendiri, Luhan dan Sehun pun turut menemani dengan ikut terbang ke Jepang.

"Paling tidak kita membutuhkan waktu satu bulan untuk memulihkan kesehatan Baekhyun pasca operasi."

Kris mengangguk paham pada apa yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Kris. Luhan akan menemani Baekhyun di sini selama masa pemulihan."

"Ya. Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Kris, urusanmu tidak hanya ini. Kau mempunyai tanggung jawab di Korea. Pekerjaanmu tidak bisa ditinggalkan selama itu."

Kris merenung untuk beberapa saat. Meninggalkan Baekhyun bukanlah pilihan terbaik, namun melalaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai dokter mungkin akan membuat Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah. Aku mempercayakan Baekhyun kepadamu, Luhan."

"Tentu saja. Aku ahli dalam hal itu." Luhan tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu Kris.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal selama sepekan."

Setelah sepakat, mereka kembali menunggu jalannya operasi yang memang membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Sehun menyempatkan diri berselancar dengan koneksi internet sebelum satu artikel teratas menarik perhatiannya.

Mereka memang langsung terbang ke Jepang setelah mendapatkan setitik harapan untuk penglihatan Baekhyun sehingga mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang berita yang tengah menghebohkan Korea Selatan.

"Lu, kau tahu kasus pembunuhan yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan itu?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun sebelum mendengus keras. "Karyawan butikku tak henti-hentinya membicarakan kasus pembunuhan itu."

Kris mendengarkan dengan seksama perbincangan kecil Sehun dan Luhan.

"Pelakunya sudah tertangkap."

Luhan menegakkan posisi duduk. Terang saja, ia merasa begitu iba terhadap dua korban wanita yang menjadi sasaran bengis si pelaku. "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk sebelum menunjukkan layar ponsel. "Lee Sunbin. Putri sulung Byun Minki."

Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel Sehun sementara Kris sama terkejutnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku rasa kita harus mengamankan aset Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Entah mengapa perasaanku tentang ini semua tidak baik." Gumam Sehun.

Tentu saja, rumor buruk akan dengan cepat menyebar dan bukan tidak mungkin nilai saham Byun Corp akan mengalami penurunan secara drastis, atau bahkan mereka tengah mengalami kriris dan bersiap untuk hal terburuk. Dan Sehun tidak akan membiarkan usahanya berakhir percuma.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku pulang terlebih dahulu ke Korea? Aku cemas Baekhyun akan kehilangan segalanya karena hal ini."

Luhan mulai gugup. Membayangkan Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan kemalangan adalah hal yang tidak akan sanggup ia hadapi. Untuk itu Luhan segera mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun membereskan masalah yang tengah terjadi. "Aku mengandalkanmu, sayang."

"Jangan cemas. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya. Kau hanya harus fokus terhadap Baekhyun. Akan ku pastikan dia tidak akan kehilangan seluruh aset peninggalan orang tua kandungnya."

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan.

"Kalau perlu sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku." Kris menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum membiarkan pria itu berlalu dari sana.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja 'kan, Kris?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada pelan seraya menghitung partikel debu di bawah kakinya.

"Aku tidak yakin, Luhan. Kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Aku yakin Tuhan maha adil. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis terlalu lama."

Kalimat Kris seperti penenang, dan nyatanya beban Luhan sedikit terangkat.

 **-oOo-**

•

•

Semua orang tahu ketakutan serta kecemasan yang kini bergelayut di wajah Sunbin. Ia tampak kacau seperti kebanyakan penjahat yang tengah menunggu hukuman apa yang pantas diterima untuk segala dosa yang dilakukan.

Dua jam berlalu sejak saat ia diseret dengan tangan terikat borgol oleh pihak kepolisian, meskipun selama itu pula wanita itu memilih bungkam dan tidak sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaan detektif di ruang interogasi.

"Diam selamanya tidak akan membantu!"

Kalimat itu terlontar geram dari mulut detektif yang tengah melakukan interogasi terhadap Sunbin.

"Kejahatanmu sudah terbongkar! Apa ini belum cukup jelas untuk membuktikan semuanya?"

Rekaman cctv yang ditunjukan di layar monitor sempat membuat Sunbin terhenyak, karena aksinya yang tengah menghabisi dua wanita malam itu terekam oleh kamera pengintai yang tak ia sadari ada di sana.

Meja di antara keduanya digebrak dengan keras oleh sang detektif karena ia sudah cukup geram dengan tingkah laku Sunbin.

"Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengelak! Kau bahkan mencoba melakukan percobaan pembunuhan dengan menyakiti tuan Park Chanyeol di hadapan kami. Itu sudah sangat cukup memberatkanmu!"

Sunbin menggeleng kecil lantas tertunduk dan meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Kenapa hanya aku yang diperlakukan seperti ini?"

Sang detektif masih mencerna pertanyaan Sunbin ketika wanita itu kembali mendongak dan mendelik sinis.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang ditahan di sini?! Kenapa kalian tidak menangkap Byun Minki dan istrinya yang sialan itu?!"

"Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Mereka bahkan telah memberikan pernyataan resmi terkait statusmu yang sebenarnya bukan anak kandung mereka. Dan bukti yang mereka berikan terkait hal tersebut cukup akurat."

Kedua bola mata Sunbin nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. "A-pa?" Beonya tidak percaya.

"Status mereka hanya sebagai saksi. Di sini hanya kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu."

Untuk sesaat Sunbin mencoba mencerna segala hal, namun tidak ada yang berjalan dengan baik. Fakta bahwa ia telah dikhianati oleh Byun Minki adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dibiarkan, wanita itu jelas marah. Dan gelak tawanya saat ini adalah sebentuk frustasi sebelum ia menggebrak meja berkali-kali. "Bawa Byun Minki ke hadapanku! Berani sekali tua bangka itu mencuci tangan dan melimpahkan segalanya kepadaku!"

"Tenang, Lee Sunbin- _ssi_!" Sang detektif memberi peringatan setelah Sunbin bersikap atraktif.

"Kalian harus menangkap Byun Minki dan istrinya! Kejahatan yang mereka lakukan bahkan lebih parah! Kalian harus menangkap mereka!"

"Lee Sunbin- _ssi!_ "

Sunbin menggeleng keras seraya menjerit histeris. "Aku... aku mempunyai bukti!" Serunya seraya mendelik tajam sesaat setelah mengingat segalanya dalam keterpurukan.

Ya. Sunbin ingat bahwa Park Chanyeol sempat merekam perbincangannya dengan pasangan Byun sebelum semua ini terjadi. "Aku mempunya bukti! Ponsel Park Chanyeol! Semuanya terekam di sana! Kalian harus menemukan ponsel Park Chanyeol jika kalian bersikukuh menganggap mereka tidak bersalah!"

Tentu saja, Sunbin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya hancur seorang diri.

Sang detektif mengernyit kecil. Ia yakin tengah menghadapi wanita psikopat, namun kalimatnya sesaat lalu penuh dengan keyakinan.

Seperti hanya ada kesungguhan di sana.

 **-oOo-**

•

•

Seringkali Tuhan menempatkan kesulitan yang nyaris tidak dapat dihadapi, meskipun sebagian memilih tabah namun nyatanya sang pencipta selalu tahu bagaimana membuat hambanya merangkak hingga titik terendah.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak pernah menduga bahwa akan ada banyak kesedihan dan air mata yang tumpah di antara keduanya.

Bahkan untuk jatuh cinta, Tuhan menempatkan begitu banyak cobaan.

Dan kini mereka berada pada titik tersulit.

Lantai dingin rumah sakit menjadi saksi bagaimana Baekhyun menata keyakinan untuk melampiaskan kemarahan, dan bagaimana Chanyeol berjuang mempertahankan kehidupan di saat Tuhan seolah enggan memberinya harapan.

•

•

Banyaknya jaringan yang rusak pada saraf otak menjadikan prosedur bedah itu berjalan dengan cukup panjang. Para ahli telah bekerja keras selama sepuluh jam sebelum pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka, wajah-wajah lelah dari dokter bedah yang telah menangani Chanyeol terpampang, disambut oleh raut cemas tuan dan nyonya Park yang sejak awal setia menunggu.

"Berdoa saja untuk yang terbaik."

Senyum masam sang dokter itu tanpa sebuah harapan. Dan semua orang tahu, meskipun operasi berjalan dengan lancar namun kondisi Chanyeol tidak menjanjikan.

Nyonya Park kembali limbung, tubuhnya melemas seperti sedia kala. Fakta bahwa putranya tengah berada di persimpangan antara hidup dan mati membuatnya amat terpukul.

"Bangunlah, nak. _Omma_ akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, ku mohon bangunlah..." tangisnya menggiring sosok kritis di atas brangkar itu menuju ruang observasi.

"Tenanglah!" Gumam tuan Park mencoba memberi kekuatan ke sekian kali kepada istrinya, meskipun dirinya sama terpukul melihat putranya terbujur kaku dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang mencuat di bagian kepala.

Jika Tuhan memberi kesempatan kedua, maka ia berjanji akan menjadi seorang ayah yang diharapakan oleh Chanyeol.

 _Berikan Appa kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan, maka dari itu bangunlah, nak..._

•

•

Sedangkan di lantai dingin rumah sakit yang berbeda, seseorang telah pulih dari pengaruh obat bius. Kedua matanya tertutup perban dengan rapat, namun ia mencoba bersikap tenang karena meskipun telah terbiasa hidup dalam gelap gulita namun kini ia yakin penglihatannya akan kembali.

Ya. Ada setitik harapan yang berpendar di dasar hatinya.

Karena itu senyum kecil mengembang, membawa kebahagiaan pada Luhan dan Kris yang sejak awal setia menunggunya siuman pasca operasi.

Baekhyun merasakan kecupan kecil di dahinya.

"Kau telah bekerja keras." Suara Kris terdengar pelan, namun mampu membuat senyum kecil Baekhyun terulas.

"Terima kasih telah berada di sisiku, Kris."

"Apapun untuk calon istriku."

Baekhyun nyaris terkekeh, digenggamnya tangan Kris dengan erat. Namun ia tidak yakin apakah hal tersebut untuk mencari perlindungan atau sekedar menutupi kegelisahan yang tiba-tiba mendera.

Wanita itu lantas menggeleng kecil, meyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak melanglang buana kemana pun. Karena hanya harus ada Kris saat ini, tidak siapa pun.

Kebahagiaan Luhan bertahan, meskipun senyumnya telah lama menguap. Tentu Baekhyun tidak akan menyadari itu ketika bahkan Luhan berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dari Kris.

Ada satu hal yang kini mengganjal di dasar hati, selain dirinya tidak ada yang tahu apa yang saat ini benar-benar terjadi di Korea.

Empat jam lalu Sehun menghubunginya dan memberitahu satu informasi tentang Park Chanyeol, Luhan syok berat meskipun tidak berdaya memberitahu Baekhyun dan Kris karena kebahagiaan yang kini terpampang di wajah mereka tidak pantas untuk dirusak.

Dan pada akhirnya Luhan memilih menelan kegelisahannya sendiri, rasa iba dan kesedihan turut ia rasakan mendengar kondisi Chanyeol saat ini.

 _Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Park Chanyeol-ssi._

 **-oOo-**

•

•

Byun Corp merupakan sebuah perusahaan multi nasional yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Perkembangan ekonomi negara itu pun dipengaruhi oleh nilai saham dari tiap cabang perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai sektor industri, menjadikan Byun Corp salah satu perusahaan terkemuka dan dikenal hingga penjuru negeri. Maka tak heran jika apapun mengenai perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh salah satu konglomerat Korea itu akan mengundang perhatian dari setiap orang.

"Lepaskan aku! Berani sekali kalian! Apa kalian tidak tahu siapa aku!"

Termasuk berita penangkapan presiden direktur yakni Byun Minki beserta istrinya di sebuah bandar udara internasional ketika mereka berniat pergi ke luar negeri untuk menghindari penyidikan terkait kasus yang telah beredar luas.

Di saat tuan Byun terlihat pasrah digiring oleh pihak kepolisian, nyonya Byun justru berontak keras dan bahkan berteriak histeris. Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan tak segan menyerang salah satu detektif dan bertingkah barbar meskipun saat ia menjadi bahan tontonan dari para pengunjung bandara.

Dan karena banyaknya yang merekam kejadian mengejutkan tersebut mengakibatkan berita tersebar dengan luas di lini masa internet dan berbagai media.

Stasiun televisi 1:

 _ **Polisi berhasil menangkap pasangan Byun dan mengamankan bukti berisi rekaman percakapan Byun Minki terkait kejahatan yang dilakukannya puluhan tahun silam.**_

Stasiun televisi 2:

 _ **Sumber mengatakan seluruh aset kekayaaan tuan Byun bukanlah miliknya seperti yang selama ini diketahui, melainkan milik sepasang suami istri yang saat ini masih dalam identifikasi pihak kepolisian.**_

Stasiun televisi 3:

 _ **Polisi juga meyakini bahwa ada pemalsuan identitas terkait nama asli Byun Minki beserta istrinya puluhan tahun silam.**_

Stasiun televisi 4:

 _ **Hasil rekaman membuktikan bahwa Byun Minki yang memiliki nama asli Lee Minki tersebut telah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap pasangan Byun yang asli puluhan tahun silam dan merampas seluruh aset kekayaan mereka dengan bantuan seorang pengacara.**_

•

"Kyung... kau harus lihat ini!"

Jongin berseru sesaat setelah mengeksplor berbagai stasiun televisi yang berisi _hot news_. Banyaknya berita yang beredar terkait orang-orang di masa lalunya membuat pria itu terkejut dan bahkan tidak percaya.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar setelah membersihkan diri.

Stasiun televisi 5:

 _ **Saat ini pihak kepolisian tengah menemui pemilik bukti rekaman yang diyakini adalah putra yang presiden direktur Park inc. yakni Park Chanyeol untuk dimintai keterangan. Namun menurut kabar yang beredar Park Chanyeol yang merupakan dokter bedah di salah satu rumah sakit Seoul tersebut sedang mengalami kritis akibat serangan yang dilakukan oleh putri tertua Lee Minki, nona LSB.**_

Cangkir teh yang tengah Kyungsoo genggam kini sepenuhnya lolos dari tangan, dan bunyi nyaring pun tak terelakan saat canhkir itu pecah di atas lantai.

"Hei, kau harus hati-hati!" Seru Jongin sebelum menarik Kyungsoo menjauhi pecahan kaca.

"C-Chanyeol..." cicit Kyungsoo dengan sesak luar biasa yang menghantam ulu hati. "A-aku... aku harus ke rumah sakit! Jongin tolong... tolong antarkan aku! Park Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol..."

T telah merelakan Chanyeol namun perasaan yang dipupuknya selama empat tahun menjalin kasih dengan pria itu telah menyisakan banyak hal, maka tak heran jika kini Kyungsoo begitu kalut mengetahui Chanyeol tengah kritis.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja—"

"Kau tidak lihat berita tadi? Park Chanyeol kritis, sundal itu memukulnya dengan benda berat berkali-kali. Bagaimana bisa aku tenang saat ini?!"

Meskipun segala kejahatan masa lalu telah terbongkar namun Kyungsoo tidak cukup merasa lega akan kondisi Chanyeol saat ini, karena mungkin saja pria itu mengorbankan dirinya untuk semua orang.

Ya. Karena mungkin saja Park Chanyeol mengutamakan kebahagiaan semua orang di saat dirinya sendiri tak berdaya.

 _Bertahanlah, Chan... bertahanlah, ku mohon..._

Jongin memaklumi kecemasan Kyungsoo, untuk itu ia berfokus pada jalanan dan mencoba mengemudi tanpa terbawa panik.

•

•

Kyungsoo menyisir lorong rumah sakit dengan langkah cepat, raut wajahnya yang tampak kalut mengundang beberapa perhatian dari sekitarnya. Wanita itu tampak acuh dan terus melangkah sebelum sebuah siluet tak asing menyapa atensi.

Kaki Kyungsoo melemas dan ia berjalan pelan menuju nyonya Park.

Ada banyak ketegangan di masa lalu antara keduanya. Pertemuan mereka kerap diwarnai dengan perdebatan dan kebencian. Namun kali ini, tatapan nyonya Park melunak, wanita paruh baya itu lantas berhambur dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kesalahan yang diperbuatnya terhadap Kyungsoo terngiang dan itu menghancurkan hatinya ketika mengingat lagi kondisi putranya saat ini.

Tangis itu pecah dan mengeras. Kyungsoo mencoba tegar dan berlapang dada, mencoba melupakan sakit hatinya di masa lalu. "Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?"

Nyonya Park belum sempat menjawab ketika tuan Park keluar dari ruang observasi tempat di mana Chanyeol ditangani secara intensif. Wajah pria paruh baya itu menunjukkan kesedihan mendalam dan bungkamnya adalah apa yang membuat nyonya Park waswas.

Tepat dua puluh empat jam pasca operasi, Chanyeol belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan siuman, beberapa jam lalu pria itu kembali mengalami kritis dan tanda vitalnya melemah. Nyonya Park tidak tahu bagaimana perkembangan kondisi putranya, oleh karena itu ia menuntut penjelasan dari suaminya saat ini karena hanya tuan Park yang dipaggil oleh dokter untuk memberitahu kondisi terkini Chanyeol.

"Putra kita... dokter menyatakan bahwa putra kita mengalami koma."

Nyonya Park ambruk sepenuhnya, ia tidak ingin percaya namun kesungguhan juga kesedihan yang bergelayut di wajah suaminya membuatnya terpukul dengan amat sangat. "Kenapa ini terjadi? Putraku yang malang..."

Kyungsoo telah lama syok mendengar informasi mengenai Park Chanyeol. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam dan mencoba menguatkan nyonya Park dengan memeluknya erat.

"Putraku! Ku mohon bangunlah, nak... jangan tinggalkan _Omma!_ "

Melihat bagaimana putranya terbaring dan kritis, serta melihat istrinya syok dan terpukul hebat membuat kepalan tangan tuan Park mengemuka. Sorot matanya berubah tajam dan perlahan amarah itu terkumpul di ujung tanduk.

Tekadnya menguat, tuan Park tidak akan mengampuni siapa pun yang bertanggung jawab kondisi putranya saat ini. Pria itu akan memastikan si pelaku membusuk dan menderita di penjara.

 _Lee Sunbin! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!"_

 **-oOo-**

•

•

Segala hal kerap membaik saat musim datang silih berganti, meskipun ada yang masih tertinggal dalam kesakitan namun tidak semua bertahan dalam keterpurukan. Kekuatan maha dahsyat waktu selalu mampu menyulap kesedihan menjadi pondasi untuk bangkit bahkan melampiaskan kemarahan.

Hal itu pula yang kini dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Satu minggu berlalu pasca ia memilih kembali menata hidupnya yang telah hancur yang ia mulai dengan mengembalikan dunia di kedua matanya terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah anda sudah siap, nona Byun?"

Seharusnya Baekhyun siap seratus persen, namun anggukannya tidak berarti menghempas rasa gugup begitu saja ketika sang dokter mulai membuka perban yang telah menutup kedua matanya selama satu pekan pasca operasi.

Jantungnya berdetak di luar frekuensi, ada banyak perasaan yang terkumpul meskipun didominasi oleh kekhawatiran.

 _Bagaimana jika operasinya gagal?_

 _Bagaimana jika aku masih tidak dapat melihat?_

 _Bagaimana jika... aku buta untuk selamanya?_

Keraguannya bertambah besar saat helai terakhir perban yang melilit kepalanya terlepas.

"Rileks... jangan gugup dan buka mata anda secara perlahan."

Instruksi itu cukup jelas terdengar namun Baekhyun semakin diliputi perasaan takut.

Takut jika yang terlihat masihlah gelap gulita.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang perlu anda takutkan."

Merasa jika Baekhyun ragu-ragu membuka matanya, maka Luhan berinisiatif mendekat dan menggenggam tangan temannya itu. "B... percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja, sekarang buka matamu."

"Benar, Baekhyun." Kris menimpali disela-sela rasa cemas dan gugup yang turut ia rasakan.

Ucapab mereka cukup menenangkan, dan setelah merangkai kekuatan serta keyakinan, Baekhyun akhirnya mulai mengerjap pelan.

Segalanya terlihat buram untuk pertama kali, meski begitu satu fakta yang mulai membuat tangisnya pecah. Bahwa tidak ada lagi gelap gulita yang menyambut indera penglihatannya kali ini.

Wanita itu menoleh kepada Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya lantas membelai wajah temannya itu. "Lu..." cicitnya dengan tatapan yang jelas meyiratkan kebahagiaan, lantas ia beralih kepada Kris. "Kris..." tangisnya semakin pecah. "Aku... aku bisa melihat."

Kebahagiaan yang berpendar di kedua bola mata Baekhyun membuat dengus lega Luhan dan Kris mengemuka, lantas mereka berhambur memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Syukurlah... syukurlah..." bisik Kris dengan rasa lega.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, B. Sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja." Luhan menimpali.

Baekhyun terlalu diliputi rasa haru sehingga cukup sulit rasanya untuk kembali bersuara. Kini ia semakin yakin bahwa Tuhan selalu menempatkan kemudahan di balik kesulitan.

Rasa syukur itu tak terhingga, Baekhyun hanya harus pulih seperti sedia kala sebelum menagih imbal balik atas penderitaan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Tentu saja, pemikiran itu terlintas ketika ia menyadari ada banyak hal yang harus ia urus dan tuntaskan.

Mata yang telah mendapat kembali penglihatannya itu perlahan memicing, amarahnya mulai kembali terkumpul.

Siapapun akan berpendapat bahwa matanya yang memicing saat ini berasal dari orang yang berbeda.

Ya. Baekhyun baru saja berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda, di mana dendam dan amarah menjalar di seluruh saraf hingga rasanya cukup menyesakkan. Dan ia butuh melampiaskannya kepada mereka yang bertanggung jawab.

 **-oOo-**

•

•

Dua minggu berlalu, ada yang telah lama mendapatkan titik cerah untuk memperjuangkan kembali kebahagiaan, ada pula yang masih setia terpejam dengan iringan elektrokardiograf.

Ruang observasi itu telah dihuninya selama dua minggu pasca operasi, namun selama itu pula ia tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun dari koma.

Adapun reaksi trauma yang ditunjukan seperti kejang berlebih dan membuat tim dokter kewalahan menanganinya. Gejala itu terus muncul selama Chanyeol mengalami koma tanpa memberikan sedikit sinyal untuk siuman.

Bahkan ada satu waktu di mana Chanyeol terkena serangan jantung di saat tanda vitalnya melemah hingga membuat nyonya Park berteriak histeris, mendapati putranya berjuang melawan maut sejauh itu.

Kemalangan yang menimpa terasa sangat menyiksa bagi orang-orang terdekatnya, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo. Wanita itu dengan setia hilir mudik ke rumah sakit untuk membantu menjaga dan merawat Chanyeol, ia dan juga Jongin senantiasa menunggu pria koma itu dengan tulus atas rasa peduli.

Ada banyak doa dan harapan untuk kesembuhan Chanyeol meski Tuhan masih enggan memberi pria itu kekuatan untuk bangun dari koma.

Ruangan itu dingin dan lembab seperti sejak awal, sosoknya yang terbujur di atas brangkar dan ditemani peralatan medis serta perban dan selang yang menghias kepala membuat Kyungso terenyuh dan merasakan kesedihan yang semakin mendalam.

"Apa kau tidak bosan? Ini sudah dua minggu, kapan kau akan bangun, hum?" Cicit Kyungsoo seraya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak merelakanmu pergi untuk melihatmu terbaring dalam keadaan seperti ini, ku mohon bangunlah..."

Namun hasilnya sia-sia. Chanyeol tetap setia terpejam dengan menyedihkan.

Sejak awal kondisinya benar-benar tidak menjanjikan, dan di saat yang tersisa hanyalah doa dan harapan, tangan yang masih Kyungsoo genggam dengan erat itu menunjukan tanda kehidupan.

Jari telunjuk yang bergerak kecil itu membuat kornea Kyungsoo melebar, mengikuti insting, wanita itu dengan cepat memanggil tim medis dan segera menghubungi tuan dan nyonya Park untuk sebuah kabar baik.

 **-oOo-**

•

•

"Ada kabar baik, B."

Luhan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar inap Baekhyun dan duduk di samping wanita itu.

Baekhyun menunggu Luhan berbicara kembali.

"Kondisimu telah sepenuhnya pulih dan normal dengan cepat dalam dua minggu ini, dokter berkata bahwa kau tidak perlu menunggu sampai satu bulan untuk proses pemulihan karena kau sudah dinyatakan sembuh dan diperbolehkan pulang dalam waktu dekat."

Kornea Baekhyun melebar, lantas senyum kecil yang telah hilang selama satu minggu ke belakang itu kembali terulas di bibir merahnya. "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu memeluk Baekhyun. "Akhirnya kita akan pulang. Kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun menarik diri lalu memegang kedua bahu Luhan. "Tentu. Aku sangat siap. Bukankah ada banyak hal yang harus kita hadapi dan selesaikan?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, cukup merasa asing dengan perubahan Baekhyun yang intens. "B... aku belum cukup berani memberitahumu hal ini tapi kau memang harus tahu."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, pertanda ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan Luhan katakan. "Apa itu, Lu?"

"Ini tentang Byun Minki dan istrinya..." jemari Luhan saling bertaut, ia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

Baekhyun mencoba meredam emosi sebelum kembali bersuara. "Lee Minki.. namanya Lee Minki." Geramnya seraya menekan amarah karena nama belakang ayah kandungnya dipakai oleh penjahat itu selama puluhan tahun. "Apa ada yang aku lewatkan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan hal ini, karena kau harus fokus dengan kesehatanmu pasca operasi dua minggu lalu. Tapi aku akan memberitahukan hal penting ini padamu saat ini."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. "Katakan."

Luhan mengambil beberapa jeda sebelum menghembuskan napas. "Lee Minki telah ditangkap dua minggu lalu dan saat ini telah ditahan bersama istrinya untuk menunggu persidangan."

Baekhyun kembali menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan kornea yang melebar. "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan belum memulai apapun, jadi bagaimana bisa mereka tertangkap? Apa Sehun melakukannya tanpa instruksiku?"

Jelas Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah, ia telah lama bertekad akan menghancurkan penjahat-penjahat itu dengan tangannya sendiri dan informasi yang Luhan beri cukup mengejutkannya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tenanglah dulu—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Lu? Kau menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu dariku."

"Itu untuk menjaga kestabilan kesehatanmu, Kris bahkan setuju untuk mengutamakan kondisimu. Kau tidak boleh merasa stress karena itu akan mengganggu pemulihan kesehatanmu pasca operasi."

"Tapi..." Baekhyun mencoba menekan kemarahannya.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah lama menantikan hal itu, tapi bukankah bagus mereka telah tertangkap dan kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. Cukup lama ia merenungi ucapan Luhan sebelum hembusan napasnya mengudara. "Bagaimana bisa mereka tertangkap?"

"Polisi memegang bukti kuat, sebuah rekaman berisi percakapan Lee Minki tentang kejahatan yang dilakukannya kepada kedua orang tuamu."

"Rekaman?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Hanya dengan rekaman? Tapi bagaimana bisa itu menjadi bukti kuat?"

"Beberapa orang ber saksi dan menyatakan bahwa isi rekaman itu benar-benar nyata dan terjadi di masa lalu. Apa kau mengingat Lee Sunbin?"

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut, tengah mengingat. "Yang kau maksud adalah wanita yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kakak ku?"

"Ya. Dia ikut bersaksi dan membongkar semua kejahatan Lee Minki, dan sebenarnya dia bukan anak kandung Lee Minki, mereka mungkin bersandiwara untuk suatu hal."

Baekhyun nyaris tak percaya.

"Lalu Do Kyungsoo, apa kau juga mengingatnya?"

Ingatan Baekhyun sepenuhnya telah pulih, dan semua memori masa lalu terkumpul utuh dalam benak. Tentu ia mengingat Do Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin menjadi saksi kuat kejahatan yang dilakukan Lee Minki terhadap keluargamu."

"Kim Jongin? Kim Jongin..." Baekhyun bergumam kecil sebelum mengingat segalanya dengan jelas. "Aku mengingatnya, dia masih hidup?"

Luhan menautkan kedua alis. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin adalah teman masa kecilku. Oh, bagaimana bisa takdir sekonyol ini?"

Tentu, Baekhyun tidak pernah menduga akan dipertemukan kembali dengan keduanya. Ia bahkan tidak menduga bahwa mereka tahu kejahatan Lee Minki dan turut andil menyudutkan tua bangka itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, Lu."

"Segera. Kita harus menemui mereka, karena mereka telah membantu memuluskan jalannya penyidikan atas kasus Lee Minki."

"Tapi..."

"Ya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Mengapa bisa ada rekaman itu? Siapa yang merekamnya?"

Luhan bungkam dalam hitungan detik, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Lu?" Baekhyun merasakan perubahan yang Luhan alami.

"Ya.. oh, ya... Park Chanyeol yang merekamnya, video itu direkam oleh ponselnya."

Luhan tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun mengakses media apapun dan bahkan menjauhkan ponsel dari wanita itu dengan satu tujuan. Sebelum kesehatannya pulih, Baekhyun tidak boleh mengetahui masalah pelik yang terjadi di Korea.

Ya. Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan membuka dan membaca berita utama yang akhir-akhir ini ramai mengisi berbagai media informasi.

Itu untuk kebaikannya.

Karena Baekhyun tidak boleh goyah.

Namun tanpa Luhan duga reaksi Baekhyun saat ini cukup mengejutkannya.

Satu nama yang terlontar membuat darah Baekhyun mendidih seketika. "Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?" Geramnya tanpa bisa dikendalikan. "Apa dia sedang bertingkah sok pahlawan?"

"Baekhyun—"

"Aku membencinya, Luhan. Aku harap aku tidak mendengar namanya lagi." Final Baekhyun sebelum memutuskan berbaring membelakangi Luhan. "Kita urus sisanya setelah pulang, aku tidak mau siapa pun ikut campur urusanku, termasuk pria itu."

Yang Baekhyun tahu, Park Chanyeol telah menghancurkan cinta pertamanya dengan kepura-puraan atas dasar iba. Pria itu meninggalkan dirinya di saat ketidakadilan menyerang titik terlemah dalam hidupnya. Bahkan kepingan hatinya yang saat itu hancur kini masih berserakan, luka itu masih menganga.

Luhan merasakannya, bagaimana dinding pertahanan itu dibangun dengan kokoh oleh Baekhyun. Kini ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan apapun menggoyahkan keyakinannya, lalu apa yang bisa Luhan perbuat?

Sepertinya apapun alasannya, yang Baekhyun tahu Park Chanyeol telah mengecewakannya. Dan itu fatal.

Luhan mendengus kecil sebelum menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

 **-oOo-**

•

•

Nyonya Park berlari menyisir lorong rumah sakit, beberapa orang tertabrak olehnya yang tidak mampu fokus terhadap hal lain selain satu informasi yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo melalui sambungan telepon.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya meninggalkan Chanyeol selama dua jam untuk mengurus hal mengenai persidangan yang akan dijalani Lee Sunbin. Namun tak disangka berita menggembirakan didapatnya dan juga suaminya.

"Cepatlah! Putra kita sudah sadar!" Seru nyonya Park kepada suaminya.

Pasangan itu semakin mempercepat langkah sebelum sampai di depan pintu ruang observasi. Dan hal pertama yang mereka jumpa adalah tim medis yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol yang tengah terjaga dengan mata sayu yang tampak lemah.

"Bagaimana, dokter? Apa putraku baik-baik saja?"

Sang dokter menoleh dan menatap tuan serta nyonya Park silih berganti. "Syukurlah tuan Chanyeol sudah melewati masa kritis dan koma. Namun kondisinya masih sangat lemah. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

Nyonya Park mendengus lega sebelum berhambur pada putranya, mencium dahi dan juga memeluknya dengan penuh rasa haru. "Syukurlah... syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Bisiknya dengan tangis kebahagiaan.

Tuan Park sama leganya, dan Kyungsoo ikut menangis dalam diam.

" _Omma_ di sini, _Omma_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Tangis itu bercampur rasa sesal. Nyonya Park sadar pada berapa besar kesalahan dan ketidak becusannya sebagai seorang ibu. Ia sadar telah berlaku egois dan mengekang kebahagiaan putranya selama ini.

Hal itu dirasakan pula oleh tuan Park, reputasi dan otoritas yang selama ini menjadi prioritas terasa tidak berarti selama dua pekan menyaksikan kemalangan yang menimpa putranya, menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol berjuang melawan maut. Ia sadar tidak ada yang lebih penting selain ikatan darah.

Sementara kedua orang tuanya menangis bahagia, Chanyeol yang telah sadar dari koma hanya mampu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali tanpa mampu bersuara lalu kembali terpejam.

 **-oOo-**

•

•

Pesawat dari salah satu maskapai penerbangan terbaik Jepang itu mendarat sempurna di landasan bandar udara internasional Korea Selatan.

Dua wanita yang mengenakan kacamata hitam dengan penampilan modis bak selebriti itu berjalan berdampingan, menyita beberapa pasang mata yang merasa sayang melewatkan momen tersebut.

"Lu, aku bisa." Baekhyun mengingatkan saat Luhan kembali berulah dengan rasa cemasnya. Wanita itu yakin kesehatannya telah pulih seratus persen dan ia meminta Luhan berhenti mempelakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Kris akan membunuhku jika terjadi apa-apa kepada calon istrinya." Sahut Luhan sebelum melambaikan tangan kepada Sehun yang tengah menunggu mereka di terminal kedatangan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, tidak atau belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu meskipun mungkin setelah ini ia akan segera dipertemukan dengan kedua orang tua Kris untuk pembicaraan serius tentang hubungan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun?" Sehun menyapanya.

"Berkatmu, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum sebelum mengambil alih koper dari Luhan. "Ayo." Ajaknya kemudian.

"Oh ya, aku sudah mengatur pemakaman untuk kedua orang tuamu sesuai instruksimu, Baekhyun. Kita bisa melaksanakannya besok."

"Kau menemukan tempatnya?"

"Ya. Aku mencari informasi beberapa rumah pemakaman di sekitar tempat kejadian kecelakaan kedua orang tuamu dulu, dan syukurlah aku menemukannya. Abu kedua orang tuamu disemayamkan di salah satu rumah pemakaman tersebut."

Rasa bahagia dan lega berpendar dalam dada, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu. "Terima kasih, Sehun. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan." Sahut Baekhyun sebelum membiarkan Sehun melajukan kendaraannya.

Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada pemandangan di luar mobil yang ditumpangi. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa kembali melihat bagaimana musim semi merekah dengan indah.

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

Rasa syukur itu terus bertahan, dan Baekhyun berharap hanya akan ada hal-hal baik setelah ini.

Ia telah memulai kembali lembaran hidupnya yang baru, dan ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali terjebak dalam kesedihan dan kesengsaraan. Untuk itu ia telah memantapkan hati untuk memutus dan menuntaskan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu. Itu semua tidak layak untuk dikenang.

"Bagaimana perusahaan?"

Sehun melirik melalui kaca setelah pertanyaan itu telontar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Lee Minki sudah sepenuhnya digulingkan dari jabatan, sisa harta kekayaanya dibekukan dan rapat dewan akan dilakukan untuk menunjuk presiden direktur yang baru. Kabar baiknya mereka akan menunjuk pemilik saham terbesar dan itu adalah kau, Baekhyun. Byun Corps akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu kembali."

Kebaikan lain yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk Baekhyun dan wanita itu kembali merasa bersyukur, meski begitu ia belum merasa tercukupi sebelum hakim memutuskan hukuman terberat untuk para penjahat itu.

"Bagiamana dengan sidangnya?"

"Sidang akan diadakan lusa, kau tenang saja, menurut informasi polisi menemukan semua kecocokan terkait tuduhan yang dilayangkan terhadap Lee Minki serta istrinya, mereka melakukan banyak pelanggaran dan yang memberatkan adalah pemalsuan dokumen negara, mereka sudah pasti dikenai pasal berlapis."

"Whoa, kau terdengar seperti seorang pengacara." Luhan berseru seraya bertepuk tangan, satu hal yang cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

Perjalanan berlangsung dengan perbincangan seputar beberapa rencana atas instruksi Baekhyun, Sehun menyetujui dan Luhan hanya sebagai pendengar, tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di sebuah pelataran aparteman baru yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Baekhyun. Saat ini kau sedang menjadi buruan para wartawan karena kabar yang telah beredar."

Baekhyun membeo. "Mereka tahu aku bukan anak kandung Lee Minki?"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang lantas mengangguk. "Seluruh penduduk

Korea tahu bahwa kau adalah putri dari pasangan Byun yang dibunuh oleh Lee Minki. Kau menjadi buruan para reporter selama dua minggu terakhir, untuk itu kita harus waspada. Kau tidak akan muncul ke permukaan umum sebelum dewan menunjukmu menjadi presiden direktur baru untuk Byun Corps."

"Terdengar melelahkan." Gumam Baekhyun dengan masam seraya mengekori Sehun dan Luhan setelah keluar dari elevator.

"Untuk itu kau harus bersiap dari sekarang. Istirahatlah di sini, di apartemenmu." Tukas Luhan setelah membuka pintu unit apartemen baru milik Baekhyun.

"Kau suka tempat tinggalmu yang baru ini?" Tanya Sehun seraya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mulai mengeksplor isi apartemennya.

"Ini keren."

"Kris yang memilih unit ini."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ya. Calon suamimu itu memang yang terbaik."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Kau benar, Lu."

"B, aku dan Sehun tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus untuk mempersiapkan pemakaman kedua orang tuamu besok. Apa kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sebentar?"

"Apa aku boleh membantu?"

"Tidak perlu, kau tenang saja dan serahkan semua ini kepadaku dan Sehun, lagipula Kris sedang di jalan menuju kemari."

Baekhyun menghela kecil lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengandalkan kalian. Dan... terima kasih banyak."

Rasa syukur Baekhyun tak terhingga karena mempunyai mereka dalam hidupnya. Sebuah alasan yang sampai sejauh ini membuatnya tidak pernah merasa sendirian.

Telepon rumah berdering, Baekhyun bergegas menuju sofa tamu sebelum mengangkat panggilan masuk. "Hallo?"

" _B... ini aku._ "

"Kris?"

" _Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu hari ini, ada hal mendesak yang harus aku urus. Baiknya kau beristirahat."_

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau sibuk."

" _Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok di pemakaman. Aku merindukanmu, sayang._ "

Baekhyun bungkam untuk sejenak lantas menghela kecil. "Ya. Sampai bertemu besok." Finalnya sebelum menutup sambungan telepon.

•••

Kris menatap layar ponsel beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum masam. Pikirnya ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan rindunya, dan ia memaklumi.

Karena hanya Tuhan yang mampu mengendalikan hati dan perasaan seseorang.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang sebelum keluar dari mobil yang sesaat lalu ia hentikan di depan gedung rumah sakit.

Akhir-akhir ini Kris banyak tertinggal, selain karena jadwal kerja yang padat setelah mengambil cuti selama satu minggu untuk mengurus operasi Baekhyun di Jepang, Kris juga adalah tipikal orang yang tidak terlalu ingin tahu tentang apa yang menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Salah satunya berita terkini, ketika semua orang heboh dengan berita seputar keluarga Byun dan mengejutkan, Kris hanya tahu sekilas dan tidak berkeinginan tahu lebih banyak karena mungkin Baekhyun tidak ingin urusan pribadinya dicampuri banyak pihak.

Namun bukan hanya berita itu yang tidak banyak mendapatkan perhatian Kris.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau lalai?_

 _Temanmu mungkin kesulitan melawan kritis tapi kau tidak tahu menahu, Kris!_

Pria itu membatin dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Tentu, ia memang tertinggal banyak hal. Kris terlalu berfokus pada satu orang hingga kabar kritisnya Chanyeol yang sempat masuk _headline news_ hanya ia ketahui dari mulut Tao.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan gusar menelusuri lorong, elevator yang membawanya ke departemen yang dituju terasa begitu lambat. Kris tentu merasa cemas, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang teman.

Kris merasa seperti seorang pengecut saat ini.

Ia melangkah keluar dari lift, matanya sempat menyapu seluruh sudut sebelum ia mengenali dua orang tua yang tengah menangis pilu dalam sebuah pelukan.

Mereka terlihat begitu sedih, nyonya dan tuan Park seperti kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup. Langkah Kris menjadi kaku, ragam skenario terburuk tentang kondisi Chanyeol mulai menghantui benak dan semakin dihantui perasaan cemas.

Tao memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol telah siuman, namun apa yang membuat nyonya dan tuan Park begitu terlihag terguncang saat ini?

 _Apa yang terjadi kepada Chanyeol?_

•

•

Dua belas jam berlalu saat ia membuka mata dan sadar dari koma selama dua minggu, sosok itu kini kembali terjaga. Bola matanya bermain ke berbagai arah dan ia kembali menemukan wanita yang sama yang ia jumpai ketika sadar untuk pertama kali.

"Chan, kau mendengarku?"

Suaranya terdengar antusias, wanita itu bersemangat untuk ragam alasan.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

Kyungsoo dengan sigap membantu pria yang masih berbalut perban di kepala itu hingga sepenuhnya duduk di atas brangkar. Ia sempat memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah menelisik satu persatu benda di ruangan tersebut sebelum dikejutkan oleh rintihan pria itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Akh tidak! Tidak!"

"Chan! Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo sontak panik dan cemas melihat Chanyeol beringsut ketakutan untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Menjauh dariku! Tidak! Menjauh!"

Kyungsoo melihatnya, bagaimana Chanyeol mendorong tiang selang infus untuk menjauh dari sisinya hingga melukai tangannya karena jarum infus yang tertarik keluar.

Chanyeol beringsut, ketakutan menghantui diri. Benda panjang dan mengilat serupa tongkat itu seperti mimpi buruk.

Kyungsoo panik, satu hal jelas terlintas dalam benak dan dengan sigap ia mendorong tiang selang infus itu, menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol.

"Chan, tidak apa-apa... itu hanya tiang selang infus, Park Chanyeol! Dengar aku!" Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Chanyeol lalu korneanya melebar saat menyadari wajah pria itu basah.

Ya. Pria itu menangis dan tampak ketakutan.

Satu hal yang membuat hati Kyungsoo hancur dalam sekejap. "Jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa." Ia memeluk Chanyeol dan menenangkannya. Terasa begitu kentara bagaimana tubuh besar berbalut pakaian pesakitan itu bergetar hebat dalam ketakutan.

 _Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?_

"Menjauh dariku..." kalimat itu berubah menjadi gumaman kecil dengan pita suara yang syarat akan rasa takut. Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, mengusakkan kepalanya kepada perut wanita itu seolah tengah mencari perlindungan. " _Noona,_ aku takut... itu akan membunuhku..."

Panggilan itu jelas terdengar asing. Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu selain karena usia pria itu masih jauh di atasnya. Kyungsoo lantas mengernyit, menarik diri dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol dan menatapnya lekat.

Pria itu telah lama berkeringat dingin, tatapan matanya terbagi ke berbagai arah dengan waspada lantas ia memeluk lututnya dengan erat sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lengan.

Satu hal yang menarik kesimpulan Kyungsoo saat ini. Pria yang beringsut ke sudut ranjang seolah dunia adalah tempat yang tidak aman dan menakutkan itu seperti bukan Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal.

"Chanyeol? Astaga kau sudah siuman?"

Suara lain memenuhi sudut ruangan, nyonya Park berdiri di ambang pintu dan melontar berjuta tanya di balik raut wajah saat menjumpai ruangan itu sedikit berantakan. "Tapi... apa yang terjadi, nak? Kenapa— astaga tanganmu berdarah!" Serunya seraya meniup luka akibat jarum infus di pergelangan tangan putranya.

Chanyeol bergeming dengan mata menatap lurus, seolah hanya ada dia dan dunianya seorang diri.

" _Ahjumma..."_ cicit Kyungsoo. "Ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol." Lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari Chanyeol.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya nyonya Park dengan waspada.

"Kita harus memanggil dokter, segera." Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah, ia tidak tahu apa namun sesuatu yang kurang baik dirasakannya saat ini.

•••

"Hasil CT scan menunjukkan ada cedera otak traumatis yang tergolong dalam kasus berat yang diakibatkan oleh serangan di kepala yang diterima pasien tempo hari. Kerusakan hingga pada bagian otak ini mempengaruhi kemampuannya untuk mengatur pikiran, emosi, dan perilaku. Hal ini dapat menyebabkan pasien menjadi impulsif, kesulitan untuk mengenali orang-orang, memiliki emosi berlebihan atau suasana hati yang datar bahkan..."

Sang dokter menjeda kalimat dan menyempatkan diri melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk menghitung dengan jari. Apa yang dilakukannya kini membuatnya serupa bocah lima tahun yang tengah menghafal angka.

Nyonya dan tuan Park menunggu sang dokter melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan waswas, semakin merasa ada yang salah dengan putra mereka.

"Bahkan dapat mengubah kepribadian seseorang ke titik di mana mereka 'mungkin tidak lagi menjadi orang yang sama' seperti sebelumnya."

"Satu... dua... emp—" Chanyeol menggeleng keras ketika untuk ke sekian kalinya salah menghitung dengan benar. "Dua... tiga..." ke sepuluh jarinya bermain mengikuti hitungan. " _Noona,_ setelah tiga berapa?" Pria yang kini menjelma menjadi bocah naif itu bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang telah lama menangis dalam diam atas kondisinya saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin!" Nyonya Park menutup mulutnya dengan dramatis sebelum tangisnya pecah di pelukan sang suami. "Putraku! Tidak mungkin! Putraku yang malang..."

"Tiga... empat... empat... akhh!" Chanyeol meremat permukaan sprei dengan kuat karena kembali gagal mengingat angka yang ia hitungan.

"Dalam beberapa kasus, pasien akan kehilangan kemampuannya dalam berpikir lebih luas." Sang dokter memperkuat penjelasannya dengan perilaku Chanyeol yang saat ini bahkan kesulitan untuk menghitung. "Maaf, nyonya dan tuan tapi pasien dengan cedera otak berat memiliki keterbatasan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidup baru. Dan tuan Chanyeol akan kesulitan untuk menjalani hidup mandiri, terlebih selain oleh sebuah keajaiban, cedera otak sejenis ini sulit untuk dipulihkan."

Nyonya dan tuan Park semakin terguncang oleh satu kenyataan bahwa putra mereka yang cerdas dan membanggakan kini sepenuhnya berbeda dan menjelma menjadi bocah laki-laki yang menderita cacat mental.

Bagaimana bisa Tuhan sekejam itu?

Tentu, segala hal terasa tak adil. Mereka telah menyaksikan putranya bersimbah darah dan sekarat, tuan dan nyonya Park telah melalui hari demi hari dengan menunggu Chanyeol berjuang melawan maut dan terbangun dari koma, dan kini, haruskah mereka menjalani sisa hidup dengan kemalangan lain yang menimpa Chanyeol?

Nyonya Park tak kuasa menahan kesedihan, ia lantas berlari ke luar disusul oleh suaminya. "Putraku yang malang, bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi padamu, nak?" Ratap wanita paruh baya itu di dalam dekapan suaminya. "Bagaimana bisa..."

Tuan Park tak kuasa bersuara, kesedihan yang teramat dalam telah merenggut segala kekuatan yang ia punya. Pria paruh baya itu hanya mampu memeluk istrinya dengan erat.

" _Ahjussi... Ahjumma..."_

Kris berdiri di sana, menuntut tanya atas apa yang membuat myonya dan tuan Park bersedih.

Lantas puluhan menit dicerna dengan segala hal mengejutkan yang dijelaskan oleh tuan Park kepada dirinya terkait keadaan Chanyeol.

Kris mematung, engga menyesap kopinya yang telah mendingin.

Di saat ia menyombongkan diri akan melepas status lajang dengan menikahi Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru mengorbankan segala hal termasuk hidupnya untuk memperjuangkan keadilan dan kebahagiaan wanita itu.

Untuk itu Kris tidak sanggup menemui Chanyeol saat ini, ia merasa begitu tidak berguna dan malu.

 _Apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk Baekhyun, Kris?_

Lantas apa yang kini harus ia perbuat?

 **-oOo-**

•

•

Prosesi pemakaman itu berlangsung dengan khidmat, meski diwarnai oleh lelehan hujan, namun Baekhyun merasa lega karena telah mengantarkan abu kedua orang tuanya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir dengan cara yang layak.

Di balik sapu tangan itu Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan kesedihan, ada tangis yang pecah dan teredam oleh suara hujan.

 _Maafkan aku karena terlambat mengingat semuanya, Appa, Omma..._

 _Maafkan aku..._

 _Aku berjanji akan menghukum mereka semua. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang._

Kris memeluknya, satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin cukup bisa Baekhyun andalkan untuk melindungi dirinya saat ini.

Luhan dan Sehun menunduk dalam doa, sementara yang lain hanya sebentuk formalitas.

Deretan payung hitam di sebuah lahan pemakaman itu cukup menggali banyak kesedihan, dan Baekhyun harus rela meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang telah disemayamkan untuk memulai awal yang baru, rombongan orang-orang berpakaian hitam mulai berlalu, begitu pun Baekhyun.

Setelah mencium pusara kedua orang tuanya, ia mulai melangkah, dan Kris dengan setia memayunginya sampai ke mobil.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lebih murung daripada aku?" Tanya Baekhyun, cukup merasa penasaran dengan sikap Kris sejak tadi.

Kris bertahan ketika orang-orang telah mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman. Kemudian ia melirik kepada Baekhyun.

"Katakan, ada apa?" Tuntut Baekhyun semakin merasa penasaran. "Tentang apa? Apa yang membuatmu begitu gelisah? Ceritakan padaku."

"Park Chanyeol..." Kris merasakan perubahan wajah Baekhyun saat ini menyebut nama itu. "Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu, kenapa kau begitu antipati padanya sekarang?"

"Kris, kita tidak akan membicarakannya." Final Baekhyun sebelum memalingkan wajah keluar jendela.

"Dia kesulitan, B... saat ini Chanyeol—"

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak? Kris, kita tahu siapa di sini yang jadi korban, tidakkah kau ingat perjuanganku untuk bangkit sejauh ini?"

Baekhyun mulai tersulut, nama Park Chanyeol memang selalu berhasil membuat darahnya mendidih. Entah mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggalkannya, bahwa pria itu hanya berpura-pura mencintainya.

"Jangan terlalu dibutakan oleh amarah, kau... kau mungkin akan menyesali sikapmu." Final Kris sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil.

Suasana hati Baekhyun berubah buruk, lalu sebuah dering telepon terdengar. Seseorang menghubungi Kris.

"Ya, Sehun?"

" _Kris, bisa kau sambungkan dengan Baekhyun?_ "

"Bicaralah, dia mendengarkan."

" _B, kau di sana?_ "

Suara Sehun terdengar gelisah di seberang sana, dan itu cukup membuat kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun mengemuka. "Ada apa, Sehun?"

"Persidangan Lee Minki ditunda."

Baekhyun sontak menegakkan posisi duduk. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Salah satu saksi batal hadir, Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa hadir besok."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Pengacara Han bilang dia mempunyai urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, meskipun Kim Jongin bersedia hadir tapi Do Kyungsoo adalah saksi utama."

Baekhyun mulai resah karena keputusan pengadilan sangat bergantung pada kesaksian Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau harus menemuinya, B." Kris memberi saran.

"Tapi... aku belum siap bertemu dengannya— maksudku, dia adalah teman masa kecilku dulu, bukan tidak mungkin jika aku akan merasa syok mengingat masa-masa itu."

" _Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain memintanya hadir dengan caramu sendiri, B._ " Sehun kembali bersuara.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Baekhyun memutus panggilang telepon.

"Kris, hubunganku dengan Do Kyungsoo tidak begitu baik."

"Apa karena dia mantan kekasih Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun bungkam, Kris menebaknya dengan baik. "Dunia sesempit itu." Gumamnya.

"Jadi? Kau sudah membuat keputusan?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Lee Minki membusuk di penjara." Sahutnya penuh ambisi. Kemarahan memang sanggup mengubah sosoknya yang lembut dan berperasaan menjadi sedikit kejam. "Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo besok."

 **-oOo-**

•

•

"Buka mulutmu."

Chanyeol menurut, lalu dengan sigap Kyungsoo membantunya menyikat gigi. Satu rutinitas baru yang cukup membuat emosi Kyungsoo bergejolak.

Dua hari pasca Chanyeol didagnosa menderita cedera otak traumatis, Kyungsoo secara sukarela membantu nyonya Park mengurus Chanyeol yang kini mempunyai banyak keterbatasan.

Ya. Pria itu bahkan butuh seseorang untuk membantu membersihkan mulutnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan menelannya, Chan. Itu kotor, muntahkan!" Titah Kyungsoo setelah mendapati Chanyeol menelan busa pasta gigi di dalam mulutnya.

"Ini enak." Gumam Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh sementara sebagian pipinya dihiasi busa.

"Tapi itu bukan untuk dikonsumsi." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan sabar seraya menyeka mulut Chanyeol dengan handuk.

"Komsum... komsusi..." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya seraya memasang wajah berpikir.

"Konsumsi. Artinya kau tidak boleh memakannya." Kyungsoo seperti berhadapan dengan sosok baru, bukan Park Chanyeol yang kerap bersikap dewasa di setiap kesempatan seperti dulu. Dan itu cukup menyedihkan.

"Apa _Noona_ marah?" Wajah Chanyeol berubah murung.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah." Kyungsoo membelai wajah Chanyeol. Cukup terhenyak karena Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya serupa bocah kecil yang membutuhkan banyak bimbingan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau mau jalan-jalan? Kamar ini sangat pengap bukan? Aku akan mengajakmu ke taman rumah sakit."

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, ia tidak terlalu paham apa yang wanita itu katakan namun firasatnya mengatakan itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Pakai mantelmu, karena di luar lumayan dingin." Tukas Kyungsoo sebelum membantu Chanyeol duduk di atas kursi roda.

Sesampainya di lorong rumah sakit, Chanyeol perlahan menyembunyikan diri dari dunia. Wajahnya ditekuk dalam dan ia tidak membiarkan siapapun melihatnya, seperti tengah melindungi diri dari bahaya.

Keramaian yang mengudara semakin membuat Chanyeol gelisah, suara-suara itu terdengar bergema. "Aku tidak suka di sini." Cicitnya dibalik telapak tangan yang menutup seluruh wajah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chan. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di taman."

Chanyeol bergeming dan beringsut di atas kursi roda.

"Lihatlah."

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini."

Usakan kecil di kepala membuat Chanyeol melunak, kemudian ia menarik diri dan menatap sekeliling dengan waswas.

Beberapa pasien terlihat menghuni kursi di spot tertentu, ada dua orang balita yang berlarian saling mengejar, gelembung busa yang entah datang dari mana, juga seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat sumringah memegang dua buah balon.

" _Noona..._ " Chanyeol menunjuk balon tersebut. "Aku mau itu."

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol lalu menelan saliva dengan pahit. Park Chanyel yang memiliki gelar dokter bedah terbaik Korea Selatan yang ia kenal tidak pernah merengek meminta sesuatu, apalagi sebuah balon yang bersifat kekanakkan.

" _Noona!_ Aku mau itu!" Rengek Chanyeol seraya menghentakkan kakinya ke atas permukaan _paving block._

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu! Berbahaya! Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu satu." Kyungsoo berlutut lalu mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol seraya memperhatikan sekitar. "Kau tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan membelikanmu balon. Paham?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, tengah mencerna apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau paham?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias lalu bersidekap dengan mulut terbungkam.

Kyungsoo membeo, tidak pernah menduga bahwa Park Chanyeol akan menjelma menjadi seorang bocah yang tidak banyak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh orang dewasa.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo bangkit dan berharap menemukan seseorang yang menjual balon.

Beberapa langkah telah ia ambil sebelum kemudian dering telepon terdengar.

Kyungsoo merogoh saku mantel lalu memgernyit pada momor tak dikenal yang terpampang di layar ponsel.

"Hallo?"

" _Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"_

Kyungsoo kembali mengernyit pada suara familiar seorang wanita di seberang sana. "Ya?"

" _Ini aku... Byun Baekhyun."_

Dan Kyungsoo mulai mencerna segala hal.

" _Apa kau sibuk? Kebetulan aku berada di rumah sakit, seseorang memberitahuku bahwa kau ada di sini. Jadi, bisa luangkan waktu sebentar. Aku... aku mengharapkanmu."_

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menduga akan terlibat dalam banyak hal, dengan banyak orang. Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan bahkan Byun Baekhyun. Takdir seperti tengah mempermainkannya.

Kyungsoo tahu kedatangan Baekhyun untuk membahas sesuatu yang tengah ramai dibicarakan, tapi seingatnya ia telah berbicara dengan pengacara wanita itu akan berhalangan hadir sebagai saksi karena ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, terlebih nyonya dan tuan Park mempercayakan pria itu kepadanya.

Dan tentang keduanya, Kyungsoo sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berakhir sehingga Baekhyun tidak pernah sekali pun terlihat sejak pertama kali Chanyeol mengalami kritis.

" _Do Kyungsoo-ssi?_ "

Kyungsoo tersadar. "Oh ya—"

" _Bisa temui aku di taman rumah sakit sekarang?"_

"A-apa?" Kornea mata Kyungsoo melebar lalu ia mulai menyapu berbagai sudut dengan waswas. "Kau di mana? Aku akan menghampirimu."

" _Oh... aku berada di dekat area parkir."_

Kyungsoo meremat ujung baju, karena posisi Baekhyun tidak jauh darinya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus jika Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sini. Maka setelah menutup panggilan, Kyungsoo bergegas mencari wanita itu.

•••

"Oh ya, aku sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo. Dia akan menemuiku sebentar lagi."

" _Semoga dia bersedia hadir besok."_

"Ya. Mudah-mudahan saja.

" _B..."_

"Ya?"

Luhan sempat memberi jeda di seberang sana.

"Ada apa, Lu?"

" _Ada yang ingin aku beritahu tentang Park Chanyeol kepadamu._ "

"Luhan, tidak bisakah kita berhenti membahas Park Chanyeol?!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi, pikirannya sedang tidak stabil dan bercabang pada beberapa hal, dan satu nama itu membuatnya suasana hatinya memburuk seketika.

" _Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Dengarkan aku dan berhenti keras kepala!"_

"Keras kepala katamu? Aku? Kau sendiri melihat perjuanganku untuk bangkit dan melupakan segala hal tentang Park Chanyeol, tentang bajingan yang mengatakan bahwa dia hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku! Itu sudah cukup membuatku menderita, jadi berhenti membahas Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol dan Park Chanyeol!"

" _Aku tidak mengatakan kau harus mendengarku untuk membuatmu goyah_ _, aku hanya merasa kau harus tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol saat ini—"_

"Cukup, Lu! Kurasa kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan Park Chanyeol lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi tentangnya! Aku tidak peduli!" Final Baekhyun sebelum memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Emosinya benar-benar meletup, kepedihan menjalar ketika ia mengingat lagi hari di mana pria itu memutuskan segalanya, menghancurkan harapannya dan menoreh luka yang hingga kini masih menganga.

"Ternyata aku salah menilaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Suara itu terdengar dari satu arah, Baekhyun yang masih tersulut emosi menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apakah hanya sebatas itu kau mengenal Park Chanyeol?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar tertahan, seperti tengah menekan sebuah amarah.

Baekhyun memijat pangkal hidung, lantas mengikis jarak dengan Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo- _ssi,_ aku tidak menemuimu untuk membahas hal itu. Aku—"

"Aku bertanya-tanya di mana dirimu di saat Chanyeol membutuhkanmu akhir-akhir ini. Dan apa? Kau meninggalkannya hanya karena dia mengatakan hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu?"

"Itu adalah faktanya. Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal, siapa yang bersedia mencintai wanita penyakitan seperti diriku—"

"Park Chanyeol orangnya!" Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Kau salah, semua terasa sangat masuk akal saat dia berkata hanya merasa iba terhadapku, dan kau tahu apa? Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada itu." Tegas Baekhyun seraya menatap Kyungsoo. "Dan kau keliru, bukan aku yang meninggalkannya, tapi dia sendiri yang meninggalkanku di saat aku terpuruk, dia sejahat itu terhadapku." Final Baekhyun sebelum berbalik namun langkahnya kembali diinterupsi oleh suara Kyungsoo.

"Nyatanya kau yang telah keliru." Kyungsoo menekan pita suaranya. "Chanyeol tidak pernah lebih jahat dari sekedar mengkhianati wanita yang telah bersamanya selama empat tahun agar bisa bersama dengan wanita yang baru ia kenal. Kau pernah berpikir sejauh itu? Apa yang membuatnya rela melepasku hanya untuk bersamamu? Apa kau pikir hanya karena dia merasa iba terhadapmu?! Oh, seharusnya aku tidak merelakan Chanyeol kepadamu begitu saja jika tahu pemikiranmu sedangkal itu!" Geram Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mematung, mencerna segala hal. Dan salivanya mulai terasa pahit dan sulit untuk ditelan.

"Apa kau bahkan pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol mempunyai banyak alasan atas perasaanmu yang kau pikir telah terkhianati? Apa kau bahkan pernah berpikir kesulitan apa yang mungkin Chanyeol lalui di balik persepsimu yang kukuh mengatakan bahwa dia adalah alasan hancurnya hatimu?!" Bentak Kyungsoo dengan kalut.

Nyatanya apa yang ia lontarkan cukup berdampak, Baekhyun mulai kesulitan mencari celah untuk menghirup oksigen. Seperti ia kehilangan fungsi parunya dalam sekejap.

Benar, selama ini Baekhyun hanya tahu perasaannha tersakiti. Ia hanya peduli tentang luka dan kepedihan yang ia rasakan.

Apakah pernah sekali saja ia memikirkan bagaimana Chanyeol menghadapi segalanya?

Apakah bahkan Baekhyun pernah memikirkan kesulitan apa yang telah Chanyeol lalui selama ini?

 _Apa yang membuatnya rela melepasku hanya untuk bersamamu?_

 _Apa kau pikir hanya karena dia merasa iba terhadapmu?!_

Ucapan Kyungsoo menghantui benak, perlahan matanya memanas tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

 _Demi Tuhan, aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, rasa sesak mulai mendera ulu hati dan air matanya lolos tanpa bisa ia tahan lebih lama.

"Renungkan segala hal, karena mungkin saja bukan hanya dirimu yang menderita." Final Kyungsoo, ia berbalik sebelum dikejutkan oleh kerumunan orang di satu titik.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP PUTRIKU?!"

Suara seorang wanita itu cukup keras terdengar, bahkan mengundang perhatian Baekhyun yang tengah meresapi rasa sesak yang menyiksa ulu hati.

"Chanyeol..." gumam Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol!" Serunya sebelum berlari menuju pusat keramaian.

"C-chanyeol?" Cicit Baekhyun sebelum memutuskan mengekori Kyungsoo.

"Pria dewasa macam apa yang merebut balon seorang anak perempuan? Huh?! Apa kau idiot?!" Wanita paruh baya terus mengomel dan bahkan tak segan memaki.

Kyungsoo menyapu kerumunan lantas berjengit melihat Chanyeol terduduk di atas _paving block_ dan dikerumuni banyak orang bahkan tengah dimarahi oleh seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Chan! Astaga apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol.

" _Noona..."_ Chanyeol beringsut dan menyembunyikan diri di belakang Kyungsoo, ia tampak sangat ketakutan. "Balonnya, _Noona..._ balon... kepalaku, kepalaku sakit..."

Beberapa orang berbisik menyaksikan pria dewasa yang terlihat menderita cacat mental.

"Kepalamu? Kenapa kepalamu?" Kalut Kyungsoo dengan perasaan panik.

"Hei, kau tadi memukul kepalanya beberapa kali." Salah seorang pasien perempuan menuding wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi mengomeli Chanyeol karena telah merebut balon putrinya hingga menangis.

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo bangkit dan menatap tajam wanita paruh baya itu. "Kenapa kau memukul kepalanya?! Dia mengalami cedera dan baru saja dioperasi!" Bentak Kyungsoo dengan kalut.

Melihat Chanyeol yang mulai merintih, wanita paruh baya itu mulai cemas. "A-ku tidak memukulnya dengan keras.. a-aku—"

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan panik saat mendapati Chanyeol terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Bahkan pria itu terus merintih dan meremas kepalanya.

"Perawat! Perawat! Tolong panggilkan perawat!" Suasana taman itu semakin riuh dan menegangkan. Beberapa orang terlihat membantu memanggil bantuan dan Kyungsoo telah lama panik sebelum kemudian membuntuti petugas medis yang mulai memboyong Chanyeol di atas brangkar.

Dari semua orang yang ikut kalut dan panik, seorang wanita yang sejak awal menyaksikan bagaimana cemasnya Kyungsoo berhambur ke arah Chanyeol hanya berdiri tanpa merasakan gravitasi.

Baekhyun jelas merasa telah tertinggal banyal hal, ketidak tahuannya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi menghempasnya ke bagian terdalam sebuah dimensi yang menyedihkan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa dengan Park Chanyeol?

Mengandalkan kekuatan yang tersisa, tangan bergetarnya mulai menekan _speed dial_ dan menghubungi Luhan.

"A-ku... aku..." Suara Baekhyun terdengar payah, ia bahkan tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuh dan sepenuhnya limbung dan terjatuh di atas _paving block._

" _B? Hallo? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ Luhan terdengar cemas di seberang sana.

"A-ku... aku melihat Chanyeol memuntahkan darah, a-aku melihatnya merintih kesakitan... dan..." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kalut. Mencoba merangkai kembali kekuatan. "Luhan... aku tidak tahu, a-pa yang terjadi? Mengapa Park Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mulai menangis. "Mengapa Park Chanyeol merintih kesakitan... aku.. akh aku, Park Chanyeol..." wanita itu terbata, sementara napasnya tercekat berkali-kali.

" _Baekhyun, tenangkan dirimu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Baekhyun? Kau di sana?"_ Luhan hanya mendengar tangis Baekhyun yang mulai menjadi. " _Dengarkan aku, yang aku tahu Lee Sunbin memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan stik golf berkali-kali, mungkin untuk melenyapkan bukti rekaman berisi percakapan Lee Minki yang Chanyeol simpan di dalam ponselnya. Dua minggu lalu Chanyeol kritis dan menjalani operasi, namun aku tidak tahu pasti keadaannya sampai kau memberitahuku sesaat lalu."_

Baekhyun mengggeleng keras. Tangisnya mulai mengeras dan mengundang perhatian dari setiap orang.

" _Aku sudah mencoba memberitahumu tentang ini, dan kita justru berakhir dengan berdebat. Dan tentang Lee Sunbin, aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa Chanyeol melakukan perjanjian dengan Lee Minki, tua bangka itu bersedia menandatangani prosedur operasi pengangkatan tumormu tempo hari jika Chanyeol bersedia menikahi Lee Sunbin. Dia hanya tidak mempunyai pilihan, B. Dia tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Hidupmu adalah hidupnya."_

Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon sebelum merangkai kekuatan untuk berdiri. "Park Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol..." cicit wanita itu dengan perasaan kalut sebelum melangkah gontai memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

Segala hal terasa tak nyata, Baekhyun bahkan tak yakin ia menapak pada bumi meski ia menabrak setiap orang karena langkahnya yang tak seimbang.

"Park Chanyeol..."

Wanita itu mencari sosok prianya dengan kalut, instalasi gawat darurat menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang ia tuju.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng keras lalu berlari menuju kerumunan tim medis yang tengah menangani Chanyeol yang kritis. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menerobos dan menghalau sang dokter dan mengguncang bahu Chanyeol dengan kuat. "Bangun! Kau harus bangun, hum? Katakan apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan semuanya, aku akan mendengarkanmu kali ini, Park Chanyeol!"

"Baekhyun! Tenanglah, kau harus tenang." Seru Kyungsoo mencoba menarik Baekhyun yang menghambat kerja tim medis. "Dokter sedang menangani Chanyeol. Jangan seperti ini!"

"Tidak. Ku mohon bangun, jangan seperti ini, sayang... bangunlah! Akh!" Baekhyun menjerit histeris, meronta kuat dan berharap teriakannya bisa membangunkan Chanyeol yang setia terpejam.

"Mohon untuk tenang, pasien sedang dalam penanganan." Seru sang dokter memperingatkan.

Semua orang menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun mengais harapan agar prianya terbangun. Wanita itu kembali mengikis jarak dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Aku bersalah padamu, aku bersalah, maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol! Ku mohon bangun!"

Nyatanya kondisi Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat membaik hanya dengan sebuah isak tangis sesal.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu kali ini, aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya, jadi ku mohon bangunlah... bangunlah..." Baekhyun yang telah lama ambruk dan tak berdaya di atas lantai dingin itu menangis kencang.

Tentu. Penyesalannya beralasan.

Bagaimana bisa ia lalai dan tidak menyadari sebesar apa cinta yang Chanyeol beri?

Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap egois dan tidak memberi prianya kesempatan untuk melontarkan sebuah alasan?

 _Ku mohon bangunlah, aku akan mendengarkanmu..._

 _Aku tidak akan lagi menghakimimu..._

 _Katakan sesulit apa yang telah kau lalui..._

 _Aku akan mendengarkanmu..._

 _Sayang... bangunlah..._

 **TBC**

•

•

 **An: yaaa mon maap ni, pak dokternya memang harus ku buat begitu huhuu T.T**


End file.
